iridescent
by hinoiri lwin
Summary: kau tahu? manusia dapat menyaksikan 250 warna dalam sehari. (sjfic/au/brothership) —kyuhyun—
1. have i ever told you that i love you

_"I'm telling you now,_  
 _I quit, I give up, being all alone is enough for me._  
 _Because when I'm by myself, I don't have to say goodbye to anyone_  
 _I'm content with that." - Cho Kyuhyun_

.

.

.

* * *

Dulu Kyuhyun pernah bermimpi.

(Ia tetaplah manusia biasa, kau tahu?)

Bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Tentang keluarga yang membuangnya, tentang dokter dan suster yang merawatnya, tentang anak-anak kecil dengan suara melengking yang sering bermain di taman dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia bermimpi akan banyak hal; akan orang-orang yang ia kenal namun tidak di saat yang sama.

(Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat berkata bahwa ia mengenal orang lain tanpa melihat wajahnya?)

Semuanya adalah asing bagi Kyuhyun. Mendengar tanpa melihat itu sangat menyiksa. Lebih menyiksa dari apapun yang ada di bumi ini. Namun ia sudah terbiasa _—mungkin—_ untuk tidak berharap, terlebih ketika satu lagi orang asing muncul dalam kehidupan hitam putihnya.

Namun entah mengapa, kali ini berbeda.

Ia ingat sebuah musim hujan yang tidak pernah berakhir, ketika seorang pemuda asing datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu? Manusia dapat menyaksikan 250 warna dalam sehari  
Baik itu warna senja—jingga & ungu, kau ingat?—atau warna biru laut yang berkilauan  
Siapa yang bisa melupakkannya?  
Tidakkah semuanya tampak jelas bagimu? Tiap-tiap warna itu.  
Warna yang sangat menawan, bukan?  
Menawan—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _sekaligus menyakitkan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _prologue  
_ **have i ever told you that i love you?**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Garis langit mulai terlihat di sisi-sisi kelabu yang membungkus angkasa. Tak ada peringatan apapun; sejumput rona hitam pun tidak. Hanya hitungan detik, seringai berwarna silver keperakan menembus kumpulan awan, menyisakan jejak-jejak mengkilap hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik kabut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, hujan masih tetap turun.

 _Hujan lagi, huh?_

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan. Kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya beberapa kali menyentuh lantai, sebelum akhirnya diayunkan lagi di udara. Terus begitu, berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya ia terlalu lelah dan berhenti.

"Kenapa...?" gumannya pelan. Matanya mencari-cari di antara kegelapan total. Tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, hanya gelap yang dapat dipandangnya.

 _Aku—_

(Hanya warna hitam tanpa cahaya yang terpantul dalam retina matanya.)

 _—_ _buta._

Sejak ia bayi, entah mengapa kedua matanya berwarna abu-abu. Bukan berarti itu salah, tidak. Warna itu bukanlah warna yang asing ataupun langka. Namun mata Kyuhyun memiliki warna abu-abu yang teduh, gelap, dan cenderung hampa. Bukan seperti kerlipnya bintang di angkasa, ataupun beningnya emas putih—bukan.

Manik matanya bagai menggambarkan langit saat hujan.

 _Kelabu, aku takut—_

Ia difonis buta sejak lahir.

 _Semuanya… hitam._

Tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dihabiskan dalam gelap. Sepuluh tahun dalam hidupnya dihabiskan dalam gelap dan kesendirian. Ia bukanlah bayi yang terlahir normal. Kyuhyun _cacat_. Ia tidak bisa hidup layaknya anak seumurnya. Kyuhyun yakin setiap orang akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih tetap dibiarkan hidup sampai sekarang.

Buta dan penyakitan, tidakkah itu memuakkan?

(Bahkan keluarganya berfikiran sama. Mungkin karena itu mereka membuangnya?)

Entah sejak kapan, ia dimasukkan di rumah sakit ini. Orangtuanya—terlalu sibuk, untuk sekedar mengunjunginya. Kedua hyungnya—sudah menyerah dengan keadaanya. Atau mungkin mereka malu mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya? Kyuhyun tak tahu. Pada awalnya, mereka – atau setidaknya _dia_ – selalu ada buatnya, selalu ada di sampingnya, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan kehangatan itu kembali.

Ia terus berharap, sungguh.

Namun beberapa lama setelah itu, mereka hanya berhenti untuk peduli.

(Kini ia tidak berharap lagi.)

Sudah sepuluh tahun—ah, atau mungkin sudah memasuki tahun kesebelas? Jujur saja Kyuhyun sudah lupa. Hal itu tidaklah penting dan ia juga telah sejak lama berhenti menghitung—karena menurutnya hal itu _sia-sia_ saja. Baginya entah di Rumah Sakit atau tempat menyesakkan yang disebutnya rumah, tak ada yang berbeda.

Karna semua tampak sama. Sama hampanya. Sama dinginnya.

 _Semuanya hitam._

Kedua iris indah sewarna perak itu tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

 _Karena itu, sama._

Kyuhyun selalu membenci hidupnya—dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya. Dunia yang ia tempati, dirasa bukan dunia yang tepat. Ia selalu berusaha mencari tempatnya sendiri, tempat miliknya seorang yang tak akan pernah direbut oleh orang lain. Namun sampai sekarang, tempat itu masih belum ditemukanya.

"Semua pencarian ini sungguh melelahkan." bisiknya pelan sambil duduk di atas ranjang putihnya, kaki-kakinya mulai berayun-ayun—menandakan seberapa gelisahnya pemuda itu. Hujan kini sudah agak mereda, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk bergelung dalam selimut. Dihempaskannya saja kain tebal itu sembarangan.

Pemuda itu menatap kedepan sejenak, pandangannya kosong. Warna hitam kembali menyapu penglihatannya. Senyum miris merekah pada bibirnya yang pucat.

 _Hidupku benar-benar seperti cerita dongeng tanpa alur yang memuakkan._

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia lelah, sungguh. Ingin segera mengakhiri ini – entah apa – dan melepaskan semua kenangan miliknya pergi. Ia ingin diantarkan dengan bulir-bulir doa yang turun dari tiap-tiap mulut yang mengenalnya. Menghilang begitu saja; tak meninggalkan jejak.

(Tapi ia tak bisa; ia tak sanggup.)

Kyuhyun kembali memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang kini tak lebih dari kumpulan helai kusut. Senyumnya perlahan memudar sambil tangannya menyelam di antara helaian-helaian hitam _ebony_. Gerakan-gerakan lembut itu kemudian berubah menjadi gengaman kasar yang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke lantai; tampak kontras dengan keramik porselen.

Manik kelabu miliknya mulai terpejam, lentik bulu mata mengecup kedua pipinya.

 _Kenapa harus sekarang?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa harus sekarang, sungguh?_

Pemuda itu datang dalam kehidupannya saat ia sudah menyerah, saat ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Pemuda itu datang dan mengingatkannya akan orang-orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu datang dan membuatnya merasakan kembali rasa sakit dan penyesalan.

Pemuda yang mengetuk pintunya saat hujan turun membasahi bumi.

Pemuda yang telah merubah dunia hitam putihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Kyuhyunnie." Dia menyapa. Suaranya ringan dan hangat. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menyeritkan alisnya bingung. "Kau… aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau siapa?"

"Aku?" Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu tahu namaku. Cukup tahu bahwa mulai sekarang, aku akan terus menemanimu."

"….menemaniku? Untuk apa?" balas Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh, kening berkerut. "Aku tidak butuh _babysitter_ , jadi lebih baik anda keluar."

"Yak! Mereka benar, kau memang tidak sopan." dengus pemuda itu lucu, namun mata coklatnya tetap memancarkan kehangatan. "Tapi mengusirku juga tak ada gunanya." ucapnya kembali sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Aku akan tetap disini, walaupun kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku."

"Kau orang aneh." Balas Kyuhyun sengit, buku-buku tangannya mulai memutih karena ia mengatupkan tangannya begitu erat. "Orang macam apa yang mau menemani pasien sepertiku? Aku buta dan penyakitan, apa kau memiliki kelainan otak?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak ketika sebesit pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya, pemikiran yang menyakitkan dan ia berharap agar itu tidak benar.

"Kyu—"

"Apakah kau—" potongnya cepat, suaranya kini mendadak tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa keluarganya tidak serendah itu. Ia lebih senang menjalani hari-harinya sendiri daripada harus menghadapi kebohongan lagi. "Kau – Apa kau suruhan keluargaku?"

Pemuda asing itu terdiam.

 _Ah_ , pikirnya. _Seratus untukku, huh?_

Senyum miris merekah di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, orang asing? Aku sangat membenci keluargaku." senyum mirisnya melebar. "Tapi aku lebih benci orang sepertimu. Jadi lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku sekarang."

Semuanya adalah sunyi sebelum sebuah tangan hangat mengelus pipinya pelan. Titik-titik hangat menyentuh kulitnya, membuat pemuda itu berjengit ke belakang. Ia tidak biasa dengan perlakuan selembut itu, sudah lama tidak pernah dirasakannya, namun si pemuda asing tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau sangat menderita selama ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" Dia bertanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun ingin menepis tangan orang asing itu, sungguh ia ingin, terlebih saat dia berani untuk memanggilnya dengan suara _penuh_ penyesalan itu, namun apa daya tubuhnya membatu. Bibirnya kelu, tak ada satupun kata berhasil lolos dari mulutnya dan sebaliknya kata-kata itu terngiang dalam otaknya seperti pita kaset yang terus diputar.

 _Lepaskan._

"Apakah kau ingin menyerah? Tidakkah hidupmu berarti lagi?"

 _Hentikan._

"Tidakkah kau ingin terus hidup?"

Kyuhyun mengedip. Matanya terasa panas—panas yang tidak dapat didefinisikannya. Panas yang asing – tidak tergambar – aneh – seperti halnya pemuda itu. Dan hatinya—

 _Sakit._

—hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak ia merasakan sakit. Ia sudah lupa. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit di hatinya dalam tahun-tahun yang ia lewatkan dibalik dinding putih khas rumah sakit ini.

(Tahun-tahun, yang ia lewatkan sendiri.)

"Kyuhyunnie….."

 _Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan. Hen_ —

"….apa sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk membuatmu tinggal?"

"—TIKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun beringas, nafasnya kian memburu dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak, kuat sekali hingga suaranya menggema. "Diam diam _DIAM!_ AKU MUAK!"

 _Ini sakit sekali._

"Hei—jangan menangis." Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan oleh sentuhan hangat di pipinya yang telah basah—tunggu, basah?

Ia… menangis?

(Sudah berapa lama?)

"Maaf." Kali ini tak lagi sebongkah kehangatan yang dirasakannya, namun sebuah rengkuhan penuh yang membuatnya ingin menangis lebih keras. Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, takut jika lenguhan kecilnya terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku, aku sedih jika melihatmu begini. _Jebal_ , berhenti menangis." bisik pemuda itu lirih.

Kyuhyun mencoba—sungguh ia benar-benar mencoba, namun air mata sudah tak bisa dibendungnya sama sekali; butiran-butiran kristal bening itu terus jatuh melewati pipinya yang kini bersemu merah. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia _tidak tahu_ bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti.

Ia _lupa_ bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti.

(Sepuluh tahun melewati hari ditengah-tengah kehampaan, Kyuhyun telah melupakan banyak hal. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk. Ia lupa bagaimana asinnya tangis. Ia lupa sensasi menyesakkan yang kini menjalar di dadanya itu. Ia benar-benar—)

" _Lupa._ …."

"…..Kyuhyun-ah?"

"A-Aku lu–pa…." jelasnya dengan terbata-bata, rasa asin pekat di lidahnya membuatnya takut. Ia tidak mengenal rasa itu. "Bagaimana c-caranya – berhenti?"

Kyuhyun merasakan titik basah mengenai pundaknya, namun perasaanya masih terlalu kacau untuk menganggapnya tak lebih dari imajinasinya semata.

(Tapi jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, badan pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu sedikit bergetar.)

"Pejamkan matamu." bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. "Pejamkan matamu dan pikirkan tentang kebahagiaan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Sudah hil–ang." Tuturnya pelan sambil diselingi dengan isakan. "Tidak ingat. Tidak tahu."

Pemuda itu makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun, badanya bergetar hebat. "B-Biarkan aku megajarimu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah mengapa hatinya berdenyut kembali.

 _Haruskah aku percaya?_

"Kyuhyun…..?"

 _Dan merasa sakit lagi?_

"Kyuhyun ada ap—"

"Aku," potongnya lirih. "Tidak mau terluka lagi.

 _Sudah cukup._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih ingin terus mencoba, Hae?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir hyungnya itu. "Aku yakin, hyung." katanya malas. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengulang pertanyaan yang sama? Kau membuat kepalaku pusing."

Jungsoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "Baiklah. Hyung—aku hanya ingin memastikan. Namun kau harus tahu resikonya—Dia bukanlah anak yang mudah untuk dipahami. Sangat susah untuk menembus tembok yang telah ia bangun, benar-benar susah."

"Apa karena itu kau tidak pernah mencoba, hyung?" lontar Donghae asal. Mungkin ia sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, atau mungkin semua itu hanyalah kelepasan semata, karena sejujurnya ia tidak berniat untuk melukai siapapun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Donghae-ah?" tanya Jungsoo lemah. Dan dari nadanya itu, Donghae tahu bahwa kata-kata itu berhasil membenam di hati pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Donghae lalu memandangnya sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah pintu berpelitur putih lima langkah dari mereka berada.

"Kau tahu? Lukanya dalam. Dalam sekali." ia menjeda, pandangannya kosong. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu terus."

Jungsoo memanas, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya kala mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut. Tidakkah Donghae tahu bahwa dirinya pun terluka dengan keadaan ini?

"Kau pikir aku sanggup, Hae?"

Empat kata dan Donghae bungkam. Ditatapnya wajah yang kini penuh dengan gurat kelelahan itu tajam, seakan-akan ia mencoba untuk mengartikan sesuatu yang tercetak disana, apapun itu bentuknya.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku paham benar tentang hal itu." bisiknya pelan. "Bukankah itu yang menjadi alasanmu saat kau pergi meninggalkannya ke Amerika sepuluh tahun lalu? Karena kau tidak sanggup melihatnya terus menderita?"

Mata Jungsoo membulat. Hatinya kini serasa diiris. Sangat perih. "A-Aku—Aku tidak—"

"Kadang aku menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu, Jungsoo-hyung." ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar. "Jika aku tidak mengenalmu setidaknya aku dapat melewati hari-hari kelabuku dengan tenang, berkabung seperlunya, _move on_ , lalu kembali seperti Donghae yang biasa. Namun sepertinya hidup tidak semudah itu, _hm_?"

"Donghae—"

"Tapi kini aku merasa beruntung." Kedua manik coklatnya yang semula meredup kini mulai menampakkan cahayanya kembali. "Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku juga tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal Kyuhyun, orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Orang yang sudah memberikanku alasan untuk tetap hidup."

Jungsoo menggeleng lemah, air mata kini sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku, kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Bukan aku, hyung." sanggahnya pelan. "Bukan aku orang yang harus kau mintai maaf."

"Hae—"

"Aku lelah, Jungsoo-hyung." potong Donghae. "Permisi."

Bersamaan dengan sebuah tatapan yang tidak dapat Jungsoo tangkap maknanya, pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan kehampaan dan penyesalan pada setiap langkahnya. Tatapan itu menoreh luka pada hati Jungsoo. Seakan menghakimi—kedua bulatan coklat teduh itu membuatnya ingin berlari menjauh dan tak pernah kembali untuk selamanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Jungsoo menyerah untuk bertahan dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah, air mata mengalir kian deras di kedua sudut matanya.

 _Kau kejam, Jungsoo-ah._

Jungsoo mencengkram dadanya yang kini berdenyut kencang.

 _Kau sangat, amat, kejam._

Cengkramannya menguat. Tuhan, ini begitu sakit.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau tega meninggalkan adik kandungmu sendiri?_

Jungsoo menangis dalam diam.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Ahhhhh, ini benar-benar cerita yang pasaran, aku tahu (T^T). Cerita ini terinspirasi dari _penpal_ -ku yang punya seorang adik dengan kekurangan fisik yang sama. Tapi selebihnya, ini adalah imajinasi yang terlahir dari otakku sendiri. Temanku (Mari yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, kau senang sekarang?) yang sama-sama suka Haekyu/Kyuhae brothership menyarankan buat nulis fanfic ini, karena jujur aku lagi jenuh ngelanjutin fanfic aku yang masih ongoing.

Katanya, anggap saja sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Aku juga nggak terlalu ngerti sih, tapi yah inilah hasil dari ideku yang pas-pasan….. Well, berhubung aku selalu ingin membuat cerita genre _brothership_ , jadilah cerita abal-abal ini. Jujur saja EYDku benar-benar dibawah rata-rata belum lagi pengaruh _writing style_ dari cerita lamaku yang masih melekat sampai sekarang, aku mohon maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini….

Sama seperti fic-fic angst pada umumnya, pastinya Kyu bakal menderita dan mengalami banyak ujian. Tapi di sini Kyu itu ibaratnya udah mati rasa—nggak ada sosok yang sabar diperlakuin semena-mena dan terus sayang sama keluarga yang sudah meninggalkannya, tapi lebih ke sosok yang sudah beku, sudah lumpuh otot-otot perasanya, sudah _menyerah_. Bisa dibilang juga sosok Kyu di sini lebih kejam – lebih realistis – karena itu dia susah memepercayai orang lain. Kyuhyun itu pinter, makanya di sini dia cenderung menggunakan otaknya daripada hati :) Sekarang, namja pinter satu ini bakal diuji sama kehadiran orang-orang yang kembali dalam hidupnya. Kita lihat apa dia masih sanggup hanya menggunakan otak dan bukan hati. Mau tahu reaksinya? Tunggu di episode selanjutnya~ #PLAAKKKK.

Lalu ada sosok Donghae juga—hampir sama seperti Kyu, aku juga mau buat Hae lebih realistis, yang sudah paham sama dunia nyata. Hae di sini tetaplah Hae yang lembut (well, dia kasar pada saat-saat tertentu) dan pantang menyerah kok, cuman nggak terlalu childish (mungkin pengaruh umur :D), jadi readers tenang aja~ Masalah Kyu sebagai 'penyelamat' Hae akan terkuak di chapter-chapter depan.

Kalau Teuk di sini sih pastinya bakal aku siksa juga. Sifatnya di sini sih bener-bener _humane_ , manusia banget. Aku rasa dari semua member SJ – tidak peduli seberapa sering leader ini disebut _angel_ – Leetuk adalah sosok yang paling mendekati karakter manusia XD. Mungkin selain Kyu, dia adalah yg paling aku siksa di fic ini hehe~

Hmmm, pasti banyak yang bingung dengan alur cerita ini, atau bakal gimana endingnya—tapi sabar-sabar aja ya readers. Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di chapter ini yang bakal terjawab di chapter-chapter depan. Intinya aku bakal membahas semua masalah dari berbagai sudut pandang, jadi siap-siap untuk memilih. Tapi kalau ada yang menjanggal, kritik dan saran dari kalian selalu ditunggu :D

Yah pokoknya gitu deh, aku harap fanfic perdanaku di fandom ini bisa memenuhi standard dan membuat kalian terhibur. Sampai jumpa di chapter dua! :) RnR? ^^


	2. i'm not one to beg for forgiveness

" _I have always loved my brother.  
My cute, innocent, poor, poor little brother who spent his days in darkness.  
It hurt me to watch him fade away, little by little.  
So I took the first step, by leaving, before everything comes to an end." – Park Jungsoo, ex. Cho Jungsoo_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sambil membereskan perlengkapan dan baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, Jungsoo menempatkan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia dapat melihat wajah pucat bagaikan porselen. Ia dapat pula menelusuri lebam kehitaman yang membingkai kedua matanya. Dalam retinanya terpantul sosok namja pengecut yang tega menelantarkan dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

Di depan cermin, Jungsoo dapat menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Dan ia sadari bahwa keadaannya sekarang ini benar-benar hancur.

(Hancur, bagaikan pecahan kaca yang berhambur di lantai. Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.)

"Kenapa?" bisiknya pada udara kosong. Entah pada siapa.

Pada bayangan kasat mata, mungkin. Sebuah siluet yang tidak dapat ditangkap retinanya.

 _Kyuhyun? Kaukah itu?_

Sekarang pemuda itu berada di dalam kamar kelabunya. Tempat dimana kini ia mengurung rapat-rapat dirinya dari dunia. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk tinggal berdiam diri dalam ruang persegi ini, mengingat semua hal yang sudah diperbuatnya di masa lalu yang terus berputar tiap kali ia memandang sepasang bangau kertas yang bertengger di atas meja nakasnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu. Hyung sangat, amat, merindukanmu._

Tetapi ia ingin terus bertemu dengan sosok _dongsaeng_ nya itu, _dongsaeng_ yang sangat dikasihinya. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan Kyuhyun yang hanya sebatas bayang-bayang dari rasa bersalahnya selalu membuatnya tenang. Sosok itu dapat membuatnya seakan-akan tinggal di surga. Di samping siluet kelabu miliknya (hanya siluet, kau tahu?) Jungsoo merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

 _Maafkan aku._

Jungsoo benar-benar menginginkan dongsaengnya kembali.

 _Aku menyesal._

Namun semua sudah terlambat, karena ia sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menggangapnya ada.

 _Aku harap kau tidak membenciku._

Jungsoo menutup kelopak matanya dan mulai bermimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu menyukai dongsaeng kecilku  
Menyukai senyum miliknya  
Menyukai setiap kata yang terlontar dari dirinya yang polos itu  
Tapi terlebih daripada itu, aku sangat menyukai suara tawanya  
Milik dongsaengku  
_ _._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _Kapan aku dapat mendengarnya kembali?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter one  
_ **i'm not one to beg for forgiveness**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku masuk~"

Mendengar suara familiar itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dari posisinya. Tubuhnya menegang, wajah pucatnya kini semakin pucat ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian dekat dengan tempatnya. Sudah dua minggu semenjak pemuda itu memaksa untuk merawat Kyuhyun – menemaninya _check up_ , membawanya jalan-jalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, bahkan berceloteh tidak jelas saat ia sedang makan.

Keningnya kini berkerut. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang itu. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun membarikade kamarnya dengan kawat besi agar pemuda itu tidak berani menemuinya. Kyuhyun yakin dia cukup pintar untuk tidak menerobos masuk – tetanus adalah penyakit yang amat menyakitkan – dan menggangu hidupnya lebih jauh. Sudah cukup kejadian memalukan yang terjadi kala dokter aneh – ya, begitu-gitu dia dokter – itu mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang otomatis membuatnya bertingkah aneh yang tentu saja diluar dari karakternya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Lihat? Tidakkah dia bertingkah abnormal?

"Kyu?"

Sebuah jari menusuk pipinya lembut. Kyuhun mengedipkan matanya yang bulat besar, sebelum ia merengut. Alasan lain yang membuatnya enggan berhubungan dengan orang ini adalah obsesi aneh pemuda itu dengan pipi miliknya. _Tingkahnya itu benar-benar tidak etis_ , pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sakit? Tidak enak badan? Huh? Katakan pada hyung!"

Kyuhyun tetap diam dan melangsungkan mogok bicaranya dengan khusyuk. Ia teguh memegang prinsipnya untuk mengabaikan dokter aneh itu seberapa keras usahanya untuk mencairkan es dalam dirinya. Ia _namja_ kuat, tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

"Arraso~ Hyung tidak akan bertanya lagi.." Donghae menyerah setelah melihat bibir pasiennya itu terkatup rapat seperti dilem. "Tapi kalau kau merasakan sakit pada dadamu, tolong beritahu hyung. Kau tahu 'kan penyakitmu itu bisa kambuh kapan saja?"

"Jutaan orang menderita asma, uisa." dengusnya sambil mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Kau tidak perlu khawathir berlebih seperti itu."

" _Pneumothorax_." kata Donghae singkat. "Kau menderita _pneumothorax_ Kyuhyun, bukan asma."

Kyuhyun terdiam, pandanganya berubah kosong. "Aku tidak peduli. Semua sama saja untukku."

"Kau benar-benar harus paham, Kyunie." katanya lembut. "Pneumothoraxmu sudah cukup parah karena kau sering mengabaikan kondisi fisikmu. Sudah berapa kali kau harus masuk ruang UGD gara-gara itu? Apa kau paham kalau paru-parumu itu tidak seperti orang normal pada umumnya?"

"— _apa kau paham?! Kau harus sadar bahwa kau itu tidak sama dengan mereka!"_

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sebuah memori berputar dikepalanya. Kata-kata itu – sudah lama, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara itu dalam kepalanya. Sepuluh tahun—mengapa ingatan itu harus muncul setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya? Kenapa harus sekarang ia harus mengingat kenyataan demi kenyataan bahwa ia hanya pemuda lemah yang harus terus menderita karena penyakitnya? Tidakkah matanya yang buta tidak cukup?

Ia muak mendengar semua orang berkata bahwa ia tidak normal. Ia tahu ia cacat, ia tahu ia buta, ia tahu ia penyakitan. Kyuhyun paham, _sungguh_ , paham sekali.

Tapi bisakah mereka tidak mengatakannya langsung di depannya?

"Keluar."

"…..huh?"

"Aku bilang keluar!" teriaknya sambil melempar bantal bertubi-tubi tanpa arah. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

 _Aku muak muak muak—_

"Kyu—"

"KELUAR!"

Meskipun ia tak dapat melihatnya, Donghae menatapnya sendu sebelum dia bergerak menjauh. Matanya sarat akan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"…..maafkan aku."

Suara derit pintu tertutup adalah hal terakhir yang dapat dicerna otaknya, sebelum ia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal, mencoba untuk menulikan hati dan telinganya karena ia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang tidak menangis saat ini.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menangis._

Kenapa? Rasanya ingin ia berteriak keras-keras untuk meluapkan semua emosi yang bergejoak dalam hatinya. Semenjak kejadian dua minggu lalu—dirinya yang sudah lupa akan banyak hal perlahan mengingatnya kembali. Ingatan itu. Sentuhan itu. Kata-kata itu.

(Untuk apa Kyuhyun harus mengingat semuanya jika hal itu hanya membuatnya sakit?)

Tangan kurus miliknya bergerak naik, membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Bisa ia rasakan titik-titik basah disana.

 _Ini bohong – semuanya bohong – aku tidak mena—_

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu dari otaknya, sebelum akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Sebuah simfoni pilu mengalun lemah dalam kamar putih itu, menghantarkannya pada dunia mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae…?"

Donghae mendonggakkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum sebuah senyum lemah menghiasi bibirnya. "Jungsoo-hyung, kau datang."

Pemuda berjas putih itu balas tersenyum, walau senyum yang tergores di wajah dokter spesialis mata itu lebih lemah – _jauh_ lebih lemah – dari miliknya. "Dia mengusirmu lagi?" Pemuda itu bertanya, namun pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Donghae. Ia yakin Jungsoo sudah tahu jawabannya semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki dalam ruangan ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Donghae mengedikkan bahunya singkat, acuh tak acuh. Ini adalah hal yang biasa untuknya—sudah dua minggu—dan ia mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Jungsoo mengigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak yakin semua ini akan berhasil, Donghae _-_ ah. K-Kyu—" nafasnya sedikit tercekat. "Aku takut jika kita terus memaksa, keadaanya akan makin memburuk. Bagaimana kalau penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Dia tidak siap, Hae."

"Lalu kapan?" Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri, alisnya bertautan. Ada seberkas kemarahan di dalam mata coklatnya. "Kapan Kyuhyun siap? Kita tidak akan mendapatkan hasil apa-apa jika terus membiarkannya seperti ini. Waktu yang kita miliki terbatas! Aku akan terus memaksanya untuk membuka diri, hyung. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia mengusirku, tidak peduli berapa kali dia menyumpahiku—aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menyembuhkannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada appa untuk menjadikannya dongsaengku! Aku—"

 _PLAK_

"Jangan egois!"

Donghae terkesiap ketika sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Ia mengadah, tampak Jungsoo sedang menahan tangisnya. "…..kenapa?"

"Aku mohon jangan egois, Donghae-ah." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak boleh egois. Kehadiranmu, sentuhanmu, perasaan-perasaan itu; semuanya masih asing untuknya. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Anak itu pasti sedang kebingungan sekarang. Tidakkah kau memahami perasaanya?"

Mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, Donghae kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi dengan sebuah hentakan keras. "Sepuluh tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat." katanya sambil tertawa miris. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama itu hyung sampai membuatnya begini?"

Jungsoo mengulum senyum pedih. "Tidak ada." jawabnya jujur. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa—hal yang sangat aku sesali adalah selama sepuluh tahun itu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Dari Seoul, dari rumah yang menyesakkan itu, dari uri appa dan eomma, dari Heechullie, darinya—" senyumnya memudar. "Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya bersembunyi. Bahkan sekarang, aku tetap bersembunyi, hanya mampu mengamatinya dari jauh."

"Kau tahu dia tidak bersalah 'kan?" tanyanya pelan, penuh kehati-hatian. "Perceraian kedua orang tua kalian bukanlah kesalahan Kyuhyun! Anak itu bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa! Lalu kenapa kalian—"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Tidak sedikitpun. Aku hanya—"

"Takut? Bimbang? Merasa bersalah?" potong Donghae. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya sedari tadi kini tumpah ketika Jungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membela dirinya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam kaku dengan pandangan kosong, dan entah mengapa hal itu makin membuat emosi Donghae semakin tidak terkendali. "Aku tidak habis pikir. Kau pengecut, Park Jungsoo. _Pengecut_." lirihnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tahu." katanya singkat, _pasrah_. "Aku memang pengecut, Donghae- _ah_. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu ke Seoul. Karena itulah aku mengenalkan Kyuhyun padamu. Panggil aku picik—ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Untuk dongsaengku." suaranya tercekat. "Untuk Kyuhyun."

Donghae terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum katupan bibirnya terbuka kembali.

"Dia dongsaengmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau seharusnya menjaganya."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya?"

Sebuah jeda.

"….maafkan aku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan jari-jarinya perlahan. Hari ini adalah hari hujan di bulan September. Udara di sekitarnya makin terasa dingin hingga bulu-bulu tubuhnya meremang. Ia sungguh membenci hujan—walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya – karena Kyuhyun hanya mendengar dari cerita-cerita saja – namun ia paham kalau warna hujan bukanlah warna yang ingin ia lihat jika suatu hari nanti Tuhan membukakakan kedua retinanya. Ia lebih suka jika hal pertama yang bisa dilihatnya adalah langit musim panas dengan warna _sapphire blue_ yang menawan, atau kira-kira begitulah kata anak-anak kecil yang sering bermain di depan jendela kamarnya. Anak-anak yang selalu berceloteh riang tentang langit biru dan awan putih, tentang kehangatan kala pagi menyosong dan indahnya kemilau emas saat petang datang.

Jika hujan datang, anak-anak kecil itu tidak akan bermain di depan jendelanya lagi—seperti halnya hari ini. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain terduduk kaku sambil menunggu hujan reda. Kamar persegi ini terasa lenggang untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu ruangan tempatnya dirawat sebenarnya sanggup untuk menampung dua orang – dua ranjang, dua nakas, dua lemari – namun ia tidak pernah memiliki teman sekamar hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

Tidak semenjak Sungmin.

Sungmin – nama namja cilik itu – sudah menjadi bintang sekarang. Kata suster Lee – suster yang dulu merawatnya – Sungmin pergi menyusul eommanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghadap Tuhan. Dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah boneka kelinci mini dan amplop surat yang sampai saat ini belum Kyuhun buka. Disimpannya memento terakhir itu dalam laci nakas, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuh kedua benda itu.

Untuk apa? Kelinci selalu mengingatkannya pada Sungmin, dan surat – ia takkan pernah bisa untuk membacanya. Jadi untuk apa dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri?

Kematian Sungmin kian mengeraskan hatinya; merubahnya menjadi batu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Meskipun hanya sedikit kata-kata yang terucap diantara mereka, setidaknya Sungmin mampu membuat hidup Kyuhyun lebih berwarna. Mereka bukanlah sahabat – bahkan kata teman masih terdengar asing di telinga Kyuhyun – namun harus ia akui kehadiran Sungmin dapat sedikit menghapus rasa sepinya selepas dibuang oleh keluarganya di rumah sakit ini.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Sungmin juga meninggalkannya. Sama seperti appa dan eomma, sama seperti kedua hyungnya, sama seperti suster Lee, sama seperti anak-anak kecil itu. Pada akhirnya, hanya akan tersisa dirinya sendiri di sini.

 _Sendiri._

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah selimut menyentuh punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar karena dingin. Ia mendongak, mencoba mencari sosok yang baru saja ia usir dari ruangannya diantara kegelapan total. Ia kenal betul suara itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Tidak bolehkah?" tanya dokter itu usil. "Aku sudah berjanji 'kan? Seorang namja sejati sepertiku tidak akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri."

"Namja sejati?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah merasa memintamu untuk menjadi dokter pribadiku. Kau yang selalu memaksa. Apa kau tidak paham kalau aku hanya ingin sendiri? Keberadaanmu disini tak lebih dari seorang pengganggu."

"Aku paham." ucapnya dengan riang, seakan-akan kata-kata tersebut hanyalah gurauan semata. "Tapi aku tetap ingin menemanimu, salahkah?"

Kyuhyun mengela nafas. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Donghae tersenyum simpul. "Apa _kau_ tidak lelah?"

Dahi pemuda pucat itu berkerut saat pertanyaanya balik dilontarkan padanya. Orang aneh. "Tentu. Terlebih karena kau selalu menggangguku."

Lalu datanglah diam, _sunyi_ , tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara.

"Hei Kyuhyunnie," panggilnya setelah jeda ambigu itu lewat. "Apa kau mau menjadi dongsaengku?"

Suara pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tercekat ditenggorokan. Dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi dongsaengnya?

 _Orang aneh._

"….tidak mau."

"Cepat sekali! Ini baru lima detik!" protes Donghae tidak terima. "Setidaknya pikirkan matang-matang!"

"Tanpa melihatpun aku tahu kau bukan sosok hyung yang ideal." sindirnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba mengusik dadanya. Sesak yang asing—sama seperti yang dirasakannya dua minggu lalu. "Kau terdengar sepuluh kali lipat lebih kekanakan dariku, belum lagi tampangmu pasti seperti _playboy_ cap kapak karena semua suster-suster di sini selalu saja berteriak histeris ketika kau berada pada radius penglihatan mereka."

Donghae hanya dapat menatap horror atas semua tuduhan tidak beralasan yang diberikan Kyuhun padanya. Dia itu tampan, bukan _playboy_! "…..Appa, dongsaeng kecilku benar-benar kejam." gumamnya pelan seperti melafalkan doa.

"Mwo?!" manik kelabu Kyuhyun melebar dramatis. "Siapa yang sudi jadi dongsaengmu! Aku tidak pernah berkata setuju!"

"Eomma, hyung, anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya."

"Yah! Kau ini berbicara apa sedari tadi?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada appa untuk menjadikanmu dongsaengku~"

Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia curiga kalau dokter aneh itu sudah menyelundupkan appanya ke dalam ruangan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

"…Apa appamu ada di sini?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Atau Jangan-jangan kau sedang menelfonnya untuk menyebarkan berita palsu itu!" ucapnya paranoid.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Appa tidak akan bisa mengangkat panggilan dariku, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu, berfikir sejenak. "Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

"Ani. Dia tidak sibuk."

"Lalu kemana dia?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"Appa sudah tidak lagi disini, Kyu." bisiknya sambil tersenyum miring. "Begitu juga eomma dan hyungku. Mereka sudah tenang disana."

Rasa-rasanya jantung Kyuhyun ingin copot mendengar kata-kata itu. "K-Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak bercanda."

"…Oh." bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat, otaknya masih sibuk memproses informasi yang didapatnya sebelum manik bulatnya meredup, sarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan. " _Oh_."

Menelan gumpalan yang terbentuk di tenggorokannya, Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu bergerak mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, namun tetap mempertahankan jarak diantara mereka; tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tidak terlalu jauh pula. Sesaat ia tergoda untuk menyentuh tangan orang asing itu, untuk mengaitkan jari-jarinya di sekitar miliknya, memberikannya kekuatan – dan mungkin sebuah permintaan maaf yang tulus – tapi kemudian mendorong hastrat itu jauh-jauh.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

Donghae tersenyum, seperti paham akan dilemma yang sedang melanda pasiennya itu. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku baru saja ingin menceritakannya kepadamu. Appa pasti senang melihatku mempunyai dongsaeng seimut dirimu!"

"Aku tidak imut." sanggahnya lemah, hatinya masih terasa berat. "Dan siapa juga yang ingin menjadi dongsaengmu? Sekedar informasi aku masih punya hy—"

 _Hyung._

Kyuhyun membeku, seolah-olah ia mendadak linglung, sebelum ia tersentak dari episode kecilnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga ujung kukunya menancap dalam, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Keheningan tercipta; suara _tik-tak-tik_ dari jam dinding konstan mengisi relung telinga mereka dengan ketukan-ketukan ringan. Sinar matahari meraung-raung dari balik tirai krem yang terus bergoyang; bau kain yang baru dicuci dan segarnya bunga liar menyerbu indra mereka bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup masuk. Waktu seperti berhenti, sepasang manik kelabu dan coklat saling bertatapan dalam bisu.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya sebelum ia bersandar kembali ke dinding, tampak tua – tua sekali – di masa mudanya. Tujuh belas musim panas adalah umurnya, tapi entah mengapa kedua bulatan matanya memancarkan perih yang bahkan tidak pernah Donghae lihat pada _appa_ nya sekalipun.

Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit saat melihat iris itu mulai berkilat-kilat, namun tetap dipaksakanya untuk bertanya.

"Masih punya apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"….lupakan. Aku lelah, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Dognhae menarik nafas panjang.

"…..melarikan diri lagi, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya, sedikit menuduh. "Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri? Tidakkah kau lelah terus-terusan lari dari kenyataan?"

 _Benarkah itu? Apa aku selalu melarikan diri?_

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak, matanya mulai panas. Apa selama ini ia sealu melarikan diri?

"Kyuhyun-ah." sebuah jeda. "Jawab aku."

"….aku tidak melarikan diri." bisiknya lirih. "Lebih dari melarikan diri, aku hanya selalu diam di tempat, tidak pernah bergerak maju ataupun mundur dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berharap mereka akan datang dan menjemputku – tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir... setidaknya aku pantas untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin segera terbebas dari rasa sakit ini. Apa itu salah?"

Hening. Sunyi. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sebuah senyum simpul tercetak jelas di wajah Donghae.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Entah mengapa ia takut kalau pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya sediri.

"Tak apa." balasnya halus, halus sekali sampai-sampai Kyuhyun hampir tidak dapat menangkapnya jelas. "Aku hanya senang karena kau sudah mau membuka dirimu sedikit padaku."

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum kecil tertoreh di bibir Kyuhyun. Senyum pertama yang terlukis diwajahnya dalam tahun-tahun kosong di rumah sakit ini. "Kau memang orang yang aneh."

"Aku tahu~" balasnya riang. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Pergi kemana? Bukannya masih hujan?"

"Ke bukit di belakang rumah sakit~ Hujan sudah berhenti sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Kyunie. Kajja!"

"H-Huh? Kenapa kita harus kesa—" kalimatnya terputus ketika sebuah tangan hangat menarik pergelangan tanganya lembut. "Yah! Dokter gila untuk apa kita kesana?!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan appa!" ucapnya. "Dia pasti sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu secara langsung Kyu!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Langit kembali bergemuruh, menampakkan taring peraknya yang menggigit ganas kumpulan awan. Lembayung senja tertutupi dengan kelabu; seakan-akan luntur oleh air bah yang ditumpahkannya. Tak ada yang berani tuk bersuara, hanya sejumput sisip kecapi alam yang menyusup dari antara daun-daun hijau; hening, seakan ikut menunggu jeda ambigu ini untuk segara berakhir secepatnya.

Ruangan minimalis bernuansa hitam putih itu tampak lenggang, dengan dua buah ranjang berseprei putih tersudut di masing-masing sisi dari kiri dan kanan. Ada satu lemari kecil berpelitur hitam berdiri dengan manis di antara kedua ranjang; lampu kecil, dan berbagai benda tersusun rapi di atasnya. Gorden putih bercorak bunga _hawthorn_ bergoyang pelan, menampakkan sisi-sisi sebuah jendela berpelitur besi perak. Tak lupa sebuah pintu bercat putih yang terletak di sudut kanan, dan satu lagi di sudut kiri; satu untuk kamar mandi, dan yang satu untuk jalan masuk.

Dan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu, tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku kembali~"

Mendengar teriakan khas milik dokter aneh itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengaduh kesal. Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak kunjungan mereka ke bukit di belakang rumah sakit dan sejak itu pula pemuda itu seakan-akan melengketkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk menyetujui ide konyol pihak rumah sakit untuk menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai dokter pribadinya. Dan lagi, dokter macam apa yang tidak memberitahu nama aslinya kepada pasien? Tidakkah itu melanggar kebijakan rumah sakit?

Oh ayolah, dia berhak untuk mengetahui nama orang yang akan menentukan hidup dan matinya nanti.

"Kau kembali, ikan jelek?" sindirnya sambil megerucutkan bibir tidak senang. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil ikan dasar anak tidak manis!" balas pemuda itu sewot. "Aku 100% manusia!"

"Salah sendiri kau tidak memberitahukan namamu padaku." balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sewot. "Aku menggangap itu adalah kode untuk memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan, jadi yah, ikan jelek."

"Bocah ini….." Donghae mengelus dadanya sabar. "Ugh, terserah padamu lah. Tapi kenapa ikan?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berfikir. Ia tidak sadar kalau tingkah lucunya itu membuat Donghae harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi ranum miliknya karena gemas. "Entahlah. Tapi kau itu sangat terobsesi dengan ikan. Kapanpun kau membawaku keluar, ya untuk melihat kolam ikan. Yang kau ceritakan juga ikan. Aku bingung denganmu, apa kau masih waras?"

"Kyu~" Kini Donghae tidak susah-susah lagi untuk menahan diri dan segera menyambar kedua pipi itu dengan tangannya. "Jebal, berhenti mengataiku tidak waras. Kau selalu menuduhku gila sejak awal kita bertemu!"

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Aniyo. Aku baru mengatakannya sesekali. Tapi kau memang sudah tidak waras—terlebih saat kau ingin merawatku, bahkan memaksa untuk menjadi dokter pribadiku. Mereka juga berkata begitu."

Sunyi menyapa mereka berdua. Cubitan pada kedua pipinya kian mengendur.

"Kyuhyunnie….."

"Bukan hanya aku yang mengataimu 'kan?" bisiknya lirih. "Mereka – orang-orang di luar sana juga—" suara Kyuhun tercekat, kalimatnya berhenti begitu saja sebelum ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bodoh. Mungkin aku buta, tapi aku tidak tuli. Aku masih mampu mendengar seluruh ocehan mereka."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun yang dinilainya terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak seumurnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan aku. Ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin?"

Mendengar kalimat itu lagi membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengeluh. "Kenapa kau selalu—"

"Pejamkan matamu, dan pikirkan tentang kebahagiaan." ucapnya lembut sambil membelai wajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Tutup telinga, dan pikirkan tentang kehangatan." sebuah jeda. "Lupakan tentang mereka. Anggap mereka semua tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu mengingat hal yang dapat melukaimu, arra?"

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun makin mendekat pada sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia sangat menginginkan sentuhan familiar ini. Sentuhan lembut dan hangat—sebuah sentuhan yang pernah dirasakannya dulu.

Sentuhan ini mirip dengan eommanya. Eomma, yang sudah lama meninggalkannya, membuatnya rindu.

 _Eomma….. hm?_

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Terserah apa katamu, ikan jelek." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau memang tidak kreatif, entah lirik lagu mana yang kau bajak. Kata-katamu benar-benar pasaran."

"Kyuhyunnie~ Kenapa kau selalu menghinaku? Apa salahku padamu?!"

"Kau hidup saja sudah salah, hyung." ejeknya. "Sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu tata bahasamu itu. Aku bukan _yeoja_ yang bisa kau gombali, _ok_?"

"Yak! Bocah ini benar-benar—!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak hubungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun membaik. Pasien keras kepalanya yang satu itu sudah mulai membuka dirinya perlahan – meski belum semua kunci-kunci terlepas dari pintu hatinya, ia dapat merasa lega sejenak karena setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah mampu untuk menampilkan emosi selain pandangan terluka yang selalu menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu bergerak maju dari tempatnya semula. Perlahan, pemuda itu menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidup monokromnya. Perlahan, pemuda itu sudah mau menampakkan senyumnya pada Donghae.

Perlahan. Langkah demi langkah. Walaupun lambat, Donghae yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa pemulihan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang masih menganjal pikirannya.

"Jungsoo-hyung." Dokter muda itu melengokkan kepalanya masuk dari sela pintu yang terbuka. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Pemuda itu – Jungsoo – menatap Donghae sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Apa ini tentang anak itu?"

Donghae sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar Jungsoo menyebut Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'anak itu' tapi ia menahan amarahnya. Pemuda itu paham bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pertengkaran. "Ya, ini tentang _Kyuhyun_."

"Kalian terlihat akrab akhir-akhir ini." kata Jungsoo pelan, matanya sibuk menari-nari di atas dokumen pasien yang baru ditanganinya. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau apa, Donghae mendengar sedikit nada tak rela pada kalimatnya."Anak itu tampak lebih hangat sekarang."

Donghae memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tentu saja dia hangat _hyung_. Kyuhyun itu manusia, bukan robot."

"Kau masih marah padaku, Hae?" Jungsoo mengela nafas panjang. "Perlu berapa kali aku ucapkan maaf, hm?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang harus kau mintai maaf." balasnya sewot. "Sudahlah hyung. Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu."

Jungsoo melepaskan pandangannya sejenak dari berkas kerjanya untuk menatap kilat kemarahan di mata dongsaeng angkatnya itu. "Kau ingin aku minta maaf pada anak itu?"

"Berenti menyebutnya anak itu!" Donghae menatapnya kesal. "Dia punya nama! Dan perlu kuingatkan lagi, _kau_ yang meberikan nama itu _Cho_ Jungsoo!"

"…aku tak pantas memanggil namanya." bisik Jungsoo lirih, pegangannya pada dokumen-dokumen itu melemah. "Aku sudah kehilangan hak itu ketika aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini."

Melihat ekspresi putus asa yang tersemat di wajah Jungsoo, pemuda itu hanya dapat mendengus kesal. "Kau dan Heechul-hyung benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Terutama Heechul-hyung. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup tenang dengan keluarga barunya sementara Kyuhyun menderita?"

"Donghae-ah kau harus mengerti—"

"Apa yang harus kumengerti hyung?!" bantahnya. "Sudah cukup aku mendengar igauan Kyuhyun tiap malam, memanggil-manggil namamu – nama eommanya – nama keluarga yang sudah tega membuangnya! Kau tidak tahu, hyung. Dia _menangis_. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya memanggil eommanya dan tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain melihatnya begitu menderita! Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia sadar hyung! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit." ucap Donghae dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, matanya sudah sembab dan memerah.

"Aku tahu." Suara Jungsoo bergetar menahan isak tangis. "Aku mendengarnya. Aku melihatnya. Ini semua salahku."

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak suka saat melihat hyungnya menangis seperti ini. Seberapa bencinya ia dengan tindakan egois Jungsoo, pemuda itu tetaplah hyung angkatnya – meski hanya sebatas hyung angkat – Donghae tidak sanggup melihatnya terluka. Cukup Kyuhyun saja yang terus memeras tangis dari matanya.

"Ini belum terlambat, Jungsoo-hyung." katanya singkat. "Jika kau ingin memulainya dari awal, lakukan sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat – berikan permintaan maafmu padanya. Temui dia. Jangan menjadi pengecut seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa kau salah, hyung. Akui itu, minta maaflah padanya, dan jika dia masih belum bisa memaafkanmu—habiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu untuk mengejar maaf itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu beban di hatimu bisa hilang ketika dia pergi nanti."

"H-Hae-ah…" Jungsoo terisak hebat. "A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Donghae menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum ia membukanya kembali. "Ikut aku, Jungsoo-hyung."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hati Jungsoo seakan mecelos ketika irisnya jatuh di wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang terbaring berselimutkan kain putih khas rumah sakit. Bulatan matanya yang seperti _china doll_ itu tertutup rapat dan demi Tuhan Jungsoo sangat membenci pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan selain itu, sungguh?

Pemuda itu menghela nafas yang ia tahan lalu menatap _dongsaeng_ nya kembali.

"Mianhaeyo….." bisiknya parau sambil mengusap kulit putih bagaikan porselen milik Kyuhyun. "Mianhaeyo…. Jeongmal mianhae…. H-Hyung baru bisa menemuimu sekarang…. Mianhae."

Rasa-rasanya dada Jungsoo ingin meledak, matanya sendiri sudah terlalu kabur untuk menangkap wajah _dongsaeng_ nya jelas-jelas.

"K-Kau sudah besar sekali Kyuhyun-ah….." katanya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Lihat, dongsaeng hyung yang gempal dan imut kini sudah tubuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan…" dibelainya rambut coklat ikal Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau tahu? Rambutmu, matamu, hidungmu—semuanya mengingatkanku akan eomma….. kau benar-benar mirip dengannya, Kyunie."

"Sudah sepuluh tahun—" Jungsoo berhenenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya. "— _sepuluh_ tahun sejak aku meninggalkanmu. _Lima_ tahun semenjak aku mengawasimu dari jauh. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi dokter Kyu—aku dokter speasialis mata, seperti yang kujanjikan padamu. Apa kau bangga pada hyung? Hyung harap kau s-senang…."

Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu, Jungsoo meremas ujung jas putihnya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hatinya serasa jatuh pada dasar perutnya, saraf-sarafnya mendadak lumpuh – hanya satu emosi yang dapat dirasakannya sekarang.

 _Ini sakit sekali, Kyuhyun-ah._

"Tolong maafkan kami, Kyunie. Maafkan uri eomma dan appa yang terus menjadikanmu kambing hitam dalam hubungan mereka. Maafkan Heechulie yang terus menjadikanmu sebagai tempat pelampiasan kemarahan."

"Maafkan hyung, karena sudah menjadikanmu alasan untuk melarikan diri."

"Ini – tidak m-mudah bagi – ku." Jungsoo mulai membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, badanya bergetar hebat. Ia takut kalau-kalau isak tangisnya dapat membangunkan dongsaeng kecilnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Jujur saja ia masih belum sanggup menatap Kyuhyun saat ini. Dirinya masih merasa belum pantas. "M-Melihatmu seperti ini—a-aku takut – suatu hari nanti kau akan m-menghilang begitu saja. Aku s-sangat menyayangimu—apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau memilih untuk pergi nanti Kyu? Aku—aku t-tidak yakin aku dapat melepasmu."

"Ah, lihat hyungmu yang cengeng ini." Pemuda itu segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, memaksakan senyum. "Dulu dokter sudah memperkirakan tanggal kematianmu, Kyu. Hanya lima tahun, apa kau tahu itu? Tapi kau membuktikan mereka salah, kau tetap bertahan – tetap hidup – meskipun aku tahu lebih dari siapapun kau benar-benar ingin pergi. Maafkan aku yang egois – yang tidak bisa merelakanmu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Apa kau marah pada hyung? Kau marah karena hyung memaksamu tinggal? Jebal, jangan marah pada hyung... jangan benci hyung."

"J-Jebal Kyu – " sebuah isakan tertahan "—j-jangan tinggalkan – " tangis "H-Hyung s-sendiri."

"A-Aku hanya punya kau... Hanya k-kau... Kyuhyunnie."

 _Hanya kau harapanku satu-satunya._

"K-Kau tahu Kyu? Aku – hyung m-masih menyimpannya. Bangau-bangau kertas itu…. masih ada padaku. Kau—kau tidak usah khawathir, arra? Aku menyimpannya dengan baik. Bahkan aku sudah membuat lebih dari seribu bangau untukmu." Jungsoo tertawa parau.

"S-Sudah seribu b-bangau, Kyu…." tangisnya kembali pecah. "Tapi k-kenapa harapanku tidak terkabul juga?"

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu?_

Jungsoo tersentak ketika badan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terdengar satu-satu dan sesekali lenguhan perih keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah membiru. Panik mulai menyerang saraf Jungsoo, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 _Sebegitu inginnya 'kah kau pergi meninggalkan kami?_

Sambil menahan tangisnya, Jungsoo bangkit dari kursi kayu yang didukinya lalu menekan tombol kecil di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Dirampasnya masker oksigen yang bertengger di sebelah meja nakas, dan dengan tangan gemetar memasangkannya pada Kyuhyun yang nafasnya mulai melemah. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambil _donsaeng_ kecilnya secepat ini.

 _Tidak sebelum kau memaafkan kami, Kyu_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monitor di dalam ruangan persegi itu berkedip kecang, gelombang-gelombang tidak beraturan terus bergerak naik turun, memekakkan telinga tiap-tiap orang yang ada di sana. Suster-suster dengan seragam putih sibuk berkeliaran kesana – kemari, kepanikan sarat pada setiap langkah yang mereka ambil, tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan kata – hening itu seperti kebisuan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Donghae mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga ia dapat merasakan amis dan logam pada lidahnya, tangannya menggengam erat sebuah _scapel,_ matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang kini sedang ditangani oleh salah satu suster. Donghae merasa bahwa detik-detik ia menunggu cairan antiseptik menyebar merata pada dada Kyuhyun berjalan sangat lambat.

Semuanya tampak jelas di mata Donghae, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa _pneumothorax_ Kyuhyun kambuh lagi. Sesak nafas, kulit mulai membiru, vena dileher membengkak, _takicardia_ dan lagi dari bunyi nafasnya yang kian menurun, Donghae dapat menebak bahwa deviasi trakeanya sudah tergser jauh akibat paru yang terkena tension.

 _Kyuhyunnie, jebal, jangan begini._

Ingin sekali rasanya ia terisak saat itu juga, membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Donghae benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Rasanya, semua terlalu cepat untuk dia rekam penuh dalam memorinya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain memasukkan selang-selang biadab itu dalam hidung dongsaeng kecilnya.

 _Jika saja aku tidak mempertemukan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti ini_ , pikirnya sambil menahan tangis.

"M-Maaf Lee uisa, tapi Park uisa—"

Mendengar nama itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya memanas. Apa lagi yang diinginkan pemuda itu? Membunuh Kyuhyun?

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk!" potongnya kasar. "Jangan biarkan dia menggerakkan kakinya barang selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri!"

"T-Tapi bagaimana—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Suruh _security_ menyeretnya keluar jika perlu!" suaranya meninggi, euphoria yang makin menjadi membuatnya lepas kendali. Detak jantung Kyuhyun yang terus melemah, tarikan nafasnya yang kian tertahan, serta lenguhan-lenguhan perihnya memenuhi relung telinga Donghae seperti rekaman kaset yang terus diputar berulang-ulang hingga ia muak. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur, panas yang menjalar pada syaraf-syaraf matanya memaksa tetes-tetes bening itu untuk jatuh begitu saja dari sudut matanya yang basah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _jebal_ …" bisiknya pelan sambil tangannya sibuk menusukkan jarum bevel yang tersambung pada pipa karet pada lubang sayatan di dada kiri Kyuhyun, tempat parunya yang mengempis. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, namun dipaksanya otot-otot itu melemas. Hidup dongsaengnya itu bergantung padanya sekarang.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya yang memucat ketika alat-alat itu mulai bekerja. Satu menit berlalu sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lee uisa! Kadar oksigen dalam darah dan jantung pasien terus menurun! Kolaps paru-parunya sudah mencapai angka 75%!"

 _Tuhan, tolong bantu aku._

Donghae menghapus airmata yang menggenang, sebelum ditatapnya satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan semua udara yang terjebak di selaput paru-parunya sekarang." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Segera persiapkan WSD."

 _Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon bertahanlah._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Pneumothorax traumatic**  
 _Keadaan pengumpulan udara atau gas dalam rongga pleura, yang berada antara paru-paru dan toraks yang disebabkan oleh trauma benturan atau tusukan benda tajam pada area dada yg otomatis mengenai paru-paru (dan pleura)._

 **Serus** _  
Istilah untuk selang yang tersambung pada WSD._

 **Ventilator  
** _Alat yang digunakan untuk menyalurkan oksigen ke dalam dan luar paru-paru untuk membantu pasien yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak mampu untuk bernafas sendiri._

 **Water Seal Drainage (WSD)** _  
Suatu sistem drainage yang menggunakan water seal untuk mengalirkan udara atau cairan dari cavum pleura (rongga pleura). WSD merupakan tindakan invasive yang dilakukan untuk mengeluarkan udara, cairan (darah,pus) dari rongga pleura, rongga thorax; dan mediastinum dengan menggunakan pipa penghubung untuk mempertahankan tekanan negatif rongga tersebut karena dalam keadaan normal rongga pleura memiliki tekanan negatif dan hanya terisi sedikit cairan pleura/lubricant._

* * *

 _._

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Kyuuuuuuuuu…. kenapa kamu selalu tersiksa? #pertanyaan bodoh

Entah mengapa sangat susah untuk menulis chapter ini. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa untuk menulis cerita dalam Bahasa Indonesia (ini percobaan pertamaku lho) dan rasa-rasanya sangat sulit sampai aku harus bolak-balik men _translate_ kalimat-kalimat yang ingin kutulis. Benar-benar menyusahkan…. Aku harap seiring berjalan waktu aku bisa terbiasa menulis tanpa harus bergantung pada _googletranslate_ XD.

Well, untuk membuat scene yang realistis, aku mempelajari sedikit tentang _pneumothorax_. Nggak nyangka aja penyakit Kyu yang satu itu benar-benar berbahaya, terlebih lagi sampai harus membuat lubang di tubuh—hal yang sangat mengerikan buatku. Aku harap saat Kyu wamil nanti dia akan tetap sehat dan _pneumothorax_ nya tidak kambuh-kambuh. Aku takut kalau penangannanya lambat nyawa Kyu bisa melayang…. TwT

Rahasia-demi rahasia kini sudah terungkap. Dan ya, kakak Kyu yang satu lagi itu Heechul (Saat melihat cuplikan LDF fanmeet, entah mengapa aku seneng banget liat interaksi Kyu sama Hyung 83-linersnya jadi gini deh hasilnya). Lalu masalah orangtua— _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mereka bercerai ketika Kyu sudah dirawat di rumah sakit, jadi dia nggak tau apa-apa. Dan yah, Hae hidup sebatang kara sekarang, masa lalunya akan terkuak nanti. Soal Hae dan Jungsoo juga nasib Kyuhyun kedepannya—akan diceritakan lebih lanjut di chapter depan Xd

Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua. Ini adalah balasannya, sekali lagi, Gomawoyo!

 **Rain:** Maaf chingu~ Aku harap chapter ini sedikit meluruskan ceritaku. Gomawo sudah membaca! **PeltingRain:** Yah Kyu emang tampangnya selalu minta disiksa sih, aku hanya memenuhi panggilan alam saja (?) Ahahaha, maafkan 'gaya penulisanku yang ngenes'. Thanks for reading! **Kyulovers:** Hehehe, gomawo atas pujiannya :D Semoga chingu suka chapter ini. Gomawo~ **Gamekyu99:** Jinjja?! Wahh, aku senang sekali :) Gomawoyo~ Thx for reading!

 **Lee Gyu Won:** Gimana chapter ini chingu? Aku harap kau menyukainya. Gomawo ^^ **Kotonoha Mari-chan:** Mariiiiiiiiiiiii~ This is all your fault! Wahh, kenapa aku jadi terjebak di dunia ff mari-siksa-kyu ini (T^T). Ehehehe, masalah itu sih tunggu di chapter-chapter berikutnya ya~ Even if you're my besties I won't tell you a thing :) Intinya siapkan hati dan jiwa ragamu. Fic ku nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari angst kok. Kalo soal Semper Memento sih, hiatus dulu yah~ Aku janji bakal finish yg satu ini kok, Promise! Thank you for reading ^^

 **Angel sparkyu:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu~ Gomawo sudah membaca! **Jihyunelf:** Wahhhh, gomawo buat pujiannya… (T^T). Aku harap kau suka dengan chapter ini :D **Awaelfkyu:** Ahahaha, maafkan aku chingu~ Ini dilanjut :) Aku harap kau suka! Gomawoyo~ **Choding:** Gomawo chingu~ Aku harap kau suka dengan chapter ini ^^ **Kyuonata:** Salam kenal juga ^^ Semoga chapter ini bisa memberantas (?) tanda tanyamu~ Gomawoyo!

 **Maulida:** Ya kan? Hehehehe, aku harap chingu tetep penasaran sama fic ini. Gomawo! **Atik1125:** Gomawo chingu~ Ahaha, kayaknya banyak yg suka liat Kyu disiksa. Stay tuned :) **Retnoelf:** Ini chapternya chingu :D **Abelkyu:** Iya chingu, yg kemarin masih prolog. Ini chapter satunya. Gomawo sudah baca! **Michhazz:** Hehehe maaf chingu~ Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaanmu. Gomawo ^^

 **Cinya:** Hehehe, masalah HaeKyu nanti bakalan terkuat di chapter-depan, sabar-sabar ya chingu :D Kalo untuk penyakit Kyu, ''masih'' pneumothorax kok. Gomawo udah baca~ **Hyunhua:** Hehehe, maaf tapi nggak ada spoiler chingu. Sabar-sabar aja ya, di chapter-chapter depan bakal terkuak kok :) Gomawo udah baca~ **Adila:** Here's the first chap :) Gomawo~ **Shin Ririn1013:** Chingu tau lah gimana fandom SJ, Kyu memang selalu disiksa kayak begini ^^ Thank for reading! :) **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Ahahaha, masa chingu? Yah, biarkanlah Kyu tersiksa. Gomawo udah baca ^^

Oke sekian dariku! Aku harap readers yang masih bingung membaca prolog kemarin dapat sedikit terobati dengan chapter ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	3. wishful thinking about happiness

" _I hate him—  
—more than anything in this world, I hate my little brother the most.  
It's all because of him…. he's nothing but a misfortune.  
I wish he'd never been born in the first place." – Kim Heechul, ex. Cho Heechul _

* * *

_._

 _._

 _._

"—anna-ssi…. apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu melambaikan tanganya di depan mata seorang wanita paruh baya; sedikit dibungkukkannya badan untuk mensejajarkan matanya dengan wanita itu. "Kim Hanna-ssi? Ini sudah waktunya untuk _check up_ , mari aku antar."

"…anakku." gumam wanita itu pelan, tatapanya hampa. "Anakku sedang kesakitan..."

Kata-kata wanita itu memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak, bibirnya membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Siapa yang kesakitan, Hanna _-_ ssi?"

"Kyuhyunnie… nae Hyunnie sedang menangis….." bisiknya parau. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

Pemuda itu menelan gumpalan yang bersarang di belakang tenggorokannya. Matanya memanas, dadanya sesak. "A-Aku kurang tahu, Hanna-sii." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Akan kupastikan untuk menanyakan keadaannya nanti. Sekarang kita ke ruangan Uisa Choi untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, ne?"

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie belum datang….." katanya dengan sedih. "Begitupula dengan Jungsoo-ah dan Heechullie… kemana anak-anakku? Kenapa mereka tidak kembali juga? Aku harap mereka membawa serta Kyunie… aku sangat merindukan malaikat kecilku…"

 _Ini aku Eomma!_

Rasanya ingin pemuda itu berteriak keras-keras untuk menumpahkan seluruh frustrasinya, tapi lebih dari siapapun ia paham bahwa semuanya hanya sia-sia. Wanita itu tidak akan pernah mengenalinya lagi – tidak akan pernah – meskipun ia selalu— _selalu_ —berada di sampingnya. Selalu ada untuknya. Menemaninya tanpa lelah meski kadang ia ingin menyerah dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

(Ia juga manusia, kau tahu? Ada kalanya menyerah lebih baik daripada terus menderita.)

Detik kemudian, dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

(Ia tak mau menjadi seperti hyungnya. Hyung yang kini entah dimana. Hyung yang melarikan diri.)

"J-Jungsoo-ssi dan Heechul-ssi sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Pemuda itu dapat merasakan hatinya tercabik-cabik saat ia mengucapkan kata demi kata, rasa perih yang datang bertubi-tubi itu memaksanya untuk mengigit bibirnya perlahan hingga cairan merah pekat membasahi lidahnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawathir Hanna-ssi, mereka akan datang."

"Jeongmal?" mata wanita itu mulai menampakkan cahayanya. "Gamsahamnida, um – maaf, sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa kau dokter baru?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. "Nde, Jeoneun Kim Heechul imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ahh, uisa mempunyai nama yang sama dengan anakku." katanya sambil tertawa renyah. "Ini sebuah kebetulan yang tidak terduga."

Heechul – pemuda itu – hanya balas tersenyum, sebelum dipapahnya wanita itu ke kursi roda yang telah siap di samping ranjangnya.

 _Bahkan kau tidak juga menyadari keberadaanku, eomma?_

"Sekali lagi gamsahamnida uisa Kim." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau namja yang baik. Aku tidak sabar mengenalkan nae Chullie kepadamu."

 _Aku Chullie, eomma. Aku anakmu. Aku—_

"Cheonmaneyo." dipaksakannya sebuah senyum. "Kajja, biar aku mengantarmu."

 _Eomma, kenapa hanya dia yang kau inginkan?_

Senyum pemuda itu memudar.

 _Kenapa tidak aku saja?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi?  
Bagaimana mereka mengingatmu namun tidak pada saat yang sama?  
Bagaimana mereka ada di sini, bersamamu—_

.

 _._

 _._

 _Di sampingmu. Di hadapanmu.  
Tapi tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu sedikit pun?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter two  
_ **wishful thinking about happiness**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Frekuensi nafasnya sudah stabil uisa. Tekanan darahnya juga sudah menurun. Kadar oksigen dalam pembuluh darah dan jantungnya masih rendah – belum mencapai batas aman – tapi drainasenya sudah berkerja. Kita hanya perlu menunggu dua sampai tiga hari agar udara yang terperangkap keluar."

"Tabung oksigennya sudah kau periksa?"

"Sudah uisa. Kadarnya masih tinggi, cukup untuk memulihkan pernafasan pasien."

"Kamsahamnida, suster Kwon." Donghae tersenyum lemah; gurat kelelahan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang. Biar aku yang menjaga pasien."

"Cheonmaneyo Lee uisa. Saya permisi."

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi, kakinya mendadak lemas. Kyuhyun sempat kritis tadi – parunya kolaps total – akibat tekanan dalam parunya yang makin tinggi, ditambah lagi deviasi trakeanya bergeser jauh dari perkiraan ke arah paru yang masih bekerja membuatnya makin sulit untuk menarik nafas. Dokter muda itu hampir saja kehilangan denyut nadinya beberapa kali, bahkan ada saat dimana nafas Kyuhyun terlalu lemah untuk ditangkap oleh telinganya. Ia bahkan harus memasangkan _ventilator_ pada tubuh ringkih dongsaengnya itu.

 _Serus_ masih setia terpasang pada tubuh Kyuhyun, menembus lapisan sela iganya hingga mencapai rongga dada dimana paru-parunya terletak. WSD yang tersambung dengan selang tersebut terus bergerak naik turun, memompa keluar udara yang masih terperangkap di rongga _pleura_ nya. Mungkin tiga hari lagi baru bisa dilepasnya _serus_ dan _ventilator_ yang melekat pada mulut pemuda itu, atau bahkan empat hari, tergantung dari kondisi paru-paru Kyuhyun apakah sudah mengembang sempurna atau belum.

Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun lekat; tampak sekali garis-garis lelah disana. Bibirnya masih pucat, begitupula kulit tubuhnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada Donghae harus melihatnya membiru karena kekurangan oksigen. Sudah cukup ia menyaksikan dongsaeng kecilnya menderita hari ini. _Demi Tuhan_ , Kyuhyun hampir saja mati.

(Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika hal itu sampai terjadi.)

 _Kau sudah mengambil appa, eomma dan hyungku—_

(Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi?)

 _Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?_

"—sudah kubilang lepaskan!" suara hentakan keras dari luar bilik membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Dipandangnya pintu berpelitur itu sejenak, manik coklatnya tampak kosong; mati. "YAH! LEPASKAN TANGANKU! Aku berhak untuk masuk! Jangan menghalangiku—!"

 _Sudah cukup._

Kesabaran Donghae putus sudah.

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat dan mulai berlari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kepalan mendarat di wajah pucat Jungsoo, badannya mendadak menegang, saraf-saraf sakitnya mulai meraung hebat. Namun sebelum pemuda itu dapat bereaksi untuk menjauh, sebuah tinju kembali diarahkan padanya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan lebam biru dan darah di sisi-sisi mulut dan pipinya.

"Aku sudah _muak_ dengan tingkahmu, hyung." kata Donghae dingin. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun sampai dia berakhir seperti itu. Tapi ini sudah melewati batas—" desinya lewat gigi-gigi yang menggertak. " _Menjauh_ darinya."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu Donghae-ah…." ujarnya lemah. "Aku—sudah cukup selama ini aku terus melarikan diri. Aku sudah tidak tahan—"

"Kau ingin membunuh Kyuhyun?!" teriaknya tak percaya. "Apa kejadian ini tidak membuatmu berfikir, hah?!"

"Tapi aku—"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja, huh? Jungsoo-hyung?" bisik Donghae tajam. "Kenapa tidak kau habisi saja dia sekalian?! Tak usah menyiksanya lagi!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya begini!" teriak Jungsoo serak, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sisi-sisi matanya. "Aku h-hanya ingin melihatnya…. melihat dongsaengku. Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Hanya itu….."

Donghae menghela nafas kasar, tak habis pikir dengan perilaku hyung angkatnya itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lalukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya berbicara padanya Hae, sungguh." kata Jungsoo dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku menunggunya sampai dia tertidur seperti yang kau katakan… Kau benar, aku masih belum sanggup menatapnya empat mata. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sesak ini—" dia menekan dadanya kuat. "K-Kau tidak mengerti…. Ini.. rasa sesak ini…. begitu sakit.."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun pasti mendengar semuanya. Hanya itu alasan logis yang bisa membuatnya sampai kambuh. Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk memulai pelan-pelan? Penderita _pneumothorax_ itu sangat rentan pada stress hyung, terlebih lagi penderita _pneumotoraks_ traumatik sepertinya."

"Maaf…." lirihnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau perkataanku bisa membuatnya kambuh…."

"Apa yang kau harapkan Jungsoo-hyung? Kau juga turut ambil alih pada penyakit yang dideritanya ini—walaupun secara tidak langsung. Benturan keras yang disebabkan oleh eommamu 'lah yang membuatnya seperti ini." tuturnya dengan penuh emosi. "Semua yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Kyuhyun akan membuat traumanya timbul ke permukaan dan menyebabkan paru-parunya kembali kolaps."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Jungsoo putus asa. "Bagaimana bisa aku menebus semua kesalahanku padanya jika dia bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku?"

Donghae terdiam.

(Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?)

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka?_

"….entahlah hyung. Kali ini kau beruntung karena Kyuhyun tidak dalam masa _eksaserbasi._ " katanya lirih setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia berdiri dari posisinya dan mulai melangkah ke bilik tempat Kyuhyun di rawat; punggunya menghadap Jungsoo. "Aku mohon, jangan dekati dia dulu untuk beberapa saat. Akan kucoba berbicara padanya, tapi sekali lagi semua keputusan ada di tangan Kyuhyun."

"….gomawo, Hae." bisiknya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan pengharapan; arah pandangnya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Tapi satu hal yang dapat dicerna oleh telinga Donghae; dia benar-benar berterima kasih dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. "Jeongmal gomawoyo, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasmu."

Lalu, _hening_.

"Buat dia melihat, hyung." Donghae terus berjalan; langkahnya terus membawanya menjauh dari Jungsoo. "Berikan dia kesempatan untuk melihat dunia yang tidak sempurna ini."

"Hae-ah…."

Langkahnya terhenti. Pemuda itu berbalik; sebuah senyum simpul terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan ini dari dulu 'kan?" ucapnya pelan; setengah bertanya, setengah berkata. "Cepat temukan donor mata itu hyung, lalu sembuhkan dongsaengmu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya kedepan, tak sekalipun ia menoleh kebelakang.

Tapi jika saja ia menoleh – sekali saja – maka ia akan melihat kristal-kristal bening yang kini menghiasi kedua pipi hyungnya itu.

 _Gomawoyo Donghae-ah._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Terdapat suatu masa dimana hidup Jungsoo penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

(Dimana tidak ada air mata – tidak ada rasa benci – tidak ada yang ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan – tidak ada—)

Appa dan eomma adalah orangtua terbaik yang bisa ia harapkan. Mereka penuh dengan perhatian dan senyum, selalu ada buatnya. Appa dan eomma dalam ingatannya selalu memberi mereka – Jungsoo dan Heechul – kasih sayang tanpa batas.

(Tapi itu dulu. Sudah lama sekali. Ia sudah lupa.)

Semuanya berubah begitu Kyuhyun datang mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan mata bulat dan senyuman polosnya.

Mungkin hidup mereka bisa diibaratkan seperti lukisan indah yang tercoret dengan tinta hitam besar-besar. Beberapa orang menggangap coretan itu tak lebih dari sebuah penggangu yang harus dihapus keberadaanya. Namun ada juga segelintir dari mereka yang bisa menghargai dan memuji bahwa lukisan indah tersebut tampak _lebih_ indah dengan adanya adisi tersebut.

Sayangnya, orangtua dan dongsaeng Jungsoo berada pada kategori pertama.

Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun cacat. Ia ingat pandangan dingin appanya, senyum miris eommanya, dan mata penuh kemarahan milik dongsaengnya.

(Saat itu juga ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh lagi.)

Appa tidak pernah menggangap Kyuhyun ada. Pemuda itu selalu mengabaikannya, membutakan matanya sendiri; menulikan teliga dan hatinya. Eomma…. eomma sangat kecewa. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena melahirkan anak cacat; namun seorang ibu tidak akan pernah bisa membenci darah dagingnya; anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya. Meskipun Jungsoo harus menahanan tangis tiap kali eommanya memukul Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih itu sambil mengucapkan beribu maaf di detik berikutnya, ia sedikit lega karena wanita itu _sekiranya_ masih menganggap Kyuhyun ada. Lalu Heechul—

Heechul _marah_.

Marah dengan keadaan – marah dengan appa – marah dengan eomma – marah dengan Jungsoo – marah dengan dunia – namun lebih daripada itu Heechul marah kepada dongsaeng kecil mereka. Dongsaeng yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dongsaeng yang tidak bersalah.

(Bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan Jungsoo?)

Jungsoo _sangat_ menyayangi dongsaengnya itu.

Tapi _sayang_ , ia tidak dapat menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _17 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Dingin_

xxx

"Eomma," Jungsoo kecil melengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang rawat serba putih itu, mata coklatnya mengerjap menahan kantuk. Heechul yang saat itu sudah menyerah untuk tetap terjaga hanya bisa tergolek lemas di punggung hyungnya. "Apa eomma baik-baik saja?"

Kim Hanna yang baru saja menjalani operasi _C-Section_ hanya bisa mengganguk lemah dari tempatnya berbaring. Wajahnya masih pucat; efek dari menahan perih yang tertinggal oleh pembedahan yang dilakukan pada tubuhnya. Melihat hal ini, Jungsoo langsung membaringkan dongsaengnya di sofa lalu dihampirinya eommanya itu.

"Eomma, mana dongsaeng baru?" tanya bocah yang belum genap sepuluh tahun itu sambil menggenggam jari-jari kurus Hanna. "Jungsoo ingin melihatnya, apa boleh?"

Mendengar permintaan polos anaknya itu, Kim Hanna hanya dapat mengulum senyum sedih. Sesuatu melesat di mata sayunya untuk beberapa detik; namun Jungsoo kecil tidak dapat menangkap makna dibalik tatapan wanita itu. "Eomma? Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchanayo." Wanita itu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Jungsoo-ah ingin melihatnya?"

"Ne!" pekik bocah itu senang. "Nae dongsaeng….. Jungsoo ingin melihatnya, boleh eomma?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, tapi dikesampingkannya selimut putih yang kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah buntalan kecil yang dililit dengan kain berwarna _baby blue._ Tampak di dalamnya bayi kecil dengan kulit yang masih memerah, kedua matanya menutup rapat; bisa Jungsoo rasakan bahwa _dongsaeng_ nya itu masih tertidur pulas. Namun hal itu tak ayal membuat dirinya sedih; justru dipandangnya tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 _Nae dongsaeng sangat imut._

"Eomma….. apa kau sudah memberinya nama?"

Jungsoo sedikit merengut ketika sebuah senyum miris tersemat di bibir eommanya itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat membenci senyum itu. "Belum. Eomma pikir Jungsoo memiliki beberapa usulan bagus. Bagaimana, apa Jungsoo mau membantu eomma untuk menamai dongsaeng baru?"

"Jeongmal?!" manik coklatnya berbinar-binar senang. Ditatapnya dongsaeng kecilnya itu sejenak; mulai dari sedikit rambut kecoklatan yang menghiasi pucuk kepalanya, kelopak matanya yang besar, hidungnya yang beberbentuk seperti kancing, sampai bibirnya yang kemerahan.

 _Neomu kyeopta._

Sebuah pekik tertahan keluar dari mulut Jungsoo ketika bayi mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan sebelum mengerjapkan kedua manik bulat itu lucu. Yang ada di benak Jungsoo saat itu hanyalah sepasang iris kelabu indah yang menatapnya polos. Entah mengapa sebuah perasaan hangat kemudian menjalar di dadanya, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengukir senyum manis.

"Hyunnie…." bisik bocah itu pelan, diarahkannya jari telunjuknya ke telapak tangan mungil milik bayi menggemaskan itu. "Kyuhyun…. Apa boleh kita memanggilnya Kyuhyun eomma?"

Wanita itu terdiam, berkas-berkas airmata mulai terkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya. "Ne, Kyuhyun…. nama yang indah."

Ia terseyum puas ketika dongsaengnya itu – Kyuhyun – balas mengaitkan jari-jari mungilnya pada jari telunjuk Jungsoo. Seberkas tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang merah merekah. Pandangan Jungsoo melembut; ia benar-benar menyukai dongsaeng barunya itu.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

 _12 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Semi_

xxx

Suara kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serenade pada malam itu. Jeda yang membentang sesekali diisi dengan isakan tangis pilu seorang wanita dan umpatan-umpatan kasar pria. Menyusul kaca tersebut, kali ini benda lain turut terbanting ke tanah, entah barang apa lagi yang kini sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Sudah rusak; rusak seperti halnya keluarganya itu.

Jungsoo lupa sudah kali keberapa ini terjadi; entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengucapkan kata berpisah.

 _Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?_

Diusapnya airmata yang kian menggenang tanpa jejak. Ia tidak ingin tampil menyedihkan di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hyungie…." bisik balita itu kecil sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Jungsoo. "Kenapa appa dan eomma marah-marah?"

"Appa dan eomma tidak marah Kyunie." Jungsoo balik berbisik sambil memaksakan senyum, diangkatnya dongsaeng kecilnya itu ke atas pangkuannya. "Mereka hanya sedang berselisih—sebentar lagi selesai kok, jadi jangan khawathir ya?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan iris matanya yang seperti boneka itu imut. "Berselisih? Apa itu Hyung? Apa itu enak?"

Jungsoo tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis melihat kepolosan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. "Ani. Itu bukan makanan, Kyu. Nanti kalau Kyu sudah besar, Kyunie pasti mengerti."

"Tapi Kyu sudah besar." Balita gempal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak senang. "Hyung jangan memperlakukan Kyunie seperti anak kecil."

"Terserah padamu, Kyu." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Kajja, lebih baik kita ganggu Heechul-hyung saja, gimana?"

Mendengar nama hyung keduanya itu, Kyuhyun kecil bungkam. "Jungsoo-hyung sendiri saja, Kyu takut Chullie-hyung marah sama Kyu." ucapnya lirih sambil turun dari pangkuan Jungsoo.

"Kenapa begitu Kyu?" tanya pemuda itu cemas. Lebih dari itu; raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini membuatnya takut. Ia tidak pernah melihat balita gempal itu menolak untuk bertemu dengan Heechul meski perlakuan namja cantik itu sangat dingin padanya.

"Chullie-hyung 'kan tidak suka sama Kyu. Kyu takut kalau Chullie-hyung memukul Kyu lagi." katanya lemah, manik bulatnya sedikit berair. "Yang kemarin masih sakit hyung. Kyu nggak mau kena pukul lagi."

"Chullie memukul Kyu lagi?" Jungsoo terkesiap—iris coklatnya membuka lebar tanda terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dongsaengnya itu berani melukai Kyuhyun lagi. Ia pikir pemuda itu sudah jera ketika sikap semena-menanya terbongkar oleh dirinya pekan lalu.

 _Heechullie-ah, kenapa kau tega melakukan itu pada dongsaengmu sendiri?_

Jungsoo mencoba untuk tetap tegar walau kenyataan pahit itu sudah meremukkan seluruh harapannya untuk bahagia bersama-sama dengan mereka; dengan appa dan eomma; dengan Heechul; dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan keluarga yang _sungguh_ dikasihinya. "A-Apa Kyu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara tersendat.

"Eum. Sudah baikan hyung." Bocah itu mengangguk takut. "Tapi jangan bilang Chullie-hyung ya? Nanti hyung marah sama Jungsoo-hyung. Kyunie nggak mau Jungsoo-hyung dipukul juga."

Namja itu tertohok. Entah mengapa perkataan polos dan kekanak-kanakan itu membuat dada Jungsoo kembali sesak. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bocah itu bahkan belum genap _lima_ tahun! Dongsaengnya masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua ketidakadilan ini.

"Maafkan hyung." bisiknya parau; penuh dengan penyesalan. "Hyung janji akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi, Hyunnie. _Hyung janji_."

.

.

.

 _12 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musin Gugur_

xxx

Janji itu tidak dapat ditepatinya.

Ia menangis kencang ketika melihat appanya menyeret Khyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan kasar, tidak dipedulikannya rintihan pilu dari bocah mungil itu. Eommanya – apa wanita itu pantas disebut eommanya? – hanya menatap kosong ke pemandangan miris yang terjadi di depannya, dia seakan membeku; sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan berarti pada tubuhnya.

"YA! Kembali ke sini!"

Jungsoo terbelalak ketika melihat dongsaengnya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman keras pada lengannya lalu berlari tanpa tujuan – dia buta, apa yang kau harapkan? – langkahnya tertatih-tatih sebelum dia terjatuh ke pangkuan eomma yang masih menatapnya kosong.

Rasa-rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika wanita itu dengan kasar menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke lantai. Bunyi demumam keras memekakkan telinga Jungsoo; hanya bisa ditontonnya pemandangan mengerikan itu dalam diam – seluruh sarafnya terasa lumpuh – ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya barang selangkah. Semuanya terlihat seperti sebuah rekaman _slow motion_ ; sangat lambat waktu berdetik; hingga akhirnya tangisan Kyuhyun pecah dan membuat jantungnya berpacu lagi. Jungsoo segera berlari membabi buta untuk menjauhkan tubuh ringkih itu dari orang-orang yang ia sebut keluarga itu.

Namun ia terlambat ketika eommanya tersentak kuat; dia seperti bangun tidur panjangnya ketika isakan perih Kyuhyun makin menjadi. Seperti kesetanan, segera dipeluknya anak bungsunya itu dengan takut-takut—matanya memancarkan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat.

"K-Kyu? Kyunie? K-Kau bisa mendengar eomma?" Wanita itu bergetar hebat ketika Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, anak itu hanya mampu terisak lemah sambil mencengkram dadanya dengan nafas memburu. "Kyuhyun-ah! Ya! Kau kenapa?! Tolong jangan buat eomma takut!"

"Lepaskan dongsaengku!" raung Jungsoo penuh amarah. Dirampasnya tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dari rangkulan eommanya, lalu segera ia belari ke luar – menuju garasi – wajahnya sudah memucat dengan peluh yang terus bercucuran.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi—_

Jungsoo tidak berhenti melafalkan doa demi doa selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

 _12 Tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Dingin_

xxx

"A-Apa maksudmu Lee uisa?"

"Maafkan kami, tapi menurut hasil pemeriksaan—"

"T-Tidak mungkin." potong Jungsoo dengan suara bergetar. "A-Anda pasti bercanda….."

Pemuda paruh baya dengan jas putih memandang Jungsoo prihatin. "Awalnya kami menyangka bahwa pasien hanya menderita _Pneumotoraks traumatik non-iatrogenik_ akibat benturan keras pada bagian dadanya. Namun setelah kami periksa lebih lanjut, ada suatu kejanggalan dari _CT-scan_ nya; bronkioli dan alveoli pasien mengalami kerusakan yang cukup menghawatirkan."

"K-Katakan pada saya, apa keadaannya parah? Apa Kyuhyun a-akan…" pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Tolong beritahu saya."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa anda yakin ingin mendengarnya, Jungsoo-ssi? Apa tidak ada pihak keluarga yang bisa datang menemui saya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Saya keluarga Kyuhyun satu-satunya!" potong Jungsoo. Ia tak akan pernah sudi untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi. "Kami… kami hanya tinggal berdua sekarang, jadi semua hal yang menyangkut Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawab saya…. Tolong uisa-nim, saya mohon…"

Uisa Lee memandangnya sejenak, matanya menilai, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Pasien positif mengidap _Penyakit Paru Obstruktif Kronik (PPOK),_ Jungsoo-ssi." katanya dengan pandangan prihatin. "Gejala _PPOK_ dan _Pneumothorax_ kurang lebih serupa; produksi cairan dalam alveoli dan bronkioli ( _sputum_ ), sesak napas dan batuk yang produktif. Namun, untuk PPOK gejalanya muncul dalam jangka waktu yang lama, karena itulah baru dapat diketahui setelah keadaan pasien bertambah buruk seiring waktu."

"B-Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun—" Jungsoo menggeleng keras. "Dongsaeng saya sehat uisa! Mungkin dia cacat, tapi—"

"Beberapa faktor dapat menyebabkan _PPOK_ ," dia memotong. "Seperti merokok, polusi udara berlebih, dan lingkungan buruk. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini; penyebab timbulnya PPOK adalah pasien kekurangan pasokan _alfa 1-antitripsin_. Ini merupakan faktor yang tidak bisa dibantah karena berasal dari genetik pasien sendiri. Penyakit ini akan menyebabkan saluran udara menyempit sehingga pasien akan sulit bernafas; hampir mirip seperti gejala asma atau emfisema."

"A-Apa penyakit itu akan membahayakan nyawanya?"

 _Pertanyaan yang bodoh_.

Uisa Lee terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke lantai di bawah; seakan-akan sudah menyerah.

"Selama _eksaserbasi_ , yaitu masa di mana gejala tiba-tiba memburuk, radang saluran udara pasien akan meningkat, sehingga aliran udara pernapasan berkurang dan transfer gas semakin buruk. Hal ini juga akan mengakibatkan tidak cukupnya pergerakan udara, dan akhirnya tingkat oksigen dalam darah rendah."

Pemuda paruh baya itu mengela nafas panjang. "Tingkat oksigen rendah, jika dialami dalam jangka waktu lama, dapat menyebabkan penyempitan arteri di paru-paru, serta mengakibatkan rusaknya kapilari di paru-paru. Kedua perubahan ini berakibat meningkatnya tekanan darah di _arteri pulmonary_ , yaitu pembuluh nadi yang membawa darah yang telah dioksigenasi, sehingga menyebabkan _kor pulmonale_ dan berujung pada…. kematian."

Jungsoo merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 _Ini tidak mungkin. Aku pasti bermimpi – Kyuhyun – dongsaengku – tidak mungkin—_

"Namun yang sangat dikhawatirkan adalah jika _pneumothorax_ pasien kambuh disaat pasien berada pada masa _eksaserbasi_." sebuah jeda. "Singkatnya, pada keadaan normal saja saluran udara pasien sudah sempit; akan sulit untuknya bernafas. _Pneumothorax_ dapat meningkatkan resiko komplikasi pada pasien karena udara akan terus terperangkap di rongga pleura dan menyebabkan parunya menyempit—" dia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Jika sudah begitu, pasien tidak akan bisa mendapatkan asupan oksigen yang dibutuhkannya dan akhirnya…..."

 _Oksigen rendah – kapilari rusak – tekanan darah meningkat – kor pulmonale – lalu—_

Setitik bening kristal jatuh dari manik coklat milik Jungsoo.

"…..ini tidak mungkin." bisiknya lemah. "Ini bohong—kau bohong…."

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Jungsoo-ssi."

"A-Apa—" air matanya jatuh lagi "—dongsaeng saya b-bisa disembuhkan?"

Dokter itu menggeleng lemah.

Tangis Jungsoo semakin menjadi.

"Berbeda dengan asma, pada _PPOK_ berkurangnya aliran udara _tidak akan_ membaik secara signifikan ketika dilakukan pengobatan. Harapan terakhir adalah pemberian vaksin _pneumokokal_ , itupun hanya untuk mengurangi, bukan mengobati." katanya pelan; penuh dengan kehati-hatian. "Pasien lebih baik dirawat di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu hingga kondisinya stabil; namun perawatan lebih lanjut turut disarankan. Di rumah sakit, pihak kami akan lebih mudah untuk menjaga kualitas udara yang dihirup pasien. Setidaknya, kedua upaya ini dapat memperlambat kerusakan yang telah ada."

"J-Jadi dongsaeng saya bisa mati kapan saja? B-Begitu maksud Anda?"

"…Yonsohae jusibsio." Uisa Lee menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan."

"J-Jadi Kyuhyun akan…." matanya meredup; tampak kosong; mati. "B-Berapa tahun sampai paru-parunya mencapai batas….?"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Menurut perkiraan kami…. paru-paru Kyuhyun _-_ ssi hanya akan bertahan sampai lima tahun kedepan. Setelah itu, keadaanya akan terus memburuk hingga akhirnya fungsi paru-parunya akan rusak total, terlebih jika dia sering mengalami masa _eksaserbasi_."

"…lima tahun..." bisiknya dengan pandangan kosong. "Dongsaeng kecilku…. Kyunie…"

Uisa Lee menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum sebuah senyum miris menghias wajahnya.

"…...Jweisonghamnida. Saya permisi."

Saat itu juga, dunia Jungsoo seakan runtuh.

.

.

.

 _11 Tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Panas_

xxx

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Apa langit itu indah?"

"Kyu ingin melihat langit?"

"Ani." Bocah itu menggeleng. "Hanya penasaran."

Jungsoo memandang dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa Kyu mau melihat langit?"

Mata kelabunya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa bisa?"

"Tentu bisa." kata Jungsoo singkat.

"Hyung bohong." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan. "Berhenti mengerjai Kyu."

Mendengar rengekan itu membuat Jungsoo terkekeh. "Hyung tidak sedang berbohong Kyuhyunnie."

"Jangan coba-coba mempermainkan Kyu, hyung." dengusnya. "Kyu sudah besar sekarang."

 _Ah, dejavu._

Ia mengulum senyum miring. "Apa kau tidak percaya dengan hyung?"

"Bukan tidak percaya, tapi—"

Jungsoo langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun; dikaitkannya jari-jari mungil itu erat dengan miliknya. Jari-jari itu tampak kurus sekali; seperti halnya wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin tirus. Jungsoo tahu bahwa penyakit itu kian menggerogoti tubuh ringkih itu. Sungguh ia tahu, walaupun ingin ditampiknya kenyataan itu; realita adalah fakta yang tak bisa dibantah.

 _Paru-paru Kyuhyun-ssi hanya akan bertahan sampai lima tahun kedepan_.

Pegangannya makin erat. Masih dapat dirasakannya seberkas kehangatan disana.

 _Setelah itu, keadaannya akan terus memburuk hingga paru-parunya rusak total._

Hanya lewat kehangatan itulah ia dapat menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun masih hidup _;_ masih bernafas; masih bersamanya.

 _Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah memperpanjang usianya._

"Jungsoo _-_ hyung?"

 _Karena Kyuhyun-ssi…. tidak akan sembuh dari penyakitnya._

"Hyung janji." ucapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Hyung pasti akan membuatmu melihat."

 _Jadi sampai saat itu terjadi, teruslah bertahan Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1o Tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Dingin_

xxx

Dan inilah saat-saat dimana semuanya berakhir.

Ia lupa tanggal pastinya—tapi samar-samar Jungsoo ingat bahwa hari itu sedang hujan.

 _Bahkan bumi pun ikut menangis bersama mereka?_

Hujan yang bercampur dengan piringan es, menusuk dalam hingga ke tulang. Seikat bunga _sweetpea_ di dalam vas ikut membeku dihempas udara yang saat itu minus beberapa derajat. Keheningan mengisi jarak di antara sepasang saudara; dua _namja_ sedarah yang terpaut sepuluh tahun itu saling menatap; di satu sisi menatap cahaya, namun di sisi lain terperangkap dalam kegelapan total. Rasa-rasanya dunia bungkam; sangat sunyi, _begitu_ sunyi hingga terasa memekakkan.

"Hyungie…?" Kyuhyun kecil mengapai-gapai tanganya ke udara kosong. "Kau ada dimana?"

Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat wajah polosnya itu? Kapan terakhir kali ia menatap iris kelabu kembar miliknya? Atau mendengar suaranya? Sudah berapa bulan berlalu sejak Jungsoo menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kyuhyun – dongsaengnya, dia adalah dongsaengnya – hampir saja pergi dari dunia?

 _Maafkan Hyung, Kyuhyun. Hyung sudah tidak sanggup lagi._

"…hyungie?" bisiknya pelan sebelum suaranya meninggi. "Ya! Jungsoo-hyung?! Kenapa Kyu nggak bisa mendengar suara hyung? H-Hyung dimana?"

Pemuda itu kembali merutuki dirinya yang lemah. Melukai Kyuhyun adalah hal terberat – dan terkejam – yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Namun sekarang sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Pergi sebelum semuanya berakhir. Pergi sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja di sini tanpanya.

(Atau setidaknya itulah yang Jungsoo coba yakini sambil mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.)

Kyuhyun melemas ketika tak satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya terjawab; tubuh mungil itu mulai kehilangan pondasinya. "Hyung….. k-kenapa hyung tidak m-menjawab? A-Apa hyung…. membenci Kyu? Kyu—K-Kyu ada s-salah pada hyung?"

Jungsoo menekan sesak yang kian menjadi dalam dadanya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah pilihan yang ia ambil sudah tepat. Tapi sekarang, saat melihat pedih yang tergores pada wajah pucat itu; rasanya sakit sekali.

 _Maaf, maafkan aku. Tapi mereka akan merawatmu saat aku tak ada. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku di sini._

"Hyung…. k-kalau Kyu ada s-salah Kyu... m-min–ta maaf." lirih bocah itu lemah di sela-sela isakan tertahannya. "H-Hyung boleh – p-pukul Kyunie, ta–pi j-jebal…. hyung... J-Jangan tinggalkan Kyu….. sendiri..." Tangisnya makin menjadi; sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi rasa pedih itu. "B-Bagaimana Kyu bisa hi–dup tanpa h-hyung?"

Tangis Jungsoo _pecah_.

"Appa, eomma… Heechullie-hyung…. m-mereka per–gi…. apa hyung akan m-meninggalkanku juga?"

 _Kyunie, Kyunie, Kyunie maafkan hyung_ —

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk menghilangkan kabut yang menutupi pandangannya. Ia harus pergi sebelum bocah itu dapat membuatnya tinggal. Tapi mengapa kakinya tidak mau bergerak?

 _Ini sulit sekali, Kyu._

Dipaksanya kedua kakinya untuk berjalan, tidak peduli rasa sakit yang sudah menjalar hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya; namun sebelum ia dapat keluar dari ruangan itu, lirihan memohon Kyuhyun menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung… _kajima_ …."

Jungsoo membeku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak ada tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ya Tuhan mengapa semua ini terjadi? Mengapa harus Kyuhyun-nya?

" _Kajimayo…. Jebal_ ….."

Tidak sanggup lagi mendengar permohonan itu, Jungsoo lekas belari, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam sepi.

Tanpa pelukan hangat. Tanpa permohonan maaf. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

(Kyuhyun sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.)

"H-Hyung Kyunie… di – ngin….."

"K-Kenapa…. sekarang gelapnya ja – di m-menakutkan….?"

"K-Kenapa… Kyu h-harus sendiri…."

"Hyungie… ini sa– kit s-sekali…."

Badan ringkih itu terhempas ke lantai dengan kuat; iris kelabu perlahan menutup.

"Hyung….. kenapa kau pergi?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo tersentak dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan peluh bercucuran. Tangis dan tatapan terluka milik Kyuhyun terus berputar di dalam otaknya seperti sebuah _roll_ film yang tidak memiliki akhir.

Sudah sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Tapi luka yang membekas padanya dan pada Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah hilang meski tertutup oleh musim-musim yang terus berganti.

Ia terus mengingatnya, tak akan pernah dibiarkannya memori itu hilang dari otaknya. Seberapa perih hatinya kala mengingatnya, tak akan dilupakannya barang sedetikpun—tak akan dilupakanya bahkan hingga ia mati.

(Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas diterimanya; hukuman bagi seorang pengecut yang hanya tahu melarikan diri.)

Pemuda itu melonggarkan nafasnya yang saling mengejar. Ia tahu bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Ia hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan agar _dongsaeng_ nya yang satu lagi masih sudi untuk mendengarnya; walau hanya sedikit.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Pneumothorax traumatic**  
 _Keadaan pengumpulan udara atau gas dalam rongga pleura, yang berada antara paru-paru dan toraks yang disebabkan oleh trauma benturan atau tusukan benda tajam pada area dada yg otomatis mengenai paru-paru (dan pleura)._

 **Penyakit Paru Obstruktif Kronis (PPOK)  
** _Sejenis penyakit paru yang ditandai dengan keterbatasan aliran udara yang kronis. Biasanya, kondisi ini akan bertambah buruk seiring dengan waktu. Gejala utamanya antara lain adalah sesak napas, batuk, dan produksi sputum/lender seperti asma. PPOK tidak bisa disembuhkan dan bagi mereka yang bertambah parah perlu meningkatkan penggunaan obat-obatan dan perawatan di rumah sakit._

 **Eksaserbasi**  
 _Masa dimana gejala PPOK tiba-tiba memburuk._

 **Cor Pulmonale** _  
Penyakit paru yang disertai penebalan (hipertrofi) dan atau pelebaran (dilatasi) bilik jantung (ventrikel) kanan. Penyebabnya adalah adanya gangguan atau penyakit di paru, misalnya akibat penyakit paru obstruktif kronik (PPOK), sumbatan pembuluh darah paru (akibat emboli paru, rusaknya jaringan paru, atau kanker paru), hipertensi arteri pulmonal atau penyempitan pembuluh darah pulmonal secara menyeluruh._

 **Serus** _  
Istilah untuk selang yang tersambung pada WSD._

 **Ventilator  
** _Alat yang digunakan untuk menyalurkan oksigen ke dalam dan luar paru-paru untuk membantu pasien yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak mampu untuk bernafas sendiri._

 **Water Seal Drainage (WSD)** _  
Suatu sistem drainage yang menggunakan water seal untuk mengalirkan udara atau cairan dari cavum pleura (rongga pleura). WSD merupakan tindakan invasive yang dilakukan untuk mengeluarkan udara, cairan (darah,pus) dari rongga pleura, rongga thorax; dan mediastinum dengan menggunakan pipa penghubung untuk mempertahankan tekanan negatif rongga tersebut karena dalam keadaan normal rongga pleura memiliki tekanan negatif dan hanya terisi sedikit cairan pleura/lubrican_.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Adakah yang menangis waktu membaca chapter ini? _#ngarep #plakkkk_ Yakk, semakin banyak rahasia terkuak. Masa lalu Kyu akhirnya jelas juga :) Malang sekali anak itu…. Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini awalnya nggak angsty, tapi karena 'musibah' yang baru saja menimpa Suju entah kenapa akunya jadi ikutan baper… Yah jadi gini deh. Ceritanya jadi angsty. Kata-katanya juga. Kejadian di tahun 2009 kembali terulang di 2016… #StayStrongEveryone (T^T)

Semua analisa medis yang ada di fic ini berdasarkan fakta yaa. _Pneumothorax_ itu banyak jenisnya—dan lagi bisa disebabkan oleh penyakit lain seperti PPOK, PSUOK, Emfisema—tapi menurutku yang paling cocok untuk Kyu disini adalah _Pneumothorax_ traumatik. Seperti namanya, penyakit ini disebabkan oleh trauma benturan atau tusukan benda tajam pada area dada yg otomatis mengenai paru-paru (dan pleura). Hampir semua jenis _pneumothorax_ bisa menyenabkan kematian lho…. Mengerikan sekali…. (TwT)

Kalau untuk PPOK, yah, bisa dibaca dari cerita di atas. Alasan kenapa aku milih PPOK sih, biar lebih realistis aja. Seseorang nggak mungkin sekarat kalo nggak ada penyebabnya kan. Lucu aja tiba-tiba Kyu ngambang di antara hidup mati tapi nggak ada alasan logisnya…. PPOK, seperti asma, nggak bisa disembuhin dan bagi mereka yang tambah parah, perlu meningkatkan penggunaan obat-obatan dan perawatan di rumah sakit. Yah, sekali lagi, ini hanya fanfic. Maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan pada diagnosanya. Maklum lah aku mahasiswi arsi bukan kedokteran *ketawa garing*

Tentang eommanya Kyu, Teuk sama Heenim disimpen dulu ya #kena tabok

Unn, mungkin masih ada satu lagi. Sepertinya AN-ku yg kemarin banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan. Maaf ya chingu, aku bakal klarifikasi sekarang :) Aku asli orang Indo kok, nggak ada campuran barat sama sekali, 100% produk In-do-ne-sia XD. Cuman, seperti yg readers bisa lihat, semua ceritaku sebelum iridescent pake Bahasa inggris, nggak ada yg Indo.

Kenapa? Jujur aja Bahasa Indo itu lebih sulit dari Bahasa inggris. Mungkin ini hanya berlaku untukku, tapi entah mengapa waktu menulis pake Bahasa inggris kok akunya lebih lancar yah dibanding sama Bahasa indo (?). Bahkan untuk menulis fic ini aja hampir 30% adegan/scene aku tulis pake b. ing dulu baru aku translate lewat _gotrans_ terus diperbaiki lagi deh kosa katanya. Memang melelahkan, tapi apa daya akunya jarang – bahkan hampir – nggak pernah baca buku dengan Bahasa indo kecuali buku pelajaran dan beberapa novel terjemahan jadi vocab-ku pas-pasan :)

Yak, sekian curcol saya. Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua. Ini adalah balasannya, sekali lagi, Gomawoyo!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Illena davis:** Emang Kyu cocok untuk disiksa chingu, mau apa lagi~ Ehehehe, masalah HaeKyu nanti yaa di chapter-chapter depan. Semoga alsan kenapa Jungsoo ninggalin Kyu jelas di chapter ini ya. Hehe gomawoyo atas pujiannya. Aku seneng kalo kamu suka ff abal-abalku ini :) Ahh, Heechul tuh sebernya cocok jd sosok Hyung lho, cuman bringasnya aja yg kadang bikin orang minder. Dan tenang, kalo Kyu mati ceritanya tamat dong Xd Stay tuned ya~

 **Miharu Aina:** Kita sama…. #nagis #baper Tenang chingu, Kyu masih bertahan kok, masih chapter 1 ini masa tokoh utamanya mati sih (-_-''). Yep, memang dari awal aku mau buat karakter mereka serealistis mungkin. Karena yah, mungkin secara pribadi aku ngerti keadaan Kyu, walaupun nggak sampe separah dia perlakukan yg aku hadapin, tapi manusia tu cepet lelah lho. Jungsoo juga, manusia banget… Ahh, kok aku jadi mikirin Kangin sih kan baper…..(T^T) Ehehe, untuk Dongahe sih, liat aja kelakuan tuh ikan satu, kalo udah kesel ato marah pasti dia main tangan. Aku kasian sama nasib Kyu yang sering jadi sasaran Hae (ex: Sukira140407, Suju Memories in Hawaii, etc). Ahh, makasih chingu, aku suka kok sama review panjang, udah biasa juga :) Ini Heechulnya~ Aku harap kau suka dengan chapter ~

 **Cinya:** Hehe, abis dia stress ngadepin ikan satu itu #ditabok hae. Yepp, dan soal masa lalu Kyu, ini sedikit cuplikan dari sudut pandang Jungsoo. Kalo Hae sih siapa yang bisa nolak? #ketawa gaje Penyakit Kyu nggak bertambah kok, cuman 'baru' ketawan aja soalnya bawaan genetic. Bisa dibilang timbulnya pneumothorax Kyu (karena trauma benturan dari eommanya) itu pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi ketawan deh dia punya penyakit bawaan, tapi di lain sisi kasian juga dia harus dijejeli dengan berbagai perlengkapan medis semasa hidupnya. Gomawo udah baca~

 **PeltingRain:** Semoga kau bisa ingat sekarang *evil laughs* Ahh, aku baru inget chingu juga baca Semper Memento ya~ Wah berarti bisa dong kita ngo pake Bahasa ing? Jangan baper chingu, nanti aku ikutann baper (T^T). Intinya sih everything has its own silver lining. Tunggu aja ya kedepannya gimana. Dan soal Heechul, here's your Cinderella. I hope you like him despite his murderous tendeies LoL. Dongahe sih emang gitu chingu, liat aja pas di Sukira, ato bahkan pas mereka photoshoot, abis Kyu dicekek sama tuh anak satu. Soal gotrans, AKU SERIUS PAKE BANGET. SUSAH CHINGU SUSAHHH #NAGIS BOMBAY

 **Kyulovers:** Hehe, maafkan aku chingu. Apa daya hati dan jiwa menyukai ff angst (?). Gomawoyo~ Aku senang kalo chingu suka sm ff ini~ AHAHA, SIUS CHINGU SUSAH BANGET. NGGAK BOHONG. SUSAHHHHH. Dan aku normal, cuman otakku aja kali yg nggak normal XD

 **SparKyuLove11:** Gomawoyo chingu~ Hehehe, semoga alurnya makin jelas yaa~ Aku malah nagis pas buat bagian Jungsoo ama Kyu #baper Ini udah dilanjut chingu~ Semoga kau suka :)

 **Harin KyuKyu:** Hehe, iya chingu, tertekan banget tuh anak satu emang. Heechul udah muncul nih! Moga chingu suka~ Dan Hae amang udah yatim, tapi tenang aja ada Kyu sm Jungsoo di sampingnya jadi nggak mungkin dia kesepian. Bagian 'penyelamat' disimpen dulu ya~ Chapter depan terkuak kok. Nggak bakal deh Kyu kumatiin, nanti tamat dong ff ini *ketawa garing* Gomawo udah baca!

 **Guest:** Kasian banget chingu, aku aja nggak tega sebernya :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Kotonoha mari-chan:** MARIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU'RE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HUWEEEEE (TuT). I'm totally having a bad day…. everything makes me sad and dammit Kangin's scandal makes me SAD. And yeah, I'm the angst queen, and forgive me for using English but… BUT! This is so hard I wanna dieeee~ Ehehe, Kyu is alive and well so don't you worry :) And "world war"… I'm sure I can do something about it *smirk* Btw, I won't have that shitty excuse from you. You're totally at fault. I'm in a deepshit because of you…. crap. _What_ did I get myself into….? Even if I'm good at this, you've never told me a thing about the emotional despair I have to endure…. Again, this is all _your_ fault. And I'm going to hold all the Haekyu moments before you become a good girl and apologize to me. So, I'm waiting for that cute little 'sorry' from your mouth, dear friend *evil laugh*

 **Choding:** Ahahaha, Kyu memang cocok untuk disiksa chingu:) Thanks for reading~

 **Jihyunelf:** Yep, sepuluh tahun tuh lama banget, wajar kalo penyakitnya kesehatannya makin memburuk. Blum lagi stress dan trauma yang Kyu derita…. Yah tinggal tunggu deh kapan tanggal mainnya #ketawa ngenes. Ehehe, soal masa lalu Hae disimpen dulu ya~ Gomawo!

 **Lee Gyu Won:** Makasih chingu :) Ahaha, aku memang HaeKyu shipper kok :) Entah kenapa seneng aja liat mereka bedua. Sayang di fandom Indo jarang banget ada ff untuk dua babies ini. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Okaocha:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu~

 **Kyuzi4869:** Wahhh, gomawo chingu buat pujianyaa, aku terharuuuu~ Bahasa Indo kok chingu, cuman yah, akunya agak nggak normal kali yah masa nggak bisa sama Bahasa ibu sendiri #jlebbbb Ehh, benarkahh? Ahh, aku seneng banget padahal aku udah siap-siap kena kritik hehe. Kyu kan emang minta buat disiksa chingu, aku hanya memenuhi panggilan alam (?). Sekali lagi gomawo~

 **Michhazz:** Hehehe, emang Kyu kepalanya sekeras batu sih. Dan TING TONG! Chingu benar~ Ketawan banget ya Kyu lagi pura-pura tidur? Hehe ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo!

 **Kyuonata:** Kayaknya chapter pertama bikin banyak readers mikir gitu, tapi Hae bukan saudara Kyu kok :) Nanti masa lalu Hae, hubungannya sama Jungsoo d Kyu bakal terkuak di chapter depan. Sabar-sabar ya chingu~ Kalo Heechul, seperti yg chingu baca. Seperti biasa Cinderella satu itu masih keras wataknya, tapi dia bukan antagonis kok. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Angel sparkyu:** Hehe, semua yg berhubungan dengan Hae disimpen dulu yaa~ Dan yah, aku juga berharap kayak gitu, tapi hanya Tuhan yg tahu. Gomawo!

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Nggak kok chingu, Kyu 'cuma' sempet kritis #digampar. Kayaknya dia nggak kasien deh sama Jungsoo. Donghae emang ikan kan :) Cuman bagian jeleknya aja yg perlu dihapus Lol. Bisaa kok chingu bisaaaa, hiks memang separah apa diriku sampe nggak bisa Bahasa sendiri….. (TwT) Asalnya dari Indo chingu, cuman bahsa indo aku nggak memadai, makanya sampe sekarang inggris semua fanfic aku ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Ehehehe, aku harap chapter ini juga memberikan 'pencerahan' juga :) Gomawo chingu~

 **Atik1125:** Wahhhhhhhh, gomawo chinguu #nangis terharu Ehehe, aku cuman mau buat ff ini serealistis mungkin, jadinya gitu deh. Sambil bergelung di Kasur aku habisin tuh puluhan page tentang penyakit paru-paru ^^ Kalo untuk Hae, disimpen dulu yaaa~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Adila:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu~ Gomawo^^

 **Shin Ririn1013:** Wahhh, serius chinguu? Aku seneng….#ikutan baper. Iyaa, walaupun masih bingung tuh anak satu, tpi wajar lah melihat masa lalunya yg kelam (?). Hehe, banyak yg nanyaain donghae dari tadi, di simpen dulu yah ikan satu itu~ Nanti di chapter depan aku kasih pencerahan, janji! Dan Kyu baik-baik aja kok. Cuman kambuh aja sih walaupun sempet kristis. Doaain aja anak satu itu supaya tetep bertahan. Gomawoyo~

 **Phn19:** Hehe, salam kenal juga chingu^^ Kyuhyun "yg tersiksa as always" memang selalu bikin baper. Wahhhhhh, makasih banyak chingu dan tentu saja pasti dilanjut! Gomawo udah baca~

 **Maulida:** Ini lanjutannya chingu~

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Ahahaha, mungkin mereka siluman, siapa yg tahu? #plakkkk. Aku harap sudah terjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan chingu walau sedikit :) Wahh, jangan ngomong gitu, aku aja yang Bahasa indonya masih kacau balau tetep nulis. Kan bisa karena biasa, semangat chingu!^^ Hehe, Bahasa chingu keren. Emang sih kadang karakter yg dramatis lebih 'menggugah' perasaan, tapi untuk aku pribadi lebih suka yg realistis aja, yg sesuai dengan pengalaman jadi lebih mudah dihayati :) Aku nggak bohong kok chingu, tapi tetap aja ada perbaikan di sana-sini, tau lah hasil googletrans tuh gimana *ketawa garing* LDF Fanmeet tuh Lotte Duty Free Fanmeeting chingu~ Yg iklan itu lho. Coba aja search di youtube banyak kok :) Gomawo udah baca!

 **Choeunrong:** Wahhh, gomawoyou chingu^^ Aku masih pemula kokk, makasih buat pujiannya!

Oke sekian dariku! Aku harap readers suka dengan chapter ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	4. flowers of regret beneath the window

_"_ _It's like I was drowning and no one came to help me breathe.  
My world was broken; my family was gone  
I tried to live, I really did….  
But when you lost everything, you learn to give up." – Lee Donghae_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perasaan sesak itu selalu muncul ketika Donghae menatap sebuah figura yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Tak ada yang spesial; hanya sebuah figura berbingkai kayu yang mewadahi selembar foto kekuningan di antara sudut-sudutnya yang mulai rapuh. Sebuah figura yang menyimpan banyak kenangan namun juga setumpuk kepedihan yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih bisa dirasakannya. Sebuah figura yang kini menemani hari-hari sendirinya di rumah sakit tempat umma dan appanya bertemu ini.

Sejenak, pemuda itu bernostalgia, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenangan demi kenangan yang dibekukan dalam saraf otaknya. Kadang Donghae merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu bodoh – terlalu naif – untuk menerima kenyataan begitu saja. Tak bisa ditampiknya bahwa lebih dari satu kali pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlintas dalam kepalanya, masih dalam prosa yang sama, awalan yang sama, keputusasaan yang sama.

(Jika saja waktu itu ia lebih cepat, jika saja ia lebih mementingkan keluarganya dan bukan thesis sialan itu, jika saja ia membuka telinga lebar-lebar dan _mendengar_ , jika saja—)

 _Jika jika jika_.

(Mungkin mereka masih ada di sini bersamanya. Hidup dan tertawa bersamanya. Ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya.)

Tapi sekarang semua itu tak lebih dari angan-angan kosong. Sebuah impian tanpa dasar. Sekumpulan _what-ifs_ yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Donghae tersenyum miris. Diusapnya figura itu lembut, jari-jarinya menyapu empat wajah penuh senyum dengan sedikit bergetar. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan keluarganya itu. Ingin rasanya ia menyusul mereka ke alam sana, persetan dengan moral dan dosa. Jika manusia sudah merasa tidak sanggup hanya ada satu kata yang tercetak jelas di benak. Donghae bukanlah seorang yang munafik. Donghae hampir saja membunuh dirinya saat itu. Donghae hampir saja menempatkan dirinya enam kaki di bawah tanah bersama keluarganya.

(Satu kata; hampir.)

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak ada saat itu, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Donghae hanya tinggal nama sekarang.

 _Sebuah dongeng yang lucu, kan?_

Seorang pemuda yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya diselamatkan oleh pemuda lain yang _juga_ ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

(Bukankah ini _ironis?_ )

Dihembuskannya nafas panjang, kedua manik sewarna musim gugur itu menutup ketika wajah dongsaeng kecilnya terlintas di balik retinanya. Dongsaengnya yang kini terlelap di atas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit itu sedang bermimpi panjang. Donghae harap mimpinya bisa segera berakhir. Jika tidak, dirinya sendiri yang akan mengakhiri mimpi dongsaengnya itu.

Donghae bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Sudah cukup. Cukup keluarganya saja yang meninggalkannya. Jika Kyuhyun juga pergi—

 _Tidak tidak tidak._

(Kyuhyun tidak boleh mati.)

Itulah mantra yang diucapkannya berkali-berkali hingga ia jatuh terlelap.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika hidup tak lagi menyenangkan, apa yang akan kau perbuat?  
Ketika hidup tak lagi seperti yang kau inginkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?  
Menangiskah? Tertawakah? Atau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa  
Hanya berdiri diam di tempatmu semula,  
tidak bergerak maju ataupun mundur?_

 _._

 _._

 _Atau bahkan kau akan memilih cara yang mudah,  
yaitu dengan kematian?  
._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter three  
flowers of regret beneath the window_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, namun detik berikutnya kedua bulatan itu tiba-tiba menutup rapat ketika rasa sakit menyeruak di dada kirinya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menahan perih yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Kaki dan tangannya pun terasa sulit untuk digerakkan; persendiannya kelu dan saraf-sarafnya seakan lumpuh. Pemuda itu tidak tahu – dan tidak mau tahu – entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur kali ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" bunyi samar-samar masuk ke relung telinganya. " _Gwaenchana_?"

Pemuda itu hanya dapat meringis pelan. Ia tak yakin mampu untuk mejawab; tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Kyuhyun? Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Mendengar kecemasan yang teramat sangat dari suara itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah. Mengumpulkan kekuatan pada lehernya, Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk menggangguk lemah sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat karena rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

"Y-Yah! Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menggerakkan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku dengan semampunya. Bukannya melepaskan gigitannya, ia malah makin menancapkan giginya pada permukaan lembut itu hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Ia menggeleng lagi, mencoba untuk meredakan denyut yang makin menjadi, tapi rasa perih itu masih ada; tepat di belakang kepalanya, memukul-mukul tengkoraknya ganas.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Kyuhyun ingat kalau ia sedang berbaring di ranjang putihnya, bergelung dalam selimut hangat yang baru saja dicuci oleh suster yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Ia ingat hyung ikannya mengecup keningnya lembut sambil membisikkan _selamat tidur_ lalu menarik selimut itu hingga menyentuh dagunya sebelum dia melenggang keluar. Ia ingat sebuah perasaan hangat yang memaksanya untuk mengukir senyum detik setelah pemuda itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ia ingat memejamkan kelopak matanya, menulikan telinganya, sebelum ia perlahan jatuh ke dunia mimpi.

 _Lalu, selanjutnya apa?_

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan hyung!" suara itu meninggi. "Berhenti menggigit bibirmu! Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri!"

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang meskipun sensasi panas mulai menekan dadanya kuat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat sesak ketika seberkas ingatan terlintas di pikirannya. Samar-samar ia dapat mengingat kehangatan pada punggung tangannya sebelum suara yang terasa _sangat_ familiar menyapu indra pendengarannya, familiar _sekali_ , dan ia merasa sangat mengenal suara itu lalu—

 _"Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae…. h-hyung baru bisa menemuimu sekarang….."_

Seperti tersengat listrik, Kyuhyun tersentak kuat.

 _"K-Kau sudah besar sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Lihat, dongsaeng hyung yang gempal dan imut kini sudah tubuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Kau tahu? Rambutmu, matamu, hidungmu—semuanya mengingatkanku akan eomma….. kau… benar-benar mirip dengannya, Kyunie."_

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil ketakutan. _Ini tidak mungkin._

 _"Ini – tidak m-mudah bagi – ku.M-Melihatmu seperti ini—a-aku takut – suatu hari nanti kau akan m-menghilang begitu saja. Aku s-sangat menyayangimu—apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau memilih untuk pergi nanti Kyu? Aku—aku t-tidak yakin….. aku dapat melepasmu."_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

 _"Apa kau marah pada hyung? Kau marah karena hyung memaksamu tinggal? Jebal, jangan marah pada hyung. Jangan benci hyung."_

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

 _"J-Jebal Kyu….. jangan tinggakan hyung… s-sendiri."_

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Dia tak mungkin kembali. Dia sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan kembali. Ini bohong bohong bohong—

 _Untuk apa dia kembali?_

"DIAM DIAM—AKU MUAK! _HENTIKAN!_ "

 ** _PLAK_**

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Ia berkedip; satu, dua, tiga.

 _Ini….sakit._

Diusapnya jejak panas itu dengan jari-jarinya yang mulai bergetar, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

 _Sakit sekali._

"…hyung?" pemuda itu mulai terisak; bibir pucatnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Jungsoo-hyung… kau menamparku?"

"….Kyuhyun-ah…. Tolong jangan begini….." suara itu melemah. "Sadarlah, aku bukan Jungsoo, aku—"

"…kenapa hyung?" potongnya lemah, pandangannya kosong ke depan; entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya saat itu. Pikirannya kalut; hatinya kacau. Pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi rasanya _sakit sekali_. "Kenapa kau menamparku? I-Ini sakit sekali hyung. K-Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja sekalian?"

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

"A-Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi hyung. K-Kenapa….. kenapa tidak kita a-akhiri saja semuanya, ne? Jangan s-siksa aku begini. Aku t-tahu kau juga muak punya dongsaeng cacat sepertiku karena itu—"

"Kyuhyun-ah…. _Jebal_ …."

"Bunuh aku." bisiknya. "BUNUH AKU!"

"KYUHYUN-AH CUKUP!"

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah ketika tubuh ringkihnya ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Setetes air mata mengalir dari iris kelabunya, membuat penglihatannya mengabur. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa berat.

"…..kenapa…. kau kembali….?"

"….mianhae…" sebuah isakan " _Jeongmal_ mianhae…."

"…..kenapa? Beri tahu aku…"

"Tidur, Kyuhyun-ah." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah."

Perlahan menutup matanya yang kini sudah basah – tunggu, basah? – Kyuhyun jatuh terlelap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Hanna-ssi?" pemuda itu menggoyangkan tubuh wanita yang sedang bersandar di samping sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar-lebar, mencoba untuk menariknya dari dunia mimpi. "Hanna-ssi? Sudah waktunya sarapan."

Heechul sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan hangat yang menyeruak di dadanya ketika sepasang bulatan hitam itu menyapa penglihatannya, namun akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah kala bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Walau baru kemarin ditatapnya kedua mata itu, rasanya ia tetap saja rindu.

"Um…? Anda….. _siapa_?"

Senyum itu luntur begitu saja ketika dua kata itu kembali dilontarkan padanya.

 _Ini sakit sekali, eomma._

"Jeoneon Kim Heechul imnida." ia kembali memaksakan senyum, walalupun sulit. "Saya dokter baru yang ditugaskan untuk merawat Anda. Salam kenal Hanna-ssi."

"Ah, uisa ya." Wanita itu tersenyum; sudut-sudut matanya sedikit berkedut karena tarikan bibirnya. "Salam kenal Kim uisa. Kebetulan sekali, Anda mempunyai nama yang sama dengan anakku."

Seberkas rasa sakit menghujam dadanya lagi, membuatnya ingin meraung kuat-kuat. Meski sudah hampir tujuh tahun terakhir ia terus menerima perlakuan yang sama, Heechul masih belum kebal terhadap rasa sakit yang rasa-rasanya makin menusuk; makin ganas. Kadang ia berfikir betapa bodoh dirinya karena tetap bertahan. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa keajaiban tidak akan pernah terjadi.

(Tapi wanita itu tetap eommanya; wanita yang sudah melahirkannya. Itu adalah fakta yang takkan pernah bisa dihapusnya sekuat apapun dirinya mencoba.)

"Ne, kebetulan yang tidak terduga." katanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "A-Ah, mari saya antar—"

"Kim uisa?" Pemuda itu berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil dari luar ruangan. "Anda dipanggil ke ruangan Choi uisa sekarang."

Heechul mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa lagi yang bocah itu inginkan? Lebih dari siapapun harusnya pemuda itu tahu bahwa saat ini Heechul ingin berada di samping eommanya lebih dari apapun. "Apa harus sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk. Katakan padanya aku akan datang nanti."

"Tapi Choi uisa—"

"Sampaikan saja pesanku padanya." dengusnya kesal. "Hush, kajja!"

"T-Tunggu—"

"Heechul-ssi." pemuda itu membeku ketika wanita paruh baya itu mengucapkan namanya. Panas di matanya kembali menyeruak; entah sudah berapa lama semenjak wanita itu memanggil namanya. Ia sudah tak ingat, mungkin sudah lama sekali. "Jangan khawatir, saya tidak apa-apa makan sendiri. Saya wanita kuat, Anda tahu?"

 _Tidak eomma, kau tidak kuat, tidak sama sekali._

Heechul menggigit bibirnya keras. "Tapi ini sudah kewajibanku untuk—"

Ia terkesiap ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba tertawa lepas. Heechul mengatupkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Suara tawa yang sudah lama ingin dinantikannya itu akhirnya kembali. Suara tawa yang dirindukannya. "Tidak hanya nama, tingkahmu dengan nae Chullie juga mirip. Keras Kepala." dia tersenyum. "Kajja, Anda pasti sudah ditunggu."

Mencoba mengatur emosinya yang sudah meluap tidak menentu, Heechul memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali tersenyum; walaupun dirinya dan – mungkin saja, _mungkin_ – wanita itu tahu bahwa ia lebih ingin menangis saat ini. "N-Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut. Hati Heechul kembali teriris.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kim uisa."

Heechul membalikkan badanya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Haruskah mereka terus begini?

 _Haruskah?_

Sungguh ia tak sanggup.

 _Sampai jumpa lagi, eomma._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?"

Pemuda yang sedang terduduk lemas di kursinya itu langsung menengapkan posisi duduknya ketika pertanyaan itu datang; gurat-gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya yang tampan. "Duduklah dulu hyung."

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu." Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada, pandangannya tajam menusuk. "Sekarang katakan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk memenuhi panggilanmu, tuan muda Choi."

"Hyung, jangan begini." Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menyeka wajahnya kasar. "Jika ini tidak penting, aku tidak akan berani menggangumu."

"Lalu apa yang kau anggap 'penting' itu, Choi Siwon-ssi?" ujarnya sinis. "Hmh? Katakan padaku."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu bahwa perasaan hyungnya itu pasti sedang kacau sekarang. Perasaannya _selalu_ kacau tiap kali pemuda itu bertemu dengan sosok eomma yang sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia pantas untuk menyampaikan hal ini kepada dirinya yang sedang terluka itu. Ia tak ingin melihat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya itu makin menderita. Tapi entah mengapa, Siwon merasa bahwa ia akan sangat menyesal jika tidak menyampaikan pesan ini padanya.

"Hyung," sebuah jeda, "Jungsoo-hyung ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hening.

"… _apa_?"

Siwon menelan gumpalan di belakang tenggorokannya yang sekarang terasa amat kering. Badanya sedikit berguncang manakala Heechul balik memandangnya kosong; tak ada sedikitpun emosi tertulis di wajah porselen miliknya itu. Hanya kehampaan yang bisa ia lihat disana.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya, membakar rongga dadanya hingga ia merasa sesak. Jika ekspresi terluka itu yang akan diterimanya, Siwon tidak akan menyampaikan pesan dari hyungnya yang lain itu. Jika hanya dapat membuka luka lama yang belum mengering, Siwon tidak akan pernah mengungkit sosok itu kembali. Tapi apakah itu hal yang benar? Apa membiarkan mereka bergini – hancur, berantakan, berserakan – adalah hal yang benar?

Siwon sudah mengenal kedua saudara itu semenjak mereka kecil. Dan tentu, ia sangat menyayangi keduanya sama rata. Bagi dirinya yang anak tunggal, kehadiran Jungsoo dan Heechul adalah kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Ia masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka di taman dekat _mansion_ barunya. Saat itu sedang hujan, ia yang belum genap empat tahun dengan ego kekanakkannya memutuskan untuk berkeliaran sendiri, namun akhirnya kehilangan jalan pulang. Jika saja ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Jungsoo – yang baru menginjak sembilan tahun – saat itu, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah dipulangkan kembali ke keluarganya, dan setelah ia menangis dengan sepuasnya, Siwon kecil kemudian dikenalkan dengan Heechul – yang ternyata tiga tahun lebih tua darinya – dan semenjak itu pula, mereka selalu bersama. Selalu bertiga.

Ia ingat bagaimana mereka sering bermain dengannya, berlari-larian di halaman belakang _mansion_ nya dan rasanya teriakan riang mereka saat itu masih tersimpan di salah satu sudut otaknya. Ia ingat bagaimana Jungsoo selalu mengelus kepalanya lembut, bagaimana Heechul menemaninya saat ia kesepian. Bagaimana mereka selalu ada buatnya, selalu menemaninya. Masih dapat diingatnya semua memori itu dengan jelas.

Namun satu tahun semenjak pertemuan mereka, Kyuhyun lahir.

Tidak sedikit perubahan yang bisa ia tangkap dari kedua sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri itu. Dan kadang ia merasa sedikit cemburu ketika Jungsoo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih bayi, tapi setidaknya ia masih punya Heechul, bukan? Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak menyukai kehadiran dongsaeng barunya itu, dan Siwon lebih dari bersedia untuk menjadi dongsaeng sempurna untuknya. Karena itulah ia tetap tinggal di sini dan tidak memilih untuk melarikan diri seperti hyung malaikatnya itu.

 _Apa aku terlalu naif?_

Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia paham benar bahwa sekali ia melakukan hal ini tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk menariknya kembali. Manusia memang tidak bisa membuat kaca yang rusak menjadi utuh. Tapi setidaknya ia dapat mengumpulkan pecahan demi pecahan dan menyusunnya kembali.

 _Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian berdua, hyung._

Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hyung—" ia terdiam sejenak. "T-Tolong temui Jung—"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku!" Siwon berjengit ketika Heechul membentaknya kasar. "Untuk apa _namja_ brengsek itu—"

"Heechul-hyung!" Siwon bangkit dari kursinya dengan sebuah hentakan keras. "Dia masih saudara kandungmu!"

"Dia bukan lagi saudaraku semenjak dia memilih untuk melarikan diri dengan bocah penyakitan itu dua belas tahun lalu!" katanya tajam. "Dia bukan lagi hyungku semenjak dia melarikan diri ke Amerika! Hyungku bukan pengecut! Namja picik itu bukan hyungku!"

"Hyung _, jebal_ …" Siwon menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukkannya. "Jangan begini… _kumohon_ …."

Heechul hanya bisa menyender pada Siwon lemas, kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah _muak_ , Siwon-ah." bisik pemuda itu pilu. "Apa lagi yang diinginkannya dariku? _Apa lagi_?"

"Hyung…."

"Apa tidak cukup eomma jadi seperti ini?" bisiknya kembali. "Apa dia belum puas melihat eomma menderita? Melihatku menderita?"

"Heechul-hyung…." Siwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak. Ia harus kuat sekarang. Ia harus kuat untuk mereka berdua. "Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, hyung. Dia ingin minta maaf, dia ingin membuat semuanya kembali normal. Tolong berikan dia kesempatan, tidakkah kau merindukannya?"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu hanya tertawa. Tawa yang kosong; tawa yang miris.

"Aku _membencinya_ , Siwon. Dia namja bodoh. Ini dunia nyata, realita; bukan dongeng sebelum tidur. Semuanya tidak akan pernah kembali normal karena eomma tidak akan pernah sembuh dari penyakitnya."

Siwon mengigit bibirnya. "Pasti masih ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan—"

"Kau ada di sana, Siwon." bantahnya sengit. "Kau di sana bersamaku. Kau tidak tuli. Kau _dengar_ apa yang _kudengar_. Amnesia Anterograde yang dideritanya tidak akan sembuh. Karena anak sial itu, karena hyung pengecut itu—karena rasa sayangnya pada mereka, eomma jadi begini."

"Hyung m-mian…..a-aku…."

"Kau dengar itu, Siwon-ah?" tanyanya sambil kembali tertawa miris. "Eomma tidak akan sembuh. Dia akan selamanya terjebak di hari yang sama dengan ingatan-ingatan lama tanpa mampu untuk membuat kenangan baru. Dan aku – _aku_ yang terus tumbuh dan berubah perlahan luntur dari ingatannya. Baginya, aku bukanlah Heechullie anaknya. Baginya, aku adalah _Kim uisa_. Tidakkah itu memuakkan? _Aku anaknya_! A-Aku…. aku anaknya….."

"Hyung..…."

Heechul mengulas senyum miris.

"Semua ini benar-benar akan membuatku gila…"

Siwon mulai terisak ketika ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, jika ini yang namja brengsek itu mau—maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengikuti permainannya."

Tatapan penuh luka itu benar-benar nyata.

 _Heechul-hyung…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia merasakan sebuah genggaman pada tangannya.

Digerakkannya otot-otot yang masih tegang itu dengan susah payah, tangannya yang bebas mulai meraba-raba tanpa arah sebelum jatuh pada sebuah permukaan lembut. Diusapnya permukaan itu perlahan, mencoba membaca bentuk dan rupa sosok dibawah telapak itu dari sentuhan pada saraf perabanya.

 _Ah, ini familiar_ , pikirnya sambil menarik tangannya menjauh. Ia cukup yakin kalau permukaan yang tadi ia usap adalah kepala yang bersandar pada ranjangnya. Sebuah nama langsung tercetak di otaknya – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, sebuah _nama panggilan_ yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hidup monokromnya.

 _Ikan jelek, kau menungguiku semalaman, huh?_

Kyuhyun merengut ketika sedikit perasaan bersalah bercampur dengan malu menerpa indranya ketika ingatannya jatuh pada kejadian saat ia pertama kali bangun. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti terluka dengan perkataannya kemarin. Ah, tidak pantas menyebutnya perkataan. Kata-katanya kemarin lebih mirip racauan orang gila dibandingkan apapun. Rasa-rasanya ingin dibenamkannya wajah ke bantal lalu berteriak sepuasnya; bahkan hingga membuat pita suara putus sekalian. Ia rela jika semua frustrasi ini dapat hilang dari harinya.

Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Sesorang yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak dilihatnya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Meminta maaf padanya seakan-akan maaf dapat memperbaiki semuanya, memperbaiki _nya_. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya isi otak hyung pabonya itu? Udara kosong? Apa dia terlalu bodoh – atau terlalu naif? – untuk berharap bahwa ia akan memaafkannya begitu saja setelah dia dengan kejamnya meninggalkannya sendiri disini?

 ** _Ngrok_**

Suara dengkuran halus tiba-tiba mengusik telinganya, membuatnya tersentak. Alis Kyuhyun berkedut, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Tidak bisakah pemuda ini membaca situasi sedikit saja? Kyuhyun mengela nafas panjang. Ikan jelek yang sedang tertidur ini berhutang banyak – _banyak_ – penjelasan padanya.

"…..ikan jelek?"

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

Digoyangkannya tubuh itu sedikit keras ketika panggilannya hanya dianggap angin lalu. "Hei, bangun!"

Tetap tidak bergeming.

"Yah! Bangun!"

Mendengar suara yang makin meninggi membuat Donghae sontak bangkit dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Kedua bulatan itu lalu mengedip; satu kali, dua kali, hingga akhirnya pandangannya teralih pada sosok pemuda yang sedang menatapnya kesal. "Ah, kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hmm." angguknya tidak sabaran, sedikit kesal karena pemuda itu berani menghiraukannya. "Sudah berapa lama aku dirawat?"

"Lima hari." Kata Donghae sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Sudah lima hari Kyu. Kau benar-benar pemalas, ck."

Kedutan persegi empat muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. "Yah! Siapa yang kau sebut pemalas!"

"Kau." jawabnya polos.

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan!" balasnya sengit. "Dasar ikan jelek!"

"Memangnya kau tampan?" pemuda itu bertanya – entah serius atau hanya bermain-main. "Kau merasa dirimu tampan?"

Bibir Kyuhyun membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali; otaknya sungguh tidak mampu merangkai kata untuk membalas pertanyaan penguras kesabaran itu. _Speechless_ , pemuda itu hanya mampu menggembungkan pipinya yang kini bersemu merah imut. "Yang penting aku tidak jelek!"

"Apa kau yakin?" godanya iseng. "Maksudku, rambutmu itu sudah terlihat seperti sarang burung walet sekarang. Dan wajahmu itu…. _Aigooo~_ Gadis-gadis diluar sana pasti langsung tersedak saat melihatmu yang seperti zombie."

"Argh! Terserah padamu!" bentak pemuda itu. Panas dari pipinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. "Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Namun kali ini hening yang berbeda dari sebelumnya; sebuah hening yang teduh; hening yang menenangkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur posisi duduknya sedikit menyamping, dengan begitu senyum kecil yang tergores diwajahnya tidak akan terlihat oleh dokter aneh itu. Senyum itu kemudian melebar taktala sebuah telapak tangan besar mengelus kepalanya lembut; jari-jari jenjang mulai menyelam di antara rambutnya yang kusut dengan hati-hati.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hmmm…." gumamnya sambil mengganguk. Jari telunjuknya menari-nari di atas dada kirinya yang masih terasa perih. Ia menyeritkan hidungnya ketika mendapati _serus_ masih mencuat keluar dari iganya. "Kapan selang ini dapat dicabut? Sangat menggangu."

Donghae hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi rutukannya itu. "Tunggulah sampai dua hari Kyu. Bersabarlah sedikit."

"Hmph." ia mendengus. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Aku adalah mahluk paling sabar yang kau kenal."

Usapan pada kepalanya berhenti sejenak, sebelum Donghae kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya seakan-akan jeda itu tak pernah terjadi. "Ya, mungkin kau benar." bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika menangkap secercah kepahitan terselip di antara kalimat tersebut, tapi ia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya sambil mengukir senyum mengejek pada bibir pucatnya. "Bagus kalau kau tahu itu, ikan jelek."

"Donghae."

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetik. Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

 _Apa dia baru saja—?_

"H-Huh?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Namaku, Hyunnie. Namaku Donghae."

"…um, ok?" kedipannya makin menjadi. "Umh…. uh…."

"Mari kita ulang dari awal lagi, Kyu." Ucap Donghae hangat. Digenggamnya kedua tangan kurus itu hati-hati. "Annyeonghaseo, Lee Donghae imnida. Aku _pulmonologist,_ dokter spesialis paru-paru. Umurku 22 tahun dan aku adalah dokter pribadimu mulai sekarang. Salam kenal."

 _Lee… Donghae._

"Kyuhyunnie, giliranmu."

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kedepan, pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah kenapa nama itu terasa familiar. Tapi dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Dimana kira-kira ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sebuah titik basah mengenai pipinya. Dikedipkannya mata beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya otaknya mampu memproses informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

 _Kenapa aku menangis?_

"Y-Yah, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini?" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Diusapnya kedua matanya kuat, mencoba untuk menghentikan laju kristal-kristal bening itu namun sia-sia. "K-Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti?"

Pandangan Donghae melembut. Sebuah senyum pahit mengihasi wajahnya yang tampan sebelum ia melengsak maju dan membantu Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang jauh lebih besar. "Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin aku belum pernah mengucapkannya, tapi terima kasih karena telah menghentikanku saat itu. Aku berhutang padamu."

"K-Kau—" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, air matanya turun kian deras. "K-Kau benar-benar dia? Pemuda yang waktu itu?"

"Ne, ini aku." Donghae menjawab pelan. "Maaf baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau…. kau benar-benar kembali." bisiknya tak percaya. "Kau… _kembali_."

Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali. Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Chullie-ah—"

Jungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum lemah ketika pemuda itu beralih menatapnya tajam ketika namanya tersebut dari bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat dongsaengnya itu mau menemuinya, tapi ia sangat bersyukur dapat kembali melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. Sebuah perasaan malu bercampur dengan perih bergejolak di hatinya. Tatapan itu – tatapan miliknya – benar-benar sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam. Dialihkannya pandangan ke bawah; menuju lantai porselen tanpa cacat yang kemudian membiaskan bayangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat matanya sudah berair sebelum dikumpulkannya lagi keberanian untuk bertanya.

"B-Bagaimana keadaan eomma?" bisiknya pelan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Melipat tanganya di depan dada, Heechul hanya menatap hyungnya itu dingin. "Apa kau masih perlu bertanya?" dengusnya kasar. "Tak perlu berbasa-basi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Hening menyapa kedua kakak beradik itu.

 _Apa lagi yang aku inginkan…. huh?_

Sungguh, apa yang diinginkannya? Jungsoo tidak tahu; sedikitpun tidak. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan keluarganya kembali, meski tak lengkap, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan? Apa ia salah berfikir seperti ini? Apa ia salah untuk mengharapkan mereka kembali?

(Apa ia salah untuk mengharapkan kata "kami memaafkanmu" dari mereka?)

 _Salahkah? Naifkah?_

Jungsoo merapatkan jarinya yang mulai bergetar pelan, mengaitkannya antara satu dan yang lain di sisi-sisi segelas _hot chocolate_ yang mengepul putih. "Chullie… a-apa aku boleh membawa Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan eomma?"

Pemuda itu meringis ketika Heechul hanya membisu sambil memandanganya dengan wajah yang sarat akan perih dan ketidakpercayaan. Diteguknya _hot chocolate_ yang sudah mulai mendingin itu untuk menenangkan dirinya, sebelum pemuda itu kembali menatap Heechul dengan perasaan yang kian berat, sedikit ketakutan mulai muncul di hatinya.

"C-Chullie—" sebuah jeda, "Apa kau—?"

"…..kau sudah gila." geleng Heechul tidak percaya. Seberkas penyesalan menjalar di dadanya. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa ini adalah ide yang buruk— harusnya ia tidak memenuhi ajakan Jungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya. "Kau benar-benar gila. Tinggal di amerika sepertinya sudah meracuni otakmu dan membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat. Jangan pernah bercanda denganku, Jungsoo. Kau _gila_."

Jungsoo terdiam. Matanya mulai panas. "A-Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Chullie. Ini sudah waktunya untuk—"

"Kau sinting Park Jungsoo!" bentaknya penuh amarah. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mereka berdua bertemu!"

"H-Hei, kali saja eomma bisa mengenali Kyuhyun—"

"DIA TAK AKAN MENGENALINYA!" raungnya keras. "Sudah berapa tahun, Jungsoo? Berapa tahun?!"

Jungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga asin logam menyeruak di dalam mulutnya. "A-Aku hanya—"

"Dia tak akan mengenalinya." bisiknya pelan, matanya tampak kosong. "Seperti dia tidak mengenalimu. Seperti dia tidak mengenaliku. Eomma tidak akan mengenali anak sialan itu karna dia juga pasti sudah berubah!"

Tangan Jungsoo mengepal ketika mendengar kata itu terlontar dari bibir dongsaengya, dicengkramnya gelas yang kini hanya terisi sebagian itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Jangan panggil dia anak sialan!"

"LALU KAU MAU AKU MEMANGGILNYA APA?!" Heechul berteriak dengan nafas memburu, amarahnya memuncak sudah. Kedua matanya kini telah basah dengan genangan air mata. "Karna _dia_ keluarga kita jadi berantakan! Karena _dia_ appa dan eomma bercerai! Karena _dia_ eomma jadi begini! Semuanya hancur hyung. HANCUR!"

"TAPI ITU BUKAN SALAHNYA!" balas Jungsoo sengit. "Itu bukan kesalahnya! Demi Tuhan Heechul dia hanya anak kecil!"

"….bukan salahnya kau bilang?" pemuda itu balik tertawa sinis. "Bukan salahnya?! Jangan membuatku tertawa! Jika saja anak sial itu tidak pernah dilahirkan—"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA ANAK SIAL!" teriak Jungsoo kalap. "Kau yang gila Cho Heechul! Dia itu dongsaengmu!"

Heechul terdiam, pandangannya mendadak kosong. Hilang sudah kemarahan dalam berkas-berkas iris matanya. Pemuda itu menarik sebuah senyum sinis. "Jika kau lupa, Park Jungsoo-ssi, orang di depanmu ini bukan lagi _Cho_ Heechul, tapi _Kim_ Heechul. Aku tak sudi memakai nama laki-laki brengsek itu!"

"Heechul!"

"Apa?! Memang dia brengsek! Dia sudah meninggalkan eomma! Meninggalkan _ku_!"

" _Heechul-ah_!"

"Kau…. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti susahnya hiduku selama ini." bisiknya parau. "Melihat eomma seperti itu—terjebak di hari yang sama bertahun-tahun…. Apa kau tahu berapa kali aku harus mengenalkan diriku padanya? Berapa kali aku harus menahan sakit ketika dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku lagi? Apa kau tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kau sayangi melupakanmu? Apa _kau_ tahu itu Cho Jungsoo?!"

"….maafkan aku….." bisiknya "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau… kau sama saja seperti appa. Kau yang selalu melarikan diri tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku." katanya datar. "Jika kau sudah paham, lebih baik kau jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Selamat siang, Park Jungsoo-ssi."

 _Park Jungsoo-ssi, ingat, kita tak saling mengenal._

Jungsoo menahan tangisnya. "Heechul-ah….. mian….. mianhae…."

 _Jangan pernah memangilku dongsaengmu lagi._

"Ini semua salahku….."

 _Aku tidak punya hyung seorang pengecut sepertimu._

"…..mianhae….."

Jungsoo terduduk lalu menangis.

Jika saja ia dapat mengulang waktu—

 _Jika saja aku dapat menarik semuanya kembali, akan kulakukan._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Amnesia Anterograde**  
 _Amnesia ini membuat penderitanya hanya mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang lama pasca mengalami kecelakaan/syok. Segala memori yang pernah dialami sebelum kecelakaan/syok terjadi akan tetap utuh, sedangkan untuk memori yang baru malah justru akan menghilang. Ini adalah kebalikan dari jenis penyakit amnesia retrograde._

 **Pneumothorax traumatic**  
 _Keadaan pengumpulan udara atau gas dalam rongga pleura, yang berada antara paru-paru dan toraks yang disebabkan oleh trauma benturan atau tusukan benda tajam pada area dada yg otomatis mengenai paru-paru (dan pleura)._

 **Penyakit Paru Obstruktif Kronis (PPOK)  
** _Sejenis penyakit paru yang ditandai dengan keterbatasan aliran udara yang kronis. Biasanya, kondisi ini akan bertambah buruk seiring dengan waktu. Gejala utamanya antara lain adalah sesak napas, batuk, dan produksi sputum/lender seperti asma. PPOK tidak bisa disembuhkan dan bagi mereka yang bertambah parah perlu meningkatkan penggunaan obat-obatan dan perawatan di rumah sakit._

 **Eksaserbasi**  
 _Masa dimana gejala PPOK tiba-tiba memburuk._

 **Serus** _  
Istilah untuk selang yang tersambung pada WSD._

 **Water Seal Drainage (WSD)** _  
Suatu sistem drainage yang menggunakan water seal untuk mengalirkan udara atau cairan dari cavum pleura (rongga pleura). WSD merupakan tindakan invasive yang dilakukan untuk mengeluarkan udara, cairan (darah,pus) dari rongga pleura, rongga thorax; dan mediastinum dengan menggunakan pipa penghubung untuk mempertahankan tekanan negatif rongga tersebut karena dalam keadaan normal rongga pleura memiliki tekanan negatif dan hanya terisi sedikit cairan pleura/lubrican._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Haii~ Aku kembali~ Hehehe, maaf updatenya lama, aku lagi sibuk sama SP (a.k.a Semester Pendek) sama lanjutin ff-inggris ongoing aku, jadi gini deh :) Oh iya, Selamat bagi para readers yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa! Yang kuat ya~ Semoga puasanya penuh *aminnnnn*

Well, seperti yang kalian lihat, semua karakter tersiksa. Aku yakin pas awal-awal cerita kalian sudah menetapkan pihak antagonis dalam cerita ini * _ahem_ *keluarga Kyu minus Jungsoo* _ahem_ *. Tidak usah berbohong, aku mengerti perasaan kalian :) Mungkin aku memang terlalu kekanakan atau apa, hanya saja aku tidak ingin membuat tokoh antagonis di fic ini. Karena menurutku, nggak ada tuh manusia yang bener-bener jahat. Manusia diciptain pake akal, segambar dan serupa dengan Allah, asalnya adalah baik cuman pas udah di dunia jadi (maaf) bejad. *ketawa garing*

Dan lagi, nggak ada yang namanya dunia hitam putih. Masih ada abu-abu, tapi kadang kita nggak sadar. Disini nggak ada yang baik dan jahat; semuanya itu relatif. _Manusia_ itu relatif. Apa membenci keluarga sendiri salah? Tentu. Tapi apa menurut kalian yang Kyuhyun rasain salah? Kalau menurutku sih tidak. Sama seperti Jungsoo. Sama seperti Heechul. Sama seperti eomma mereka. Semuanya itu relative~ Aku harap kalian setuju dengan pendapatku :)

Oke, sekian curcolku buat chapter ini~ Chapter depan aku akan membahas tetang masa lalu Donghae dan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun/Jungsoo~ _Stay tuned_ ya! Untuk chapter ini, masih manis—semata-mata untuk persiapan ke chapter 04 yang penuh dengan angst. Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua. Ini adalah balasannya, sekali lagi, Gomawoyo!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Illena davis:** Chapter ini juga membuat hatiku sakit chingu #menangis sesengukan. Yah, Kyu kan emang cocok banget buat disiksa, apa boleh buat hehe. Ahhh, jangan bahas masalah itu lagi…. Rasanya aku ingin nangis aja pas dengernya… Well, we have to stay strong! Aku yakin mereka bakal kuat kok. Jadi tenang aja ya chingu~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Angel sparkyu:** Hehehe, kamu baper aku baper *ketawa garing* Dan yah, kenapa ya? Jungsoo itu manusia, jadi susah juga kalau ditanya kenapa. Mungkin dia lelah? #PLAAK. Intinya dia cuman nggak mau liat adiknya menderita. Kalau dia tinggal terus dan Kyu tiba-tiba mati gimana hayoo? #pertanyaan nyeleneh. Hehehe, gomawo udah baca~

 **Choeunrong:** Aku tahu chingu. Memang Kyu cocoknya gitu kan? #ketawa gaje. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Miharu Aina:** Yep, more angst~ People love to call me the angst queen after all #joking. Hehehe, jangan benci mereka dong~ Nggak ada yang salah disini kok, semuanya sama-sama tersakiti. Semuanya itu hanyalah takdir yang tidak bisa dibantah *ceileh*. Ahahaha, maaf chingu, aku juga berusaha ngindar, tapi akhirnya milih buat baca semua berita tentang raccon satu itu. Mungkn sakit, tapi lebih baik daripada pura-pura nggak ada apa-apa kan? #curcol juga. Well, ini cerita dari side Heechul! Aku harap kau suka. Gomawoyo ^^

 **Michhazz:** Aigooo, memang Kyunie-nya yg minta disiksa #kena gampar. Yah, namanya manusia chingu, bisa khilaf :) Hehehe, iyaa aku kemarin salah upload dokumen. Yang aku upload blum di kroscek hehe. Aku harap udah ilang semua typonya, tapi kalo masih ada tolong kasih tau aku chingu :) Ehh, jangan panggil aku sunbaeee…. Rasanya kayak gimana gitu. Hehe, iya ya? Mungkin dia merasakan dilemma yang aku rasakan (?). Gomawo udah baca!

 **Jihyunelf:** Hehehehe, aku senang udah bikin kamu nangis (?). Becanda chingu~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Beneran chingu? Aku terharuuuu wahhhhh *nagis Bombay* Semoga chapter ini kamu nangis juga #kena gampar. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Kyuzi4869:** *mata berbinar* Sensei…. Terima kasih atas ajarannya #plakkk. Hehe, maaf soal itu chingu. Aku masih baru banget di fandom ini, makasih banget buat arahannya. Udah aku perbaiki kok tenang aja :) Ahhh, kalo masalah donor mata tunggu aja yaa~ Kita lihat nanti *evil smile*. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Yesung:** Ini udah diperbaiki chingu~ Gomawo udah baca :)

 **Choding:** Hehehe, Kyu emang rada lebay. Maafkanlah namja antik satu itu. Ahh, penggermar Haekyu juga ya? Ini banyak Haekyunya chingu~ Moga kamu suka. Gomawoyo ^^

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Emang itu pujian chingu~ #tebar senyum manis. Iyakah? Terlalu bule yah? Apa daya chingu, Bahasa Indo aku pas-pasan sih trus kadang nggak konek juga aku pas nulisnya…. Menyedihkan banget kan? #nangis. Hehe, kalo ngomong inggris sih di rumah aja sama keluargaku, atau kadang sama temenku yg kuliah di luar, sekalian latihan supaya nggak lupa juga ^^ Jangan patah semangat chingu! Aku aja baru serius belajar inggris pas aku kelas 2 SMA (3 tahun lalu) dan itupun otodidak. Kalo ada niat pasti ada jalan, fighting! Ehhh, masalah sad ending atau bukan disimpen dulu yah~ Nanti terkuak sendiri di chapter depan kok, sabar-sabar ya. Gomawoyo ^^

 **Sofyanayunita1:** Aku juga nangis pas nulis bagian itu chingu, kita sama #baper. Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Lee Gyu Won:** Iya aku tahu chingu. Aku juga nagis dibuatnya #ikutan baper. Kalo ditanya rasa sih, udah kayak gado-gado kali yah, atau nano-nano? Udah nggak karuan deh. Huweee, kamu mengingatkanku lagi sama Racoon satu itu…. #baper meningkat. Yah, well, salah aku juga sih yang bahasnya pertama kali. Dan ini udah di lanjut~ Gomawo udah baca :)

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Hiks aku mengerti perasaanmu chingu #nagis sesengukkan. Jangan kesel dong sama Chullie~ Gitu-gitu dia manusia lho. Aku harap kebencianmu sedikit berkurang abis baca chapter ini. Dia juga menderita banget. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Wonhaesung Love:** Hehe gomawo udah baca chingu ^^

 **Tary sa:** Aku yg nulis juga nagis chingu, kita sama #plakk. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Rain:** Hehe, dia nggak gila. Udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Gomawoyo~

 **Hyunhua:** Yah, mau gimana lagi chingu. Orang yang udah ninggalin dia 10 tahun lalu tiba-tiba ada di depannya, apa nggak syok tuh anak satu? *geleng-geleng* Hehehe, Hae memang sayang banget sama Kyu, soalnya kalo nggak ada Kyu, pasti dia udah mati sekarang :) Dan of course aku bakal kasih, tapi mengingat Kyu yg selalu minta ditindas, rasanya agak susah ya? #plakkk. Kalo masalah Jungsoo sih, sekali lagi dia cuman manusia. Tapi sebenernya dia nggak ninggalin Kyu gitu aja, nanti semuanya bakal jelas di chapter depan. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat kan? Tuggu aja ya chingu~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Phn19:** Emang nyesek banget chingu, yg nulis aja sampe nangis dibuatnya #minta digampar. Yep, manusia banget dia. Nggak mau merasakan ditinggalin jadi ninggalin diluan deh…. Kalo masala Kim Hanna udah jelas kan di chapter ini? Gomawo udah baca :)

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** MARI. WHY. YOU HURT MY FEELINGS HUWAAAAA. Hehehe, nope, I'm kidding. Aku ngerti banget kok kalo udah masalah dosen, anak kuliahan emang nasibnya miris ya…. #nangis bombay. Well, masalah eomma mereka udah jelas kan? And no, IT IS YOUR FAULT. Yep, your fault indeed. I'd never thought I would ever like that piece of perfection either, but here I am, inside this hellish fandom, crying my heart out because of him. Aww, thank you for the kind words *hug* and sorry for that, it breaks my heart too but we have to face it sooner or later, right? FIGHTING!

 **Harin Kyuhyu:** Aku juga nangis chingu #nangis sesengukkan. Iya emang aku nekanin di bagian itu, dapet ya feels nya? #ngarep. Masalah eomma mereka udah terjawab kan chingu~ Dan untuk masa lalu hae, tunggu chapter depan ya! Awww, you're so sweet. Gomawoyo~

 **Gamekyu99:** Hehehe, aku kemarin lagi luang aja chingu *ketawa gaje* Hehe, memang tujuan aku bikin kalian nyesek (?). Masalah eomma mereka udah terjawab ya di chapter ini~ Ah, kau melukai hatiku hiks. Apa daya kalo Bahasa Indo aku pas-pasan banget #baper. Kyaaaa, aku terharuuuu. Gomawoyo hehe~

 **Kyulovers:** Lap dulu ingusnya chingu *ngasih tissue* Hehe, aku juga nagis, kita sama-sama baper yak #minta digampar. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Cinya:** Mereka nggak jahat kok :) Semuanya sama-sama tersiksa, jadi gini deh. Kadang manusia itu buta dan nggak bisa ngeliat apa yang ada di depannya. Yah, penyeselan memang selalu datang terlambat kan? Hehe, masalah itu bayangin aja dulu chingu, dan kalo udah dapet scene yg bagus kasih tau aku kali aja bisa dipake buat plot #plakkkk. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Aya:** Annyeong~ Selamat datang di ff abal-abal ini #ketawa gaje. Gomawo udah baca chinguu~ ^^

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Hehehe, emang pernytaan aku di chapter 1 nggak menyakinkan yah? #baper. Iyaa, bisa dibilang aku kenal fandom barat dulu baru fandom Indo. Ahh, aku pahan chingu. Tipe orang memang beda-beda, tapi mungkin akunya yang aneh kok bisa sampe segininya *geleng-geleng* Yep, masa lalu kyu memang…. menyedihkan pake banget. Kyu emang sakit chingu~ Dan Heechul, yah, namanya anak kecil :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Mmzzaa:** Hehe, mau gimana lagi chingu. Orang yang udah ninggalin dia 10 tahun lalu tiba-tiba ada di depannya, apa nggak syok tuh anak satu? *geleng-geleng* Kesehatan Kyu memang terus menurun kok, apalagi sekarang hidupnya tambah runyam. Yah, banyak-banyak doa aja~ Gomawoyo!

 **Shin Ririn1013:** Maaf tapi tisu aku abis :) #kena gampar. Huwee, aku juga chingu aku jugaa~ #ikutan baper. Emang tuh anak satu pantes banget ya di siksa… Hiks, aku juga nggak tega chingu, tapi yah gitu deh. Jungsoo juga manusia, maklumin aja kesalahannya. Dia lagi berusaha untuk memperbaikinya kok? Memang penyesalan datang terlambat, tapi daripada nggak sama sekali? Gomawo udah baca :D

 **Kyuxxxx:** Hello to you to~ Wahhh, beneran? Kyaa, aku terharu #nangis sesengukkan. Yep, perlahan tapi pasti. Banyak doa aja ya chingu :) Hehehe, Heechul nggak kejem kok, dia juga terluka, jadi maklum ya. Jungsso kan manusia, jadi bisa khilaf. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Anna505:** Ahh, benarkah? #sparkling eyes. Hehehe, emang dia cocoknya disiksa chingu. Wahhh, samaaa~ Bagian itu juga bikin aku nyesek pas nulisnya… rasanya kejem banget deh bikin mereka begitu. Ahhh, mianhae soal itu. Mulai sekarang aku bakal nyediain penjelasan di A/N. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Readlight:** Hehehe, maaf lama ya Tia~ Aku baru sempet update sekarang :) Dan yah, aku emang author jahat hiks #ngulum senyum miris. Entah kenapa aku seneng banget nulis angst hehe. Ahaha, kayaknya udah kena check semua tuh poin-poin nya dan emang Kyu kan cocok buat dinistain #digampar. Ahh, masalah typo udah aku periksa lagi~ Kalau masih ada kasih tau aku ya :) Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Dewidossantosleite:** Halo juga chingu~ Senang bertemu denganmu :) Hehehe, emang Kyu cocoknya dibuat menderita kan? #plakkk. Wah, kalo itu banyak-banyak doa aja ya chingu. Dan iya, Kyu buta dari lahir, makanya agak susah untuk dapetin donornya. Gomawo udah baca :D

 **Kyuonata:** Hehehe, apa boleh buat chingu~ Kalo masalah eomma Kyu udah terjawab kan di sini? Dan yep, si appa masih MIA a.k.a missing in action hehe. Kalo masalah Hae tunggu di chapter depan yaa~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Desviana407:** Annyeong juga ^^ Hehehe, iya aku juga suka sama BabyKyu yang disiksa. Emang dia cocoknya digituin kan? #kena tabok. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk nyimpulin perasaan Heechul ke Kyu, tapi yang untuk sekarang mungkin bisa dikatakan gitu :) Hehehe, masalah donor mata disimpen dulu yah. Tenang aja, ada Hae di samping Kyu. Gomawo udah baca~

 **AnandaELF:** Kyaaaa, gomawo chingu #nangis terharu. Hehe, ini perdana kok. Perdana banget malah, makanya aku seneng banget ada banyak respon positif dari kalian. Huwaa, mian soal itu :) Tapi emang bentar lagi si maknae mau wamil kan hiks. Hehehe, makasih banyak atas pujiannya. Ah! Soal istilah mulai sekarang bakal aku kasi catatan kecil di A/N, maaf yaa~ Kalo umur sih aku ada selipin di chapter 3, Jungsoo itu 10 tahun lebih tua dari Kyunie (17 tahun) jadi dia sekarang 27 tahun, Hae lima tahun lebih muda (22 tahun), Trus Heechul 2 tahun lebih muda (25 tahun), dan Siwon tiga tahun lebih muda dari Heechul (23 tahun). Semoga jelas ya~ Ahh, Uisa Lee bukan ayah Hae kok :) Tunggu chapter depan ya~ Dan appa Kyu, MIA dulu deh :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Tyas1013:** Aku juga sampe nangis chingu, kita sama #ikutan baper. Hehe, iyaa, mereka sama-sama jadi dokter tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda :) Ahh, nggak papa chingu~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Simahiro:** Hehehe, nggak papa chingu~ Memang tujuan aku buat kalian bingung kok (?). Kalo usia sih sudah aku selipin di chapter 2, Jungsoo itu 10 tahun lebih tua dari Kyunie (17 tahun) jadi dia sekarang 27 tahun, Hae lima tahun lebih muda (22 tahun, baru ketawan di chap ini), Trus Heechul 2 tahun lebih muda (25 tahun, baru ketawan di chap ini juga), dan Siwon tiga tahun lebih muda dari Heechul (23 tahun, ini juga sama). Semoga jelas ya~

Ahh, kalo masalah info itu, waktu itu Jungsoo umurnya 15 tahun (12 tahun lalu) dan dalam pelarian dari rumah hehe. Kalo kata tante saya yg dokter, hanya keluarga yg bisa menerima arsip tentang penyakit pasien, dan karena waktu itu Jungsoo nolak balik ke rumah (yah eomma dan appanya yang menyebabkan Kyu jadi kayak gini, apa dia nggak takut?), jadilah dia keluarga yg tersisa. Dan sebenarnya beberapa istilah di sana udah cukup formal diperlajari di sekolah, kecuali istilah khusus seperti _eksaserbasi_ atau _kor pulmonale_. Kalo itu udah aku jelasin singkat sih. Apalagi Jungsoo waktu itu lagi syok, pasti yg diprosesnya cuman kata "kematian" aja. Ahh, masalah itu mian chingu. Mulai sekarang masalah istilah bakal aku buat di kolom A/N jadi jangan khawathir~ Ahahaha, nggak papa kok. Gomawo udah baca~ ^^

 **Kyume801:** Ahahaha, ini udah lanjut chingu~ Gomawo udah baca :D

 **Siskasparkyu0:** Ahhh, gomawoyo chingu :) Semoga kamu suka chapter ini ^^

 **Sparkyubum:** Hehehe, emang aku author tega *evil smile* Perihal Hae udah jelas kan statusnya? Hehe, tanpa persetujuan Kyu juga pasti Hae udah nganggep Kyu jadi adiknya. Yahh jangan gitu dong~ Jungsoo dan Heechul, juga appa dan eommanya mereka juga manusia. Bisa khilaf :( Semuanya tersiksa kok di ff ini, jadi sebenernya nggak ada yg salah dan bener. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Diahretno:** Ahhh, nggak juga kok chingu :) Aku cuman suka aja baca-baca tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan medis, apalagi psikologi. Demen banget deh ^^ Gomawo udah baca!

Oke sekian dariku! Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	5. when it rains, it pours

_"_ _Because I know it'll never last.  
Because I learn that forever means never.  
After a while, I understand how far away the future is,  
Just like a blurry picture painted on a still-blank canvas  
Uncertain, unknown, unpredictable—  
so I learn, and learn,  
and learn.  
\- Cho Kyuhyun -_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun merapatkan cardigannya erat, mencoba untuk menarik sedikit kehangatan di antara tubuhnya yang kian menggigil. Entah mengapa rasanya musim hujan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih menusuk. Lebih ganas. Dan mungkin, lebih menyedihkan.

Ingatannya perlahan jatuh pada tiga tahun lalu. Jika ia kenang kembali, saat itu sedang hujan juga—saat ia bertemu dengan Donghae. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, bumi ikut menangis bersamaan dengan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertanya kenapa pemuda itu menangis, bahkan ia jarang sekali berbicara dengannya, tapi setidaknya ia membiarkan Donghae menangis sepuasnya sampai suaranya serak dan terdengar _sangat_ menyedihkan.

Setelah Kyuhyun pikir-pikir lagi tiga tahun kemudian, mungkin Donghae menangis karena telah kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Mungkin karena itu juga, dia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Mungkin karena itu juga, dia _menyerah_.

Mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama kehilangan.

Perbedaannya, _orang itu_ pergi bukan karena terpaksa. Karena itu Kyuhyun sangat membencinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun jatuh pada kategori yang sama. Untuk pertama kali semenjak ia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghadapi kebenaran. Katakan ia pengecut, katakan ia munafik, tapi apakah salah jika ia memilih jalan aman? Jalan di mana tidak akan ada yang terluka? Jalan di mana _dirinya_ tidak akan terluka?

(Sudah cukup kebohongan dalam hidupnya. Jika Donghae juga membohonginya seperti Jungsoo—Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.)

Tapi dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun sudah menyadari semuanya. Kyuhyun mungkin buta, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Kyuhyun _jauh_ dari kata bodoh. Dan jika ditanya apakah sekarang pemuda itu meragukan Donghae, jawabannya adalah _ya_.

Kyuhyun meragukannya.

 _Salahkah_?

Menarik tubuhnya turun dari sisi-sisi ranjang yang membeku, Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. Dirabanya meja kecil yang terletak tepat di sampingnya, tangannya bergerak liar sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Menempatkan tongkat ramping di hadapannya, kaki-kaki Kyuhyun mulai menapak ke depan, ke arah pintu yang sudah lama tidak dilaluinya. Telinganya terasa tuli akan debaran jantung yang kian menanjak, namun tetap dimantapkannya hati untuk bergerak maju.

Kyuhyun sudah memilih—dan ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Akan ada suatu masa dimana luka itu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh  
Masa di mana kenangan akan terus menghantui setiap langkah yang kau ambil  
Membelenggu tiap kakimu, membuat mulutmu bungkam  
Lalu apa yang dapat kau lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa yang dapat kau lakukan untuk terus berjalan ke depan?  
Beritahu aku._

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter four  
_ when it rains, it pours

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Donghae menapakkan kakinya di depan pintu ini, dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Donghae bersembunyi di balik senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya dan membiarkan kata _aku menyesal_ dan _maafkan aku_ tertinggal di dalam mulutnya, tertahan tepat di belakang giginya, tak terucapkan.

Rasa bersalah, ia pikir, adalah emosi yang paling sulit untuk diungkapkan. Tapi rasa bersalah itu pula diwujudkan dalam banyak bentuk dan rupa; berbeda antara satu dan yang lain tetapi pada dasarnya adalah sama; _nyata_ , dan sekarang, lebih dari apapun, rasa bersalah itu terasa seperti api yang terus membakar rongga dadanya hingga paru-parunya berubah menjadi abu.

Dan Donghae merasa bersalah saat ini, _sangat_.

Dirinya yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyadarinya, karena pemuda itu _jauh_ lebih pintar darinya. Tapi yang ia tidak bisa pahami adalah _kenapa_ pemuda itu memilih untuk bungkam sementara dia tahu bahwa Donghae menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Hal yang mungkin sudah disadarinya. Hal yang mungkin, _tidak_ sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

(Karena manusia adalah mahluk yang _munafik_ , apapun bentuknya.)

"K-Kyuhyun-ah…." Donghae mundur selangkah, matanya membulat tidak percaya. "Kau… kenapa kau…?"

Ia hanya dapat menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat ketika Kyuhyun kembali menyuguhkan sebaris senyum palsu padanya, senyum yang kosong; tidak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang bisa ia tangkap di sana. Sungguh, Donghae lebih memilih saat-saat di mana Kyuhyun mengacuhkan keberadaannya, mendiamkannya, atau lebih bagus lagi, _memakinya_ , karena ia benar-benar pantas untuk itu. Semuanya jauh lebih baik daripada Donghae harus melihat pemuda itu mengunci perasaannya rapat-rapat dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." katanya singkat. "Mau menemaniku, hyung?"

"A-Ah…" Donghae membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Tatapan pemuda itu membuat Donghae takut. "Y-Ya… tentu saja. Kajja…"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik senyum; senyum yang membuat Donghae kembali meringis karena _demi Tuhan_ tarikan bibir itu terlihat sangat, _sangat_ —

Entahlah, Donghae tak dapat menggambarkannya dengan jelas. Ia kemudian merenggut tangan Kyuhyun lalu melingkarkan lengan kurus itu dengannya. Melihat pemuda itu hanya mengerlingkan matanya kesal, Donghae merasakan sedikit rasa khawathirnya perlahan menguap, melebur bersama hawa dingin yang kini melingkupi mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama, hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak kau pergi? Dan sekarang kau menjadi dokter? Huh… agak sulit dipercaya untuk seorang yang mudah menangis sepertimu."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan menempuh gelar spesialisku dalam waktu dua tahun." dengusnya tidak terima atas tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya. "Kau harusnya bersyukur mempunyai dokter pribadi keren sepertiku."

"Dasar ikan narsis." Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aku tidak peduli tentang karirmu, paling kau menyogok pihak universitas di sana dengan tampang _playboy_ milikmu itu. Mengaku saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Yak! Anak satu ini….." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, namun tak lupa untuk mengukir senyum saat menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan pasiennya itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tapi tidak balik membalas dan memilih untuk diam sambil menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Donghae berhenti sejenak. "Apa.. apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Dalam sekejap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semula ceria berubah menjadi datar. Seakan-akan sesuatu di dalam dirinya tiba-tiba mati; hilang tanpa bekas. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik, senyum palsu itu kembali hadir menghiasi wajahnya. Donghae bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa apa yang ia saksikan sebelumnya tak lebih dari sebuah fatamorgana melihat pemuda itu dapat mengganti ekspresinya begitu cepat.

"Hyung~" ucapnya dengan agak dibuat-buat. "Aku haus. Carikan aku minum!"

Donghae tersenyum kecut ketika Kyuhyun dengan gamblang mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

 _Apa kau harus terus bersandiwara Kyuhyun-ah?_

"Arraso…." Memaksakan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, Donghae mulai mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum matanya jatuh pada sebuah mesin minuman otomatis yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ah, aku menemukannya. Kajja Kyuhyun-ah!"

Memantapkan matanya ke depan – Donghae menolak untuk menatap senyum palsu itu lebih lama lagi – ia tidak menyadari ada tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin masih ingin berjalan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kali dilontarkan padanya dan memilih untuk tetap melangkah. Tongkat besi masih setia mendampinginya, walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu membutuhkan itu mengingat Donghae sedang memegang lengannya sekarang.

"Hei, jawab aku." katanya dengan ketus. Donghae sedikit kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. "Wajahmu sangat pucat dan tanganmu—astaga Kyu kedua telapak tanganmu sudah basah karena keringat dingin! Lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, ne?"

Mengerlingkan matanya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Wajahnya yang pucat memang sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh yang bercucuran, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tapi dari ekspresinya yang penuh keyakinan, Donghae sadar Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkan nasehatnya.

"Yah! Sebenarnya kau ini mau kemana?!"

Langkahnya berhenti tiba-tiba ketika Kyuhyun seakan-akan mematung; tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Donghae tidak berani membuat gerakan sedikitpun, atau bahkan bersuara—tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa disentuhnya di sana, sesuatu yang membuatnya bungkam. Donghae meneguk ludahnya kasar, bisa ia rasakan kegelisahan mulai merangkak di dasar perutnya.

 _Sekarang akan menjadi waktu yang sangat baik untuk menyeretnya pergi_ , pikirnya, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali memberikan senyum palsu dan pandangan kosong yang membuat tubuhnya meremang. Sungguh, Donghae ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi masalahnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berpaling, apalagi bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah?" bisiknya terbata-bata. "Gwaenchana?"

"Hyung," sebuah jeda, "—bisakah kau bawa aku ke suatu tempat?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening.

Jadi satu jam ini apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Berjalan tanpa haluan?

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak keluar." tanggap Kyuhyun seakan-akan bisa membaca alur pikiran Donghae. "Aku sudah sedikit lupa, tapi sepertinya ini masih jalan yang benar. Apa kita sudah melewati taman kota? Aku tidak janji bisa menemukan tempat itu jika kita sudah melewatinya."

"Belum. Kita belum melewati taman kota." balas Donghae sekenanya. Taman kota dan rumah sakit tempat di mana Kyuhyun dirawat memang terbilang cukup jauh, tapi tidak terlalu membingungkan karena jalur yang harus dilewati hanyalah sebuah terusan yang panjang, entah berapa kilometer membentang. "Apa kau selalu pergi ke sana sewaktu-waktu? Siapa yang menemanimu sebelum aku datang?"

"Aku selalu pergi sendiri." ucapnya acuh sambil tetap berjalan. "Aku tidak butuh babysitter membuntutiku setiap waktu, hyung."

Donghae membeladakkan matanya kaget. "Yah! Itu berbahaya Kyuhyun-ah! Aish, bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?"

"Hyung, aku hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan mendengar peringatan lampu merah lalu kembali berjalan. Jangan berlebihan."

"Aish, paboya! Itu tetap saja berbahaya! Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau sampai—"

"Aku menghitung langkahku."

"—ke sana kalau…. Tunggu, kau berkata apa tadi?"

"Aku menghitung langkahku, hyung." ulangnya malas. "Lagipula aku selalu membawa tongkatku kemanapun aku pergi, orang-orang di jalan juga tidak sedingin yang kelihatan. Mereka sering menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku, dan walaupun aku berterimakasih atas niat baik mereka, kadang-kadang itu terasa sangat menjengkelkan."

" _Yah!_ "

"Berhenti berteriak hyung! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi…. Ini tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi pandangannya berubah sendu. Manik karamelnya sedikit menggelap, entah apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah bercat putih yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka saat ini. Tidak ada yang spesial dari bangunan bertingkat dua tersebut selain pot-pot anyelir merah muda yang tergantung manis di setiap sisinya, tapi entah kenapa sesuatu terasa mengganjal dari rumah itu.

"Ini… ini rumah siapa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah senyum kecil tersemat pada wajah pucat pemuda itu. Bukan senyum palsu yang beberapa hari ini selalu hadir padanya, melainkan sebuah senyum yang sarat akan kepedihan.

"Rumahku…" Kyuhyun berbisik. "Atau lebih tepatnya, itu rumahku _dulu_ sebelum dijebloskan ke rumah sakit."

Donghae membeku.

Ia merasa sangat, _amat_ bodoh karena tidak menanyakan tujuan Kyuhyun dari awal.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._

"K-Kyuhyun-ah, aku rasa tidak ada orang di rumah sebaiknya kita—"

"Tunggu saja," potong pemuda itu. "Aku yakin mereka pasti ada di dalam."

Donghae membuka mulutnya, jelas bermaksud untuk menyuarakan protes – _lagi_ – ketika pintu bercat putih di hadapan mereka berderit pelan. Pintu itu kemudian mengayun terbuka dan sebelum Donghae bisa menarik Kyuhyun jauh-jauh dari tempat itu, seorang pemuda muncul di ambang pintu; tersenyum begitu lebar hingga wajahnya hampir terbelah dua. Namun senyum itu perlahan luntur saat ia menangkap sosok Kyuhyun, kebingungan tercetak jelas di kedua matanya.

"Uh, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

 _Siapa?_

"A-Aku…." Kyuhyun mengutuk pelan ketika ia sadar bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar. "A-Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cho Jungsoo, apa… apa dia di dalam?"

"Cho… Jungsoo?" pemuda itu menautkan alisnya. "Uh, di sini tidak ada yang bernama Cho Jungsoo, aku pikir kau salah alamat."

Kyuhyun membeladakkan matanya tidak percaya.

 _Ini tidak mungkin._

"A-Aku yakin ini alamat yang benar. Ini kediaman Cho Younghwan benar?"

"Ya…. Ini memang kediaman appaku. Tapi kami tidak mengenal yang namanya Cho Jungsoo."

 _Appa…ku?_

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

"I-Ini mustahil…" Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang, badanya bergetar hebat. "K-Kenapa….?"

"Y-Yah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae yang dari tadi terdiam segera melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu mulai kehilangan pijakannya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, keadaanmu sudah sangat lemah!"

"G-Gwaenchana?" pemuda asing itu hanya bisa memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan ngeri. Siapa yang tidak jika melihat seseorang tiba-tiba jatuh lemas di hadapan mereka? "A-Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"A-Ani, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Donghae membungkuk kilat. "Kami per—"

"Changmin-ah? Siapa yang datang?"

Seketika itu juga, Donghae merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang di pelukannya.

 _Tuhan tolong—_

"Appa….."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Seharusnya ia paham bahwa datang ke tempat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang seharusnya tidak ia perbuat. Mendengar suara familiar itu membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia, tapi entah kenapa hanya kenangan buruk yang dapat diingatnya.

(Kegelapan, lantai dingin, pecahan kaca, nafas tertahan, teriakan-teriakan memohon, dan jeritan; _appa ini sakit appa berhenti appa tolong jangan—!_ )

Sudah dua belas tahun lamanya, tapi Kyuhyun masih dapat mengingat rasa sakit itu dengan jelas.

"Appa…. Ah, aku rasa bukan itu, huh?" gumamnya pelan. "Cho Younghwan-ssi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali."

Pria paruh baya itu tidak menggubris Kyuhyun sedikitpun, pandangannya dingin menusuk. "Aku tanya, mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ingin mencari Cho Jungsoo, hyungku." balasnya datar. "Anakmu."

Youghwan memandang Kyuhyun kosong selama beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah senyum miris tertoreh pada bibirnya. "Dia bukan lagi anakku semenjak ia melangkahkan kaki dari rumah ini. Dan dia bukan lagi anakku semenjak ia lebih memilih untuk merawatmu yang penyakitan itu ketimbang keluarganya sendiri."

"Kau—Apa yang—Dasar brengs—"

Kyuhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Donghae, menahannya sebelum pemuda itu membuat mereka dalam masalah. Bisa ia rasakan debaran jantung yang kian mengejar di sana. Kyuhyun paham perasaan pemuda itu, tapi ini adalah masalahnya, bukan Donghae.

"Kyu—"

"Hyung," Kyuhyun mengencangkan pengangannya. "Tolong jangan ikut campur."

Donghae mengeretakkan giginya rapat-rapat, ingin rasanya ia menghabisi pria di hadapannya ini namun ditahannya perasaan itu—tentu dengan susah payah. Karena ia paham. Dia pasti ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri, karena yang dibicarakan di sini adalah _Kyuhyun_. Pemuda itu tidak akan mau diperlakukan seperti barang rapuh yang bisa retak kapan saja.

"Younghwan-ssi, aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mengganggu kehidupan barumu." suara Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu; memutarnya dalam otaknya berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Masih sulit untuknya mencerna kenyataan bahwa appanya sudah punya keluarga _baru_. "Aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaan Cho Jungsoo karena dia berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

"Jangan bercanda denganku." Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Lebih dari siapapun, harusnya kau yang paling tahu di mana ia berada."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menyeritkan keningnya. "Untuk apa aku ke sini kalau aku tahu keberadaanya?"

Pria itu terdiam, matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh perhitungan. "Entahlah. Balas dendam, mungkin? Kau dan kakakmu itu sama-sama picik, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau ingin membalas semua perbuatanku padamu."

 _Beraninya dia—_

Mengigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Sakit—ya hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia sudah pergi terlalu jauh, tidak ada jalan pulang untuknya selain terus maju.

"Dia pergi." bisiknya pelan setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sudah sepuluh tahun—aku sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya."

Kyuhyun pikir ia mendengar sesuatu jatuh, tapi ia tak yakin dengan keadaan yang terlalu kacau saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Pemuda itu berjengit ketika Donghae mengenggam tangannya erat. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau ia tidak sendirian di situ. "Kyuhyun-ah jebal… kita pergi saja dari sini, ok? Aku akan membantu mencari hyungmu, tapi kita pergi sekarang, arra?"

 _Apakah harus?_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

 _Aku tidak bisa kehilangan apapun lagi._

"A-Appa." Memaksakan kata itu keluar hampir sama seperti menelan pecahan kaca. "Tolong beritahu aku di mana Jungsoo-hyung berada." pintanya lirih, dan bahkan ia rela untuk bersujud di hadapan orang yang sudah membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. "Aku mohon."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Donghae hanya bisa memandangnya miris, namun pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Kau… kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri." ucap Younghwan tajam, sekelebat emosi mengumpul di matanya; marah, murka, dan apakah itu _kecewa_ yang terlintas di sana _?_ "Tidak heran Jungsoo juga meninggalkanmu. Kalian sama menyedihkannya."

"Cho Younghwan—" Donghae mendesis.

"Aku mohon." Kyuhyun masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya walalu sekarang hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dadanya sesak, dan rasa sakit mulai menjalar pada seluruh saraf tubuhnya, membuatnya lemas. Tapi walaupun begitu, suaranya masih tetap jelas; _lantang_. "Beritahu aku keberadaan Jungsoo-hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu—"

"Aku mohon!"

"Apa kau tidak dengar—!"

"Kali ini saja…." katanya lirih, air mata mulai mengumpul di sudut-sudut matanya. "Kali ini saja aku ingin kau bertindak seperti seorang ayah. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menyayangiku, aku juga tidak akan datang dalam kehidupan barumu dan menghancurkan apa yang sudah kau bangun, aku hanya ingin kau memberitahuku di mana Jungsoo-hyung berada, hanya itu."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anakku."

Kyuhyun tahu kalau kalimat itu tidak disengaja untuk melukai, karena kalimat itu terdengar jujur, _sangat_. Namun tetap saja kalimat itu menusuk tajam, membuat air matanya perlahan jatuh. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya retak; sebesit perasaan malu mulai menyeruak, perlahan-lahan, dan terus menyebar dalam hatinya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya;

"Aku tahu."

Setitik air mata lolos dan turun membasahi pipinya.

 _Tuhan ini sakit sekali._

"Tapi sekali ini saja," bisik Kyuhyun parau. "Berpura-puralah kau adalah appaku. Tidak bisakah kau lakukan itu, Cho Younghwan-ssi?"

Hening. Sunyi. Sepi.

Tidak ada yang bebicara.

"…..jangan pernah datang lagi ke sini." Pria itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu keberadaan _Park_ Jungsoo semenjak dia pergi dari rumah ini dua belas tahun lalu. Selamat siang."

Dan pintu itu terbanting begitu saja.

Kyuhyun meratap, pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Apa pun yang telah ia persiapkan untuk dengar sudah tidak bisa diingatnya lagi ketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ada jarak-jarak buram terbentang di kepalanya, yang satu menunjuk ke masa sekarang, dan yang satu menunjuk ke masa lalu di mana semuanya berawal. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan menghadapi semua ini – entah apa – sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah…."

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming, masih dalam posisinya semula. Jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun merasakan sakit, kali ini ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

 _Hampa._

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Detik kemudian, punggungnya mulai bergetar hebat, isakan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya—

 _Tuhan ini sakit sekali._

—lalu tangisnya _pecah_ begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah mereka kembali, Kyuhyun kolaps.

Bukanlah hal yang aneh, dan Donghae sudah mempersiapkan dirinya mengingat beban emosi yang sedang ditopang Kyuhyun saat ini sangat berat—bahkan melebihi sepuluh tahun di mana pemuda itu harus memaksakan hidup sendiri. Setidaknya, saat Kyuhyun sendiri tidak ada yang bisa menyakitinya ataupun melukai perasaanya. Setidaknya, saat Kyuhyun sendiri dia tidak perlu mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk yang terus menyiksa batinnya.

Dan Donghae peduli, tentu saja ia peduli, dan _justru_ karena ia peduli Donghae masih dapat tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun terus membungkus suara serak dan wajah pucatnya dengan empat kata sederhana; _aku baik-baik saja_. Banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Ia ingin berteriak, mengamuk, memohon bahkan—agar Kyuhyun mau terbuka padanya, agar dia berhenti berpura-pura. Tapi rasanya kata-kata itu seperti tersendat di tenggorokan, tak bisa dikeluarkannya dengan bebas.

"… _even if I was hit by this rain,"_

Donghae terdiam di depan kamar yang bertuliskan _no. 389_ ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara familiar yang mengalun lembut. Dirapatkannya kepala ke sisi pintu yang terbuka, mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Dan apa yang apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya mematung.

 _"Your memories grow inside my heart."_

Donghae memaksakan untuk tersenyum, tapi hatinya menangis.

" _The love that my heart yearned for,_ "

Faktanya, ketika manusia kehilangan banyak hal, atau mungkin kehilangan orang yang disayangi, tersenyum palsu dan berbohong adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Melihat mereka dan berbicara dengan mereka dan makan dengan mereka; wajah-wajah akan mulai mengabur dan ada saja kata-kata yang yang tertahan, yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

 _"Even after trying so hard, the tears still flow."_

Entah karena lupa atau sengaja; karena tidak lagi terdengar, atau bahkan karena _mereka_ sudah tidak lagi berada di sini; akhirnya kata-kata itu akan terabaikan ketika hari, bulan, dan tahun berganti. Ketika kehidupan baru bergegas masuk, menghapus apa yang ingin dikatakan namun tak mampu.

 _"Even if I want to I can't meet you now."_

Tapi ketika ia berdiri di belakang pintu kamar Kyuhyun, kata-kata itu seakan timbul ke permukaan. Donghae menemukan dirinya menatap temaram cahaya yang datang dari sisi pintu yang sedikit terbuka, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar suara tangisannya tidak menyeruak keluar.

 _"When the memories one by one stop because of the tears,_ _"_

Mendengarkan suara lembut dari balik pintu itu, simfoni yang menyebar seperti riak di atas air, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tak lebih dari bintik-bintik warna yang saling berbaur. Namun samar-samar, ia masih dapat melihat Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, punggungnya bersender pada tepi tempat tidur, dan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar memilukan dalam caranya memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Wajah tirusnya melipat dalam konsentrasi ketika dia mencoba untuk mencapai nada-nada tinggi yang Donghae yakin sangat susah untuk dinyanyikan.

 _"I feel like being hit by my jumping heart."_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Donghae membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan _melihat_ Kyuhyun. _Kyuhyun_ dengan tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus dan rambutnya yang ikal dan senyum palsunya, semua bercampur bersama-sama dengan suara yang baginya terdengar amat indah sekaligus memilukan. Suara itu mulai mengecil dan terus mengecil dan detik sebelum Kyuhyun mencapai nada terakhir, Donghae membuka pintu itu dengan satu hentakan.

 _"Because I just miss you_ _,"_

Kyuhyun berbalik perlahan, sorot matanya getir, sebelum baris terakhir terucap dari bibirnya.

 _"...even today._ _"_

Donghae meremas tangannya erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Well, this is chapter 04! Maaf lama, aku sibuk sama UAS semester pendek nih. Dan bagi readers yang ingin update cepet…. Gimana yaa, chapter aku biasanya panjang, jadi agak lama buat ngetik sama periksanya (itupun masih banyak typo T^T). Aku bisa aja sih buat chapter pendek, tapi yah tentunya nggak maksimal. Oh iya, untuk chapter ini, hubungan Haekyu dan Teukhae masih belum dijelaskan detail, just bits and pieces, but I promise I'll explain it better in the next chapter~ Rencananya sih mau digabung sama chap ini tapi ternyata _flashback_ nya lebih panjang dari yg aku kira…. (TvT)"

Untuk kalian yang bertanya dimana appa Cho, here he is! Ahahaha, aku harap dosis angstnya mencukupi yah… dan maafkan aku kalau chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele. Soalnya aku lagi dalam mood suram jadi gini deh. Tolong abaikan kalimat yang kepanjangan dan majas-majas nggak penting please ^^

Lagu di atas aku pinjam dari our resident ballad prince Kyuhyun - Because I Miss You (그냥 보고 싶어 그래). Cocok banget deh liriknya sama feel chapter ini :) Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua. Ini adalah balasannya, sekali lagi, Gomawoyo!

Oke sekian dariku! Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^

* * *

.

.

.

 **Siskasparkyu0:** Hehehe, makasih banyak buat pujiannya :) Ah, kalau masalah hati siapa yang tahu kan? #PLAKK. Hehe jk jk~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Eka Elf:** Makanya jangan belain siapa-siapa dong~ #ditabok. Hahaha, emang bener banget, keliatan kan saudaraan? Kepala udah sama kayak batu, keras banget ckckckck. Iyaaa, idiot kan tuh ikan satu? Hehehe, tunggu aja flashback Kyuhyun sama hae di chapter depan ya~ Thanks for reading ^^

 **Akino Kaze134:** Hahahaha kayaknya semua ceritaku nyesek yah ^^ Nggak papa, banyak yang bilang begitu kok. Aku pasti lanjut, cuman waktunya nggak cepet"/kilat soalnya kan panjang" chapternya :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Angel Sparkyu:** Yep, makanya semuanya tersiksa di fic ini #Plakk. Hehe, gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Yah batal bikin kamu nangis hiks #digampar. Becanda ding~ Thanks for reading!

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** …why you ask? WHYYYYY? Eh, I don't really know. And yeah I know I'm mean, no need to remind me every chance you got XD. Hehehe, iya juga ya emang bener bukan sweet tapi bittersweet, tapi tetep ada sweetnya kan? #PLAKK. Ah, masalah anretrograde amnesia itu aku juga baru tahu setahun lalu pas baca" buku psikologi yg tebelnya naujubilah. Hahaha, jangan bunuh diri dong~ Heechul kan kuat, makanya dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang :) Masa lalu Haekyu disimpen dulu yah~ And yep, I'd just finished all my subjects for this month and to say I'm dead tired is an understatement. I'm totally beat (T^T). Hehehe thanks! I need that~ See ya in the next chap ^^

 **Jihyunelf:** Yepp, mereka udah pernah bertemu tiga tahun lalu :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Riritary9:** Hehehe, iya rumit :) Soalnya sih menurut aku pribadi semua manusia itu punya masalahya masing" jadi akhirnya gini deh, saling bertabrakan antara satu dan yg lain. Ahh, tunggu aja ya chingu~ Wahh, thanks buat pujiannya #nangis terharu. Semoga nggak bosen aja baca penjelasannya hehe. Thanks for reading ^^

 **Cinya:** Hehe, sama aku juga penasaran #ditabok. Tunggu flashbacknya di chapter depan ya~ Dan masalah Heechul dan Jungsoo… hmmm, anggap aja mereka berdua sama" punya ego masing", jadi yah gine dehh. Hehehe, nggak angst" banget sih, cuman dari awal sampe akhir suram atmosfirnya :) Dan kenapa Heechul masih nyalahin Kyu…. Hati manusia siapa yang tahu? #senyum sok inosen. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Iya dong dilanjut :) Aku bakal tamatin ni ff kok tenang aja, cuman waktunya yg harus kompromi #PLAKK. Yahh, jangan dong~ Heechul itu sebenernya baik, cuman keliatannya aja (maaf) bejad (?). Kalau masalah sembuh atau nggak, itu urusan Tuhan #digamplok. Tapi yah memang PPOK itu secara medis belum ada obatnya, jadi cuman kontrol/terapi sm pemberian vaksin aja. Masalah sad ending…. Hmmm… tunggu aja deh :) Thanks for reading!

 **Ul:** Hehehe, ini udah dilanjut~ Iyaa, soalnya kan mau bahas dari sisi pandang yang lain juga, jadi bukan Kyu aja. Tapi di chapter ini dari awal-akhir Kyu semua kok, enjoy ya! Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Choding:** Hehehe, mianhae updatenya lama :) Apa boleh buat chapternya panjang dan kebetulan lagi SP hiks #nangis Bombay. Masalah Haekyu tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Thanks for reading!

 **Apriliaa765:** Hehehe, nggak izin juga nggak papa chingu :) Aku nggak pernah maksa buat review, jadi santai aja ^^ Wahhhh, benarkah? Aku terharu (T^T). Hehehe, maaf soal itu, semoga penjelasan tambahan di bawah sedikit membantu. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Kyuhae:** Iya memang menderita tuh anak satu (TwT). Thanks for reading~

 **Anna505:** Ahhh, hatiku pecah (?) karena kamu lupa (TvT). Hahaha bercanda ding~ Kalo masalah update sih udah aku jelasin di author notes, tinggal pilih yang mana :) Ehh, belajar dalam konteks apa dulu? Kalau untuk pelajaran secara umum… hmmmm, apa ya? Kalau aku sih, yg semangat belajarnya rendaaaaaah banget (beneran), motivasi aku cuman satu kok; untuk bikin ortu bangga aja :) Rasanya enak kan liat wajah ortu berseri-seri pas liat hasil ujian kita bagus? Selain itu juga supaya nggak diremehin juga sama orang. Walaupun miris, zaman sekarang semuanya diukur pake angka sih ^^ Btw, thanks for reading!

 **Readlight:** Kenapa kalian semua kayak terkejut gitu aku update? #mewek. Hehehe, iyaa emang tujuan ni fic satu buat siksa Kyu kan? Gomawo udah baca~

 **Dewidossantosleite:** Hehehe, sebenarnya mereka semua sama" keras kepala, secara kakak adik gitu #digampar. Ehhh, lebih dari benci, mungkin Heechul lebih kecewa. Nanti deh perasaan tuh Cinderella satu aku jelasin di chapter" depan :) Hahaha, yang itu juga tunggu aja yaa~ Thanks for reading!

 **Puput:** Nggak papa kok, tenang ajaa aku nggak pernah maksa buat review ^^ Ahhh, beneran? Aku terharu hiks #ditabok. Waaaahhhhh terlalu banyak pujian… aku nggak sanggup #pingsan. Tapi yah, aku seneng deh kalau maksud aku bisa ditangkap sama pembaca :) Ehh, serius kamu suka? Kamu orang pertama yg bilang suka sama penjelasan medis di ff ini yg panjangnya naujubillah #ngakak. Aku cuman mau ff ini se-realistis mungkin, jadi yah aku coba buat ngedalamin masing" karakter supaya nggak ada yg OOC atau terkesan lebay. Hehehe, you're welcome! Masalah update udah aku sampein di author notes, tinggal pilih aja :) Thanks for reading ^^

 **Sofyanayunita1:** Hehehe, masalah itu tunggu chapter depan yah :) Sambil menunggu coba tebak" deh #digampar. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Phn19:** Ahhh, flashback tentang pertemuan mereka tunggu chapter depan ya chingu~ Dan yah, si Kyu kan emang cocok buat disiksa jadi gini deh :) Ahh, akhirnya ada yg berpihak ke Heechul aku terharu hiks #nangis Bombay. Thanks for reading!

 **Lee Gyu Won:** Hahahaha, harus ya di-quote gitu? LoL. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Kyuhae:** Hehe, tanpa diminta pun Hae siap jadi hyungnya Kyu :) Thanks for reading!

 **Nurani506:** Hahaha, jangan dong, kasian merekanya~ Dan yah, aku akui Jungsoo emang plin plan banget di chapter kemaren. Kalo Kyu sih udah nasib menderita terus, wajah dan sikap mendukung #ngakak. Hahaha, kamu baper aku juga baper dan masalah chapter baca di AU yaa~ Tinggal pilih ajaa, gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Wohaesung love:** Ini udah dilanjut~ Thanks for reading!

 **Atik1125:** Wahhhh, aku terharu… thanks buat pujiannya #nangis #baper. Hehehe, flashback Haekyu tunggu di chapter depan yaa! Gomawo udah baca~

 **Miharu Aina:** Hahaha, kok nggak nangis? Nangis dong~ #ditabok. Hehe, aku harap chapter ini cukup nyesek buat kamu :) AHHH! Betul betul betul~ (nah lho error #ngakak). Intinya nasib itu tergantung sama orang itu sendiri (dan Tuhan, tentu saja). Yepp, banyak yg harus Jungsoo perbaiki sekarang, yah itulah konsekuensi dari melarikan diri (TvT). Hahaha, bener itu~ Thanks for reading ^^

 **Michazz:** Aku juga suka~ #PLAKK. Hehehe, flashback Haekyu tunggu chapter depan ok~ Yahh, jangan gitu dong :) Tapi emang sih karma does exist. Hahaha, memang Hae kan gitu orangnya, nggak punya _tact_ sama sekali #ditabok hae. Ahhh, maafkan diriku (T^T). Tapi tenang yg terdeteksi udah aku perbaiki. Ahh, nggak papa, aku di panggil apa aja terima kok~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Maya Kyu:** Hehehe, iya ya? Aku harap nggak membingungkan :) Thanks for reading!

 **PeltingRain:** Aku juga baper jadi kita sama~ #ditabok. Hehehe, memang tujuan aku buat kamu nangis kok (?). Iyaa, mereka semua emang sama" kepala batu, mau bener sendiri, namanya juga kakak adik hehe. Yah, yg namanya hati manusia siapa yg tahu? Heechul pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia kayak gitu sama Kyu. Dan flashback hubungan Haekyu tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Illena Davis:** Hehehe, aku emang tega #Plakkkk. Bener kan semuanya tersiksa? Aku ini adil orangnya jadi pasti aku siksa semua :) Yah, jangan gitu dong~ Kan Siwon juga manusia. Masalah Haekyu tunggu chap depan ya~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Reader:** Hehehe, kayaknya beberapa pertanyaan udah terjawab tuh ^^ Hmm, dibilang jahat sih nggak juga, tapi dibilang baik juga kayaknya nggak juga ya :) Awalnya memang ada kok, dan walaupun nggak sempurna setidaknya sebelum Kyu dirawat dia masih bisa bersama dengan keluarganya. Masalah Donghae nanti di chapter depan ya~ Dan masalah appa Cho ini dia udah muncul :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **AtikahSparkyu:** Uwaaa, gomawo buat pujiannya aku terharuu (T^T). Hehe, aku seneng kalau ff ini bisa jadi pelajaran buat kamu. Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **:** Hahaha, thanks buat pujiannya~ ^^ Wahh, aku terharu…. Ternyata nggak sia" perjuanganku baca artikel kedokteran yg bener" bikin kepala mumet #nangis #baper. Hehehe, iya kan? Soalnya masalah hati manusia itu nggak ada yg tahu, semuanya tergantung dari sudut pandang orang itu sendiri. Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Guest:** Ahh, memang tujuan aku buat kamu bingung kok~ #digampaer. Tentang Haekyu tunggu chap depan yaa~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Li:** Udah di next~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Sparkyubum:** Hehe, iyaa~ Sebisa mungkin akum au bahas semua sudut pandang, jadi nggak ada yg namanya salah/bener, jahat/baik, karena untuk aku pribadi semuanya itu relatif :) Nggak usah milih sisi dong~ Intinya dukung aja semuanya #digaplok. Ahh, masalah Appa Cho nanti dijelasin lebih lanjut yaa, inget aja jangan berprasangka buruk dulu :) Thanks for reading!

 **Nae Axselia:** Salam kenal jugaa ^^ Ahh, nggak papa kok, aku nggak pernah ngeharusin buat review jadi santai ajaa~ Masalah janji dan masa lalu Haekyu tunggu di chapter depan ya~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Anonim-san:** Ahh, nggak papa kok~ Nggak usah minta maaf ^^ Hahaha, nanti yaa sweet moments-nyaa, kali ini bersuram" (?) ria dahulu. Thanks udah baca~

 **MissBabyKyu:** Hehehe, memang Kyu miris hidupnya. Ahh, nggak papa chingu~ Memang cerita ini kan bertahap, jadi nggak papa nebak" (?) dulu. Ahh tentang kenapa eommanya bisa amnesia dan alasan Heechul plus masa lalu Haekyu tunggu di chapter depan ya~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **KuroiIlna:** Ahahaha, tapi bener kok kata"mu aku setujuu~ Ehh, gimana ya ngomongnya, pas awal" itu bisa dikatakan Kyu lagi dalam masa _aftershock_ , mungkin kamu pernah denger sebelumnya? Kayak trauma masa lalu yg timbul kembali jadi keadaan psikisnya kacau, makanya dia sampe ngira Donghae itu Jungsoo padahal bukan 'kan :) Kalau _state mind_ lagi kacau manusia itu cenderung bertingkah aneh/nggak jelas, aku mau nunjukin hal itu—nunjukin seberapa terlukanya Kyu karena perlakuan Jungsoo di masa lalu. Semoga udah jelas yaa :) Hahaha, emang aku mau bikin semuanya kebagian kok, jadi tinggal pilih mau sisi pandang yg mana~ Ehhh, nggak kok aku nggak bule…. #baper. Hehehe, gomawo udah baca~

 **AnandaELF:** Iyaa udah dilanjut :) Hehehe, makasih buat pujiannya, aku terharu hiks #nangis. Ehh, kenapaa? Heechul nggak buruk" amat kok, coba aja kam jadi dia, pasti sakit juga rasanya….. yah, sekiranya itu sih pendapat aku, tapi kalau dingomong dia keterlaluan atau nggak, tergantung sudut pandang masing"~ Hehehe, Donghae itu tetep manusia lho, nggak mungkin baik" amat~ Tunggu aja yah kelanjutannya! Thanks for reading ^^

 **Tyas1013:** Iya dong, sakin merasa bersalahnya sampe kebawa mimpi~ #digampar. Hehehe, gomawo udah baca!

 **Kyuxxxx:** Hahaha, iyaa soalnya Donghaenya keras kepala sih #ditabok hae. Amminnn, semoga harapanmu bisa terkabul (eh?). Gomawo udah baca~

 **Simahiro:** Your welcome~ ^^ Iyaa, memang aku nggak sampe jelasin detail, nanti kepanjangan wkwkwk. Thanks for reading~


	6. if i stay, you have to love me

" _I've been hurt multiple times,  
have been broken and have been alone for so long.  
Sometimes it seems like there's no more reason to wake up  
no reason to smile, no reason to laugh and the days keep getting_ _—_ _  
_ _—_ _worse and worse and suddenly I'm just alive out of habit  
so I stop for a moment to ask myself,  
when will this misery ends?"  
\- Lee Donghae -_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Donghae tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun tepat di matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya terlalu sulit.

Karena ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum—masih senyum yang sama dengan tiga tahun lalu—kedua bulatan kelabu itu tidak tersenyum bersama dengannya. Meskipun begitu, senyum Kyuhyun masih bisa membuat Donghae merasa seperti seluruh dunia sedang tersenyum padanya. Tiga tahun lalu, senyum itu telah menguatkannya dalam masa-masa sulit. Jadi untuk saat ini, Donghae memilih untuk memalingkan kepalanya dan mencoba – tentu dengan susah payah – untuk menekan perasaan bersalah yang kian tumbuh atas semua kebohongan yang sudah ia bangun selama ini.

Kenangan akan hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui bersama kembali timbul. Dongahe menutup matanya dan saat itu juga ia dapat melihat mereka, tiga tahun lalu, dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal namun memahami arti dari rasa sakit dan penyesalan.

Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda, tentu saja. Namun penderitaan yang mereka rasakan sama, serupa, sebentuk.

Sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasih—tidakkah mereka sama?

 _Misery loves company, after all._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karena aku tidak sekuat yang semua orang kira  
Aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira  
Manusia memang rapuh, sangat mudah terpatahkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mudah sekali._

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter five  
_ if i stay, you have to love me

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana aku harus memulai?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya asal. "Aku… tidak terlalu peduli. Kau bisa memulai sesukamu."

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Pemuda itu sedikit tertawa, walaupun tawa itu terlalu lemah untuk ditangkap telinganya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Park Jungsoo? Bagaimana aku bisa mengenal _mu_? Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi dokter pribadimu sekarang? Entahlah Kyu, aku rasa semuanya terlalu berat untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu. "Menangis? Memohon padamu? Atau kau ingin aku bersujud di hadapan kakimu dan mengemis agar kau mau mengatakan kebenaran?"

Donghae meringis. "Apa kau tidak senang aku kembali?"

"Aku…." Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut. "Aku senang kau kembali….. Tapi sekarang aku…" pandanganya mulai mengabur, entah mengapa matanya terasa panas sekali. "Apa aku salah untuk meragukanmu, Donghae-hyung?"

Menatap dua bulatan kelabu yang mulai berair itu membuat dada Donghae sesak, rasa-rasanya tulang rusuknya telah menekan paru-parunya kuat, membuatnya susah bernafas. "Kyuhyun-ah…."

"Tolong, hyung…." bisiknya kecil. "Jangan buat aku meragukanmu lebih dari ini."

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, pemuda itu _jauh_ dari kata bodoh. Semua kebetulan itu terlalu nyata untuk ditampiknya. Jika waktu kemunculan mereka yang berdekatan tidak bisa membuatnya sadar, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa. Mereka berdua memang saling mengenal, dan mungkin – _mungkin_ – mereka merencanakan _ini_ bersama. Tapi apa pertemuannya dengan Donghae tiga tahun lalu juga termasuk dalam rencana itu?

 **BRAK**

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika suara debumam keras menggangu telinganya. _Ah_ , ia mengedip satu, lalu dua kali—barulah ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya itu. Kyuhyun dapat menebak bahwa kursi kayu tempat Donghae semula duduk pasti sudah tergeletak mengenaskan sekarang.

"Dari mana kau mendengar itu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" suara pemuda itu naik beberapa oktaf. "Jangan percaya pada kebohongan itu!"

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang berbohong di sini?_

"Aku… tidak mendengarnya dari siapapun." Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang kian memburu. "Aku hanya… entahlah. Apa aku terlalu naif untuk berfikir begitu? Tidakkah semuanya terlalu _clich_ _é_ untuk disebut kebetulan?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…."

"Geojitmal hajimayo….." ia memohon dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku tak tahu apa— _siapa_ —yang bisa kupercaya sekarang. Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin rumit?"

"Kyuhyun-ah….. Aku… aku kembali karena aku sudah berjanji padamu…." senyum yang terlukis di wajah Donghae terlihat sangat menyakitkan. "Dan Jungsoo-hyung….. apa kau akan marah jika ku katakan dia kembali untukmu?"

"Aku akan sangat marah." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara menahan tangis. _Ah, ini benar-benar sakit_. "Katakan yang sejujurnya. Aku... tidak ingin membencimu."

Donghae mengela nafas panjang. "Aku… mengenal Jungsoo-hyung empat tahun lalu, satu tahun sebelum aku mengenalmu. Dan sebelum kau ingin menuduhku macam-macam—" pemuda itu sedikit menarik senyum ketika mulut Kyuhyun kembali terkatup rapat. "Aku tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengannya sebelum aku mengenalmu. Jungsoo-hyung… hanyalah seniorku. Itupun baru ku ketahui dari orang lain—dia sudah lulus ketika aku masuk ke sekolah kedokteran tempatnya mengambil gelar spesialis dulu."

"Di mana?" Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

" _Harvard,_ Amerika." jawab Donghae pelan. "Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Jangankan tempat tujuannya, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal." kata Kyuhun miris. "Dia hanya pergi begitu saja. Menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali. Benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulnya kuat."

"Aku akan memukulnya untukmu." kata Donghae serius. "Dia benar-benar pantas menerimanya. Meninggalkanmu, membohongimu—aku sudah memukulnya sekali, tapi rasanya tidak cukup. Katakan lagi jika kau ingin memukulnya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, namun senyum itu segera sirna dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Melihat perubahan ini membuat raut wajah Donghae yang semula cerah menjadi muram, namun tetap dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum.

Ya, pemuda itu tersenyum, namun senyum itu luntur ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Datang sunyi; sepi. Rasa-rasanya Donghae ingin menangis.

"Saat dia datang menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa appa sekarat."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _4 tahun lalu  
Amerika Serikat, Musim Semi_

 _xxx_

Donghae membenamkan kepalanya dalam kedua lipatan tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit dan kepalanya masih berdenyut protes ketika ia kembali memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat rententan analisis yang sudah dibuatnya semalaman. Rasanya ingin ia berteriak ketika kalimat-kalimat di otaknya melebur menjadi satu. Berkutat dengan semua diagram dan _flipchart_ ini bisa membuatnya gila, bahkan prognosis yang harus dipresentasikannya besok sama sekali tidak bisa diingatnya.

Jika bukan untuk appanya, Donghae tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kaki di dunia medis yang gila ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk tetap bertahan, ia hanya bisa berharap semua kerja kerasnya akan terbayar nanti.

 _Tunggu aku appa, aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu._

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, pemuda itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kembali. Sambil meneguk segelas coklat panas yang masih mengepul, Donghae membolak-balik _flipcart_ di tangannya lambat sebelum sebuah teriakan nyaring datang dari arah kamar mandi.

" _Aiden, there's someone at the door!_ "

Donghae mengerang kuat. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun rasa lelah pada tungkai kakinya membuat niatnya urung. Pemuda itu hanya dapat mengerling tajam ke arah pintu bercat _marron_ itu tajam sebelum teriakan lain kembali mengusik telinganya.

" _Hey! I know you heard me loud and clear! The door will not open on its own so get your ass moving!_ "

" _Fine! Just stop screaming_!" pemuda itu bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan, diseretnya kedua kaki sambil memijit keningnya. " _Darn it Spencer, you sound like a banshee. And an annoying one at that_."

Merapatkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke dinding, Donghae menarik knob pintu itu terbuka untuk menampakkan sesosok pemuda asing yang sedang menatapnya gelisah. Ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba menerka-nerka apakah ia pernah bertemu pemuda ini sebelumnya di suatu tempat tapi hal itu malah membuat kepalanya makin sakit. " _Uh, is there something you need_?"

" _Ah, yes_." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badanya sopan. " _My name is Dennis, and I'm here to meet Aiden Lee, is he home_?"

" _I'm Aiden_." katanya pelan. " _Have we met before_?"

" _No._ " pemuda itu sedikit canggung saat Donghae mulai menatapnya intens. " _No, I believe we haven't._ "

" _So what do you need from me?_ " tanyanya lagi. " _I noticed that you're Asian, or perhaps Korean? Is there something wrong with my statehood?_ "

" _No, that's not what I'm here for."_ Jika Donghae tidak menyadari kecanggungan pemuda itu sebelumnya, ia sadar sekarang. " _It's about your father_."

.

.

.

" _I'd tried to contact you several times. Your father too—he'd been trying to reach you for the past weeks but you'd never answered your phone. That's why I'm here. Your father… is not in a condition where he can meet you himself."_

 _Donghae terdiam, tubuhnya serasa lumpuh._

" _Is… is something wrong with him? His condition… hasn't worsened r-right?" suaranya bergetar. "Is he… is my father okay?"_

 _Air mata mulai menyeruak di kedua pelupuk matanya ketika pemuda itu menggeleng, tatapannya berubah sendu._

" _No." bisiknya. "He's not okay."_

.

.

.

 _4 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Dingin_

 _xxx_

Donghae bungkam ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Warna putih yang mejadi ciri khas dari tempat pesakitan membuatnya ingin menangis. Pemuda itu menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, keras sekali, dan tiba-tiba amis darah menyeruak di dalam mulutnya, menyapu lidahnya dengan mudah seperti busa di atas air. Rasanya benar-benar memuakkan, cukup memuakkan hingga membuatnya ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

 _Harusnya tidak begini_ , pikirnya sambil menahan tangis. _Seharusnya tidak begini, appa._

Semenjak umma dan hyungnya meregang nyawa tiga tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan, Donghae selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan appanya. Ia mencoba kuat untuk mereka berdua terlebih ketika penyakit sialan itu mulai menggerogoti appanya. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam ketakutan, Donghae pikir ia sudah _jauh_ lebih kuat dari dirinya yang dulu.

Karena Donghae yang dulu tidak tahu bagaimana untuk tersenyum saat ia merasa sakit. Donghae yang dulu tidak tahu bagaimana untuk tertawa walau air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Donghae yang dulu tidak tahu bagaimana menutup luka menganga di hatinya dengan baik. Donghae yang dulu tidak tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan dirinya rapat-rapat sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat penderitaan yang sedang dirasakannya.

Donghae yang sekarang memang jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu, namun ketika ia melihat wajah pucat appanya, mendengar tarikan nafasnya yang lemah, entah mengapa ia seperti kembali ke tiga tahun lalu.

 _Jangan kau ambil dia dariku Tuhan, hanya dia satu-satunya yang ku punya sekarang._

"Mian…. Mianhae…" Donghae mulai meracau, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain melihat sosok yang begitu ia sayangi sedang melawan maut sendirian. "Appa… jangan lakukan ini padaku… k-kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku…"

"Donghae-ah…" Pemuda itu menghiraukan tepukan pelan pada bahunya dan memilih untuk menangis kencang hingga pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. "Jangan menangis... Seungyeon-ssi pasti tidak mau melihamu begini…."

"Tapi aku kejam, hyung…." bisiknya lirih. "Aku sudah meninggalkan appa saat dia membutuhkanku. Aku tidak ada saat dia sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, anak m-macam apa aku ini?"

"Kau melakukan semua ini untuknya. Kau berjuang untuknya, Hae." Entah mengapa suara Jungsoo ikut bergetar seperti menahan tangis. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi kau harus kuat untuknya. Untuk dirimu juga. Seungyeon-ssi masih diberikan kesempatan untuk tinggal, Hae-ah. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"…. _cukup_?" Donghae menyembunyikan matanya dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kau bilang cukup? Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya nyalang. "Appa tidak boleh mati! Appa harus menemaniku sampai aku tua nanti! Dia tidak boleh pergi seperti umma dan Donghwa-hyung! A-Appa tidak boleh mati….. A-Appa….."

Tangis Donghae kembali pecah ketika Jungsoo menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja….."

"Jika saja aku tidak meninggalkan appa… jika saja aku tidak lebih mementingkan thesis sialan itu… jika saja aku _mendengar_ …" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku benar-benar kejam…. k-kejam….."

Jungsoo tersenyum padanya, tapi senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan, kasar di tepi, tidak mencapai matanya. Pemuda itu kemudian merangkul Donghae dalam pelukannya, dan bergumam kecil;

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

 _Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya yang memerah. "Kenapa harus appa? Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus appaku?"_

" _Donghae…."_

" _Apa tidak cukup umma dan hyung pergi? Sekarang appa juga ingin meninggalkanku?"_

" _Donghae-ya—"_

" _Kenapa harus dia?" bisiknya. "Kenapa tidak aku saja?"_

.

.

.

 _3 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

 _xxx_

Suara monitor jantung yang terus bergerak naik-turun itu membuat telinga Donghae sakit. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal kedua indra pendengarannya rapat-rapat, menulikan telinganya walau hanya sejenak, tapi pemuda itu sadar kalau semuanya sia-sia. Walaupun ia tuli sekalipun, dari awal Donghae sudah tahu kalau menolak kenyataan adalah hal terbodoh yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Paru-parunya sudah rusak parah, Donghae-ssi. Hampir seluruh alveolinya sudah terinfeksi." Donghae bungkam, sorot matanya jatuh begitu saja ke ujung sepatunya. "Maafkan kami, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan, sisanya tergantung pada kehendak Tuhan. Kami permisi."

 _Appa… apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga?_

Donghae tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terdiam di sana, karena ketika ia sadar, ruangan itu sudah kosong—hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Kedua pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata yang juga entah kapan mengalir, dan rasa sakit yang biasa menghujam dadanya kini menghilang; digantikan dengan sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa didefinisikannya.

Marah? Kecewa? Menyesal?

(Ah, bahkan ia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.)

Dengan langkah terseok, pemuda itu menyeret kakinya keluar, menyusuri koridor panjang yang terbentang di depannya. Donghae tidak tahu harus pergi kemana—mengunjungi kamar appanya hanya membuatnya sakit, dan menemui Jungsoo-hyung terasa sangat memalukan baginya. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sekarang, hanya bisa meratap ketika vonis itu keluar dari mulut dokter yang menangani appanya. Tapi Donghae sadar bahwa ia bukanlah seorang dokter – dan mungkin _tidak_ akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang dokter – ia tidak berhak untuk merasa kehilangan karena semua ini adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Air mata mulai mengumpul lagi, membakar manik kelabunya dengan sensasi panas yang makin menyeruak. Ah, ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kau menangis?"

Donghae tersentak ketika sebuah suara merdu menghentikan langkah ambigunya, membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu."

Membasuh matanya yang mulai membengkak, Donghae menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah sang sumber suara. Walau samar-samar, ia bisa menangkap figur seorang namja yang menatap kosong ke arahnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Donghae menautkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum ia berbalik untuk memandangi pintu di belakangnya.

 _Kamar 389._

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna ketika ia menyadari bahwa perjalanan tanpa tujuannya telah membawanya ke kamar inap seorang pasien. Ia memicingkan matanya kembali, dan melihat sebuah nama terukir rapi di atas lapisan hardwood itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" _Oi, aku bertanya padamu orang asing. Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Donghae tidak menjawab, namun ia tidak juga beranjak dari ruangan itu._

 _Kenapa—_

 _Kenapa rasanya kakinya tidak mau bergerak?_

.

.

.

 _3 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

 _xxx_

"Yah, kau menangis lagi?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba untuk menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak vonis kematian itu jatuh, dan semenjak itu pula keadaan appanya tidak membaik. Tidak butuh seorang genius untuk melihat ke arah mana semua ini menunjuk. Tapi Donghae belum siap, ia belum siap untuk kehilangan siapapun lagi.

(Tidak semenjak umma dan hyungnya meregang nyawa tiga tahun lalu.)

"Kau orang aneh."

Mendengar sindirian pedas itu membuatnya sedikit tertawa, tapi tangisannya tetap terdengar, bercampur dengan suara tawanya yang lemah. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia – Kyuhyun – tidak pernah mengusirnya keluar atau bahkan memanggil pihak rumah sakit untuk menanganinya. Tentunya semua tangisan ini bisa membuat siapapun gila, tapi dia hanya memandangnya – apakah dia _benar-benar_ memandangnya? – tanpa berkomentar apapun seakan-akan memiliki orang asing yang terus menangis di dalam kamar rawatnya adalah hal yang biasa.

"Aish, kau benar-benar aneh. Mana ada orang yang menangis sambil tertawa."

 _Kau juga aneh_ , Donghae ingin berkata balik, namun suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokkan. Mungkin semua tangis ini sudah menguras suaranya habis. Donghae merapatkan tubuhnya ke dekat jendela sebelum ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara dua lututnya.

Kyuhyun—anak itu—tidak pernah menanyainya macam-macam. Ia hanya diam di sudut kamarnya sambil sesekali bersuara walaupun Donghae tahu banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Dan Donghae—Donghae sangat berterimakasih untuk itu.

Mungkin karena itulah ia selalu kembali ke kamar ini.

(Kembali kepada Kyuhyun.)

 _Sudah satu bulan_ , Donghae tekankan kembali. Satu bulan berlalu sejak ia menemukan tempat ini. Satu bulan pula semenjak keadaan appanya semakin memburuk. Satu bulan semenjak hidupnya seakan-akan runtuh tak membekas. Donghae menangis—tentu saja ia menangis. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya menangis karena ia tidak bisa membantu meringankan beban appanya.

(Donghae bukan dokter. Ia bukan suster. Ia bukan hyungnya. Ia bukan eommanya. Ia hanya pemuda pengecut yang tidak berguna. Dan menangis—menangis adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.)

"Hujan… hujan turun lagi."

Donghae menatap namja kurus itu dalam. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak berbeda sekarang. Suaranya, sorot matanya, gerak tubuhnya; ada secercah kepedihan di sana. Ia dapat mengenalinya dengan jelas, karena ia selalu melihat kepedihan yang sama pada dirinya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Aku lelah…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. "Bangunkan aku saat hujan berhenti."

Donghae tidak bersuara, namun ia mengganguk. Bukan hanya kepedihan yang ia lihat sekarang, namun juga penyesalan dan keputusasaan. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya entah apa yang membuatnya berwajah begitu.

 _Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terluka?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pemuda itu tidak menepati janjinya._

 _Karena saat hujan berhenti satu jam kemudian—_

— _Donghae sudah tidak ada di sana._

.

.

.

 _3 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

 _xxx_

Mereka tiba di tempat tujuan saat matahari telah menghilang di balik awan-awan yang menggantung di sisi-sisi langit. Donghae melepaskan sebuah senyum ketika matanya menangkap bentangan biru yang tak berujung di hadapannya. 312 kilometer yang harus mereka tempuh dari Seoul ke Mokpo benar-benar terbayar sekarang. Begitu Donghae melangkah keluar dari mobil, aroma khas laut langsung memukul hidungnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, pemuda itu akhirnya merasa bahwa ia bisa bernapas dengan bebas.

Donghae selalu menyukai warna biru, seperti halnya namanya yang berarti laut. Hamparan pasir putih yang bersebrangan dengan gulungan ombak selalu membuatnya terpukau. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tiupan angin pesisir pantai yang kian menggigit. Musim panas telah berakhir berbulan-bulan lalu dan sekarang udara sudah membawa sedikit hawa dingin di setiap hembusannya.

"Donghae-ya…. Kenapa kau membawa appa kemari?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. "Appa tidak rindu tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja appa rindu." katanya sambil memandang luasnya laut dengan sendu. "Walaupun appa dan ummamu bertemu dan menikah di Seoul, kau dan hyungmu lahir di sini. Tentu saja tempat ini spesial."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, matanya ikut menerawang ke depan. Ke arah baris bunga _hyacinth_ yang mekar di kejauhan. "Aku ingin menghabiskan satu hari ini bersamamu. Mendapatkan izin dari uisa Kwon itu sulit sekali, jadi appa harus menuruti semua permintaanku hari ini, arra?"

"Arraso." Seungyeon tergelak saat melihat ekspresi lucu pada anaknya itu. "Berhenti berwajah begitu, apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

"Temani aku ke festival musim gugur." ucapnya mantap. "Tidak tahun ini, tentu saja. Tahun depan appa harus menemaniku ke festival musim gugur, arra?"

Raut wajah pria paruh bayah itu mengeruh. Ada setitik kesedihan bersarang di mata coklatnya. "Hae-ya… appa—"

"Yap! Appa sudah berjanji~" potongnya cepat— _terlalu_ cepat. Donghae tidak ingin mendengarkan hal yang ia tahu akan menghancurkan hatinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama appanya tanpa ada kata _maafkan aku_ dan _aku menyesal_ terselip di antara mereka. "Kau tahu appa, aku tidak sengaja bertemu pasien yang menarik. Sepertinya dia lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun, tapi entah kenapa perawakannya dewasa sekali."

Pemuda itu tahu appanya menyembunyikan sebuah senyum pahit, tapi ia menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Begitukah? Dia terdengar seperti namja yang baik."

"Ne!" Donghae mengganguk antusias. "Dia pintar berbicara, juga sangat tampan. Tingkahnya juga tidak seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, terlalu pendiam. Tapi aku suka dengan warna matanya—sangat indah. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, warna matanya mirip seperti hamparan pasir ini."

Seungyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya sejenak, senyum masih tersemat pada wajahnya yang dipenuhi gurat kelelahan. "Kau sangat menyukainya, eoh?"

"Appa, aku ini namja normal, ok?" pemuda itu merengut tidak terima. "Aku tidak _menyukainya_ menyukainya, tapi _menyukainya_."

Seungyeon tertawa. "Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu."

Untuk beberapa saat, hening tercipta. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi Donghae masih bisa merasakan tatapan pada dirinya, tatapan yang menuduh, yang _menilai_ nya. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa appanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. Donghae tahu ada banyak hal yang ingin pria itu katakan padanya.

Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seungyeon lalu menariknya mendekat, suaranya jatuh beberapa oktaf menjadi bisikan. "Cepatlah sehat, appa. Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke festival musim gugur tahun depan."

"Donghae-ya…. Appa—"

"Cukup sampai di situ." pintanya lemah. "Aku tidak mengatakannya, jadi appa juga jangan mengatakannya. Aku belum siap."

"Donghae-ya…." sorot mata Seungyeon melembut. "Kau tahu waktunya sudah dekat."

"Aku tahu." katanya serak. Donghae merapatkan pelukannya seakan-akan mereka akan berpisah detik itu juga. "Karena itu biarkan kita seperti ini, sebentar saja."

.

.

.

" _Appa, jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku."_

" _Aku… tidak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal."_

" _Appa, berjanjilah padaku. Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal."_

.

.

.

 _3 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

 _xxx_

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti."

Donghae bungkam—bukan karena ia tidak tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk disampaikan, tetapi karena air mata kini sudah separuh jalan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia tak ingin terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari ini. Pemuda itu sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah, yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Ia juga membenci Kyuhyun karena dia terlalu keras kepala, karena dia sudah meratakan tembok yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya dan menyaksikannya pada titik terlemahnya. Tetapi lebih dari membencinya, kenyataan bahwa dia ada di sini, saat ini, _sekarang_ , membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik.

"Hei, jika kau punya mulut, katakan sesuatu. Aku bukan peramal yang bisa membaca pikiranmu, aku juga tidak bisa membaca sorot matamu karena hey, terakhir kali aku periksa, aku ini buta."

Pada pernyataan yang tak diduga-duga itu itu; Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "K-Kau _buta_?"

"Ah." Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ternyata kau memang punya mulut. Aku sangat bersyukur."

"K-Kau…" Donghae tidak menghiraukan sarkrasme itu dan memilih untuk fokus pada hal lain yang lebih penting saat itu. Demi Tuhan telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik 'kan? "Kau benar-benar… b-buta?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Kyuhyun tampak seperti menimbang-nimbang antara berteriak padanya keras-keras atau memukulnya di tempat. "Kau benar-benar mengetes kesabaranku tuan-aku-tidak-tahu-namanya."

"M-Maaf." bisik Donghae takut. "Aku t-tidak bermaksud… kau tahu."

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Berbicara denganmu memang menguras tenaga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus mencoba."

"Maaf." bisiknya lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti meminta maaf."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Aku… aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi."

"Jika begitu ya diam saja. Jangan membuat hal simpel jadi rumit." gerutunya sambil mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Maaf."

"Astaga." Kyuhyun memijit keningnya pelan. "Benar-benar keras kepala. Sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis, orang asing? Apa kau tidak takut air matamu habis?"

Donghae mengedipkan matanya polos pada pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Air mata tidak bisa habis."

"Lalu? Itu alasanmu untuk terus menangis?" ejeknya tajam. "Apa kau tidak lelah menangis terus? Kau selalu datang ke sini dalam keadaan begini, suaramu itu terdengar seperti burung gagak tahu."

"….apa aku menggangumu?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. "Maaf kalau—"

" _Demi Tuhan_ ," Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendangmu keluar jika mengatakan itu lagi!"

"Maa—" Donghae refleks mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum kata itu kembali keluar. "U-Uh, aku hanya…."

Kyuhyun mengela nafas panjang. "Aku menyerah. Lakukan sesukamu."

Donghae kembali terdiam. Ia merapatkan dirinya ke jendela kaca yang tertutup rapat sambil mengeratkan _cardigan_ nya. Pandangannya beralih ke luar, ke arah jalan setapak yang kini ditutupi oleh daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Pendar temaram lampu memantulkan warna oranye, kuning, dan coklat tepat pada retinanya, menciptakan ilusi yang indah.

 _Appa… aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke festival musim gugur denganmu tahun depan._

"Oi, orang asing." Ketika Kyuhyun berbicara lagi, suaranya menjadi lebih tenang dan iris kelabu miliknya menyala dalam keheningan malam. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, tapi kau boleh datang ke sini kapanpun kau mau. Tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian, arra?"

Mata Donghae membulat lebar, sebelum sorot matanya melembut, sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Butuh lima detik sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Karena kau mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu."

.

.

.

" _Boleh aku bertanya?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Bagaimana cara mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"_

"… _.entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."_

.

.

.

 _3 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

 _xxx_

.

"D-Donghae-ya…" Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul walaupun gurat kesakitan terpeta pada wajahnya yang pucat. "…..nyanyikan appa sebuah lagu."

"Tenggorokanku sedang tidak baik, appa…." Donghae berbisik. "T-Tanyakan lagi besok, arra?"

"Besok… kah?" senyumnya berubah sendu. "Appa… appa akan pergi besok Hae-ah… a-appa—"

"H-Haha… jangan bercanda appa. Kau mau kemana dengan keadaan begini?"

Seungyeon terdiam, pandangannya melembut, namun kedua bulatan matanya seakan-akan meneriakkan _aku menyanyangimu_ dan _jangan menangis_ , tapi entah mengapa tatapan itu membuatnya makin ingin menangis sekarang. "Aku ingin mengunjungi Hyangsook-ah dan Donghwa… aku sangat merindukan mereka…."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan tangis. Menahan perih di dadanya. "Y-Yah! Kita akan mengunjungi mereka bersama. Lagipula appa sudah berjanji akan pergi ke festival musim gugur denganku, jangan lupakan itu!"

"H-Haha… kau… kau memang anak appa yang manja." Pria paruh baya itu kembali menarik sebuah senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "K-Kau tahu, Donghae-ya? Ada seseorang yang ingin appa kenalkan padamu. Appa… belum pernah bertemu dengannya, t-tapi appa yakin dia namja yang baik…. Anak itu sama seperti appa, kau tahu? Dia masih sangat muda… anak itu pasti s-sangat menderita….."

"Appa…"

"B-Berjanjilah padaku…." bisik Seungyeon kecil, tatapannya memohon. "S-Setelah semua ini berakhir…. Setelah kau b-bisa menerima semuanya, t-temui dia…. dan jadikan dia d-dongsaengmu… Jungsoo—appa juga sudah meminta Jungsoo untuk menjagamu… a-appa tidak akan membiarkan anak kesayangan appa sendirian, arrachi?"

"A-Appa….." Dongahe berhenti, mencari kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Appa aku—"

"B-Berjanjilah…." pintanya kembali. "Berjanjilah padaku…"

"N-Ne," ucap Donghae dengan suara bergetar. "Aku berjanji."

Suara detik jam mengisi relung waktu yang kian kosong. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan keheningan itu membentang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Donghae hampir tidak berani untuk menarik nafas. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dengan semua pikiran dan emosi yang campur aduk. Bisa ia rasakan panas mulai menyebar di belakang kelopak matanya.

Terjebak dalam penderitaannya sendiri, berpikir tentang bagaimana ia tidak _siap_ , tidak cukup _berani_ ; Donghae merasa bahwa dirinya yang selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan terlihat _sangat_ menyedihkan.

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan—_

(Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.)

Donghae berhenti bernapas sejenak, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, ketika appanya, dengan suara bariton serak-nya, berbisik;

"Hae-ya… kau… kau tahu kalau appa menyayangimu 'kan?"

Saat itu juga, semua pretensi yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah hancur berkeping-keping. Dongahe membiarkan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya begitu saja, bibirnya menoreh sebuah senyum pilu.

"Ne, aku juga…" lihirnya di antara isakan demi isakan. "A-Aku juga meyayangi appa…"

Di luar, hujan perlahan turun membasuh bumi. Titik-titik air yang jumlahnya tak terhitung mulai mengembun pada permukaan kaca dan—

"A-Appa tidak pernah menyalahkanmu…" bisiknya lemah. "Karena itu… jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, a-arra?"

—mengetuk-ngetuk jendela lalu—

"U-Uri Donghae….. tetaplah seperti ini… jangan berubah."

—turun makin deras.

"Terimakasih… karena sudah berjuang."

Makin deras.

"Appa… a-appa…. maafkan appa…."

Makin deras.

"Donghae-ya..."

Makin deras.

"A-Appa pergi ya….?"

 _ **Tik**_

Hujan berhenti.

.

.

.

 _Maafkan appa, Hae-ya._

 _Appa tidak dapat melihat anak appa menerima gelarnya sarjananya,_

 _Juga tidak dapat melihat menantu dan cucu-cucu appa yang lucu,_

 _Appa benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal._

 _Maafkan appa yang terlalu lemah, tapi tolong jangan membenci appa, jangan lupakan appa._

 _Ingat bahwa appa akan selalu ada di sana, appa akan selalu menjadi tempatmu untuk bersandar._

 _Ingat bahwa appa akan berada di sana untukmu setiap kali kau membutuhkan appa._

 _Appa berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dari surga, bersama umma dan hyungmu. Selalu ada untukmu, selalu mendukungmu._

 _Jadi katakan pada appa ketika kau sakit, ketika kau lelah, ketika kau ingin menyerah, karena appa akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu ketika rasanya sulit untuk tetap hidup._

 _Dan saat semuanya selesai, appa akan menggandeng tanganmu erat seperti saat kau kecil dulu, membawamu pulang ke rumah._

 _Donghae anak appa, apa kau tahu? Hari-hari yang appa habiskan denganmu benar-benar membuat appa bahagia._

 _Uri Donghae, yang mengajarkan appa arti dari kebahagiaan._

 _Uri Donghae, yang mengajarkan appa untuk terus tersenyum dari lubuk hati appa._

 _Uri Donghae, yang mengajarkan appa untuk tetap berjuang._

 _Appa hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih._

 _Appa mencintaimu dengan semua yang appa miliki, anakku._

 _Appa tahu kau anak yang kuat, karena itu teruslah tersenyum, kau harus terus tersenyum._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah lahir di dunia ini sebagai anakku,_

 _Berbahagialah untuk appa, arra?_

.

.

.

 _3 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

 _xxx_

"S-Siapa di sana?"

Sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang membuat Donghae berbalik sejenak dan mendapati Kyuhyun di sana. Terdiam begitu saja lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"K-Kau… apa itu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, pandangannya kosong. Pemuda itu kembali menyeret langkahnya ke luar, ke sebuah balkon kecil yang memberi pemandangan kota Soeul dengan gemerlap pendar lampu di bawah kakinya. Jujur saja Donghae tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan sampai pada titik ini—titik hitam di mana ia akhirnya bisa menerima kelemahan sebagai bagian dari dirinya.

 _Ternyata aku memang tidak sekuat yang kau kira, appa._

Ada satu titik lagi di dalam dirinya, yang menyala terang dengan warna-warna cerah di mana segala sesuatu terbalik, di mana kegembiraan mengambil bentuk yang berbeda, dibungkus dan dibentuk begitu nyata hingga ia tidak dapat membedakannya lagi dengan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi titik itu terlalu kecil—terlalu _fana_ untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Donghae menyesali semuanya. Tapi rasa sesal itu tidak menusuk seperti rasa bersalah, tidak membakar seperti rasa marah—tidak.

Di ketinggian yang menyesakkan ini, harusnya Donghae merasakan penyesalan dan kekecewaan, dan mungkin sedikit kebencian—entahlah, ia juga tidak terlalu memahami bagaimana hatinya bekerja. Tapi sampai detik ini pun, pemuda itu tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa walaupun ia masih dapat mengingat tawa milik appanya, senyum lebar ummanya, teriakan hyungnya. Walaupun semua kenangan itu terus berputar, menghantui mimpinya sampai hari ini.

(Mungkin, _mungkin_ saja, ketika ia melemparkan tubuhya keluar dari pagar besi ini, ia akhirnya bisa mengecap rasa bersalah itu dan melepas mereka pergi.)

"Y-Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak, angin mencium wajahnya yang pucat sebelum ia kembali berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan padanya. _Ini jauh lebih mudah_ , pikirnya. Jauh lebih mudah untuk mengabaikannya, karena Donghae tidak sanggup untuk merasakan sakit itu barang sedetikpun. Terlalu menyesakkan. Terlalu membelenggu.

 _7 langkah._

Donghae sudah melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan mereka. Ia mengubur dirinya begitu dalam di antara kegiatan yang menumpuk agar pikirannya tidak kembali ke kenangan pahit yang sudah berlalu. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan; waktu mulai melebur bersamaan dengan detik yang terus bergulir dan tiba-tiba pagi datang begitu saja, kemudian siang, lalu malam, lalu pagi lagi.

Terus begitu, hingga ia tidak tahu lagi entah sudah berapa hari berlalu semenjak ia menutup diri dari dunia.

 _5 langkah_ _._

Tapi satu hal yang tidak disadarinya. Donghae masih bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya semua pertahanan yang sudah dibangunnya runtuh. Ketika ia membuka matanya hari ini, ia sadar kalau rasa sakit itu bukannya hilang, namun masih tetap bersarang di sana, di antara ingatannya yang mulai memudar, menunggu untuk keluar dan menelannya penuh-penuh.

Dan rasa sakit itu berhasil—berhasil _menghancurkannya_.

 _2 langkah._

Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Tapi semuanya sia-sia saat kristal-kristal bening itu mulai mengalir begitu saja membanjiri wajahnya.

 _1 langkah._

Donghae menutup matanya.

 _Appa, maafkan aku._

Langkahnya berhenti. Pijakannya hilang.

 _Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku._

Hening.

Lalu—

"Ya! Aku bilang apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Donghae membeladakkan matanya lebar-lebar ketika bukan aspal yang di rasakannya, melainkan sebuah tarikan yang kuat pada lengannya. Pemuda itu meringis ketika badannya menghantam lantai begitu saja sebelum ia mendongak ke atas.

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku di sampingnya, wajahnya pucat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dalam panik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, namun jari-jari kurus miliknya masih melingkar di sekitar pagar besi erat, dan tiba-tiba saja Donghae kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara ketika pemuda itu berteriak;

"Apa kau sudah _gila_?!"

Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Apa kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semuanya akan baik-baik saja?!"

Tangannya naik ke atas, meremas dadanya erat. _Sakit._

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan senang melihatmu begini?! Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya sampai melupakan apa yang terpenting?!"

Pemuda itu meringis. _Rasanya sakit sekali._

" _Yah_ jawab aku!"

 _Sakit._

"A-Aku tidak tahu…" bisiknya dengan suara yang hampir habis, pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata yang entah kapan mengalir. "I-Ini sakit sekali… s-sakit."

"Aku tahu."

"T-Tolong buat rasa sakit ini menghilang. A-Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi…"

Tangis Donghae pecah saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk menguatkan pegangannya padanya erat.

.

.

.

"… _.appa?"_

" _Appa kau masih di sana?"_

" _Kau masih mendengarku 'kan?"_

" _Appa… apa kau tahu aku sangat senang terlahir sebagai anakmu?"_

" _Maaf aku selalu mengeluh tentang masakanmu yang tidak seperti buatan umma. Maaf aku selalu terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku dan tidak menghiraukanmu. Maaf sudah membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri selama tiga tahun ini."_

" _Jika aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku akan melakukanya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Tidak menjadi dokter juga tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan appa lebih lama. Appa suka itu?"_

" _Appa…. kau… sedang tidur?"_

" _Appa, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi. Jadi kau harus berjanji untuk hidup bersamaku selamanya, arra?"_

" _Appa…."_

" _Appa… bangun…. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

 _Jeda._

"… _.kalau kau pergi juga, siapa yang akan menemaniku di sini?"_

 _Tangis._

" _Appa…"_

 _Hujan turun lagi._

"… _.kajimayo…."_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Chapter ini dibuat sambil muter lagu _Because I miss You_ , _Hope is a Dream that Doesn't Sleep, That Man,_ sama _The day We Felt the Distance_ berulang-ulang dan aku sukses nangis sendiri pas nulisnya (TTATT). Aku benar-benar benci menulis tentang kematian. Tapi yah, aku pikir wajar-wajar saja. Umurku masih 18 tahun, dan di umur seperti itu masih sangat sulit untuk menerima kata 'mati'. Entah orang yang tidak aku kenal, atau bahkan orang terdekatku…. teteup aja sakit.

Oh well, this is chapter 05! Aku harap semuanya sedikit lebih jelas sekarang. Flasbacknya aku bagi jadi 2 chapter ya~ Karena kepanjangan hehehe ^^ Ngomong" ada nggak yang melihat pararel antara Hae dan Jungsoo di sini? Aku selalu suka membuat plot twist seperti ini, benar-benar menunjukkan betapa munafiknya manusia kadang. _Same things different packages, they said_ :D Yah, intinya nggak ada yang benar-benar baik di sini, semua punya kesalahan masing-masing :)

Jujur aja aku bukan tipe orang yang blak-blakan kalau nulis, jadi banyak kata" tersirat hehe. Contohnya pencantuman musim, selain itu bikin cerita jadi 'agak' keren * _ahem_ * juga punya tujuan u/ menjelaskan detail _timeline_ ; 4 musim satu tahun, 1 musim 3 bulan, tinggal di hitung aja jaraknya, dan kalau masih dalam bulan yg sama, maknai paragrafnya, aku pasti nyelipin petunjuk kok *peace*.

Oh iyaa, hampir lupa—apa untuk teks inggris perlu aku sertakan terjemahannya di kolom A/N? Aku udah usaha buat kalimatnya se-sederhana mungkin, tapi kalau masih ada readers yg bingung jangan takut buat ngomong yaa, nanti bakal aku tambahin terjemahannya~

Ehm, mungkin itu aja deh buat chapter ini. Untuk next chapter silahkan kembangkan imajinasi kalian dan.. uhm, antisipasi reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap semua kenyataan ini (dan yg akan diterimanya di chap depan). Apa dia bakal marah? Sedih? Menerimanya dengan lapang dada? Atau bahkan galau? #digampar. Initinya pilih yang paling rasional aja :D. Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua. Ini adalah balasannya, sekali lagi, Gomawoyo!

* * *

.

.

.

 **HarinKyuKyu:** Hahaha, aku juga sama chingu~ Ehh, kalo masalah itu sih, disimpen dulu yah :) Intinya stay tuned aja buat next chap. Aww, thanks! I really need that ^^ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Puput:** Hehe, emang semua ceritaku kayaknya nyesek semua #digaplok. Yah, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian :) Hahaha, iya ya? Aku jarang sih baca ff Indo, apalagi pas liat nggak ada tags-nya padahal cerita di sini bejibun banget… apa kamu ada beberapa rekomendasi ff yang bagus? Sumpah deh aku nggak sanggup buat nyari cerita genre _brothership_ apalagi yang suju, pasti udah tekubur banget tuh sama ff dari fandom" baru #NangisBaper. Thanks for reading~

 **Gyuhae:** Hehehe, thanks~ Ini udah dilanjut ^^

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** Kenapaa? Mau protes? Kan kamu sering ngalong juga Mari~ Jadi nggak papa lah #PLAKKK. Yep, kita sama" baper. Aku harap abis baca chapter ini kamu tambah baper #BiarAdilSedikit #AkuBaperTingkatDewaLho. Hahahaha, kenapa yaa? Tanya aja coba sama Hae-nya, kenapa dia nggak jujur XD. Ahh, nothing happened, or.. well, something _did_ happened, but you don't have to worry about it. Just a small matter, I'm sure everything'll be back to the way it was sooner or later. And here's your 'infamous' Haekyu flashback! Hope you enjoyed it~ Thanks for reading ^^

 **Illena Davis:** Hehehe, pertanyaanya disimpen dulu yaa~ Gomawo udah baca! ^^

 **Just a reader:** Kenapa yaa~ Aku juga nggak tahu ehe #DigaplokPakeSendal. Thanks for reading!

 **Jihyerim:** Nggak usah izin juga nggak papa kok ^^ Dan iyaa, dia syok pake banget, soalnya orang yg udah buat dia terluka tiba" muncul gitu aja… kan horror tuh #JkJk. Hahaha, semoga semua pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini! Gomawo udah baca~

 **PeltingRain:** Hehehe, thank you for the compliments! Stay tuned for the next chap ^^

 **Episitimaryam11:** Nggak papa kok~ Santai aja chingu ^^ Hehehe, makasih buat pujiannya #peluk. Changmin disimpen dulu yahh~ Donghae udah jujur kan? Gomawo udah baca~

 **Guest:** Ahh, gomawo buat pujiannya~ Masalah kenapa umma Cho bisa sakit disimpen dulu yah. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Angel sparkyu:** Udah terjawab kan Donghae mau apa? Tunggu lanjutannya di chap depan ya~ Thanks for reading ^^

 **Jihyunelf:** Ini udah panjang banget untukku chingu (TTATT). Aku masih belum terbiasa nulis cerita pake Bahasa Indo soalnya… maaf dimaklumi ^^ Ahh, masalah itu, kan Jungsoo udah nggak pernah lagi kembali ke rumah sejak Kyu sakit, dan mereka juga ketemunya baru empat tahun lalu kok. Chingu bakal terkejut deh berapa banyak rahasia yg manusia bisa simpen, walau sama orang terdekat sekalipun :) Thanks for reading!

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Hhaha, emang appa Kyu antik banget ya? #ditabok. Wah, ditunggu nih balasannya *evil smile* Gomawo udah baca! ^^

 **Kyuhae:** Kasian appa Cho dibilang nggak beprikemanusiaan #PLAAK. Hehehe, iya untung ada Hae, walaupun kayaknya itu masih harus dipertanyakan juga wkwkw. Thanks for reading!

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Waaaaa, mianhae (TwT). Soalnya porsi angstnya buat flashback sih, semoga chapter ini dapet angstnya~ Akhirnya, AKHIRNYA… ada juga yang sadar hiks. Emang aku mau buat karakter Kyu kuat, tapi tetep kelihatan sisi lemahnya soalnya dia tetep manusia :) Nah, masalah itu, kita tunggu chapter depan yah. Aku mau nyiapin hati dulu, bikin chap ini udah bikin aku baper setengah mati. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Miharu Aina:** Bukannya harusnya dari sekian banyak 'karakter'? Hehehe, awalnya aku mau pake Kibum, tapi terlalu mainstream, jadilah Changmin yang aku pake~ Lagipula persahabatan tanpa konflik itu kurang ngena kan~ #Ditampar. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Nurani506:** Hahaha, menderita bisa lengkap ya? #PLAKK. Hehehe, u/ chapter ini dan chapter depan fokusnya di Haekyu emang~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Atik1125:** Kita sama" ^^ Aku juga lebih suka baca yg words panajng, tapi kalo nulis… ternyata capek juga yah (–_–"). Waw, semangat banget kamu sampe katanya disensor hehehe. Changmin disimpen dulu yah~ Thanks for reading!

 **Readlight:** Hahahaha, maaf yaa aku suka ngalong soalnya *peace* Ah, kamu tau aja #tawa jahat. Stay tuned ya~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Choding:** Ehh, belum tentu chingu~ Kita liat aja nanti ya *Evil smile*. Thanks for reading!

 **Anna505:** Semoga terjawab Hae mau ngomong apa ^^ Ahh, Bahasa inggris yah… hmm, apa ya? Kalo aku sih, kan suka banget sama manga/anime (jelas banget lol) tapi beberapa anime/manga kesukaan aku nggak terlalu populer, jangankan ff indo, ff barat aja cuman secuil. Tapi karena akunya bener" mau baca, jadi deh aku paksain belajar inggris walaupun awal" nggak tau apaan tuh arti dari kalimatnya (sumpah kayak baca tulisan alien ^v^).

Setelah serangkaian usaha gagal dan ribuan cerita, akhirnya konek juga. Dan 4 tahun terakhir, karena miris liat ff pair yg aku suka dikit, jadinya belajar nulis juga deh. Belajar sendiri itu mudah lho. Aku nggak pernah les, tapi nilai TOEFL aku lumayan (580an kalo nggak salah). Intinya sih niat aja, kalau memang tekadnya kuat, bahkan satu tahun aja cukup buat belajar inggris :) Fighting yaa~ Thanks for reading!

 **Wonhaesung Love:** Hehehe, semoga pertanyaannya udah terjawab :) Gomawo udah baca!

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Hahaha, kayaknya banyak yg mau nampar appa cho ^^ Waaa, tahan emosi chinguu! Ingat ini bulan suci hehe~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Eka Elf:** Iya, untung ada Donghae si Ikan Nemo :) Quote yg bagus, chingu. *thumbs up* Thanks for reading ^^

 **Anonim-san:** Maafkan aku (TTATT). Kayaknya ni ff emang nggak cocok dibaca pas bulan puasa ya #ketawa garing. Hehehe, iya juga sih~ Tapi kalo Hae nggak jujur" juga kan kasian Kyu-nya. Masa lalu Kyuhae aku bagi dalam 2 part yaa, semoga sedikit jelas sekarang ^^ Wahhh, thank you buat pujiannya… aku terharu pake banget hiks #ngelap ingus. Hehehe, aku coba chingu~ Banyak berdoa deh aku makin lancar nulis ff Indo, kan kalau aku-nya udah terbiasa enak buat ff :) Masalah fandom tenang aja~ Aku setia di SuJu kok, soalnya aku nggak terlalu suka sama fandom" baru. Gomawo ya udah baca ^^

 **Cinya:** Iya, iya, dan iya #nah lho? Hehe, semoga semuanya semakin jelas yaa. Changmin disimpen dulu tapi. Thanks for reading! ^^

 **UL:** Komenmu juga bikin aku terharu pake banget :) Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Nae Axselia:** Hehe, emang TBC selalu bikin greget ^^ Banyak doa aja chingu supaya Kyu-nya kuat~ Thanks for reading ya~

 **MissBabyKyu:** Huhuhuhu aku juga nggak tauuu #nangis sesengukan. Gomawo udah bacaa^^

 **Maya Kyu:** Iyaaa, tapi aku harap kamu nggak terlalu bingung hehe :) Thanks for reading!

 **Apriliaa765:** Masa sih pendek chinguu (TTvTT). Aku harap chapter ini udah panjang yaa~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

Miss Nofie: Uwaaaa, makasih buat pujiannya aku terharu hiks #NangisSesengukan. Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Hahaha, iyaa~ Aku aja yg nulisnya miris sendiri (TwT). Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Ailedachangkyu:** Nggak papa kok~ Santai aja ^^ Wahhh, high five! Hehe, aku memang bukan mahasiswi jurusan kedoteran/psikologi, tapi aku juga belajar sedikit" dari kedua bidang itu :) Semoga kamu bisa masuk ke jurusan kedokteran/psikologi yaa! #aminnnn. Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Tyas1013:** Hehehe, semoga semua pertanyaanmu terjawab :) Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Guest2:** Ahhhh, gomawo buat pujiannya~ (TTuTT). Hahaha, nggak semuanya pake gotrans kok~ Sekitar 30-50% aja~ Di rumah aku pake Bahasa indo lahh, cuman, kalo masalah nulis itu beda banget. Aku udah terbiasa nulis pake b. ing, dan well, bisa dibilang aku udah 'menemukan' gaya tulisan aku sendiri. Makanya pas nulis pake B. Indo agak susah, soalnya beda banget dua Bahasa itu :) Gomawo udah bacaa~

 **Guest3:** Hahaha, jangan dong kasian appa cho :) Ini udah dilanjut~ Thanks for reading!

 **Guest4:** Hehe, semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini ^^ Dan iyaa, appa Cho nikah lagi. Gomawo udah baca ya~

 **Sparkyubum:** Karena dia manusia (?). Hehehe, gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Lee Gyu Won:** Hehehe, iya kan~ Kata 'munafik' itu bener" pas buat ngambarin manusia soalnya :) Yep, miris memang tapi apa daya… namanya manusia ^^ Thanks for reading ya!

 **AnandaELF:** Kita sama deh #NangisSesengukan. Masalah happy end atau nggak… disimpen dulu yah ^^ Hahaha, gomawo udah bacaa~

 **Akino Kaze134:** Jangan nangis chingu… aku jadi ikutan baper (TTATT). Hehe, Kyu kan kuat, jadi percaya deh dia pasti nggak nyerah gitu aja :) Ahhh, maafkan aku… tau deh b. indo aku gimana #baper #SaatOrangIndoNggakLancarNulisBahasaIndo. Gomawo buat koreksinya! Thanks for reading juga ^^

 **Dewidossantosleite:** Hehehe, emang Kyu cocok buat disiksa kan? #DigamparKyu. Masalah Changmin disimpen dulu yaa. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Hyunhua:** Iya, Kyukyu emang malang banget nasibnya hiks (ToT). Yah, maafkan appa Cho, dia juga manusia yg bisa khilaf :) Hehe, semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini~ Thanks for reading yaa~ ^^

 **Guest5:** Hehehe, iyaa kasian emang :) Masalah Changmin disimpen dulu yaa~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Ririrtary9:** Hahaha, kayaknya banyak yg baper di bagian itu yaa #DigaplokPakeSendal. Waaaa, jangan gitu dong chingu, inget azab, bunuh diri itu dosaa ^^ Hehe, semoga udah jelas apa yg mau Hae omongin. Thanks for reading yaaa~

Oke sekian dariku! Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	7. please have some mercy, little boy

" _I don't remember the last time we spoke  
Words build up, to misunderstandings, to regret, to pain—  
And suddenly we are separated, there is a distance between which can't be crossed  
because we stand at the other side of a completely different spectrum,  
never touching, never together."  
\- Cho Kyuhyun -_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun merapatkan genggamannya, sepuluh jari jenjang saling beradu antara satu dan yang lain. Dadanya terasa sesak; matanya panas; pipinya basah. Jutaan perasaan bergejolak dalam hatinya, bercampur antara satu dan yang lain hingga ia tidak dapat memisahkan antara satu dan yang lain. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini telah melalui begitu banyak penderitaan; begitu banyak luka.

(Sekarang ia paham mengapa Donghae mencoba untuk melenyapkan dirinya tiga tahun lalu.)

Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memeluknya erat dan berkata padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun lebih dari siapapun ia tahu bahwa Donghae tidak membutuhkan itu sekarang. Dibalik punggung bergetar dan semua air mata itu, dibalik kerapuhan yang tersemat pada sosok itu, Kyuhyun yakin Donghae jauh lebih tangguh—bahkan sepuluh kali lipat lebih tangguh darinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, pada lapang hatinya yang kian kosong, sedikit rasa takut timbul begitu saja manakala satu demi satu kepingan mulai saling melengkapi; membentuk sebuah kebenaran yang mungkin – _mungkin_ – tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

Dan jujur saja, itu sedikit membuatnya takut.

(Takut jika apa yang ingin ia dengar akan berbeda dari apa yang akan didengarnya. Takut jika apa yang akan diketahuinya nanti hanya akan menyakitinya. Takut jika semua hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu akan terulang kembali. Takut jika semuanya tak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan.)

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun _sangat_ takut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terkadang ada kebahagiaan saat kau membentang jarak  
Ada kelegaan saat kau melepas seseorang pergi  
Ada keringanan saat kau mendorong mereka menjauh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun di akhir cerita,  
Akan selalu ada penyesalan yang tinggal dalam hati_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter six  
_ please have some mercy, little boy

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagianku berakhir di sini, Kyuhyun-ah."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam, bibirnya mengatup rapat seperti takut jika satu kata saja lolos dari mulutnya. "….wae?" bisiknya pelan. "Wae guraeyo?"

"Karena yang aku sembunyikan darimu memang hanya itu." katanya mantap sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang tidak bisa didefinisikannya. "Selebihnya… adalah tugas Jungsoo-hyung."

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum sebuah tawa miris keluar dari baris bibirnya. " _Ige mwoya_? Apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang? Ya, Donghae-hyung, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku serius." balasnya pelan.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku!" jerit Kyuhun tidak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur—"

"Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya." potong Donghae cepat. "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya membulat terkejut. "A-Aku—"

"Kenapa kau mencari keberadaan Jungsoo-hyung, Kyuhyun-ah?" ulangnya lagi, namun kali ini dengan lebih lembut. "Bukankah kau membencinya?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab—atau lebih tepatnya ia _tidak bisa_ menjawab. Untuk apa ia mencari orang itu? Untuk apa ia mencari orang yang sudah membuangnya kalau yang ia dapat akhirnya hanyalah rasa sakit? Kyuhyun… membenci orang itu, kan?

Jadi untuk apa ia mencarinya?

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ingat?" Donghae kembali bersuara. " _Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, tapi kau boleh datang ke sini kapanpun kau mau. Tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian, arra_?"

"…apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, sorot matanya berubah pilu. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipi Kyuhyun. "Tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu apapun. Bahkan setelah malam itu, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa walaupun ingin rasanya aku—" Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak peduli kau membenciku atau tidak—aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu. Tapi ini bukanlah bagianku, Kyuhyun-ah. Bukanlah tugasku untuk menyampaikannya."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, bisa dirasakannya cairan bening mengumpul di sudut-sudut matanya. "Katakan padaku," mulai Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. "Apa yang terlintas di kepalamu saat melihatku? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Huh?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Aku…." Pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat sebelum membukanya kembali; gurat kelelahan jelas terlihat di wajah pucatnya. "Jujur saja aku lelah dibohongi terus."

"Aku mengerti, sungguh." Donghae tersenyum miring. "Tapi kami melakukan ini semua untukmu."

"Untukku… huh?" Kyuhyun bergumam, padangannya kosong. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu menarik matanya menjauh, ke arah telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya di sana sementara hanya gelap yang dapat ditemukannya, tapi ia terus mencari. "Ini... cerita yang sangat lucu sekaligus memuakkan, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…."

"Aku _lelah_ , hyung." tekannya kembali. "Terlalu banyak kebohongan di sini. Apa sampai aku matipun kalian akan tetap merahasiakan semuanya dariku?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…. Aku—kami… kami berdua melakukan ini untuk—"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Hentikan. Jangan katakan apapun lagi."

Dan pemuda itu menuruti permintaannya. Mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, walau Kyuhyun tahu banyak yang ingin disampaikannya. Tapi pada detik ini, rasanya ia sudah muak—semua emosi yang bergejolak ini membuatnya muak. Sangat sulit untuk menentukan kapan atau di mana ia bisa memulai, atau bahkan _mengapa_ ia merasakan semua ini, terlebih setelah ia berjanji untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dan memilih untuk hidup sendiri di mana tidak seorangpun bisa menyakitinya.

Karena ketika Kyuhyun sadar, semuanya – entah apa itu – telah berlangsung untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pada waktu yang berbeda, di tempat yang berbeda, mungkin hal ini tidak akan berarti banyak. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ini adalah tanda bahwa dunianya mulai berubah; bertabrakan dan saling mengejar hingga hampir mustahil baginya untuk tidak peduli.

Di atas ranjang rumah sakit ini, di depan sosok yang dulu pernah pergi tapi kembali, dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya kenyataan memang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Dan lebih dari apapun, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Aku… lebih dari sepuluh tahun…. aku tidak punya sosok yang bisa ku panggil keluarga." bisiknya parau. "Walaupun mereka masih ada di dunia, aku bahkan tidak dapat memanggil mereka dengan bebas…... Kata seperti _appa_ dan _eomma_ —kata seperti _hyung_ ….. sudah sangat lama sekali keluar dari mulutku. Bagiku, kata-kata itu seperti tersendat di tenggorokan, tidak bisa ku keluarkan dengan bebas. Kadang aku iri pada mereka di luar sana yang bisa memanggil keluarga mereka lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sehari. Dan aku? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Yang aku miliki sekarang hanyalah memori tanpa wajah. Semua yang kumiliki sebatas suara dan rasa, hanya itu hartaku yang berharga."

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Hanya itu…. dan kalian masih ingin merampas kebenaran dariku juga?" tanyanya serak. "Apa ini tidak terlalu kejam?"

Donghae hanya dapat memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam, sorot matanya pekat akan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Ini tidak mudah bagiku, sangat sulit untuk mempercayai orang lagi. Aku ingin percaya, sungguh—tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kebenaran dariku? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau ini menyakitiku? Menyakiti _kita_?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…. aku—"

"Aku lelah, Donghae-ssi." potong Kyuhyun kosong. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Donghae terpekur, sebelum setitik air mata jatuh dari iris coklatnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah menutup hatinya kembali.

 _Tuhan, kenapa semuanya jadi begini?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Salju pertama turun hari ini. Seoul tertutup oleh langit kelabu dan bentangan salju putih tak berujung; taman kota yang dipenuhi bunga _hydragea_ , gedung-gedung pencakar langit, rumah-rumah sederhana, dan orang-orang yang berangsek di aspal yang membeku turut tertutupi oleh butir-butir kondensasi itu. Suara berisik khas kota metropolitan bercampur dengan aliran pejalan kaki, sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan yang kian menggunung.

Donghae menyenderkan dirinya pada balkon besi itu—masih balkon yang sama, kamar yang sama. Namun rasanya berbeda, karena kamar itu kosong sekarang, sudah lama tidak ditempati. Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ke kamar lain yang terletak di lantai dasar sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Donghae tidak heran. Ia paham bahwa pihak rumah sakit hanya ingin menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Pemuda itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma musim dingin membuatnya merasa sedikit terbebas setelah berjam-jam terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membiarkan dirinya berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati hal-hal sederhana seperti ini.

 _Appa... aku merindukanmu._

Sepi kemudian datang lalu membawanya kedalam senyap yang berkepanjangan. Donghae membuang nafas yang ia tahan sedari tadi sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya kepada lipatan kedua tangannya. Ingatan dari tiga tahun lalu terus berputar dalam otaknya seperti kaset rusak.

" _Donghae-ah…. Mungkin ini terdengar mustahil tapi Kyuhyun…."_

"… _.Jungsoo-hyung?"_

" _Kyuhyun… adalah dongsaengku."_

Asap putih mengepul dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Pemuda itu merapatkan jas putihnya erat, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin yang kian mengusik. Donghae selalu membenci musim dingin seperti ia membenci hujan. Hujan dan salju selalu mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk; kenangan yang _ingin_ dilupakannya namun _tak_ bisa.

" _Y-Ya, Hyung. Kau—Kau bercanda kan? I-Ini tidak benar 'kan?"_

 _Donghae menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan manik coklatnya yang mulai berair di balik sapuan rambutnya. Bahu pemuda itu sedikit bergetar saat Jungsoo memilih untuk diam, remasannya pada sebuah catatan medis kian merapat, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih._

" _Berhenti bercanda hyung." katanya sambil tertawa; tawa yang lemah; tawa yang memaksa. "I-Ini bohong 'kan?"_

" _Donghae-ya…" Jungsoo menatapnya dengan—dengan entahlah. Donghae tidak mampu menggambarkannya dengan jelas, karena ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Jungsoo sampaikan, namun kepedihan yang bercampur dengan kehangatan dalam sepasang manik karamel itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak._

" _J-Jadi yang dimaksud appa itu—" Donghae berhenti sejenak. "Namja yang harus kutemui—"_

" _Adalah Kyuhyun." lanjutnya lemah. "Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kandungku."_

Saat itu juga hujan, ia ingat. Saat Jungsoo membuka rahasia yang berhasil menghancurkan kepercayaan yang sudah dibangunnya atas pemuda itu. Jujur saja saat itu Donghae tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan sekarangpun, pemuda itu masih saja terjebak pada dilema yang sama.

Ia marah, tentu saja. Jika kata-kata umpatan yang meluncur dari mulutnya tidak termasuk dalam bentuk kemarahan, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa. Tapi lebih dari marah, _lebih_ dari kecewa, Donghae merasa dimanfaatkan. Ia merasa seperti lakon dalam sebuah drama terkenal yang tidak memiliki pilihan apapun selain mengikuti _script_ yang telah ditulis terlepas ia menyukainya atau tidak.

" _Jadi kau memanfaatkan appa? Memanfaatkanku? Huh?" tanya pemuda itu kasar. "Jadi alasanmu mau susah payah mencariku hingga ke amerika karena kau ingin aku memperbaiki semua kesalahanmu?"_

" _Donghae—"_

" _Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepicik ini hyung." katanya sambil tertawa. "Benar-benar membuatku muak. Apa sekarang kau puas? Apa kau tidak menyesal sedikitpun sudah mempermainkanku seperti ini?"_

" _Hae-ya… tolong mengertilah." mohon Jungsoo. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"_

" _Lalu ini apa hyung?!" hardiknya keras. "Jika ini bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan—sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?!"_

Dan mungkin saat itu ia benar. Tapi mungkin ia juga salah. Donghae tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sesakit apapun hatinya, betapa kecewanya ia, pemuda itu tahu kalau Jungsoo hanya ingin melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Untuk dongsaeng kandungnya.

Tapi apa semuanya memang hanya kepalsuan? Apa ikatan di antara mereka memang serapuh itu? Hanya sebatas fabrikasi yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui awal mulanya?

" _Aku mohon, Donghae-ya." Jungsoo berbisik. "Lakukan ini untukku. Aku… sudah kehilangan hak itu lima tahun lalu. Kembalilah ke amerika dan lanjutkan studimu. A-Aku sudah mengurus semuanya—sisanya tergantung padamu."_

"… _.kenapa aku?" lirihnya lemah. "Ada jutaan dokter handal di luar sana, lalu kenapa aku?"_

 _Jungsoo tersenyum. "Karena jika bukan kau, tidak ada lagi yang bisa."_

Donghae tahu bahwa mereka berdua tak lebih dari bidak-bidak catur yang dimainkan, tapi ia juga ingin percaya bahwa semua ini adalah takdir. Mungkin empat tahun lalu pemuda itu membawanya kembali ke seoul tidak murni hanya karena appanya sekarat, tapi setidaknya yang menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar itu adalah _dirinya_. Bukan _Lee_ Donghae, tapi orang asing yang bahkan tidak Kyuhyun ketahui namanya sampai detik-detik terakhir.

Hanya saja Donghae masih belum bisa menerima semuanya; menerima kenyataan.

" _Kau tahu apa yang paling sulit untuk ditaklukkan?" katanya._

"… _..apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"_

 _Jungsoo meletakkan tangannya tepat di dada Donghae._

" _Hati, Donghae-ah." bisiknya. "Kau sudah membangun tempat di hatinya, dan untukmu, aku yakin dia akan berjuang."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyusuri trotoar yang sepi dengan langkah terseok. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, hanya sedikit pejalan kaki yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang. Ditemani dengan _cardigan_ yang kebesaran, syal biru muda, dan sebilah tongkat besi pemuda itu nekat menyelundup dari pengawasan pihak rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi—berada di kamar persegi itu membuatnya sesak. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kebebasan, bukan sesaknya ruang inap serba putih itu.

Kyuhyun harap tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ia menghilang. Ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar untuk beberapa menit, atau mungkin jam, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan berpura-pura bahwa ia sedang tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun membutuhkan ini, sungguh. Terlebih mengigat pertengkaran – apa mereka bertengkar? – yang terjadi sore ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

 _Aku benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar._

Oh ayolah, dua belas tahun sudah ia habiskan di balik dinding rumah sakit dengan percuma, setidaknya ia pantas untuk terbebas dari kekang besi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka menemukannya dan menyeretnya kembali.

 _ **Tap**_

Pemuda itu mengedip ketika titik dingin mengenai hidungnya. Ia berhenti lalu mendongak, telapak tangannya mengadah ke atas. "Salju?" gumamnya kecil saat titik lain kembali menghujam kulitnya pelan.

Bicara tentang salju, entah mengapa ia jadi ingat saat-saat keluarganya masih lengkap dulu. Jung—orang itu selalu membawanya bermain keluar ketika salju pertama turun; atau mengajaknya bermain perang salju, juga membuat orang-orangan salju. Saat ditanya mengapa dia sangat menyukai salju, orang itu selalu berkata—

" _Karena kau lahir saat musim dingin, Kyuhyunnie!"_

Sebuah senyum miris tersemat pada bibirnya yang pucat. Kyuhyun _sangat_ membenci musim dingin.

 _Kau juga meninggalkanku saat musim dingin, hyung._

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama. Dirampasnya tongkat besi yang sedari tadi terbengkalai di sisinya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan saat ia sadar kalau ia sudah kehilangan hitungannya.

 _Ini di mana? Hitunganku tadi sampai berapa?_

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam cemas. Kyuhyun lupa sudah berapa langkah ia lalui dan sekarang ia bingung harus melangkah kemana. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengingat jalan yang ia lalui dengan hitungan langkahnya, dan sekarang itu hilang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _Aku harus pergi ke mana?_

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika sebuah tepukan ringan mengenai pundaknya. "Anak muda, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, bibirnya terasa kelu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, Kyuhun takut. Ia merasa takut sekali sampai-sampai tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak.

"Anak muda? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Rasa takut itu tumbuh semakin besar dan mulai menggerogoti tiap jengkal dari pikirannya. _Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau dia ingin menculikku? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Menelan teriakan yang hampir menembus deretan gigi-giginya, Kyuhyun mundur selangkah sebelum ia mulai berlari, tongkat besi yang setia menemaninya ia lemparkan begitu saja ke sembarangan arah. Ia menyesal sudah bersikap keras kepala. Jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia keluar saat malam hari—tengah malam pula. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, namun satu hal yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini adalah _lari_.

Dan Kyuhyun berlari.

 _ **BRUK**_

" _YAH!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Belum lima langkah ia menapak, Kyuhyun sudah menabrak seseorang di depannya hingga tersungkur. Ia meringis saat kasarnya aspal menyentuh siku dan lenganya, menggores kulitnya hingga bau amis darah menyeruak, menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya.

"O-Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun tetap bungkam sambil sesekali meringis pelan saat keping salju jatuh pada lukanya dan meleleh. Pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi Kyuhyun hampir tidak mendengarkan dan kata demi kata mulai menghilang begitu saja, teredam oleh lenguhan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yah bocah! Apa kau tidak punya mulut?" Meringis sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri. Pemuda asing yang ia tabrak tadi memegang tanganya, mungkin bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri, namun Kyuhyun malah mendorongnya menjauh. "Aish, bocah ini benar-benar—" dia menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Ikut aku!"

Kedua bulatan kelabu Kyuhyun melebar saat pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, badannya serasa kaku; mati rasa. Jangankan melarikan diri—melepaskan tangannya saja Kyuhyun tidak sanggup.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, arra?" Pemuda itu memperingatkan seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. "Diam dan ikuti aku."

Tidak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat sesuai perintah. Nada pemuda asing itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. _Demi Tuhan_ dia terdengar seperti pemimpin komplotan yakuza yang sedang mengancam bawahannya—

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya.

—atau mangsanya.

 _Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku._

Dalam hati Kyuhyun terus berdoa agar hidupnya tidak akan berakhir tragis seperti cerita-cerita opera sabun yang sering didengarnya belakangan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Pemuda itu mendongak ketika sebuah tepukan mengenai pundaknya. Bulatan matanya membuka sejenak, melirik untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Ia terlalu sibuk meraba-raba plaster yang tersemat pada kedua siku dan lengannya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Rasa perih yang semula mendera sarafnya kini sudah pudar, hanya tinggal denyut-denyut nyeri yang tertinggal di sana.

"Ya, bocah." Pemuda asing itu menjepit hidung Kyuhyun gemas, membuatnya memerah. "Kau ini tidak punya mulut atau apa? Setidaknya anggukkan kepalamu!"

Menepis tangan asing yang menghalangi sirkulasi udaranya, Kyuhyun mengenakan eskpresi melotot yang lucu. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi. Terima kasih."

"Hmph. Ternyata kau punya mulut." katanya puas saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya, meskipun dengan nada ketus yang terdengar tidak sopan. "Sama-sama bocah. Lagipula kenapa kau belari seperti orang kesetanan?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berolahraga." jawabnya singkat. Dengan wajah datar dan suara rendahnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang berbohong. Namun sepertinya semua itu tidak cukup ketika pemuda itu bisa membaca kebohongannya dengan jelas.

"Berolahraga?" dengusnya mengejek. "Tengah malam begini? Saat hujan salju pula? Otakmu pasti bermasalah."

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Terserahku. Bukan urusanmu juga."

"Yah! Dasar tidak sopan! Memang aku temanmu! Bicara yang benar!"

Mengerlingkan matanya bosan, Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum manis; namun hal itu malah membuatnya seperti sedang meringis kesakitan. "Mianhae, _ahjussi_."

"A-Ahjussi—" pemuda itu megap-megap. " _YA!_ Jangan panggil aku ahjussi! Aku ini masih muda!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, _ajusshi_?" balasnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. " _Ahjumma_?"

"Aish jinjja." Senyum Kyuhyun makin lebar saat ia mendengar pemuda itu merutuk keras-keras. Penat yang semula menekan otaknya kini menguap entah kemana, digantikan dengan suatu perasaan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Perasaan yang nyaman; ringan. Ada seberkas kehangatan yang timbul di hatinya. Rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun seperti mengenal sosok ini entah di mana. Ada sesuatu yang familiar dari caranya berbicara, dari caranya bertindak. Dan suaranya; suaranya mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

 _Kenapa aku jadi teringat orang itu?_

"Panggil aku hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali tersentak saat pemuda itu mengancamnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "Kau dengar? _Hyung_! Bukan ahjussi _atau_ ahjumma!"

"Kau tidak cocok dipanggil hyung." ejek Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum meremehkan. _Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya?_ "Bagaimana kalau noona? Suaramu teralu nyaring untuk ukuran namja. Kau lebih mirip ahjumma-ahjumma di pasar, jadi boleh aku memanggilmu noona?"

" _N-Noona_?" bisik pemuda itu syok. "K-Kau—bocah tengik— _YA!_ Dasar tidak sopan!"

Tidak tahan mendengar nada terkejut yang terlalu didramatisir itu, Kyuhyun lantas membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menahan tawa yang meluap naik dari perutnya. Namun ia tidak berhasil ketika bahunya mulai bergetar hebat, bibirnya membuka dan mengatup, dan tawanya pecah begitu saja, mengalun merdu di antara langit bersalju kota Seoul. Pemuda asing yang tadinya ingin menjitak kepala bocah kurang ajar itu hanya dapat terdiam sekarang, pandangannya melembut saat matanya menangkap raut kebahagiaan yang tercipta di wajah polos Kyuhyun.

"Bocah," ucapnya pelan. "Ternyata kau bisa juga tertawa seperti ini."

Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang satu-satu, Kyuhyun melepaskan beberapa tawa kecil sebelum senyum lebar terpeta pada wajahnya yang memerah. "M-Mian, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—."

"Arraso, arraso." Potong pemuda itu. "Kau masih bocah. Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan bocah."

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu." katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahukan namamu. Ilume moashieyo?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahu namaku padamu?"

Sudut-sudut persegi terbentuk pada kening pemuda itu. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai puas saat ia mendengar rutukan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. "Tidak bisakah kau _tidak_ balik bertanya sekali ini saja?"

"Tidak bisakah _kau_ tidak menanyakan namaku?" balasnya usil. "Ne, ahjussi?"

"Jinjja…." Pemuda itu memijit keningnya. "Bocah ini benar-benar…."

 _ **Drrtt**_

"Changkamanyo." Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya lalu menarik sebuah telfon genggam yang masih terus bergetar. Dia mengusap layar _touchscreen_ itu sekilas, iris karamelnya memantulkan sebuah nama yang berkilat-kilat pada layar, sebelum mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya. "Yoboseyo—"

"— _YA! KIM HEECHUL!"_

 _ **Deg**_

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak detik itu juga. _Heechul?_

"Ya! Kenapa kau bert—!"

"— _tidak mengangkat panggilanku! Kemana saja kau!? Cepat kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

"O-Oi Tan Hangeng kau berani—!"

" _TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI! Sesuatu terjadi pada Hanna-ssi!"_

Kyuhyun memucat. _Hanna-ssi?_

"A-Apa yang—?"

" _Jangan banyak bertanya! Cepat kembali! Kami menunggumu!"_

 _ **Tut**_

" _YA!_ " Heechul – pemuda itu – menatap layar hitam pada genggamannya dengan pandangan bercampur antara marah dan syok. "A-Apa yang… _sialan!_ " Dia berbalik ke samping, ke arah Kyuhyun yang ganti memandangnya kosong. "Mianhae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?"

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Kyuhyun mejawab pertanyaan simpel itu. "N-Ne. Gwaenchana. Pergilah hyung."

Pemuda itu memandangnya sejenak; seperti sedang membaca raut wajahnya, _menilainya_ , sebelum dia menarik tangan kurus Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya sama seperti awal pertemuan mereka beberapa jam lalu. Iris kelabu Kyuhyun melebar, rasa-rasanya bola matanya ingin meloncat keluar saat pemuda itu terus menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Y-Ya! Hyung apa yang kau—!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan bocah sepertimu sendirian tengah malam begini." gumamnya pelan. "Kau ikut aku."

Wajah Kyuhyun makin memucat. Kulitnya kini sudah sewarna dengan butir-butir salju yang turun menghujani tubuhnya. Jika perkiraannya memang benar, pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah—

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

 _Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi._

"Y-Yah! Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri! Tidak perlu mengkhawathirkanku!"

"Jangan membantah!" bentaknya tegas. "Tutup mulutmu dan ikuti aku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

 _Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"—CARI DIA DI SELURUH BAGIAN RUMAH SAKIT! JANGAN LEWATKAN SATU RUANGANPUN!"

"N-Ne!"

Seorang suster menghampiri pemuda yang sedang sibuk berteriak itu dengan takut-takut. "U-Uisa Lee—"

"Apa kau menemukannya?!" tanya Donghae sambil mencengkram erat bahu wanita muda itu, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Apa kau menemukan Kyuhyun?!"

"A-Ani." Wanita itu menggeleng keras. "S-Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan k-kabar dari p-petugas yang turun ke jalan untuk dua puluh menit lalu, s-sampai sekarang mereka masih belum menemukan jejak a-apapun."

" _Fuck!_ " Donghae mengumpat keras-keras. "Cari lagi! Aku tidak peduli! Cari dia sampai dapat!"

"N-Ne!" cicit wanita itu takut. Siapa yang tidak takut? Sosok Lee Donghae yang sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang biasa dilihat oleh residen rumah sakit. Tidak ada lagi dokter muda tampan dengan senyuman lembutnya, namun seorang pemuda dengan api kemarahan di matanya yang indah. "S-Saya permisi!"

Lepas wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Donghae melesat ke pintu keluar rumah sakit dengan langkah besar. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk; namun tetap dipaksakkannya kaki untuk berjalan.

 _Kyuhyun-ah, kau pergi kemana?_

Langkah Donghae terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok familiar dalam jarak pandangnya. Sesuatu – entah apa itu namanya – bergejolak dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Donghae mempercepat ayunan kakinya, dan setelah jarak mereka hanya sebatas uluran lengan, ia segera menarik kerah baju pemuda di hadapannya kasar lalu meraung;

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU JUNGSOO-HYUNG!"

"H-Hae-ya…" Jungsoo hanya memandangnya lelah, gurat kelelahan jelas tercetak pada wajahnya yang dibanjiri peluh. "Tolong jangan sekarang."

Donghae tidak menghiraukan permohonan pemuda itu dan memilih untuk mempererat cengkramannya. "Jika saja kau tidak membohongiku—membohongi _nya_. Jika saja kau tidak membuatku berjanji untuk tutup mulut. Jika saja kau tidak melarikan diri—!" ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa panas rapat-rapat. "Semuanya tidak akan jadi begini!"

"Hae-ya…."

"J-Jika Kyuhyun sampai tidak ditemukan—" Donghae menatap Jungsoo tajam. "Jangan pernah berharap aku akan memaafkanmu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada sisi meja, matanya menerawang ke depan. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang kini menghilang entah kemana, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

 _Kyuhyun-ah, wae geuraeyo?_

Ia membiarkan air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kelopak matanya. Kata-kata Donghae masih saja menghantuinya; membuatnya merasa seperti mahluk paling menyedihkan yang ada di dunia. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar membawa jarinya mendekat, lalu menempatkannya pada sela bibirnya sebelum menggigit kukunya dalam diam.

Jungsoo berhenti sejenak saat sesuatu menetes dari tangannya. Pemuda itu mengedip, sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke bawah, ke arah titik merah yang melebar pada lantai marmer putih.

 _Ah, aku melakukannya lagi._

Dimulai dengan menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, kebiasaan buruk itu kini sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Jungsoo tidak pernah meyadarinya, dan esok hari ketika ia bangun rasa amis sudah mengendap saja di lidahnya, membuatnya ingin muntah. Pada awalnya Jungsoo tidak mengambil pusing, setidaknya sampai kulit bibirnya mulai mengelupas dan berseru perih ketika ia menyesap kopi atau sekedar meneguk segelas air putih.

Bukannya membaik, kebiasaan ini makin memburuk ketika pemuda itu beralih untuk mengunyah kukunya. Ia akan mengunyah kukunya sampai ujung-ujungnya tidak terlihat lagi, sampai ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa selain perih yang menyesap pada saraf sakitnya.

Seberkas tawa lemah lolos dari bibir pemuda itu. Darah sudah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya. Jungsoo adalah dokter; mau tidak mau ia sudah hafal bentuk, rasa, dan aroma dari cairan kental itu dengan baik. Baik pada tangan, tubuh, maupun jari-jarinya, warna merah yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya itu sudah seperti essensi yang tidak dapat ia pisahkan dari hidupnya. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu tidak menyukainya, terlebih saat darah itu mengalir dari nadinya.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak jika rasa sakit ini bisa menghilangkan beban pikirannya, walau hanya untuk sementara.

Sambil mengelap ujung-ujung jarinya yang terlihat berantakan dengan kuku bergerigi dan darah yang mulai mengering, Jungsoo perlahan bangkit dari posisinya di lantai. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk celananya, sebelum ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mendapati sebuah benda persegi di sana. Jungsoo mengusap layar hitam itu beberapa kali sebelum ia menempelkannya ke telinga.

 _Jika_ Kyuhyun memang pergi atas kemauan sendiri—Jungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Sudah cukup dua belas tahun ini ia mengekang pemuda itu di sini. Tapi setidaknya, _setidaknya_ Jungsoo harus mengetahui keberadaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kangin-ah." panggil pemuda itu saat panggilannya tersambung. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

And yep, this is chapter 06~ Well, makin panas aja nih ff hehe~ #DitabokMassal #SaatAuthorMulaiLelah. Gimana-gimana? Apa konfliknya terbaca? Aku harap nggak *peace* Btw menurut kalian apa yang bakal terjadi sama Kyu? Spekulasi aja yaa~ Kali aja imajinasi kalian ada yg sejalan denganku :)

Well, apa masih ada yg bilang Heechul tidak berperasaan di sini? #KetawaJahat. Dan tentang Hae yang bener" emosian, itu aku ambil dari karakternya loh. Hae kan emang orangnya emosional, wajah dan tingkah aja unyu, tapi kalo udah marah beda ceritanya #DigamparHae. Jungsoo… sebenernya ini diambil dari kisah nyata. Temenku yg waktu itu depresi berat cerita kalau dia suka gigit bibir/kukunya sampe berdarah…. Well, self-harm isn't the answer for misery so don't do it, okay?

Oh iyaa, satu lagi, maksud dari _flashback_ di bagi dua itu (liat A/N kemarin), bukan jadi dua chapter, tapi jadi dua sisi biar ada jeda dikit hehe. Mian kalau kata-kataku ambigu, semoga nggak ada yg bingung lagi~ Gimana appa Lee bisa ketemu Jungsoo biarkan jadi rahasia dulu yaa ^^

Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua! Selamat datang bagi para readers baru! Mianhae aku nggak bisa jawab satu per satu seperti biasanya, soalnya aku lagi sibuk"nya renov rumah :) Aku juga kayaknya bakal stop nulis dulu abis chapter ini, mungkin sebulanan lah.

Kenapa? Karena aku mau ngelanjutin ff aku yg lain (iyaa yg inggris) dan bakalan sibuk bantu kating buat nyiapin ospek angkatan 16 (akhirnya terbebas dari status maba~ TwT). Yah, aku usahakan sih nggak lama" tapi lihat keadaan juga. Karena itu untuk A/N kali ini aku bakal jawab pertanyaan yg umum dari review chapter kemarin dan beberapa pertanyaan yg diulang" biar nggak ada yg bingung lagi :)

.

.

.

* * *

 **a). Apa ini bakalan happy ending/sad ending?  
** Ehhh, kalo aku kasih tau nanti spoiler dong ^^

 **b). Hubungan Jungsoo sama appanya Hae apaan sih? Trus pemuda yg appa Lee mau kenalin ke Hae itu Kyuhyun ya?  
** Hehehe, apa yaa? Coba baca/maknai chingu, aku udah kasih beberapa petunjuk kok~ Nggak seru dong kalao semuanya di kasi tau :)

 **c). Bisa buat Kyuhyun lebih menderita/kok Kyuhyun-nya kurang tersiksa/Banyakin Kyuhyun-nya dong?  
** Ehh, gimana yaa~ Sebenarnya tujuan aku buat ff ini bukan untuk buat Kyu keliatan kasian atau menderita sih, tapi lebih ke perjuangannya dapetin kebahagiaan. Kyu emang menderita (psikis dan mental), tapi lebih dari itu, aku mau nyeritain gimana masing" tokoh (terutama Kyu) bisa menghadapi ketakutan dan penyesalan masing" tanpa harus bikin mereka jadi pihak antagonis. Dan karena itu, masing" tokoh dapet jatah walaupun tentu Kyu yang jadi fokus karena, well, semua karakter di sini baik secara langsung atau nggak punya relasi sama Kyuhyun. Mian bagi yg nggak suka, tapi yah aku nulis apa yg aku ingin tulis :) Aku nggak bakal maksa kalian untuk tetep lanjut baca kok, everyone has their own prefrences after all ^^

 **d). Yang ingin tahu/bingung tentang pendidikan Hae**  
16 tahun – mulai kuliah (enam tahun lalu)  
18 tahun – ketemu Jungsoo, keadaan appanya drop (empat tahun lalu)  
19 tahun – lanjut kuliah pasca appanya meninggal/ketemu Kyu (tiga tahun lalu)  
20 tahun – lulus + ambil profesi spesialis (dua tahun lalu)  
22 tahun – lulus profesi spesialis (sekarang)

Hae skip beberapa grade, jadi dia kuliahnya diluan :) Untuk sistem kuliahnya di sana, aku ambil yg paling simpel dan umum yg aku dapet dari internet. Untuk _Pre-Medical School_ , dibagi 4 tahun. M1 ( _First Year_ ) dan M2 ( _Second Year_ ) masih teori/pengenalan, dan di akhir M2 med-studs harus ngambil _USMLE Step 1_ , yang mungkin bisa dibilang tes paling penting karena menentukan tipe profesi spesialis apa yang cocok. Ini setting-nya pas Jungsoo dateng ke Amerika.

M3 ( _Third Year_ ) dan M4 ( _Fourth Year_ ), med-studs akan menghabiskan beberapa minggu di rumah sakit atau klinik untuk belajar dari dokter di sana, mirip" ko-ass lah. Di sini aku buat Hae skip 1 tahun (M3 sama M4 diperpendek jadi satu tahun) dan di akhir M4 ada tes _USMLE Step 2_ untuk kelulusan. Abis itu dilanjutin sama _residency_ (praktek/kerja di RS) satu tahun, terus ambil _USMLE Step 3_ , terus lanjut _residency_ lagi. Pengambilan spesialis berlangsung pas _recidency_ dan range nya antara 2-5 tahun, tergantung sama sama kemampuan masing-masing. Aku ambil yg paling cepet aja 2 tahun, biar Hae nggak tua" banget. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, harap maklum yah ^^

 **e). Beneran nih masih 18 tahun? Nggak bohong kan?**  
Hehehe, emang aneh yaa? Kayaknya banyak banget yg nggak percaya :) Aku lahir akhir tahun 97 kok, jadi sekarang masih 18. Well, I'm turning 19 in a few months though ^^ Mian bagi eonni-eonni, dan hyung-hyung (aku geli panggil oppa ^^), kalau ada, yang kemarin aku panggil chingu hehe~

 **f). Apa ada arti khusus dari judul tiap chapter/dialogue?  
** Iyaa, memang aku rangkai sesuai dengan konteks tiap chapter :) Tinggal artiin aja, terus sambungin deh maknanya~

 **g). Kok kamu lancar banget Bahasa inggris/Bukan orang indo ya/Beneran ini pake google translate/Emang di rumah nggak pake Bahasa Indo ya/Kenapa kamu lebih suka nulis pake Bahasa Inggris/Kasih tips buat belajar inggris dong?  
** Ini adalah pertanyaan yg paling sering keluar :) Eum, sebenernya aku udah jelasin di chap 1 sih, tapi kayaknya masih banyak yg salah presepsi. Aku asli orang Indo kok, cuman hobi nulis inggris hehe~ Dan iyaa, di rumah pake B. Indo kok, tapi gimana ya ngomongnya… sulit buat aku pas nulis beberapa adegan langsung pake . Sebenernya B. Indo sama Inggris itu secara konteks itu mirip, tapi penerapannya beda.

Mungkin karena B. Inggris itu Bahasa internasional, jadi vocab dan aplikasi kalimatnya lebih bervariasi. Bisa dikatakan, pas aku nulis inggris, aku-nya lebih 'bebas' dalam merangkai kalimat. Contohnya gini, kalimat kayak " _And hours 'bleed' into days_ —" udah biasa/umum digunakan oleh banyak author. Tapi coba deh di translate ke , " _Dan waktu 'berdarah' menjadi hari-hari—_ " jadinya aneh banget kan?

Untuk B. Inggris, penggunaan kata ganti yang nggak wajar (dalam B. Indo) itu biasa loh, malah kesannya kalimat jadi lebih menarik/indah. Contohnya banyak; _He 'worms' his way/Her breath 'catches'/_ _on the 'plane' of her tongue/_ dan masih banyak lagi~ Selain itu kata tunjuk subjeknya juga jelas banget ( _he/she/it/they/etc_ ). Mungkin karena itu juga aku lebih lancar pas nulis B. Inggris, karena variasi dan penggunaan katanya dinamis banget :) Banyak banget kata yg bisa 'dimainkan' tapi tentu masih memperhatikan penggunaan grammar/tense-nya juga.

Tips untuk belajar inggris ya… well, beberapa dari kalian pernah tanya ini, dan beberapa nanya lagi di chap kemarin, jawaban aku masih sama; banyak baca dan nonton film barat hehe. Aku dulunya juga liat B. Inggris kayak liat tulisan alien kok, tapi karena udah terbiasa ditambah motivasi/niat yg besar, jadi deh bisa nulis/ngomong/baca kayak sekarang… walaupun tentu, nggak perfect" banget #ketawa garing.

Oke sekian dariku! Jika masih ada yang bingung atau apa, tanyakan aja lagi :) Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	8. lost voices among the forgotten

_"_ _I'm thinking about someone who doesn't even matter anymore.  
Back then was different from now, perhaps.  
Now we were just strangers with the same blood flowing through our veins.  
Because love; it is pleasant in theory, but agony in practice."  
\- Kim Heechul ex. Cho Heechul -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Heechul mendudukan dirinya dengan sebuah hentakan besar; nafas panjang keluar dari sela bibirnya yang pucat. Sedikit mengatur posisinya agar lebih nyaman, pemuda itu melepas dua kancing kemejanya lalu menyilangkan satu lengan di atas matanya yang tertutup.

 _Kali ini kita beruntung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika beliau mengalami syok anafilaktik dan penanganannya terlambat sedetik saja._

Diusapnya wajah kasar, kulit putihnya kini sudah menyerupai salju yang sedang turun di luar. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah; jujur saja Heechul tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau memberinya obat itu sementara kau tahu kalau Hanna-ssi tidak menderita hilang ingatan jangka pendek melainkan jangka panjang?_

Suara derit ponsel yang menguar tiba-tiba menyentaknya kuat. Dirogohnya kantong jas putih yang melekat pada tubuh kurusnya lalu menarik benda persegi itu keluar.

 _"_ _Heechul-hyung eodiga?"_ Suara berat Siwon menyambutnya dari ujung speaker. _"Eottokhae? Dia membuatku takut… dari tadi dia hanya diam seperti patung! Hyung, dowajuseyo!"_

Heechul mengedip. Hampir saja ia lupa tentang bocah nakal yang ia bawa pulang itu.

"Mianhae Siwon-ah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

 _"_ _Hyung—"_

Tanpa menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heechul langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Pemuda itu menyisihkan pikirannya sejenak sambil menghirup nafas dalam, matanya melirik sebuah figura yang bertengger di meja kerjanya sejenak. Tiga detik dan pandangannya beralih, manik karamelnya perlahan menjadi jernih. Membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baik dulu maupun sekarang kami hanyalah orang asing;  
dua orang yang saling membenci terlepas ikatan yang tak akan bisa terputuskan.  
Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin bertanya kepadanya,  
Apakah dia bahagia tanpa kehadiranku?  
Apa bebannya sedikit lebih ringan tanpa adanya aku?  
._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah dengan membenciku,  
dia dapat terus bertahan hidup sekalipun itu berat?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter seven  
_ lost voices among the forgotten

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhm," Siwon mengedarkan manik hitamnya gelisah, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda pucat yang saat ini sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di sekitar _mug_ penuh dengan coklat panas yang masih mengepul. "Kau tidak meminumnya? A-Apa kau tidak suka rasa coklat?"

Kyuhyun – pemuda pucat itu – hanya menggeleng lemah; bibirnya terkatup rapat sekali seakan-akan terjahit. Jari-jari kurusnya masih terus bergerak lincah, memutari permukaan keramik hangat dengan gerakan-gerakan yang tidak teratur. Melihat bibir yang lagi-lagi membentuk garis lurus itu, Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukainya atau tidak menyukainya?" tanya pemuda itu lembut. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya aku akan mengambilkan yang lain untukmu."

Lima detik dan masih tidak ada respon. Siwon kembali menghela nafas sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantalan kursi. Pemuda itu lantas melempar pandangan ke arah pintu yang menganga dengan penuh harap, seakan-akan lembaran kayu berlapis porselen itu dapat membantu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat memori-memori lama mulai berputar; memenuhi benaknya dengan berbagai macam emosi yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia menatap kosong pada dinding beton, jari-jarinya erat di dalam kepalan tangannya. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ganas, menancapkan gigi-giginya kuat hingga pekat merah mulai menguar dan membasahi lidahnya dengan rasa amis.

 _"_ _Ya! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Cepat berlari!"_

 _Kyuhyun kecil hanya bisa bungkam ketika tangan-tangan asing menariknya kuat. Ringisan kecil sesekali keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar, namun bocah lima tahun itu bergeming; terdiam di tempatnya dengan sudut-sudut mata yang mulai basah._

 _"_ _Kau bilang mau bermain dengan kami!" Teriak salah satu pemilik tangan itu lengking. "Kalau kau memang ingin bermain dengan kami, buktikan sekarang!"_

 _"_ _K-Kyu—" Bocah itu menggeleng, mencoba menahan air mata yang kian menggenang. "Kyu tidak boleh berlari. K-Kata Jungsoo-hyung itu berbahaya…"_

 _"_ _Ya! Jangan membantah! Masih untung kami mau mengajakmu bermain!" Bentak mereka lagi dengan suara keras. "Mana ada orang yang sudi bermain denganmu yang punya mata seperti itu! Dasar aneh!"_

Cengkramannya menguat; bisa ia rasakan aliran darahnya terhenti begitu saja dan mengumpul pada pucuk-pucuk kukunya yang memutih. Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa bernafas; beban emosi yang dipikulnya saat ini terlalu berat untuk ia bawa sendiri.

Dua belas tahun sudah berlalu, dan Kyuhyun pikir rasa sakit itu sudah hilang; terkubur di bawah sapuan waktu yang terus berganti.

(Namun ternyata waktupun tidak mampu menyembuhkan luka menganga miliknya.)

 _Kyuhyun refleks memejam; seakan-akan malu akan iris kelabu yang menghiasi matanya. Butir kristal bening turun membasahi pipinya yang sudah memerah. Tangan-tangan jahil kembali mengganggunya; menarik rambutnya, pakaiannya, tas ranselnya, bahkan bocah itu hampir saja jatuh terjungkal ke tanah jika bukan karena sepasang tangan yang menahannya._

 _"_ _YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Kyuhyun kecil membeladakkan irisnya lebar, ia kenal betul dengan suara itu. Tarikan pada tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Samar-samar bocah itu dapat mendengar suara derap langkah yang kian menjauh. "YA! KEMBALI KE SINI DASAR SETAN-SETAN KECIL! AISH!"_

 _"_ _H-Heechul-hyung—" Cicit bocah itu takut. "K-Kyu—"_

 _"_ _Kau," Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah banjir air mata. Dicengkramnya bahu Kyuhyun kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih, tidak memperdulikan rintihan pilu yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, huh? Kau itu tidak sama dengan mereka!"_

 _"_ _T-Tapi Kyu hanya—"_

 _"_ _Kau itu cacat! Apa kau paham?!" potongnya marah. "Kau harus sadar kalau kau itu tidak sama dengan mereka! Karena itu berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia!"_

Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya erat. Giginya menancap makin dalam, namun pemuda itu tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain sesak yang mendera hatinya. Kyuhyun menyesal, sungguh. Jika saja ia tahu kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah berani kabur dari rumah sakit. Biarlah ia terkurung di antara dinding-dinding putih itu selamanya, asalkan ia tidak perlu merasakan sesak ini lagi.

 _Tuhan, dari jutaan orang di dunia—_

Dua belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ada sedikit perasaan rindu tersemat di antara jutaan rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang bersarang di hatinya. Di antara jutaan pertanyaan tertahan tepat di belakang deretan giginya; tak terucapkan. Di antara jutaan emosi yang seakan-akan memenuhi tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya hingga rasanya ia ingin meledak.

Namun lebih dari itu, ada setitik kebencian yang mulai menggerogoti pikirannya; meracuni benaknya dengan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba mengusir bayangan-bayangan itu hilang, namun seberapa kuat ia mencoba, kebencian itu masih tetap ada di sana, tepat di dalam hatinya, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

 _—_ _kenapa harus dia yang menemukanku?_

"Aish Heechul-hyung." gerutu Siwon tiba-tiba. "Padahal aku belum selesai bicara!"

Kyuhyun mengedip ketika ia sadar dari lamunannya, mulutnya refleks membuka begitu saja. "A-Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ah." Manik hitam Siwon membulat sempurna ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. "A-Ani, tidak perlu khawathir. Heechul-hyung sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Sepertinya keadaan Hanna-ssi tidak seburuk kelihatannya."

"H-Hanna-ssi?" Kyuhyun membuat suaranya sebingung mungkin.

"Ne, Kim Hanna-ssi." balas Siwon sambil mengangguk. "Dia adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini. Heechul-hyung adalah dokter yang bertugas atas beliau."

"Hanya pasien?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap memainkan jarinya. "T-Tapi Heechul-ssi terdengar sangat khawathir…"

"Ah itu…" Siwon berhenti sejenak, konflik tercetak jelas pada kedua iris hitamnya. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum; senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Mungkin karena mereka sangat dekat? Heechul-hyung tidak pernah bercerita detail tentang rincian tugasnya jadi aku juga tidak terlalu paham hahahaha…"

"Oh…" manik Kyuhyun meredup dalam hitungan detik. "Begitu…"

 _Jadi mereka memang bukan orang yang sama, huh?_

Jarinya berhenti bergerak, tangannya melemas begitu saja ke samping tubuhnya. Haruskah ia merasa lega?

 _Apa itu berarti aku bisa tetap tinggal?_

(Jika saja – hanya jika – Kyuhyun bisa melihat, ia pasti sudah menyadari bahwa semua yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bocah itu buta.

Bocah yang ia bawa pulang—dia buta. Heechul cukup yakin dengan diagnosanya itu.

Bukanlah hal sulit; mengingat Heechul adalah seorang dokter. Terlepas dari spesialisasinya, ia bisa langsung membedakan reaksi mata yang masih berfungsi normal dan tidak. Walaupun bocah itu mahir – sangat – dalam mengatur arah pandangnya, namun riak kosong yang tercipta kala mereka bertemu tatap membuat Heechul segera menyadari kekurangan itu.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa pemuda itu membawanya kemari?

 _Molla yo._

Jangan tanya ia kenapa, karena Heechul pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak bisa membiarkan bocah itu sendiri, berdiri di bawah guyuran salju dengan raut wajah yang membuat dadanya sesak. Awalnya Heechul hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang asing, tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidupnya, seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya; lalu kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri?

 _Aneh, bukan?_

Hanya saja tatapan sendu milik bocah itu sedikit membuat hatinya berdesir. Heechul bukan seperti karakter di drama-drama yang pengertian, baik hati, atau sejenisnya; namun ia juga tidak sekejam yang orang-orang pikir. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang familiar dari wajah bocah itu, dari sorot matanya, dari rambutnya—demi Tuhan dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki bocah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

(Mungkin, ini adalah bentuk penebusan dosa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan pada orang itu. Entahlah. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana hatinya berkerja, namun satu hal yang pasti, ia _tidak_ bisa meninggalkannya sendiri.)

Pemuda itu makin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia tampak seperti berlari. Jas putih miliknya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Saat ia menangkap pintu bercat putih dengan nama _Kim Heechul uisa_ terukir di atasnya, pemuda itu perlahan melambat sebelum ia berhenti. Dibantingnya lembaran kayu itu sembarangan, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di koridor yang memandangnya menegur. Membetulkan kerah bajunya yang – lagi-lagi – miring, Heechul melangkah dengan santai ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Hyung!" Dokter ahli saraf merangkap psikiater itu mengangguk singkat saat Siwon menyapanya cerah lengkap dengan senyum 100 wattnya. "Akhirnya kau sampai ju—"

Heechul menatap Siwon tajam sambil menaikkan satu alis.

"—ga… haha… uhm." Menyadari tatapan cepat-keluar-atau-ku-kuliti-kau yang hadir di wajah Heechul, tanpa basa-basi lagi pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya lalu melesat keluar. "Uh, aku permisi!"

Heechul menunggu pintu tertutup sempurna sebelum ia memandang Kyuhyun tajam seperti ia ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke bangku yang sebelumnya Siwon tempati, kaki jenjangnya disilangkan angkuh. "Ya, gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun meneguk gumpalan yang terbentuk di belakang tenggorokannya. "G-Gwaenchana."

"Oh," balasnya acuh tak acuh. "Apa lukamu masih terasa perih?"

"A-Ani. Sudah tidak perih lagi."

Hening membentang di antara mereka. Cahaya bulan masuk begitu saja melalui permukaan kaca yang tidak tertutupi tirai, benang-benang keemasan membuat untaian pada lantai dan dinding serta kulit mereka yang putih pucat hingga meninggalkan jejak redup. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, tangan kurusnya sedikit mengadah untuk merapatkan syal yang membungkus lehernya. Setelah dirasa nyaman, pemuda itu ganti menarik ujung lengan _cardigan-_ nya sampai jarinya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 2 pagi." kata Heechul tiba-tiba, matanya melirik jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menarik ujung _cardigan-_ nya lebih kuat.

Haruskah ia pulang?

(Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa pulang jika itu berarti ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?)

"Aku…

 _Haruskah?_

"….belum bisa pulang."

 _Aku tidak mau pulang._

Heechul mengamatinya sejenak, sepasang manik karamel menilai untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang. Namja cantik itu mendorong dirinya berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun duduk, sepatu kulitnya sesekali berdecit pelan. Ia berhenti, membungkuk, lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun sambil menyordorkan telepon genggamnya.

"Kalau begitu hubungi walimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. _Wali?_

"Eobseo."

"Huh?"

" _Eobseo yo_." ulangnya kembali. "Aku tidak punya wali."

" _Gotjimal._ " dengus Heechul mengejek. Pemuda itu menarik ujung syal biru muda yang melilit leher Kyuhyun mengendur, menampakkan atasan berwarna senada. "Ini pakaian rumah sakit, kan?" Heechul kemudian menggulung lengan cardigan Kyuhyun ke siku, mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyum penuh arti saat ia menemukan sebuah gelang plastik yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. "—ah ternyata memang ada."

Namun sebelum pemuda itu dapat membaca rekam medis yang tercetak di gelang itu, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya menjauh, ekspresi ketakutan jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin membantumu, aish. Tapi tadi aku sempat melihat _Seoul St. Mary Hospital_ tertulis di sana. Kau pasien rumah sakit terkenal itu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun membatu, bibirnya membuka dan mengatup selama beberapa menit sebelum suaranya dapat keluar. "A-Aniyo—"

"Aish jinjja, berhenti mengelak." potong Heechul cepat. Senyum puas – atau senyum mengejek? – masih tersemat di wajahnya. "Tidak peduli rumah sakit mana, biayanya pasti mahal. Kau ini baru berumur berapa? Tujuh belas tahun? Delapan belas? Mianhae tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Cepat hubungi mereka atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kantor polisi."

"A-Aku…" Kyuhyun mulai panik, bulir-bulir keringat dingin terbentuk di sisi-sisi wajahnya yang makin pucat. "A-Aku tidak—"

"Hubungi. Mereka." kata Heechul tegas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas; menyerah. "Aku… aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Aish. Memang menyusahkan." Rutuk pemuda itu pelan sambil menarik kembali benda persegi itu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau hafal nomor walimu?"

"Tidak." geleng Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan." Heechul menyumpah. Karena kesal, pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu segera mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun gemas. Entah mengapa rasanya itu lebih baik daripada memukul kepalanya yang entah berisi apa itu. "Ya! Apa yang isi dari otakmu? Udara Kosong? Kau membuatku gila!"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa membutuhkannya." bantah Kyuhyun lirih. "Jadi aku tidak pernah memintanya."

"Aish." Heechul mengatur nafasnya yang mulai naik turun, jarinya sibuk mengetik sembarangan di atas layar _touchscreen_ miliknya. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu segera menyodorkan benda persegi itu kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ini."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang kosong sebelum suara dari speaker membuatnya berjengit.

 _"_ _Ya dengan Seoul St. Mary Hospital, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

Membatu; itulah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Jika ia mengaku, bukankah itu berarti ia harus kembali ke tempat menyesakkan itu lagi? Bukankah itu berarti ia harus menghadapi kebohongan lagi? Bukankah itu berarti ia harus bertemu dengan _nya_?

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mau._

Tapi di lain sisi Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Donghae mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tahu kalau dibalik semua kebohongan itu, Donghae tulus menyayanginya. Mungkin tindakan yang diambilnya salah; mungkin ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun kecewa; namun bulan-bulan singkat yang mereka habiskan bersama di antara dinding putih rumah sakit masih meninggalkan jejak hangat di hatinya. Jika bukan karena Donghae, jika bukan karena kehadiran _nya_ , mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bertahun-tahun lalu.

 _"_ _Halo? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Cepat jawab." Desis Heechul saat ia melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengedip. "Ya bocah!"

Merasakan ada tatapan menusuk yang diarahkan padanya, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya sebelum membuka mulutnya yang terasa amat kering. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah pilihan yang terbaik, namun hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya.

"N-Ne, s-saya ingin bicara dengan Lee Donghae uisa, apa dia sedang tidak sibuk?" katanya dengan terbata-bata.

 _"_ _Maaf sebelumnya, boleh saya tahu saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"_

"Dongsaeng." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Saya dongsaeng Lee uisa. Katakan padanya kalau dongsaengnya ingin berbicara."

 _"_ _Ah, ne. Mohon tunggu sebentar biar saya sambungkan."_

Tidak menunggu sampai panggilannya tersambung, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu meraba-raba sekitarnya terlebih dahulu, menyentuh apapun yang bisa ia jangkau sebelum kakinya bergerak maju. Heechul yang melihat ini hanya bisa menaikkan alis.

"Bocah? Kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu heran, terlebih saat Kyuhyun sudah mencapai pintu dalam lima langkah. "Ya!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, pandangannya datar. "Aku ingin berbicara dengannya empat mata."

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku." ancam Heechul. "Aku bukan anak TK yang bisa dibodohi terlebih oleh bocah sepertimu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu kalau kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tidak akan mematikannya?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau janji akan memberitahu walimu?"

"Aku janji."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun – lagi – dan membiarkan matanya membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit, sebelum Heechul menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

"Karena itu,"

Suara Heechul lagi-lagi menggema; menghentikan langkahnya.

"—jangan kecewakan aku bocah."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari semenjak Kyuhyun menetap di rumah sakit ini. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal percakapannya dengan _Lee Donghae_ ; pemuda yang ia akui sebagai hyungnya ataupun alasannya untuk tidak kembali. Namun dari catatan panggilan yang hampir mencapai satu jam itu Heechul berhasil diyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menerima persetujuan walinya untuk tidak kembali selama beberapa waktu ini.

Setidaknya begitu yang diharapkannya. Kyuhyun merindukan Donghae, sungguh. Merindukan tingkah konyolnya saat membujuknya makan; merindukan usapan lembutnya; merindukan telapak tangannya yang hangat; namun untuk saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum siap untuk pulang.

(Belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.)

Lagipula ada sesuatu yang menahannya di sini. Entah itu sebuah perasaan yang tertinggal, atau bahkan rasa penasaran yang masih hinggap di salah satu sudut hatinya, ia tidak tahu pasti. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia masih belum bisa pulang.

Kyuhyun bersyukur pemuda galak yang bernama Heechul itu tidak sekejam perawakannya. Walaupun ia belum tahu pasti _mengapa_ pemuda itu tidak menanyakan apa-apa dan membiarkannya tinggal begitu saja, Kyuhyun sudah cukup berterimakasih. Terserah dia mau menganggap Kyuhyun apa, yang penting untuk sekarang ia hanya dapat melakukan apa yang ia bisa selagi Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan.

(Atau setidaknya, itu yang Kyuhyun coba yakini.)

 _Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kan?_

"Bocah, apa kau tidak bosan berdiam terus di kamar?"

Kyuhyun spontan menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya bergerak liar mencoba untuk mencari sumber dari suara yang telinganya tangkap. Ia heran kenapa pemuda itu senang sekali mengejutkannya. "A-Ah, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

" _Hmmmh_ ," pemuda itu melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu menaikkan tangannya ke atas untuk menyisir rambut hitamnya. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku."

"N-Ne," angguknya singkat, tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan lebih jauh. Walaupun mereka bukan orang yang sama, nama pemuda itu saja sanggup membuat bibirnya kelu.

"Ah, satu lagi."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung saat permukaan dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya. Setelah beberapa detik ia meraba benda asing itu, ia langsung menyadari benda apa yang Heechul berikan padanya. Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dalam tanya.

"Itu untukmu, bocah. Pakai baik-baik."

Melihat tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, Heechul melangkah menuju pintu sebelum Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"C-Changkkaman!"

"Ne?"

"U-Uh, itu… uhm… kau—"

Heechul menaikkan alisnya. "Kau berani memanggilku begitu?"

"Uh, maksudku h-hyung…uhm," ulangnya dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, entah bagaimana kata-kata itu terdengar aneh saat ia yang mengucapkan. "K-Kenapa… kau tidak memaksaku pulang?"

"Memangnya kalau dipaksa kau mau?" tanya Heechul balik.

"B-Bukan begitu!" balas Kyuhyun kesal, bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan. "Kau—Hyung—Kenapa—Maksudku kenapa hyung membiarkanku tinggal begitu saja tanpa menanyaiku macam-macam? I-Ini – Ini… terlalu aneh."

"Jadi… maksudmu aku tidak boleh berbuat baik?" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lucu. "Bocah, apa kau sedang menghinaku?"

"Ani! Aniyo!" bantahnya keras, keningnya berkerut hebat. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa hyung membiarkan orang asing sepertiku tinggal di tempat hyung! Kenapa hyung ti—"

"Entahlah." Jawab Heechul acuh. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"—dak… huh? Apa maksud hyung?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku baik. Lagipula aku tidak sekejam itu, ok? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan bocah sepertimu di tengah hujan salju?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Berhenti menayakan pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya." Balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Aku akan memberikamu satu alasan, tapi aku tidak yakin kau percaya pada kata-kataku?"

"Hyung ini ngomong apa." kata Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. "Selagi hyung masih berbicara dalam Bahasa manusia, aku pasti mengerti. Katakan saja."

"Benarkah?" Heechul mendengus. "Apa kau akan percaya kalau kubilang kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang?"

 ** _DEG_**

Pemuda itu terdiam. Entah mengapa semua ini seperti cetak biru atas pertemuannya dengan Donghae tiga tahun lalu, walaupun sekarang keadaannya seperti terbalik.

 _Aish, aku jadi merindukan ikan jelek itu._

"Ani. Aniyo…" kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Hyung pasti sedang membodohiku."

Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul. "Heh, terserah padamu. Ngomong-ngomong bocah, mana gelangmu?"

Kyuhyun mengedip, dirabanya pergelangan tangannya yang anehnya terasa ringan. Kening pemuda itu berkerut saat ia tidak bisa merasakan gelang plastik itu di sana. "Huh? Tidak ada?"

"Kau menghilangkannya?" Heechul memandangnya seakan-akan Kyuhyun adalah orang paling ceroboh yang pernah ia temui di muka bumi. "Ya! Apa yang ka—dasar bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memberitahukan namamu padaku." cibir Heechul dengan suara angkuh yang dibuat-buat. "Aku anggap itu kode untuk memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan. Jadi ya, _bocah._ "

Kyuhyun meringis. Bukannya itu alasannya untuk memanggil Donghae ikan jelek? Entah kenapa orang ini sangat mirip dengannya. Seperti pinang dibelah dua.

"Jadi bocah, tertarik untuk memberitahu namamu?"

Kyuhyun mengedip.

"Aku diajari agar tidak memberitahukan identitasku pada orang asing.'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos. "Maaf hyung, tapi itu juga berlaku untukmu.

Sudut persegi terbentuk di kening Heechul.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar.''

"Aku tahu.'' kata Kyuhyun bangga. "Tidak perlu memberitahuku.''

Tawa Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja saat Heechul mengumpat keras-keras.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa aku tidak jujur saja?_

"Pabbo pabbo pabbo!" Pemuda itu terus mengutuki kebodohannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih – yang amat, sangat, singkat – pada Heechul atas tongkat pemberiannya, Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Jujur saja, memang dari awal Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan nama, bahkan ia sudah memberi tahu Donghae di telpon empat hari lalu. Tapi setelah ia mengetahui kalau dugaanya salah; setelah ia mengetahui kalau _Heechul_ dan _Hanna-ssi_ yang ada di rumah sakit ini bukanlah orang yang sama, untuk apa ia berbohong?

Ia terdengar sangat bodoh, 'kan?

"Argh, molla! Aku tidak peduli!" teriaknya frustrasi. "Kalau begini terus aku bisa—

 ** _BONK_**

Bunyi benturan menggema dengan keras disusul dengan suara debuman. Sakin tidak fokusnya, pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberaadaan tiang besi di hadapannya, dan dengan tidak elit jatuh tersungkur setelah tubuhnya sukses menabrak permukaan keras itu dengan cukup kuat.

" _Appo_!" ringisnya kuat. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati saat perih kembali menyiksa saraf-sarafnya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia merasakan kerasnya aspal dan sekarang koleksi lukanya sudah bertambah saja. "Dasar pabbo!" umpat pemuda itu pada potongan besi tidak bersalah di hadapannya.

"Ya! Kau itu yang pabbo!"

Kyuhyun membeladakkan matanya lebar ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambar miliknya kasar. Beberapa detik setelah itu ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut ditekan terhadap lukanya, membuat perih yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang.

"H-Heechul-hyung?!"

 _Ada apa ini? Apa dia menguntitku?!_

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil penguntit?! bentak Heechul dengan suara melengking. "Lihat tubuhmu lecet semua 'kan?!" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali. Han—"

"Kajja, Heechul-ssi." sebuah suara merdu membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Rasa perih yang mendera tubuhnya sedikit terlupakan saat sebuah sentuhan hangan mendarat di atas kepalanya, mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Saya akan menunggu di sini bersamanya, tidak perlu khawathir."

"Ne, Mianhae Hanna-ssi." kata Heechul tidak enak. "Saya akan segera kembali."

Derap langkah Heechul terdengar menjahui taman yang saat itu sedang lengang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat ia masih merasakan usapan pada pucuk kepalanya. Melihat hal ini, wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan upayanya lalu memandang Kyuhyun khawathir. "Apa itu sakit sekali?" tanyanya lembut.

"A-Aniyo…." gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Ini tidak sakit…."

Kyuhyun tidak selemah yang orang lain pikir. Luka seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa ia terima bahkan semenjak ia masih belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Pemuda itu telah melalui hari-hari berat; ia sudah menghadapi kesulitan dengan punggung tegak; ia juga berhasil kembali dari kematian yang sudah di depan mata dan terus bertahan sampai sekarang. Gores kecil dan beberapa tetes darah bukanlah hal yang seberapa dibandingkan semua perjuangan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu tentang sosok ini; sosok yang tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya namun seperti ia kenal. Ada sesuatu tentang caranya menatap Kyuhyun, sesuatu tentang suaranya yang begitu familiar, sesuatu tentang sentuhannya yang membuat pemuda itu rindu, yang menanggalkan semua pertahanan yang sudah dibangunnya dengan susah payah hingga tak bersisa. Sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus menyakitkan berdenyut di dalam relung hatinya, memacu dadanya dengan ketukan-ketukan ringan, terlebih saat Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya ditarik dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat yang entah mengapa membuatnya ingin sekali _menangis_.

"….kenapa Anda memeluk saya?"

"Molla yo." Wanita itu menggeleng, garis-garis halus di sudut matanya tampak jelas kala bibirnya sedikit terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. "Mungkin… karena kau mirip sekali dengannya."

Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menormalkan pacu jantungnya yang kian cepat, ruang mulutnya terasa kering sekali saat sebaris kalimat keluar dari katupan bibirnya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kyuhyun." kata Hanna sambil kembali tersenyum lebar. "Nae Kyuhyun, anak bungsuku."

Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak.

 _…_ _e-eomma?_

Lalu detik kemudian, wajahnya memucat.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

"Gwaenchana?" Suara merdu milik Hanna kembali menyentaknya lembut. "Kau tidak terlihat baik. Wajahmu pucat sekali…" Wanita itu mendekatkan tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun, mungkin bermaksud untuk mengecek temperaturnya, namun Kyuhyun malah menepis tangan itu kasar.

"G-Gwaenchana!" balas pemuda itu serak. Manik kelabunya bergerak-gerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam panik. "Gwaenchana yo! A-Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan!"

"A-Ah, begitu 'kah?" Hanna menarik tangannya menjauh, keningnya berkerut hingga membentuk garis-garis halus. "Apa kau yakin? Apa perlu aku panggilkan uisa lain?"

Kyuhyun masih tetap membeku di tempatnya, getar pada tubuh ringkihnya semakin menjadi. Berusaha untuk memperlambat detak jantungnya yang makin tidak beraturan, pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "A-Ani. Aku baik-baik saj—"

"Ya bocah! Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara lengking milik Heechul menggema di sekitar taman yang sepi.

"Ah, Kim uisa!" kata Hanna ceria. "Kami baru saja membicarakanmu! Panjang umur!"

Kyuhyun mengela nafas lega.

 _Aku selamat._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terngiang dalam otaknya membuat kepalanya sakit. Donghae sudah berusaha agar Kyuhyun mau kembali pulang; pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali kata-kata seperti _aku mohon_ dan _maafkan aku_ terlontar dari bibirnya; namun hal itu tidak juga membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh.

 _"_ _Hyung, kau tidak perlu tahu aku di mana sekarang, cukup tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja._ _Aku tidak sedang bersama orang jahat, aku juga tidak sendirian di tengah hujan salju. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."_

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, kantung kehitaman yang makin pekat membuat matanya berat untuk dibuka. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberitahunya apapun; di mana ia sekarang, sedang bersama siapa; apakah orang yang menemukannya merawatnya dengan baik? Dan kenapa mereka tidak mengantarkannya pulang?

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Maafkan aku karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawathir. Tolong sekali ini saja, biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."_

Dan Donghae membiarkannya.

Begitu saja—tanpa pertanyaan; tanpa protes; tanpa tuntutan. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Mungkin Donghae bodoh untuk mempercayai kata-kata ambigu itu. Mungkin Dongahe lemah karena tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti. Mungkin Donghae naif karena tidak bertindak lebih lanjut, tapi entah mengapa _sesuatu_ pada caranya memohon pada Donghae – ia tak dapat menjelaskan apa itu dengan jelas – membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya.

 _"_ _Aku mohon jangan mencariku. Aku tidak ingin ditemukan, bisakah kau membiarkanku kali ini saja? Aku janji untuk kembali saat aku sudah siap."_

Kedua iris sewarna musim gugur itu terpejam perlahan.

 _"_ _Dan satu lagi—"_

Lalu terbuka kembali.

 _"_ _Bisakah kau memanggilku Lee Hyunsoo mulai sekarang?"_

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia sungguh ingin percaya pada Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya untuk mencicipi sedikit kebebasan dalam hidupnya yang singkat, namun entah mengapa satu kalimat itu membuat niatnya urung.

"Lee Hyunsoo." Bisik Donghae lirih. "Hyunsoo; umur panjang."

Sebuah senyum miris perlahan terpatri di wajahnya. Benar-benar kontradiksi yang mengerikan. Donghae mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas sambil menghitung napasnya yang satu-satu; sepasang manik _chestnut_ menatap kosong ke langit-langit yang temaram.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bocah, kau belum tidur?"

"…..berhenti mengikutiku." kata Kyuhyun lemah. "Apa hyung memiliki hobi tersembunyi dan diam-diam suka menguntit?"

Kejadian siang tadi masih membebani pikirannya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat lalu melupakan semua masalahnya sejenak dan jujur saja berada di satu ruangan dengan Heechul tidak membantunya sama sekali. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gula darahnya perlahan naik. Entah kenapa Heechul selalu mengikutinya kapanpun dia bisa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang namja itu dapat dari mengekorinya seperti anak ayam, tapi untuk saat ini Kyuhyun terlalu stress untuk peduli.

"Benar-benar mengerikan." katanya lagi saat deretan protes mulai keluar dari mulut Heechul. "Hyung dokter 'kan? Apa dokter itu memang tidak ada kerjaan? Kenapa hyung bisa selalu muncul dan mengejutkanku?"

"Ya! Berhenti menghinaku!" titahnya dengan galak. "Masih bagus aku mau susah payah memeriksa keadaanmu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih! Bukannya mengataiku yang tidak-tidak… hmph."

"Dasar drama queen." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini benar-benar—" Heechul menghela nafas. "Lupakan. Aku menemuimu bukan untuk bertengkar."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum Heechul membuka suara.

"Bocah," katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku akan bertanya sesuatu yang cukup sensitive. Jawab jika kau mau. Jika tidak, jangan pernah berani membuka mulutmu."

"Kenapa hyung serius sekali?"

"Kita sudah cukup lama mengulur waktu." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan semuanya."

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan emosi yang tak terbaca.

"Hyung… ingin aku pulang?"

"Bukan itu." jawab Heechul sambil menggeleng. "Aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau _tidak_ mau pulang."

Kyuhyun membatu. Setelah bertahun-tahun, pemuda itu pikir ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal-hal yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia _memang_ sudah terbiasa, tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa menahan dirinya begitu saja. Bahkan saat ia tidak merasakan apa pun rasa sakit itu masih ada; walaupun hanya sebuah denyut tumpul; perih yang samar. Tidak banyak, hanya segelintir hingga ia bisa menghitungnya dengan jari.

(Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit.)

"…benar-benar pertanyaan yang aneh." Kyuhyun membantah, sekuat tenaga memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk—"

"Jawab jika kau _mau._ " ulang Heechul lagi, menekankan. "Jika tidak, _jangan_ pernah berani membuka mulutmu."

Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu. "Berhenti menempatkan kata-kata di mulutku. Aku _belum_ bisa pulang—bukan _tidak_ mau pulang."

"Berhenti bercanda." Cibirnya sambil meniru cara Kyuhyun berbicara. "Kita berdua tahu kalau itu hanyalah alasan."

Tangan Kyuhyun lantas mengepal, kukunya menancap begitu saja hingga meninggalkan jejak memerah yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Hyung tidak mengenalku." katanya dingin. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menelan kembali rasa benci yang mulai naik ke permukaan, dan jujur saja rasanya seperti terbakar. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menjaga agar benci dan amarah tidak terdengar di antara kalimatnya yang sedikit bergetar itu. "Atas dasar apa hyung berkata kalau aku berbohong?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya, bocah." jawabnya singkat. Raut wajahnya sedikit melembut saat ia melihat Kyuhyun meringis malu. "Dan aku tidak sedang menghinamu, aku yakin kau tahu itu."

"Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalku!" teriaknya serak sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menanggalkan embel-embel hyung dalam amarah yang bergejolak. "K-Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Atas dasar apa kau—"

"Kau benar." potong Heechul pelan. "Aku tidak mengenalmu sebaik itu, bocah. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau itu ceroboh, kekanakan, dan suka berbuat usil. Tapi kau tidak pernah bermaksud jahat, aku paham kalau kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Kyuhyun terdiam; padangannya kosong.

Heechul bergeming; baris bibirnya kembali membuka.

"Kau menyukai teh hijau dengan sedikit gula di dalamnya. Kau suka duduk termenung di samping jendela sambil bersenandung kecil. Kau tidak menyukai salju karena kau selalu mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar saat salju turun. Kau juga tidak menyukai saat orang menawarkan diri untuk mendampingimu. Kau tidak suka saat orang mulai memperlakukanmu berbeda. Kau… benci dikasihini."

(Jeda.)

"Tapi aku tidak sedang mengasihanimu." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu arti dari tatapan itu—tatapan terluka yang ada di balik matamu, sebenarnya apa yang sudah membuatmu sampai begini? Kenapa begitu sulit untukmu pulang?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang. Sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pipinya, dan dalam hitungan detik segala sesuatu kembali ke tempat asalnya dengan sebuah hentakan keras, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menyadari kalau orang dihadapannya ini adalah _Heechul_ ; keluarganya, hyung kandungnya sekaligus orang yang _paling_ membencinya di muka bumi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menghiraukan kenyataan ini, namun garis realitas terlihat begitu nyata hingga membuatnya ingin menangis kencang-kencang.

(Dan Kyuhyun runtuh.)

"Untuk apa aku pulang kalau akhirnya mereka tidak akan ada di sana?" bisiknya miris. "Tidak semudah itu, bagiku tidak mudah untuk melepas siapapun pergi. Pergi lalu kembali, apa mereka pikir itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai membasah.

"Aku sudah muak! Jika mereka ingin pergi, jangan pernah berani untuk kembali!" teriaknya dengan suara serak. "Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama dan akhirnya membenci mereka." _Seperti aku membencimu_ , "—Aku lebih suka kalau mereka dengan terus terang berkata kalau aku hanyalah beban," _aku tahu bagimu aku hanyalah beban,_ "—kalau keberadaaku tidak diharapkan," _kau selalu berharap aku tidak pernah dilahirkan_ , "—kalau mereka sudah lelah menjagaku karena akan lebih mudah untukku menyerah!"

Setitik bulir bening mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

 _Kau dan mereka—apa pernah memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja? Apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya bernafas, tapi tidak hidup?_

"Selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Selalu memintaku untuk mengerti kalau mereka melakukan semuanya untuk kebaikanku padahal mereka melakukan semua itu untuk diri mereka sendiri." isaknya lirih. "Bukannya itu egois?"

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Aku hanya takut…"

(Senyum miris.)

"B-Bagaimana… kalau mereka p-pergi lagi?"

Lalu semua emosi yang sudah meluap-luap tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Sesak dan sakit itu, ia lepaskan semuanya dalam bentuk air mata. Malam itu Kyuhyun menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam rengkuhan sosok yang ia benci sekaligus sayangi tanpa menyadari kalau pemuda itu ikut menangis bersamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul merapatkan tubuhnya ke pinggir ranjang, manik coklatnya mencari-cari dalam kegelapan. Dipandanginya wajah polos yang sedang terlelap itu, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kulit kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit membengkak. Masih bisa ia rasakan panas di sana.

"Kau," mulainya dengan suara pelan. "Kau sama sepertiku."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berguman, dan untuk sepersekian detik Heechul pikir ia sudah membangunkannya, namun sudah satu menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda iris kelabu itu membuka. Disibaknya rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun ke samping, sorot matanya yang semula dingin berubah sendu.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang kulihat darimu empat hari lalu." katanya pemuda itu lagi, masih berbisik. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri—sekarang aku tahu jawabannya."

Heechul berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan dengkuran halus Kyuhyun memenuhi relung telinganya. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, bintik hitam menyapu retinanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum warna-warna mulai berpendar. Samar-samar Heechul dapat melihat potret Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran salju. Bocah itu terus mendongak ke atas; kepedihan yang begitu familiar tampak jelas di kedua irisnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku tahu tatapan itu lebih dari siapapun." sebuah jeda. "—kita sama 'kan, bocah?"

Bibirnya membentuk senyum miris.

"Sama-sama ditinggalkan."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kasar. Kenapa ia bisa selemah itu? Setelah ia terbangun pagi ini dengan mata yang merah membengkak, ketakutan mulai menggerogoti tiap jengkal dari hatinya saat ia sadar kalau semuanya bukanlah mimpi. Bagaimana kalau Heechul tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau Heechul tahu kalau selama ini ia sudah berbohong? _Bagaimana?_

Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang pasti tidak akan berakhir baik.

 _Tidak, dia pasti akan menyumpahiku. Atau bahkan membunuhku, siapa yang tahu?_

"Ini benar-benar menyusahkan…" gumamnya pelan. Langkahnya sedikit terseok, ujung sepatunya sesekali bergesekan dengan _pavement_ beton hingga menimbulkan bunyi bising. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat besi pemberian Heechul, buku-buku tangannya sedikit memutih, namun pemuda itu menghiraukannya begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Kyuhyun terdengar dari belakang. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengepal, memutar dan mendistorsi saat ia menyadari suara siapa yang sedang ia dengar. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, tetapi dikuburnya niatan itu jauh ke sudut pikirannya.

 _Kenapa kau begitu senang menyiksaku, Tuhan?_

"D-Donghae-hyung…" dipaksakannya suara agar tidak bergetar. Harusnya ia paham—harusnya ia paham kalau pemuda ini tidak akan mendengarkan permintaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak, pandangannya tertinggal cukup lama di wajah pucat Kyuhyun sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu." katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu cepat atau lambat aku pasti mememuimu."

"Hyung! Aku sudah memintamu untuk menunggu!" balsanya kasar. Akhirnya rasa kesal itu tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?!"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya! Apa kau tahu seberapa khawathirnya aku? Aku hampir saja gila Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Tapi kau harusnya mendengarkanku! Aku belum bisa pulang!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang?" tanyanya. "Apa yang membuatmu begini? Kau bahkan merubah namamu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi!" teriaknya kasar. Pemuda itu mendorong Donghae kuat, tidak dipedulikannya fakta bahwa pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak. "Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum—"

" _YAH_! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"

"…..sebelum ia menemukanmu." Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, dorongannya pada Donghae berhenti begitu saja. "Aku terlambat…"

"Kyuhyun-ah… orang itu…" Pemuda itu mendengar Dongahe berguman pelan, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Jadi karena ini kau…?"

Pegangan Kyuhyun pada Donghae makin mengendur. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan demi ingatan itu kembali, bersikeras menekan benaknya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Masih terlalu banyak pertanyaan—kepingan teka-teki yang belum bisa dipecahkannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. "Hyung… aku mohon." bisiknya lirih. "Ikuti kata-kataku kali ini saja."

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Hyung." Ia mencengkram lengan Donghae kuat. " _Jebal_."

"Bocah! Lepaskan tanganmu itu! Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?!"

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah itu, tangannya jatuh lemas ke sisi tubuhnya begitu saja. Di sampingnya Donghae hanya bisa menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Mianhae, bocah ini memang sedikit kurang ajar." kata Heechul sambil menunduk sopan. "Maafkan dia, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud untuk bertindak tidak sopan."

"Ne, saya mengerti." Dongahe tersenyum miring. "Saya sangat mengerti sifatnya itu."

Heechul memandang Donghae lucu. "Kau mengenal bocah ini?"

"Tentu saja." Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, seperti meminta persetujuan. Ketika melihat pemuda itu hanya bisa memandangnya kosong, Dongahe menatap Heechul kembali, sebuah senyum plastik merekah di wajahnya. "Dia adalah Dongsaengku."

Mata Heechul membulat. "Ah, kau Lee Donghae itu?"

"Ne, saya Lee Donghae." balasnya sambil membungkuk sopan. "Saya harap dongsaeng saya tidak merepotkan Anda."

"Dia merepotkanku." balas namja cantik itu ketus sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. "Tapi itu salahku juga sudah membiarkannya menetap di sini."

"Ne, saya sangat berterima kasih dengan bantuan Anda." Kata Donghae masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Saya rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk Ky—Hyunsoo pulang."

"Ah, jadi itu namanya." Heechul melirik Kyuhyun, dan sekilas manik karamelnya menggelap. Entah apa yang pemuda itu sedang pikirkan. "Kau akan membawanya kembali?"

Donghae mengangguk singkat. "Ne, sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkan."

Belum mereka selangkah pergi, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

Suara yang familiar, baik bagi Kyuhyun, Donghae—

Maupun _Heechul_.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Lalu, semuanya bungkam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungsoo-hyung…?" Dongahe terperangah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kang—Kenalanku berhasil melacaknya di sini." Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Donghae kau—Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah menemukan Kyuhyun!?"

"Karena kau tidak boleh tahu!" teriak pemuda itu marah. "Harusnya kau tidak di sini! Kau—"

"Aku berhak tahu, Donghae! Aku hyungnya!" potongnya. "Aku _tetap_ hyungnya! Kenapa kau tega menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini padaku?!"

Donghae meringis. "Jungsoo-hyung tolong—"

" _Ige mwoya?"_

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam itu membuat menyadari bahwa mereka tidak sendiri. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun, saling berbaur dan bercampur hingga tidak bisa dibedakan lagi mana pasien dan pegawai rumah sakit. Orang-orang itu memandang mereka sambil terus berbisik, puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan; entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tidak menyukai cara orang-orang asing itu mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka, Jungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Heechul, pandangannya memohon. "Heechul-ah, tolong jangan buat keributan di sini, lebih baik kita—"

"Kyuhyun?" pemuda itu menghiraukannya begitu saja. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Heechul-ah—"

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu." potong Heechul dengan suara yang stabil; tenang bahkan. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti menatap tajam pemuda beriris kelabu yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa maksudnya ini bocah?"

"Heechul-hyung…"

"Aku tanya padamu bocah, apa maksudnya semua ini?" ulangnya lagi; kali ini dengan suara dua kali lebih keras, namun masih dengan ketenangan yang sama. "Jawab aku."

"A-Aku…" pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Jadi semua hanya kepalsuan?" hardiknya tajam, hilang sudah pretensi yang pemuda itu kenakan. "Jadi semua yang kau katakan tak lebih dari sebuah bualan, huh?" Heechul menggeram, sepasang bulatan _tangerine_ berkedip liar bersamaan dengan kemarahan yang mengalir di setiap saraf dalam tubuhnya.

"A-Aku—"

 _"_ _BUKA MULUTMU DAN JAWAB AKU!"_

"MIANHAE!" teriak Kyuhyun serak. Matanya panas, dadanya sesak, dan saat ini – terutama saat ini – pemuda itu ingin sekali melarikan diri. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi siapapun… a-aku hanya—"

"Jadi kau anak sial itu?" bisik Heechul dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau benar-benar—" sebuah tawa miris keluar dari sela bibirnya yang membuka. "Ige mwoya? Jadi selama ini aku—kau—lelucon macam apa ini? Dari semua orang di dunia, kenapa harus kau? KENAPA HARUS KAU CHO KYUHYUN?!"

"HEECHUL-AH HENTIKAN!" teriak Jungsoo.

"Jangan berani-berani menyuruhku berhenti Park Jungsoo." Desisnya tajam. "Kau seharusnya lebih tahu kalau lebih dari _apapun_ aku sangat _membencinya_. Karena ini semua salahnya! Karena dia eomma tidak mengenaliku lagi. Karena anak sial ini eomma tidak pernah menganggapku _ada!_ "

" _CHO HEECHUL!"_

"Lalu apa ini? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Heechul menghiraukan hardikan keras Jungsoo, seberkas tawa hambar keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Pemuda itu mencengkram kepalanya kuat hingga kukunya menancap pada kulit kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya adalah pergantian antara geli yang dibuat-buat dan marah. Hal itu membuatnya tampak seperti orang tidak waras. "Kenapa aku membawanya ke sini? Kenapa aku membiarkannya tinggal? Dia bahkan bertemu dengan eomma! INI _GILA_!"

"Heechul-ah jebal!" mohon Jungsoo. "Jangan seperti ini… kau tidak bisa seperti ini!"

Hening; lalu—

"Apa… y-yang kau katakan b-barusan?"

(Bisikan.)

"K-Kyuhyun-ah…"

(Nafas tertahan.)

"E-Eomma sakit karena a-aku?" Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum walau matanya yang penuh dengan luka mengingkari senyum itu. "A-Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, h-hyung?"

Donghae mencoba untuk menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat itu, namun ia menolak untuk beranjak selangkahpun, kakinya seperti melekat di tanah. "Kyuhyun-ah jebal kita per—"

"Ini semua salahmu." sambar Heechul. Air mata kemarahan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Jika bukan karena kau, eomma tidak akan kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya! Jika bukan karena kau, appa tidak akan menceraikan eomma dan menikah dengan pelacur itu! Jika bukan karena kau, eomma... appa… hyung… mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku _sendiri_!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hening. Hanya tarikan nafas lembut terdengar sesekali bercampur dengan bisikan yang kian menjadi. Manik kelabu Kyuhyun melebar, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat diiringi dengan isakan yang keluar dari sela bibir pucatnya.

"K-Kecelakaan? Ce – rai? Apa y-yang—" Kyuhyun menggeleng, helaian rambut kecokelatan jatuh menutupi matanya. "Tidak… ini t-tidak mungkin… k-kau pasti ber – bohong…"

(Dadanya tersa sesak. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu – apapun itu – tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk menemukan kata-kata yang _tepat_ di dalam kepalanya _,_ dan bahkan _lebih_ sulit lagi untuk membentuk kalimat di ujung lidahnya.)

Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar, matanya menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dingin. "Kyuhyun-ah, _jebal_ , kita pergi dari sini."

Bukannya mengangguk mengiyakan, Kyuhyun sebaliknya melepaskan dirinya dari Donghae. Ia menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun lalu—

 _"_ _KYUHYUN-AH!"_

(—mulai berlalri.)

"Apa yang kau—KYUHYUN-AH BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun berlari—tanpa tongkat, tanpa arahan, tanpa _tujuan_. Pemuda itu berlari seperti orang gila; diterobosnya begitu saja orang-orang yang halu hilir dihadapannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia hampir saja jatuh terjerembab saat tubuhnya menghantam pintu yang belum sepenuhya terbuka, namun dengan cepat ia kembali menegakkan dirinya lalu melangkah keluar.

Dengan mata terpejam, pemuda itu lantas mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus. Dunia di sekelilingnya adalah pendar lampu berkilauan dan warna-warna terang yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya; warna-warna yang tersemat pada ratusan pejalan kaki yang bertaburan di sisi trotoar kota metropolitan Seoul; warna-warna yang tidak bisa ia saksikan.

(Entah mengapa, walaupun Kyuhyun sedang berada di antara lautan manusia, ia merasa begitu sendiri.)

Perasaan sesak pada dadanya kembali ke permukaan lagi, begitu pula dengan gema yang mengganggu dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan sangat menyiksa untuk menahan rasa sakit itu agar tidak membuatnya tumbang, tapi _demi Tuhan_ Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Jadi ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, sebelum ia mempercepat ayunan kakinya lagi.

Entah sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah. Satu kilometer, dua kilometer? Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. Suara siren lampu merah dan klakson kendaraan mesin yang bercampur dengan umpatan pejalan kaki yang ditabraknya membuat telinganya berdengung. Otot-otot kakinya mulai berteriak protes, menyuruhnya untuk segera _berhenti_ , namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa – tidak mau – berhenti berlari.

"Kyuhyun-ah jebal! Berhenti!"

Pemuda itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak bisa menerka entah suara siapa yang sedang berteriak kepadanya itu; apa itu Donghae? Jungsoo? Entahlah. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah suara itu benar-benar ia dengar atau hanya sekedar imajinasinya belaka.

"KYUHYUN—!"

Menggantikan suara-suara itu; lengkingan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal tiba-tiba mengusik telinganya. Kyuhyun dapat pula mendengar suara kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping dan debuman besi yang menghantam bumi; kuat sekali hingga membuat telinganya berdengung.

 _"_ _KYUHYUN AWAS!"_

Suara-suara memekakkan itu tiba-tiba hilang. Diam beberapa saat, hening menusuk dalam telinga. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya serasa lumpuh.

 ** _BRAK_**

Dan kemudian, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul St. Mary Hospital** _  
Terletak di Gangnam, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Berdiri sejak tahun 1980, St. Mary sudah menangani penyakit mental dan fisik selama hampir tiga dekade. Rumah Sakit Seoul St. Mary merupakan medical Center Katolik dengan staf medis kelas dunia dan peralatan medis canggih. Bangunannya terdiri dari 22 lantai, 6 ruang basement dan 1200 ranjang. Rumah sakit ini menyediakan perawatan medis khusus dalam transplantasi organ, kanker, dan perawatan mata._

 **Gelang Rumah Sakit**  
 _Biasanya akan dipakaikan di salah satu pergelangan tangan atau pergelangan kaki. Ini merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang sengaja diberikan kepada pasien untuk mempermudah para tenaga medis dalam melakukan segala kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan prosedur identifikasi data pasien, pemeriksaan klinis, dan proses pengobatan. Umumnya gelang rumah sakit ini akan diberikan pada saat hari pertama masuk rawat inap dan hanya boleh dilepas ketika akan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Warna gelang yang dipakai setiap pasien akan berbeda-beda, namun secara umum warna gelang yang dipakai dapat dibedakan berdasarkan jenis kelamin, jenis penyakit, atau jenis ruang perawatan pasien._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Eyyy, akhirnya malah cliffhanger~ Mianhae seminggu terakhir ini aku beneran sibuk banget ngurusin KRS semester ini… menderita banget deh (T^T). #GalauKarenaDosenPASelaluPHP #SatuMingguMintaKetemuanDitolakMulu.

*krik krik*

….masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Atau malah udah lupa semua? #baper #nangis #ngelapingus.

Mianhae aku updatenya lama, tapi seperti janjiku kurang lebih 1 bulan kan? ^^ Well, sebagai permintaan maaf aku buat chapter ini sepanjang mungkin dan aku kasih bonus juga. Klik cover ff ini yaa :) Itu settingnya pas Kyu jalan" di tegah hujan salju di chapter 6 hehe~ Aku udah coba gambar se-real mungkin, tapi kalau nggak mirip juga mianhae banget… aku udah jaraaaaaang nyentuh tablet trus kebiasaan gambar dari dulu juga anime style (TwT).

Well, this is chapter seven! Hehehe, Heechul di sini beneran kayak stalker #digamparHeechul. Konfliknya makin memanas, dan untuk chapter depan kayaknya bakalan suram deh. Nggak tahu kapan alurnya jadi ceria lagi jadi yang sabar aja ya hehe #PLAKK. Untuk chapter ini kayaknya aku nggak bakal banyak ngomong deh, nanti spoiler. Well, rencananya sih aku bakalan end ff ini lebih cepet dari rencana, karena takutnya nggak keburu kalau tugas kuliah makin 'memanas'… kasian aja sama kalian yg nunggu kelanjutan ff ini… takut banyak yg lupa juga… (TwT). Tapi yah liat sikon aja yah :)

Gimana menurut kalian? Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya~ Aku setegah mati ngetik chapter ini sambil nguber" dosen yg super duper sibuk bak artis… terus karena aku transisi lagi dari nulis ff aku yg lain, jadinya makin ribet aja soalnya bahasanya jadi campur aduk… pening sendiri… (;;_;;). Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, gomawo gomawooo! Review kalian seperti pil penyemangat buatku hehe~ Ah! Selamat datang juga bagi para readers baru! Ini balasan buat chapter kemarin~

.

.

.

 **Lee Gyu Won:** Tenang ok Kyu itu seTRONG banget kok :) Kalau masalah chapter, mungkin 12 atau 13? Aku rencananya mau end cepet tapi liat sikon ya~ Yg sabar ok chingu? ^^ Gomawo udah bacaa~

 **Episitimaryam11:** Hehe, wajar dong dia gak ngenalin Kyu, mereka udah berapa tahun gak ketemu coba? 12 tahun lhoooo :) Apalagi waktu mereka berpisah kan Kyu masih bocah, jadi impossible banget bagi Heechul langsung tau kalau itu Kyu. Kalau batin sih, udah baca chapter ini? Gitu" Heechul peka lho #digamparHeenim. Ahahaha~ cuman sebulan kok, aku tepatin janji kan? Gomawo yaa udah baca :)

 **HarinKyuKyu:** Hehehe, gimana? Apa rasa penasarannya udah terjawab semua? Aku harap sih iya #NGAREP. Masalah umma Cho, kita simpen dulu ya~ Ehh, benerann? Salam kenal kalau begitu eonnie :) Nice to meet you ^^ Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Eka Elf:** Iyaa, aku bentar lagi tambah tua huhuhuhu (TTATT). Ahhh, berarti kamu nae dongsaeng dong? Hehehe~ Yepp, ibaratnya sih Kyu udah lepas dari kandang buaya masuk ke kandang singa #ditabokKYU. Dan reaksi Heechul, bisa liat sendiri kan? Aku sebenernya nggak tega, tapi udah plot sihh. Ahhh, aku terharuu hiks dan panggil aja aku Hinori :D Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **PeltingRain:** Hehehe, iyaa kasian dikit sama di Hae. Lama" bisa botak tuh anak gegara kelakuan Kyu yg antic banget. Aigoooo, beneran nih? Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Gyuhae:** Banyak banget pertanyaan nya chingu~ Iyaa, tebakanmu tepat pake banget. Hehehe your welcome! And of course I will~ Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Angel Sparkyu:** Hmmm, apa pertanyaanmu udah terjawab? :) Moga aja udah hehe~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** Hehehe, kayaknya nunggu banget nih sama kehadiran nih Cinderella satu :D Reaksi Hee pas tau kalau itu Kyuhyun? Liat sendiri kan gimana? Jangan baper yaa #PLAKKK. Gimana gimana apa rasa penasarannya udah terbayar? Hehehe, emang tujuan aku buat pembaca dilemma kok. Intinya sih di sini gak ada yg salah, karena kesalahan itu relative jadi gak papa kalau Mari-chan bingung itu artinya kamu mendalami ff ini XD. Aku lanjut Hiraeth chapter 3, udah baca kan? Kalau Semper Memento sih masih in progress hehe. Sambil nunggu baca chapter ini yaa~ Aww, aku terharu #baper #ngelap ingus. Thanks for reading Mari-channn~

 **Apriliaa765:** Aigooo, jangan kesel sama Jungsoo dong~ Dia itu kasian banget lho :D Hehehe, mian yaa lama! Tapi aku pegang janjiku kok, pas sebulan :) Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **MissBabyKyu:** Hehehehe, mian udah bikin unnie (aku gak salah kan?! T,,T) nunggu lama~ Dan yep, kayaknya unnie punya indra ke-6 deh bisa baca alur ff ini :) Yepp, ini udah di kasih banyak momen HeeKyu nya~ Berhubung kayaknya chapter depan gak bakal tuh ada sweet heekyu moment kayak gini lagi #digampar. Thanks for reading unnie~

 **Jihyunelf:** Aku tahu :( Memang dilemma sih kalau udah nyangkut hal kayak beginian hohoho~ Dan yah, gini deh hasilnya. Mau digimanain lagi, Hee emang keras kepala banget…. (T,,,T). Gomawo udah baca!

 **Wonhaesung:** Ini udah di next chingu~ Thanks for reading!

 **Illena Davis:** Aku juga gak tahu harus seneng apa sedih baca komen ini #plakk. Mianhae aku lamaa, tapi sesuai janji cuman satu bulan kan? You're welcome chingu~ Semoga Bahasa inggrismu makin lancar! Aminnnnn :) Gomawo ya udah baca ^^

 **Jihyerim:** Hehe, gimana yaa~ Kyu gak selemah itu kok tenang aja dia setrong :D Lagipula aku yakin kalian udah bisa nebak gimana ff ini bakal jalan fufu~ Ahhh, gomawo chingu! Thanks for reading ya!

 **Lee Hyera:** Itu artinya kamu beruntung :) Wahhhh, terlalu banyak pujian akunya jadi baperan hadehhhh #SaatAuthorGakBiasaDipuji. Hehehe, aku seneng deh kalau banyak yg mikir kayak gitu. Nggak ada kok manusia yg sepenuhnya kejam/jahat, yakin deh :D Hehehe, memang aneh ya kalau masih muda? Ah! Apa Hyera-ssi lebih tua dariku? Boleh kupanggil unnie? :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Cinya:** Iyaaaaa~ Akhirnya kesampean juga nulis fluff HeeKyu walaupun cuman sedikit :) Hmm, kenapa Kyu langsung berekasi ya? Mungkin karena nama "Heechul" itu sensitive banget buat dia. Terlebih kan dia udah 10 tahun tuh gak pernah keluar rumah sakit, jadi pasti agak sensitif sama orang asing :) Dan masalah reaksi Hanna dan Heechul, udah kejawab kan? Hehehe, si ikan satu itu kalau udah marah serem banget sih :( Beneran deh beda banget sama imejnya yg unyu. Masalah itu jangan khawathir, aku paham banget penderitaan maba unnie~ (apa ini benar? Hehe~) jadi gak bakal deh aku siksa :) Gomawo buat semangatnya! Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Dewidossantosleite:** Udah ketemu ini :) Sayang keadaannya gak mendukung banget.. dan masalah Heechul…. Hehehehe udah ketebak kan? #PLAAAK. Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Miharu Aina:** Aku emang tega kok :) Gak usah di kasih tau aku nyadar sendiri, udah banyakkkkk banget readers yang panggil gitu hehehe~ Tentu dong~ Salam kenal juga Onee-chan~ (Atau unnie? Bingung nih mau pilih jepang atau korea #plak). Yepp, aku suka banget sama Heechul. Mungkin bias aku di SJ setelah Kyu dan Hae itu yah sih Cinderella itu satu. Dan…. Masalah itu… udah terjawab kan?

Harus aku akui rasanya pengeen banget buat Kyu lama tinggal sama Heechul, tapi karena emang plotnya udah aku buat kayak gini dari awal, dan takut terlena juga (nanti gak inget diri d isinya heekyu semua fufufu~) akhirnya aku putusin buat mempercepat alurnya. Donghae dan Jungsoo emang bikin greget aku tahu #DitabokTeukHae. Ahhh, iyaa kalo aku sih belajarnya yah otodidak aja, gak ada yg special kok. Kalau nonton film barat, aku biasanya pake sub inggris biar terbiasa sama perngucapan/logat barat yg kadang"…. Well, tau lah gimana… (-_-). Hehehe, gak ppa kok nee-chan~ Aku seneng kok bacanya~ Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan? Hehehe~ Ini udah di lanjut unnie~ Gomawo udah baca ya ~

 **Punaispky22:** Tentu dong! Gak ada perbuatan tanpa alasan :) Tunggu aja yaa kelanjutannya. Dan dua pertanyaan ini, kayaknya udah terjawab semua kan di chap ini? :) Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Nurani506:** Kayaknya reaksi Heechul mudah baanget ditebak, cuman waktunya aja yg agak sulit buat dikira" hehe~ Aku harap chap ini sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Dan tentu dong~ Pasti aku tamatin nih ff perdana :) Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Cuttiekyu94:** ….chingu bisa baca pikiran yah?! ATAU KAMU ESPER?! #SyokBerat. Wahh daebak deh, tebakannya bener walaupun gak serratus persen hehe~ Salut deh sama kamu, gomawo udah baca!

 **Anna505:** Hehehe, ke mana yaaaa~ Udah kejawab kan di chapter ini :) Hahahaha, tenangg, aku selalu nepatin janji kok. Kalau satu bulan, pasti satu bulan, gak bakal jauh" dari itu kecuali memang ada urusan yg gak bisa diduga" muncul :D Iyaa, banyak kok yg nanya :) Aku seneng deh kalau jawabanku bisa bantu walaupun sedikit~ Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Masya25:** Iya kan?! Makin rumit kan?! (^v^) Hehehe, emang tujuan aku gitu chingu! Gomawo udah bacaa~

 **Kyuchoco13:** Tentang umma Cho di simpen dulu yah~ Dan masalah itu, udah terjawab kan :) Thanks for reading ^^

 **Choding:** Udah dilanjut~ Gomawo udah baca~

 **Desviana407:** Hehehe aku seneng kalau ff ini bikin greget (?). Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Guest (Nae):** Ahh, masalah itu disimpen dulu ya~ Dan maksud dari kalimat itu, yg nemuin Kyu waktu itu bukan "Lee Donghae" (anak Lee Seunghwan, yang notabene sudah 'merencanakan' pertemuan Kyuhae bahkan sebelum mereka saling mengenal), tapi 'hanya' Donghae; 'orang asing' yang bahkan nggak tahu kalau dia sama Kyuhyun sebenarnya udah terikat bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Intinya sih lebih ke pengandaian; Donghae menganggap kalau pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun itu memang takdir, bukan karena rencana appanya dan Jungsoo. Yah, mian kalau kamu masih bingung :( Aku memang demen pake kalimat" ambigu kayak gini #plakkk.

Hehe, iyaa~ Rasanya agak sulit untuk Kyu tertawa di hadapan Hae… yah, memang kita cenderung lebih 'bebas' saat dihadapkan sama orang asing ketimbang sama orang yg sudah kita kenal lama :) Dan pertanyaanmu udah kejawab semua kan di chap ini? Hehehe gak ppa aku suka kok bacanya~ Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Uixalmt:** Iyaaa~ Memang aku penggemar anime/manga hehe :) Gomawo udah baca!

 **Chaerin:** Hehehe, udah kejawab kan semua pertanyaan chingu? Masalah umma Cho disimpen dulu yahhhh! Hehehe, gak tahu deh lebih ribet atau enggak, aku bukan mahasiswi kedokteran sih (aku jurusan arsi ^^) tapi kayaknya iya deh lebih rumit. Waaaa, aku dapet unnie baru lagi seneng deh hehe #PLAKKK. Ahhhhh, unnie membuatku pingin nangis huweeeee aku terharu… pujiannya banyak banget aku gak kuat unniee~~ (TTATT) Gomawo udah bacaaa!

 **LianiSparKyu:** Hehehe, aku harap chapter ini sesuai dengan ekspetasimu :) Salam kenal jugaa~ Gak ppa kok chingu aku gak mewajibkan kalian meriview, jadi keiklasan ajaa~

 **Mmzzaa:** Itu Kim Heechul punyakuuuuuu :( Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Sparkyubum:** Ahh, mianhae buat yang satu itu… (TvT). Aku cuman mau bedain setting timelinenya ajaa, walaupun cuman pergantian bulan hehe. Soalnya nanti kalau digabung kesannya jarak tiap adegan jadi terlalu dekat padahal sebenarnya jaraknya jauh banget hehe. Sekali lagi mianhaee, intinya sama kok, masih di tahun yg sama cuman beda musim/tanggal/bulan. Intinya sih aku nyerahin ke reader aja, biar imajinasinya bekerja :) Well, gimanaa? Apa reaksi Heechul udah memuaskan? Fufufufu~ Gomawo udah baca~

 **Younghee:** Aigooo, kamu terlalu memuji :) Thanks for reading yaaa ^^

 **Guest:** Hehehe, aku sesuai janji update nya~ Mian lamaa TvT. Gomawo yaa udah baca~

 **Guest2:** Ahh! Terima kasih banyak buat koreksinya! (TwT). Hehehe, aku beneran error nih waktu nulis chapter kemaren, maksaih banyak yah~ Thanks for reading jugaa :)

 **L:** Udah dilanjut~ Thanks for reading~

 **Diahretno:** Ini udah dilanjut kok :) Iyaaa, aku sih sebenernya ngambil ini dari interaksi mereka berdua di dunia nyata. Heechul ama Kyu itu kan duo evil, tapi entah kenapa Kyu jadi imut banget tingkahya kalau udah berhadapan sama Heenim~ Tapi kalau kebenaran udah terungkap, yah gini deh jadinya :( Gomawo udah baca yaa!

 **Hyunhua:** Dibanding kelalaian, aku lebih suka memanggilnya takdir :) Heechul itu lho, ibaratnya casing satpam tapi hati hellokitty… seburuk apapun dia kelihatan, yakin deh itu bukan karakter dia asli. Dia cuman terlalu terluka… orang yg terluka kan memang terlalu protektif sama dirinya, jadi gini deh :( Hehehe, 'melepas' di sini ada banyak arti lho~ Tunggu chapter depan yaa! Thanks for reading ^^

 **MinaELFin:** Salam kenal jugaaa ^^ Hehehe, aku memang mau buat ff ini se-real mungkin~ Aku harap penjelasan di A/N membantu yaa! Hahaha, Hae itu sebenernya mau aja jujur, tapi namanya manusia kan ada rasa takut. Jadi menurutku wajar" aja kalau dia gak mau mengatakan sejujurnya karena takut dibenci sama Kyuhyun. Masalah umma Cho disimpen dulu yaaaa~ Hehe, aku harap dosis angstnya memadai (^v^). Iya, Kyu kan emang terkenal kepala batu banget. Dan reaksi Heechul… udah kejawab kan di chapter ini :) Aigooooooo, awalnya aku sempert ngeri sama deretan email yg masuk bertubi-tubi tapi setelah dibaca, sukses deh senyam senyum sendiri :) Gomawo yaa buat reviewnya, dan gomawo juga udah baca!

 **IndiSparKyu19:** Tenang aja chingu~ aku gak pernah maksa reader buat review kok :) Ahhh, gomawo buat pujiannya! AKU TERHARU HIKS TTATT. Gomawo buat semangatnya! Thank ya udah baca ff ini! ^^

 **Tyas1013:** Hehehe, gomawo chingu :) Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Phn19:** Hehehe, mereka udah 2 tahun gak ketemu :) Apalagi waktu mereka berpisah kan Kyu masih bocah, jadi impossible banget bagi Heechul langsung tau kalau itu Kyu~ Aww, gomawo buat pujiannya! Gomawo juga udah baca ^^

 **Araaaa:** Wahhhh, benarkah? Huweeee rasanya pingin nangis juga (TuT). Hehe, iya Heechul. Cinderella satu itu memang banyak kejutan :) Ah? Serius nih? Waaaa…. Aku terharu (lagi)… aigoo, kenapa review dari kalian selalu sukses buat aku baper :D. Thanks yaa udah baca!

 **Chogyu3288:** Aku memang kejam :) Aigooo, udah lama banget aku gak baca 'cenat-cenut' ya ampun kok rasanya jadul banget sihhh #PLAKKK. Dan aku saranin gak usah milih deh, dukung aja semuanya biar mudah :) Anggap sepert multifandom fufufufufu~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

Oke sekian dariku! Jika masih ada yang bingung atau apa, jangan takut buat tanya, aku nggak gigit kok :) Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	9. the mo(u)rning after

_"_ _The damage is done; the words have buried themselves within you.  
And I know that; I understand that it's too late; that I'm too late.  
Angels aren't as perfect as you think they are; but I—  
I would have atoned for my sins if you had let me.  
But you hadn't."  
\- Park Jungsoo ex. Cho Jungsoo -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Suara besi yang menghantam bumi terlalu kuat untuk ia hiraukan.

Kyuhyun refleks memejam saat telinganya mulai berdengung, jarinya yang bergetar ia bungkus dalam kepalan erat. Namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun. Rasa takut sudah membekukan seluruh sarafnya.

Pemuda itu bersiap – entah untuk apa – namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang.

 ** _BRUK_**

Bumi seperti berputar seratus delapanpuluh derajat dan detik itu juga gravitasi memukulnya kuat. Kyuhyun terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang sebelum jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya lemas sekali sampai-sampai ia tak bisa bergerak. Untuk beberapa lama ia tertegun di sana, kaki tertekuk dan separuh wajah tenggelam dalam lipatan tangan. Ia menutup mata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang satu-satu.

"Kyu – h-hyun-ah…"

Pemuda itu terperanjat saat mendengar namanya terucap dari kejauhan. Karena ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, Kyuhyun lantas merangkak mendekati sumber suara sambil meraba aspal di sekitarnya. Mencoba untuk menggapai siapapun itu yang memanggilnya. Namun ketika ia merasakan sensasi basah di bawah telapak tangannya, Kyuhyun membeku.

 _Amis._

Jantung Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja ke dasar perutnya.

 _Darah._

"K-Kyuhyun-ah… g-gwaen – chana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bibirnya terjepit di antara deret gigi yang bergemeretak. Bulir keringat dingin membentuk titik-titik yang melintang sepanjang pelipisnya. Entah mengapa suaranya tidak mau keluar. Tenggorokannya kering; _kering sekali_ sampai rasanya menyakitkan.

"Maaf – kan h-hyung… k-karena s-sudah mening – galkanmu…." Pemuda itu terbatuk, pekat darah mengotori sudut bibirnya. Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang perlahan memudar. "H-Hyung… menye – sal…"

 _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin._

"T-Terima – kasih k-karena sudah b-bertahan..." bisiknya parau. "H-Hyung… bang – ga p-pada… mu."

 _Berhenti bicara!_

"K-Kyuhyun-ah…"

 _Hentikan hentikan hentikan—_

"H-Hyung… per – gi… ya?"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Bunyi tangan yang menghantam aspal adalah hal yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum ia mendadak tuli.

 _Tidak… ini tidak mungkin!_

Perut Kyuhyun bergolak, matanya terpejam rapat. Ingin rasanya ia merangkak ke pangkuan seseorang – _siapapun itu, Donghae-hyung? Heechul-hyung? Eodiga?_ – dan berteriak pada mereka kalau dadanya sesak. Ia ingin mereka menepuk kepalanya lembut dan berkata; tidak perlu khawathir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan _berakhir_ —

Kyuhyung menggeleng kuat.

 _Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi._

Memaksakan kakinya bergerak, Kyuhyun merangkak ke tempat Jungsoo terbaring dengan hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya. Baginya tidak ada mobil yang terbalik, tidak ada aspal basah, tidak ada lengkingan sirene atau kerumunan massa. Baginya hanya ada mereka di sana; dua orang dengan ikatan yang perlahan memudar dan air mata tak hentinya jatuh. Kyuhyun berlutut di tegah-tengah lautan darah; mata memerah menahan tangis. Dirangkulnya Jungsoo yang detak jantungnya kian samar tiap detik bergulir dengan tangan bergetar.

"H-Hyung—" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, suaranya tersedak dengan air mata. "….kau ma – sih di sana 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"A-Aku mohon katakan sesuatu."

(Dunia bungkam.)

Kyuhyun tidak ingat persis apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu. Ia ingat mendengar seseorang menangis dengan histeris; memanggil satu nama berulang-ulang di antara suara yang tersendat dan kemudian datang isak tangis – isakan yang bagi Kyuhyun tak masuk akal karena _kenapa_ harus menangis? – lalu—

 _Teriakan._

Teriakan yang memekakkan; datang begitu saja menguncang tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun, membuatnya bergetar hebat. Pemuda itu menekan telapak tangannya erat ke telinga, berharap dapat menulikan pendengaran, namun entah mengapa teriakan itu masih dapat didengarnya.

(Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa teriakan itu berasal darinya.)

"K-Kyuhyun," bisik Donghae terengah-engah, berlari ke tempatnya jatuh terduduk dengan langkah seribu yang hampir membuatnya terpeleset. "Kyuhyun-ah dengarkan aku—"

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, mencakar tenggorokannya hingga pekat merah mengumpul di balik berkas kuku. Kyuhyun ingin suara teriakan itu berhenti, tetapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba suara itu tetap keluar; mengalir deras dari baris bibirnya dengan mudah. Donghae lantas menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, dan Kyuhyun ingin menepis tangan itu menjauh, karena ini salah. Sentuhan ini berbeda; ini salah. Salah. _Salah_.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin Donghae memeluknya; ia ingin Jungsoo, ia ingin _hyung_ nya. Kyuhyun mengingikan suara lembut Jungsoo dan sentuhan hangat Jungsoo tapi—

 _Tapi kenapa kau pergi?_

Air matanya turun deras bersamaan dengan pedih yang kian menguar.

 _Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau?_

(Detik itu juga, Kyuhyun sadar kalau Jungsoo tidak akan pernah kembali dan akhirnya ia berhenti berteriak.)

"Hyung," Kyuhyun berbisik, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, hampir tidak dikenali. "H-Hyung katakan kalau ini mimpi. T-Tolong katakan padaku kalau s-semua ini hanya mimpi."

"Kyuhyun..." Donghae mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Kyuhun-ah jebal…"

Mendengar nada menyesal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersedu. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap Donghae, membalas pelukannya erat. Seolah-olah tanpa adanya lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya itu ia akan runtuh.

"I-Ini mimpi…." bisiknya parau. Pekat darah dan bau amis masih terasa nyata; nyata _sekali_ , namun Kyuhyun menolak untuk menerima kenyataan dan memilih untuk menutup mata dan hatinya detik itu juga. "A-Aku pasti s-sedang bermimpi…"

 _Tuhan, ini sakit sekali._

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Aku a-akan terbangun… dan s-semuanya akan k-kembali seperti semula."

" _Kyuhyun jebal_ …"

Satu detik kemudian, bersamaan dengan tubuh penuh darah Jungsoo yang diangkut ke mobil ambulans, Kyuhyun berhenti bernafas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mengetahui kesedihan tidaklah menakutkan  
Yang menakutkan adalah mengetahui bahwa kau tidak bisa  
kembali pada kebahagiaan yang telah berlalu.  
_ _Lalu apa arti dari perasaan ini?  
Yang kasat mata tapi mustahil untuk dilupakan?  
._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena ketika dia memutuskan untuk pergi selama-lamanya,  
Ada rasa sesak di sini, tepat di sini.  
Dan air mata ini—  
Kenapa mereka tidak bisa berhenti?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter eight  
_ the mo(u)rning after

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang, Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan menemukan dirinya masih terperangkap dalam mimpi yang sama.

Kadang mimpinya berbeda; adegan yang berbeda, kata-kata yang berbeda, tempat yang berbeda; tapi tetap orang yang _sama_. Kadang tidak berbeda sama sekali; rasanya seperti sedang melihat dunia dari balik jendela kaca di mana semuanya bergerak perlahan, gulir jarum jam terlihat patah-patah, dan Kyuhyun—hanya ia sendiri yang terjebak dalam kehampaan yang sama. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan ingatan masa lalu terus berputar dalam lapang otaknya tanpa henti.

(Bukan lagi rahasia kalau sulit baginya untuk menerima masa lalu sebagai sesuatu yang sudah lewat. _Waktu lampau_ ; mereka selalu berkata padanya. Waktu yang, pada dasarnya, sudah tidak bisa ia nikmati lagi.)

Masih sulit baginya untuk bergerak maju karena ketika Kyuhyun bangun pagi ini, ia masih bisa menemukan jejak hangat pada pipinya, begitu pula pada selimut dan ranjang putih tempatnya berbaring. Seluruh tubuhnya masih berdenyut sakit. Dadanya masih bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat berharap rasa sakit itu segera mereda. Dan benaknya—

Benaknya masih dipenuhi dengan pekat darah dan kalimat _jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi, aku mohon—_ bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan lewat dan musim dingin hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

(Ya, Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas sampai sekarang.)

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Jari-jarinya mencengkram pinggiran besi kuat hingga memutih.

 _Tenang. Ini pasti masih mimpi buruk._

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau sudah siap?" Donghae melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini sudah hampir jam 3, sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang."

Kyuhyun bergeser lebih rapat ke dinding sambil menggigiti bibirnya. "Hyung, bisakah aku memakai perban ini lebih lama lagi?" lirihnya pelan, tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk meraba lilitan kain yang menutupi matanya. "Hanya sampai besok, aku janji."

 _Masih mimpi buruk._

"…Kyuhyun-ah." Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Itu yang kau katakan padaku kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan minggu lalu juga—"

"Hyung," sebuah jeda. "—aku mohon."

 _Mimpi buruk._

Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Katup bibirnya membuka, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum sebuah senyum pedih menghias wajah tirusnya. "Hanya sampai besok, arra?" katanya sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. "Besok dan kau harus membukanya. Aku tidak akan termakan janji palsu lagi, mengerti?"

 _Mimpi bu—_

"Ne," angguk Kyuhyun pelan. Gigitannya pada bibir perlahan mengendur ketika hangat dari telapak tangan Donghae menembus lapis kulitnya yang membeku. "Hanya sampai besok."

 _Ah, bukan lagi mimpi._

Di luar, di balik jendela yang tertutupi gorden, salju turun dengan deras. Donghae kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang terus terulang selama dua minggu ini. Dia tidak mengeluh, tentu saja, dan memilih untuk merapikan alat demi alat dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah." panggil Donghae tiba-tiba, masih berkutat dengan peralatan _stainless_ dan botol-botol antiseptik. "Tidak apa-apa menangis. Kau boleh berteriak sekuat-kuatnya jika kau mau. Jika kau ingin duduk di kamarmu, membenamkan kepala di antara lutut lalu menangis hingga air matamu habis, lakukan saja. Semua itu tidak membuatmu lemah." gerakan tangannya berhenti sejenak. "Bagiku, kau adalah orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Kau tetap hidup walaupun rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa. Apa kau tahu betapa bangganya aku padamu?"

"D-Donghae-hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kata-kata Donghae mengingatkannya pada hari berhujan itu. Mengingatkannya pada _orang itu_.

"Tidak apa-apa memikirkannya." Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata; _aku tahu, aku mengerti_. "Tidak apa-apa berbicara tentangnya. Sampai kau siap, sampai semuanya tidak lagi terasa sulit, tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, bibirnya kelu.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir alasan kita cenderung berpegang pada memori begitu kuat adalah karena mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Bahkan saat dunia jungkir balik dan semuanya tidak lagi sama, memori adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau percaya." Donghae tersenyum pedih. "Kyuhyun-ah, memori mungkin abadi tapi tidak untuk manusia."

"Hyung…"

"Setelah masanya habis, aku harap kau bisa melepasnya pergi."

"Hyung aku—"

"Sama sepertimu, dia juga menunggu." potong Donghae lagi, namun kali ini dengan suara tercekat seperti ingin menangis. "Selalu menunggu higga detik ini. Kau tahu namja bodoh itu tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang, 'kan?"

"Hyung…. aku tidak bisa." bisik Kyuhyun lirih. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Sudah tiga bulan, Kyuhyun-ah." geleng Donghae tidak habis pikir. "Tiga bulan; apa kau masih merasa itu tidak cukup? Tidakkah kau rasa dia menunggu terlalu lama?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Ini sulit hyung. Bagi _ku_ sulit. Bagaimana bisa aku—"

"Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam?" tanya Donghae. "Kau tahu benar kalau isi wasiat itu tidak akan berubah, Kyuhyun-ah. Pemakaman Jungsoo-hyung tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kau tidak ada di sana."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu hyung! Aku mengerti!" Kyuhyun menyalak, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menghadiri pemakaman seseorang yang kubunuh?!"

"Kau tidak membunuhnya!" teriak Donghae. "Kebodohan apa yang kau katakan hah?!"

"Aku membunuhnya!" raung Kyuhyun kuat. "Harusnya aku yang mati hyung bukan dia! Harusnya aku yang tertabrak bukan dia! Harusnya—"

 ** _PLAK!_**

Kyuhyun mengedip. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyusuri jejak panas yang tertinggal pada pipinya yang mulai memerah. "…h-hyung?"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Membunuhnya katamu?!" bentak Donghae penuh amarah. "Apa kau benar-benar sebodoh ini Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Tapi aku…" Kyuhyun menggeleng, pipinya berdenyut sakit – _sakit sekali_ – tapi ia membiarkannya begitu saja. "Aku hanya….

Sorot mata Donghae melembut saat dia menyadari kalau pemuda itu sedang di ambang menangis. Diusapnya pipi yang sedikit membengkak itu dengan kata maaf tercetak di setiap ujung jarinya, berharap agar rasa sakit yang sedang pemuda itu rasakan bisa segera menghilang. " _Mianhae_ …. kau tahu hyung hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku tahu." balas Kyuhyun lemah, suaranya bergetar hebat. "Tapi mereka pasti akan datang. Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Mereka—"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Dengan apa ia harus memanggil dua orang itu?

 _Keluarga? Tidak mungkin._

"—yang sudah membuang kami."

 _Ah, ini jauh lebih baik._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin selalu membuat dadanya sesak.

Kyuhyun, yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan untuk mencintai salju, sebaliknya membenci musim dingin dengan segenap hatinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja. Apalagi mengingat musim dingin tahun ini yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bersabar. Tetapi ketika hari berakhir dan digantikan oleh malam, satu hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah bergelung dalam selimut sambil menunggu pagi menjelang. Sedikit berharap ketika pagi tiba, hatinya yang membeku bisa sedikit terhangatkan.

(Untunglah musim dingin akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi.)

Menyenderkan kepala ke belakang, Kyuhyun menikmati suara kicauan yang masuk dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Masih pada rumah sakit yang sama; rumah sakit yang _mungkin_ sudah dianggapnya sebagai tempat berlindung. Walaupun Kyuhyun membenci tempat ini sama seperti ia membenci salju, hanya inilah satu-satunya tempat yang paling mendekati 'rumah' untuknya. Dan si sini, di antara dinding-dinding putih ini, di antara bau menyengat antiseptik dan suara hati yang terpatahkan, hari-hari selalu berjalan cepat. Cepat sekali hingga Kyuhyun tidak yakin bisa mengikuti kecepatan dunia yang rasanya di luar akal tersebut.

(Namun ia harus bisa. _Harus_ sanggup. Karena inilah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk _orang itu_.)

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Donghae lembut. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya – kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini – dan terdiam cukup lama. Setelah satu menit, barulah ia membuka mulutnya. "Apa harus sekarang, hyung?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Apa aku tidak bisa menariknya kembali?"

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Besok hyung. Besok dan kau boleh membukanya."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku bersumpah padamu. Aku tidak merasa begitu baik hari ini jadi—"

" _Kyuhyun-ah!"_

Lagi-lagi hening. Sepertinya semua yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini adalah diam dan _diam_. Masing-masing terlalu lelah dan terlalu hancur untuk mengurai kata-kata penghiburan. Dan entah mengapa rasanya semua itu sia-sia karena sekeras apapun mereka mencoba untuk menampik realita, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menerima kenyataan sepahit apapun itu.

"Baiklah." bisik Kyuhyun parau. "Kau menang hyung. _Kau menang_."

Donghae menggeleng, matanya yang sayu sedikit basah dengan air mata. "Ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah. Kau sudah berjanji, dan aku rasa janji itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diingkari begitu saja." tuturnya lemah. "Dia menunggumu, Kyuhyun-ah. Orang itu sedang menunggumu untuk mengantarnya pergi."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi kata-kata itu dan memilih untuk terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Ia bergeming ketika Donghae mulai mendekat padanya. Ia bergeming ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Ia _masih_ bergeming ketika perban yang melilit kepalanya kini hilang, jatuh begitu saja ke pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

Satu detik; masih hitam yang terpantul dalam retina. Pemuda itu menunggu, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik—lalu titik-titik hitam itu mulai berpendar, mulai membentuk sesuatu yang begitu menyilaukan dan tiba-tiba saja dada Kyuhyun sesak, tiba-tiba saja cairan panas tumpah keluar dari kelopak matanya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun _melihat_.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun _melihat_.

Entah dengan apa ia bisa memanggil perasaan di dadanya ini. Bahagia? Haru? Kyuhyun tak tahu. Pemuda itu begitu terpukau dengan jutaan spektrum warna yang tidak pernah disaksikannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah basah dengan bulir air mata.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba menghapus warna-warna yang tampak seperti hayalan itu dari benaknya. Dan setelah ia membuka matanya lagi, tiba-tiba saja warna-warna itu menghilang, digantikan dengan hitam dan kelabu dan langit mendung dan—

Peti kayu.

Tangkai-tangkai _lily_ putih.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam.

 _Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah waktunya._

Memejamkan mata kembali, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Jas hitam yang ia pakai sedikit longgar dan ujung lengan yang kaku membuatnya tidak nyaman. Gereja yang berdiri di hadapannya tidaklah spesial—terlalu kecil untuk dikatakan sebuah gereja; sebuah kapel, mungkin? Wajah-wajah asing kerap lalu lalang di hadapannya hingga membuatnya mual.

 _Benar. Ini adalah pemakaman._

Kyuhyun lantas merapatkan dirinya ke sudut ruangan sambil melirik Donghae yang sedang memberikan pidatonya dengan sendu. Untuk beberapa lama, ia hanya menonton orang-orang menghampiri peti kayu yang terbaring di altar lalu meninggalkan tangkai-tangkai _lily_ putih dengan bercak kuning di tepi. Orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia lihat akan memandang Jungsoo lama, mungkin menangis, mungkin membisikkan sepatah dua kata, lalu terakhir mereka akan menyentuh permukaan peti alih-alih menyentuh Jungsoo, karena sungguh, siapa yang mau menyentuh orang mati?

 _"_ _Aku dengar anak itu penyebab Jungsoo-ssi meninggal."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu dia yang membunuhnya?"_

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat hingga kukunya menancap dalam. Heechul dan Siwon berdiri di dekat peti, menjabat tiap-tiap orang yang lewat – dengan terpaksa, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas – sambil sesekali memeluk mereka yang datang menangis. Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, atau mungkin mereka tidak peduli. Menulikan telinga, Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri altar dengan langkah terseok.

 _"_ _Kurang lebih begitu. Masalah keluarga, aku dengar. Mereka sudah berselisih cukup lama dan akhirnya begini."_

 _"_ _Aish, aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh keluarganya sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Keluarga tidak selalu menjamin hubungan baik kau tahu? Ini adalah bukti nyatanya."_

 _"_ _Mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan."_

Rasanya jalan ini terlalu panjang untuk dilalui sendiri namun Kyuhyun tetap melangkah. Kerja kerasnya terbayar ketika ia sampai di pinggir altar; peti kayu berlapis cat porselen terbuka tepat di hadapannya dan wajah pucat Jungsoo dibekukan dalam sebuah senyuman plastik. Saat Kyuhyun berlutut di samping peti barulah ia menyadari kalau mata Jungsoo tertutup rapat.

 _Ah, tentu saja mereka sudah menutupnya_.

Mata itu sudah pemuda itu berikan padanya tiga bulan lalu. Mata yang sekarang sedang ia pakai untuk menatap Jungsoo tidak lain adalah milik pemuda itu sendiri.

 _Lucu. Benar-benar lucu._

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mencoba menekan air mata yang mulai naik ke permukaan kala ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar dan terus berputar layaknya kaset rusak.

 _Hyung, aku menariknya kembali. Aku menarik semuanya kembali karena itu aku mohon padamu—_

Air mata Kyuhyun tumpah.

 _—_ _jangan pergi._

Mungkin ia jatuh terlalu dalam sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan pria paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya datar. Pria itu terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, sebelum mulutnya membuka.

"Kau," mulai Youghwan pelan. "—memang seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya. Kata demi kata tertahan di balik baris bibir sebelum ia menelannya kembali. Rasanya pahit dan menjijikkan dan membakar dinding tenggorokannya, tapi menurutnya ada hal-hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan di dunia ini, seperti kebencian yang menyala di mata Heechul yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kau benar."

Pemuda itu berbisik, pelan sekali, entah kepada siapa dan salju—

 _Ah, ternyata memang lebih menyakitkan._

Salju kembali turun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di sana. Prosesi pemakaman sudah selesai dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam sudah sejak lama pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di bawah guyuran salju. Donghae tidak terlihat. Pemuda itu menghilang di tengah-tengah acara dan belum kembali hingga sekarang. Salju masih tetap turun, dan Kyuhyun—Kyuhyun masih saja memandangi foto hitam-putih di hadapannya dengan sendu.

 _Hyung… pertama kali aku melihatmu, dan itu lewat sebuah foto._

Air mata menetes begitu saja, berbaur dengan butir salju yang meleleh atas kulitnya yang panas. Ia tidak memperdulikan pesan Donghae yang menyuruhnya berteduh di bawah payung, dibiarkannya saja benda itu di tanah; terbengkalai. Setidaknya sensasi dingin pada kulitnya bisa membuat Kyuhyun terjaga. Ia masih ingin memandangi foto Jungsoo lebih lama lagi, berharap tiap lekuk dari wajahnya dapat terekam jelas pada memori; agar ia tidak lupa.

 ** _Tap_**

Kyuhyun mengedip ketika sengatan salju tak lagi dirasakannya. Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas dan mendapati payung yang semula berada di tanah kini melindunginya dari salju. Payung, beserta seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Kau…."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Shim Changmin imnida!" katanya riang. "Kau boleh memanggilku Changmin~"

"…Shim?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak berniat untuk mengganti margamu menjadi _Cho,_ Changmin-ssi?"

Sorot mata Changmin menggelap. "Aku pikir kau lebih dewasa dari ini, _Cho_ Kyuhyun-ssi."

Atas sindiran yang telak itu, Kyuhyun meringis malu. Bisa ia rasakan umpatan naik perlahan dari tenggorokannya, tapi pemuda itu menelannya kembali. _Masih ada lain waktu_ , pikirnya. Waktu yang lebih baik untuk menumpahkan kemarahannya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin pemuda itu pergi. "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." desisnya marah. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang."

Alih-alih pergi, Changmin sebaliknya menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu menautkan jari mereka bersama. "Benar-benar kurus." gumamnya pelan. "Apa mereka memberimu makan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangannya menjauh, namun Changmin bergeming, tak sedikitpun terlihat seperti akan melepaskan tangan itu dalam waktu dekat. "Ya! Lepaskan aku!"

"Beritahu aku kalau mereka tidak memberimu makan yang cukup." perintahnya sambil berdecak kesal, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan padanya. "Aku akan membawakan _carbonara_ dan _caramel macchiato_ untukmu setiap hari."

" _C-Carbo_ —apa?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat tinggi hingga hampir sejajar dengan garis rambutnya. "Ya! Berhenti berbicara omong kosong!"

"Siapa yang berbicara omong kosong?" gerutu Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku 100% serius dan lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membuatmu mecicipi keduanya!"

Hening.

"Kau, Shim Changmin." ucap Kyuhyun serak. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Bukan Changmin-ssi?" balas pemuda itu, bibirnya terangkat dalam seringai kecil. "Ya, kau benar-benar tidak sopan dengan orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui."

"Ini bukan kali pertama kita bertemu!" balas Kyuhyun sengit. "Dan kau! Berhenti menggangguku dan enyah dari sini!"

Changmin terdiam, pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Apa kau tahu apa tujuanku menemuimu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" pemuda itu menggeleng. "Ani. Kudengar kau hanya beberapa hari lebih tua dariku, jadi Cho Kyuhyun-ah? Aku rasa itu lebih cocok."

"Berhenti bercan—"

"Mianhae." potong Changmin. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian, tapi aku mohon maafkan appa. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Maafkan appa, huh?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Ah, ini benar-benar menggelikan."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

" _Appa_? Kau benar-benar memanggilnya _appa_?" tawanya naik beberapa oktaf. "Apa kau hasil dari perselingkuhan pria itu dengan seorang wanita pelacur? Menggelikan!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Cho Kyuhyun—" desis Changmin penuh amarah. "Jangan pernah menghina eommaku! Kau boleh menghinaku dan appa, tapi jangan pernah menghina eomma!"

Kyuhyun mengusap kulit pipinya yang memerah, mata karamelnya mengerjap tidak percaya. "Kau menamparku?" bisiknya pelan. "Apa ini lelucon, Shim Changmin? Atas dasar apa kau berani melakukan ini padaku sementara semua yang kukatakan itu adalah kebenaran?!"

"Kebenaran kau bilang?" Changmin mendengus tidak percaya, dan saat Kyuhyun beralih untuk menatapnya, Changmin segera memalingkan wajah ke samping. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami! Jangan bersikap seperti hanya kau sendiri yang menjadi korban!"

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika ia menangkap kilat air mata menggenang di sudut mata pemuda itu. Entah mengapa dadanya berdenyut sakit dan bibirnya ingin sekali mengucap maaf. Namun karena ego dan perih yang masih mengekang perasaannya, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar ke depan walaupun hatinya memberontak.

"Aku menyesal berbicara denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." kata Changmin lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun lurus dan bekas air mata terlihat jelas mengumpul di kelopak matanya. "Aku harap kali kedua kita bertemu, kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari dirimu yang sekarang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas ujung cardigannya kuat hingga meninggalkan kusut. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Tiga jam yang lalu, setelah ia dipaksa berendam dalam bak penuh dengan air hangat dan minum segelas coklat panas, Donghae mengajaknya keluar dengan alasan ingin menghirup udara segar. Kyuhyun, tentu dengan berat hati, mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. Ia tahu Donghae pasti merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkannya di bawah guyuran salju, karena itulah ia mengalah.

Namun entah bagaimana – benar-benar sebuah misteri – bukannya berjalan-jalan di taman kota seperti perkiraannya, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di sini. Di ruangan aneh dengan dinding kelabu yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk.

Kyuhyun mengela nafas panjang. Pertemuannya dengan Changmin masih menghantui benak. Terkubur di sudut otaknya, namun bukan berarti ia bisa lupa. Kata-kata pemuda itu meninggalkan bekas yang terlalu pekat untuk dihapus. Kata-kata yang, menurut Kyuhyun, sangat tidak masuk di akal namun entah mengapa tidak bisa dilupakannya.

 _Menyesal sudah bertemu denganku katanya?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

 _Bukankah harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?_

"Silahkan duduk."

Benaknya pecah seketika. Alunan suara berat masuk dalam relung telinga, membuatnya otomatis mengangkat kepala. Ada seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam pendek yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Pemuda yang baginya familiar, entah di mana mereka pernah bertemu.

Kyuhyun merasa ia pernah melihat sosok ini; mungkin di tempat yang lain, di waktu yang lain pula. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun menimbang, mata ini bukanlah _miliknya_ , jadi digesernya pikiran itu menjauh dan kembali menatap pemuda itu dalam. Dalam sekali hingga ia takut akan tenggelam dalam bulatan legam itu. Bisa ia lihat jutaan emosi bercampur di sana, antara benci dan sayang; antara marah dan rindu; sudah tidak bisa dibedakannya lagi.

 _Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_

"Kyuhyun-ah? Gwaenchana?"

Ia kembali tersentak saat Donghae menepuk pundaknya pelan. Menatapnya lembut dengan gurat lelah terselip di antara lengkungan bibirnya.

"Gwaenchana, hyung." memaksakan senyum; mungkin itulah yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tirus Donghae, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda asing itu.

"Aku rasa ini pertama kali kita bertemu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." pemuda itu berkata dengan datar, namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ketegasan di sana. "Kim Youngwoon imnida. Panggil aku Kangin."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dalam tanya. Bukankah kedua nama itu sangat bertolak belakang?

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, bocah." pemuda itu mendengus. "Kau terlalu mirip dengannya, jadi membuatku muak."

Satu kalimat dan Kyuhyun bungkam. Ia lantas menunduk hingga helai coklat madu jatuh menyembunyikan iris karamel milik—

 _Ah, begitu rupanya._

(Ternyata tatapan itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Jungsoo.)

"Kim Youngwoon." desis Donghae tajam dari samping Kyuhyun. " _Kumane_."

Memutar bola matanya malas, Kangin kemudian mendesah pelan. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Semakin cepat kalian pergi semakin baik. Aku ini sibuk."

"Terserah." kata Donghae tajam. "Tapi jika sekali lagi kau—"

"Kembali ke topik," potongnya cepat. "—Park Jungsoo menitipkan wasiatnya padaku. Aku bukan pengacara atau semacamnya. Sedikit berdekatan dengan itu, mungkin. Tapi initinya, hari ini aku akan menyerahkan semua kepemilikannya padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Kyuhyun lantas mendongak ke atas begitu cepat hingga rasa-rasanya kepalanya mau lepas. Ia tidak memandang Kangin tepat di mata, tentu saja. Namun setidaknya dengan begitu Kangin tahu kalau ia sedang mendengarkan.

"Uang tabungan, deposit bank, mobil, apartemen—" berkas-berkas dengan sampul biru disodorkan begitu saja di atas meja. "—semuanya akan dituliskan atas namamu sekarang. Jungsoo sudah membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan semua keputusan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat meskipun kau menolak."

Kangin menempatkan sebuah benda kecil dalam telapak tangan Kyuhyun lalu menarik jari-jarinya merapat hingga saling bertautan antara yang satu dan yang lain. "Ini kuberikan padamu. Apartemen Gangnam No. 4487—tidak ada yang dirubah ataupun dipindahkan. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

Dingin; itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang. Tanpa menunggu, ia lantas membuka genggamannya dan mendapati kunci perak tergeletak pada bentang telapak tangannya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap pintu di hadapannya lama. Hari sudah semakin larut; jingga dan ungu mulai merebak dari balik awan-awan dan menyebar sampai ke ujung cakrawala. Angin malam membuatnya menggigil. Segera dirapatkannya jaket tebal dan syal yang melilit lehernya. Pemuda itu sangat membenci musim dingin. Dibandingkan bermain salju di luar seperti anak seumurannya, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar sambil menyesap teh hijau yang masih mengepul. Baginya hal itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dihujani kristal-kristal es ataupun tersengat _frostbite_ di setiap jengkal tubuh.

 _Ah, aku akan meminta Donghae-hyung untuk membuatkan satu untukku nanti._

Kyuhyun mendesah saat teringat Donghae tidak sedang bersamanya sekarang. Pemuda itu sedang menggantikannya mengurus semua surat kepemilikan bersama Kangin. Berhubung letak rumah sakit dan kantor Kangin lumayan dekat, Donghae membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang sendiri. Tapi bukannya segera pulang seperti yang ia janjikan, Kyuhyun malah berakhir di depan pintu bercat maroon dengan angka _No. 4487_ tertulis rapi dengan tinta emas.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan?_

Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Kunci di dalam sakunya terasa begitu berat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia sematkan benda itu pada lubang pintu yang masih terlihat baru, lalu menonton grendelnya berputar hingga mengeluarkan bunyi _klik_ yang samar. Kyuhyun mendorongnya perlahan, derit pintu menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit menggangu telinga karena bergesekan dengan lantai.

Saat lembaran jati itu terbuka sempura, mata Kyuhyun mendadak panas.

 _Putih._

Hanya putih yang mampu ia tangkap di sana. Dinding-dinding, lantai marmer, langit-langit, begitu pula perabot dan pajangan—semuanya berwarna putih. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya kuat, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghalau isakan yang siap menembus deret bibirnya.

 _Apa ini caramu menghukum diri, hyung? Dengan menempatkan dirimu dalam rasa muak yang sama sepertiku?_

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya makin dalam, matanya tak lepas dari deretan bingkai putih tanpa gambar yang digantung di sepanjang dinding. Hatinya berdenyut-denyut sakit, dan sepanjang perjalanan – yang baginya sangat lama itu – ia habiskan dengan memikirkan hal-hal lain yang ia harap dapat membuatnya lupa akan orang itu.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa.

(Kyuhyun _tidak akan pernah_ bisa melupakan orang itu sekuat apapun ia mencoba.)

Kyuhyun mengedip ketika sesuatu yang kasar menyentuh kulit kakinya. Ia lantas menunduk, matanya mencari-cari di antara sinar remang, sebelum ia menemukan sebuah benda yang tak asing terbaring tepat di samping tumitnya.

 _Bangau kertas?_

Detik itu pula, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa tidak hanya satu, melainkan _ratusan_ bangau kertas tercecer dalam ruangan persegi itu.

 _Hyung… sebenarnya apa maksud dari ini semua?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu benar-benar diperlukan, Kangin-ssi?" sindir Donghae tajam. "Kau beruntung Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Jika tidak dia akan langsung mencium kebohonganmu."

"Percayalah kau akan berterimakasih padaku, Lee Donghae." katanya ambigu. "Aku rasa masalah ini harus secepatnya diluruskan, jadi tolong bersabarlah sedikit dan dengar kata-kataku."

"Ya. Kenapa wajahmu kaku sekali. Seperti orang tua saja." Donghae berusaha mencerahkan suasana dengan gurauan yang ia tahu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dan seperti dugaannya, Kangin sama sekali tidak merespon. Pemuda itu sibuk mengubrak-abrik isi lacinya sambil sesekali menggerutu. Satu menit dan lima umpatan kemudian, ia menarik sebuah map keluar dari tumpukan kertas yang mulai menguning lalu meyodorkannya pada Donghae.

Donghae memandang map coklat di hadapannya dengan sendu, matanya menyapu dua kata dalam tinta hitam. Sebesit emosi melintas di matanya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, pandangannya beralih pada segel yang tercetak dengan tinta merah besar-besar. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Lee Donghae. Aku yakin kau sudah bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jungsoo mendonorkan korneanya tiga bulan lalu sementara ia tidak terdaftar pada bank mata ataupun memiliki proposal persetujuan donor." Kangin mengela nafas panjang. "Jadi ini kuberikan padamu—bisa kau lihat sendiri kalau semuanya memang sudah direncanakan. Jungsoo memang sudah mempersiapkan proposal ini sejak lama dan meninggalkan beberapa _copy_ padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" ulangnya masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berniat untuk sekedar membuka kata. Kedua pemuda yang berselisih empat tahun itu hanya memandang kosong dalam diam, terpaku di bangku masing-masing tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti. Terus begitu sampai Kangin memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan suara beratnya.

"Mendapatkan donor mata itu sulit. Lain kata bagi negara-negara dengan tingkat kependudukan tinggi yang memiliki lebih dari cukup, namun untuk Korea, donor mata termasuk langka. Jungsoo menghabiskan enam tahun untuk mencapai kedudukan di mana dia bisa bersikap lebih leluasa, dan dua tahun kemudian, namja itu berhasil mendapatkannya."

"...huh?"

"Donor mata yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sudah mendapatkannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun ia menarik proposalnya kembali."

Mata Donghae membulat sempura. "Kenapa—"

"Entahlah. Jangan tanyakan itu padaku. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran si bodoh itu. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu pasti, dia masih belum siap. Bahkan saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau dia bisa menepati janjinya dengan anak itu, Jungsoo masih belum berani untuk menemuinya secara langsung." Kangin terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia menatap Donghae lekat. "Dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Lee Seunghyun. Pria paruh baya yang menderita penyakit yang sama dengan dongsaeng kecilnya."

"Pria itu, bahkan saat sedang sekarat, hanya ada satu hal yang dia pikirkan." Kangin tersenyum miris. "Anak lelakinya, _Lee Donghae_. Saat di ujung tanduk kematianpun, beliau hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan _mu_."

Hati Donghae mencelos ke dasar perutnya saat kalimat tersebut berhasil ia cerna.

 _Appa…_

"Memikirkan bagaimana kau hidup setelah beliau tiada. Memikirkan bagaimana terpukulnya kau saat vonis dokter ditetapkan. Memikirkan bagaimana hidupmu kelak dengan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya sekuat apapun kau mencoba. Karena itu beliau mengajukan permintaan pada Jungsoo."

" _Biarkan anakku menyembuhkan adikmu_ , katanya." Kangin sedikit tertawa kecil, tawa yang kosong; tidak bermakna. " _Biarkan dia memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup_ , katanya. _Biarkan dia memiliki kesempatan kedua_ , katanya."

 _"_ _Berikan dia kesempatan kedua yang tidak bisa aku berikan padanya_." lanjut Kangin pelan. "Itu adalah permintaan terakhir yang beliau katakan sebelum jatuh koma."

Mata Donghae memanas.

 _Kenapa kau melakukan ini, appa? Kenapa?_

"Donghae-ssi, apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan darinya?" tanya Kangin. "Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisinya? Apa kau bisa menolak permintaan itu?"

"A-Aku…" Donghae menggeleng kuat, "A-Aku tidak—"

"Mungkin ini terdengar seperti alasan, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu. Percayalah Jungsoo hanya melakukan semua ini karena dia juga manusia." kata Kagin lembut. "Saat dia melihatmu dengan Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana ikatan mulai terbentuk di antara kalian berdua. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun yang terluka itu berkata bahwa dia akan memikul bebanmu yang saat itu bahkan belum dikenalnya. Jungsoo… benar-benar berharap padamu, Donghae-ssi. Namja bodoh itu berharap kau bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun saat dia tidak bisa."

"Hyung bodoh itu…" Donghae kembali menggeleng, berkas tawa lemah menyisip dari bibirnya yang bergetar. "Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku apa-apa?"

Kangin menghela nafas pajang. "Saat Jungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, donor mata di Korea menurun drastis." sebuah jeda membentang untuk beberapa detik. "Sudah tidak mungkin lagi mendapatkan donor dalam waktu dekat, dan Jungsoo—namja bodoh itu memilih untuk menebus dosanya dengan mengajukan diri sebagai pendonor Kyuhyun."

Mulut Donghae membuka lebar. "B-Bagaimana bisa—"

"Berumur di atas tujuhbelas tahun. Iklas tanpa paksaan dari pihak lain. Disetujui keluarga atau ahli waris. Kornea mata yang sehat. Bebas dari penyakit ganas." Kangin mendengus tidak percaya. "Jungsoo memenuhi semua persyaratan kecuali satu; pemuda itu masih bernafas. Donor mata tidak akan pernah diambil dari orang yang masih _hidup_."

"Karena itu sama saja dengan membunuh." bisik Donghae dengan suara tercekat. "Tidak akan ada pihak rumah sakit yang akan menerimanya."

"Jika dia masih hidup? Tentu saja tidak." dengus Kangin. "Tapi jika keadaannya berbalik, apa kau pikir mereka _bisa_ menolak?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Manik karamelnya yang berkaca-kaca tampak memerah di bawah pantulan sinar lampu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini sedikitpun.

"Orang itu benar-benar bodoh, kuberitahu." katanya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Dia menunggu sampai kau kembali dari amerika sebelum memutuskan untuk melemparkan tubuhnya dari tebing. Kau pikir kenapa dia menghilang dua minggu setelah kau kembali?"

 _Ternyata begitu_ , sinar mata Donghae meredup. _Ternyata dia—_

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun entah mengapa namja bodoh itu selalu gagal setiap saat dia teringat akan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dunia bekerja, namun semua ini terlihat seperti sebuah dongeng yang lucu."

 _Kau benar._ Ingin rasanya Donghae berteriak. _Dongeng yang lucu sekaligus memuakkan._

"Jungsoo, namja bodoh itu." Kangin tersenyum pedih. "Sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengabulkan harapannya untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun dengan cara yang tak terduga."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan bergetar, diraihnya bangau kertas yang sedikit rusak akibat ia injak tadi. Karena ujungnya kini membuka, Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sesuatu tertulis di balik sayap dengan tinta pena yang luntur. Dibukanya lipatan yang sudah setengah menganga itu, dan ketika ia berhasil membaca keseluruhan dari kalimat yang tercetak di sana, Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk menahan tangis lebih lama lagi.

 _[Aku harap Kyuhyun bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seperti anak seumurannya.]_

Ia mengambil yang lain. Yang masih tampak baru dengan sedikit kerutan di ujungnya. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan tangan bergetar. Awalnya ia tidak bisa membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sana akibat air mata yang menggenang. Namun setelah ia mengedip beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, akhirnya kalimat itu bisa ia baca.

 _[Aku harap Kyuhyun bisa bertahan sampai aku menepati janjiku padanya.]_

Diambilnya lagi yang lain. Dibukanya. Dibacanya. Diulangnya dengan suara bergetar untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dan reaksi yang ia rasakan masih sama—sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak _sekali_.

 _[Aku harap Kyuhyun tidak membenciku.]_

Pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau sekarang air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk membaca tiap kalimat permohonan di balik sayap-sayap bangau kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Masih dalam awalan yang sama, prosa yang sama, keputusasaan yang sama. Masih dengan namanya yang terselip di antara tulisan yang masih berupa angan-angan tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa ratus permohonan yang terekam dalam memorinya. Entah sudah berapa jam ia habiskan untuk membaca tiap-tiap kalimat itu. Sangat sulit baginya untuk mengedip akibat air mata yang mengeras. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan kertas berserakan, lalu mendongak saat ekor matanya menangkap sepasang bangau kertas yang bertengger di meja nakas.

Rasa-rasanya jantung Kyuhyun teremas di antara nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Ia kenal betul dengan dua bangau kertas yang sudah menguning dan berkerut-kerut itu. Diseretnya kaki hingga meninggalkan jejak terang pada lantai yang berdebu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari benda yang sudah sepuluh tahun hilang dari kehidupnya.

Kyuhyun membukanya perlahan, memaksa tangan yang bergetar agar tidak menjatuhkan keduanya. Bangau-bangau itu terlihat begitu kumal dan acak-acakan, menguning di tepi dan terdapat bercak-bercak permanen di permukaannya yang putih polos. Sebesit rasa takut berputar dalam benaknya. Saat lipatan hampir seaparuh terbuka, Kyuhyun berkata pada dirinya agar tidak menangis—

—namun _gagal_.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai saat kalimat permohonan terakhir selesai ia baca, air mata mengalir begitu deras membasahi pipinya.

Dalam tinta hitam yang sedikit luntur, tertulis;

 _[Aku harap kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi dan—_

"Jungsoo-hyung…"

 _—_ _menjadi keluarga seperti dulu._ ]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di tanah makam yang masih basah sambil menatap nanar batu yang menandai tempat peristirahatan terakhir hyungnya. _Park Jungsoo_ , di sana tertulis. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi mencetak marga Cho di atas permukaan nisan itu. Dan lagi menurutnya, nama _Park Jungsoo_ terdengar lebih _pas_ apabila dibandingkan dengan _Cho Jungsoo_.

"Hyung," lirih Kyuhyun. "—apa aku harus benar-benar melepasmu pergi? Apa menyayangi seseorang sesulit ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak berani berbicara padanya di awal. Bukan karena malu. Banyak orang berbicara pada mereka yang sudah lama tiada; pada mereka yang terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Hanya saja rasanya _ganjil_ berbicara dengan sebuah lempengan granit yang tak bernyawa. Selain itu, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu pintar dalam berdialog, terlebih dalam percakapan satu sisi. Namun entah mengapa, saat ingatannya kembali pada permohonan-permohonan itu, bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak membuka.

"Kata Donghae-hyung tidak apa berbicara _tentangmu_." bisiknya kecil. "Tapi berbicara _denganmu_ , aku rasa itu adalah masalah." sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari bibirnya; lemah dan sedikit serak. "Jangan beritahu dia, arra? Donghae-hyung sangat mengerikan saat dia marah."

Angin mulai bertiup semilir. Puluhan _lily_ putih berguguran dari buket bunga yang kini mulai menguning. Kyuhyun menatap kelopak demi kelopak jatuh ke tanah, sebelum mereka kembali disapu pergi hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hyung. Jungsoo-hyung." Kyuhyun mengucapkan suku kata demi suku kata dengan pelan, berharap kata itu tercetak di otaknya permanen. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Angin bertiup lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, dan Kyuhyun pikir—Kyuhyun pikir sosok itu sedang melihatnya sekarang, mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Bogoshipeoyo hyung." lirihnya. "Bogoshipeoyo, jeongmal."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Mianhae." lanjutnya. "Gomawo."

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang jatuh begitu saja dari kelopak matanya.

"Maaf karena tidak pernah memberikanmu kesempatan. Maaf karena selalu melarikan diri. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu pergi secepat ini. Dan terimakasih— _terimakasih_ untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku." bisiknya kecil. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa sekarang, tapi bisakah kau memaafkanku untuk semuanya? Hyung, bisakah?"

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar ketika angin kembali membelai rambutnya lembut. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit hangat sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawathir lagi, arra? Sekarang adalah giliranku untuk mewujudkan impianmu. Walau tidak sempurna, begini pun tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mengusap wajahnya yang panas, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam; bait kata yang selalu ia simpan dalam hati meluncur begitu saja dari baris bibirnya yang bergetar.

" _Hyung, saranghae_."

Panas kembali menyentuh kulit pipinya, Kyuhyun mengusap air mata itu hilang lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Mari bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya saat semuanya jauh lebih baik."

Setangkai bunga bakung Kyuhyun letakkan di dekat buket _lily_ yang kini hanya tersisa sedikit, tak berkelopak, dan mulai layu. Lalu ia berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu mendung. Matahari bersembunyi di antara kumpulan awan. Langit tampak biru pucat sambil sesekali menghitam. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu di hadapannya setelah beberapa menit terdiam seperti batu. Ia paham setelah melakukan hal ini, tidak akan akan ada jalan pulang buatnya. Ia harus berani untuk menanggung semua konsekuensi terlepas rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan nanti. Karena ini adalah harapan _nya_. Semata-mata karena ini harapan _nya_.

 _Aku melakukan ini untukmu hyung. Hanya untukmu._

Pintu bercat merah itu berderit, dan detik kemudian rambut hitam Heechul menyembul dari sisi pintu yang sedikit terbuka. "Ya sia—" Pemuda itu berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat, matanya melebar saat mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum begitu lebar seperti tanpa beban.

"Annyeong." sapanya dengan ceria.

"Kau," bisik pemuda itu tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang hingga ruang dadanya terasa sempit. Namun Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang bukan miliknya itu, menatap Heechul tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Perkenalkan, Lee Hyunsoo imnida." mulainya dengan suara lantang, manik karamel sedikit berkilat ditimpa kerlip lampu. "Golongan darah A. Sangat menyukai makanan manis dan salju. Tahun ini umurku 18, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu hyung."

"A-Apa—" mulut pemuda itu mengatup dan membuka. "Ya! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu—"

"Mari kita ulang semuanya dari awal." potongnya masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Bagaimana dengan melupakan keberadaan Cho Kyuhun sebagai langkah pertama?"

Riak wajah Heechul menggelap. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan hyung." senyumnya makin lebar. "Bukankah ini permulaan yang bagus?"

"Permulaan yang bagus?" katanya tidak percaya. "Permulaan yang bagus, kau bilang?"

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar.

"Ya, permulaan yang bagus." lirihnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Bagiku dan bagi _nya_ , mungkin hanya inilah jalan yang terbaik."

"…kau," Heechul menggeleng. "—benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat."

"Ah, kau benar hyung. Ini benar-benar di luar karakterku." kata Kyuhyun sambil tergelak. "Jadi bagaimana? Tertarik untuk memainkan _game_ ini bersamaku?"

Heechul tidak menjawab, bibirnya terkatup rapat seperti dijahit.

"Aku tidak akan menerima kata tidak, hyung." terabas Kyuhyun cepat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri pemuda itu takut mendengar balasan apa yang akan Heechul berikan padanya. "Apapun jawabanmu, bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai, Kyuhyun lekas berbalik, punggunya menghadap Heechul.

"Ah, satu lagi!" pemuda itu sedikit berseru di antara lengkingan siren kendaraan mesin dan ramainya kota metropolitan Seoul, berharap agar suaranya terdengar di ujung yang lain. "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik!"

Saat ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk kembali membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja suara-suara itu berhenti. Diam; sunyi; dunia rasa-rasanya bungkam dan untuk sepersekian detik itu, Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menyerah. Namun saat senyuman Jungsoo terbesit dalam benaknya, ia mengurungkan diri lalu menatap Heechul sendu, lama sekali, sebelum baris bibirnya membuka.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Namja bodoh itu berkata kalau ia sangat menyayangimu! Sangat, _amat_ , menyayangimu."

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi. Kyuhyun membiarkan salju menghujam tubuhnya yang berbalut jas tipis, senyum miris menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat. Pemuda itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya terdiam, tak sekalipun melihat ke belakang.

 _Jungsoo-hyung, apakah ini sudah cukup?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

Finally chapter 9! Mianhae banget updatenya lama (T^T). Soalnya dua minggu ini aku drop akibat tugas yg numpuk (bagi yg anak arsi pasti ngerti banget sama sentiment ini haha) dan harus chek up rutin, gak boleh capek, apalagi begadang! (gimana mau nulis coba kalo ide selalu muncul tengah malem…#baper). Tapi chapter ini aku buat panjang kok. Semoga penantiannya terbalas yaa~ #Senyum100watt.

Yep. YEP. Nggak ada typo atau plot twist atau semacamnya, karakter Jungsoo berakhir sampai di sini :( Dengan ini aku menepati janji untuk menguak masa lalu appa Lee dan Jungsoo hehe. Percaya atau enggak, plot ini sudah ada sejak awal aku nulis cerita ini. Mungkin banyak dari kalian yg kecewa Jungsoo mati tanpa maaf dari Kyuhyun. Tapi ini namanya realita; kadang memang gak sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Lalu, siapa yg salah di sini?

Hehehe.

Entahlah. Jangankan readerdeul, aku-nya yg author aja gak tahu #PLAKK.

Sekali lagi tergantung dari sudut pandang masing" yaa~ Untuk chapter ini aku cuman ingin sampein kalau gak semua orang bisa mendapatkan maaf yg mereka inginkan. Hidup itu singkat, dan maut siapa yg tahu? Semua tindakan pasti ada konsekuensi, dan untuk Jungsoo, ini adalah konsekuensi karena selalu menjaga jarak aman; tidak mau menyakiti tapi tidak mau tersakiti juga. Akhirnya semuanya terlambat. Tapi apa ini artinya hidup Jugnsoo itu _sad end_? Belum tentu~

Apa rencana Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Game apa yg bakal tuh anak satu 'mainin' sama Heechul? Well, cluenya udah aku kasih di atas kok :) Betewe, yg pernah nanya di chapter kapan Kyuhyun dapet donor mata; INI LHO CHAPTERNYA. Chapter keramat nih. Gimana-gimana? Sudah cukup se~nang? Atau malah miris? Aku sih rasanya mau nangis sekarang huhuhuhu…. #Abaikan

—

Oh, satu lagi. Maksud aku di chapter kemarin (yg ending di cepetin itu) bukan berarti aku bakal update cepet terus lho… kalau yg itu tergantung sikon dan mood dan kesehatan tentunya :) Gini deh, setelah baca review kemarin, kayaknya udah terbentuk 4 fraksi :) Yang satu lebih suka dengan chapter panjang dengan jangka waktu sebulan, dan yang lain lebih suka chapter pendek dengan jangka waktu biasa (1-2 minggu).

Fraksi yang lain terbagi antara yg setuju ff ini dicepetin sama yg gak setuju ff ini dicepetin. Awalnya aku rencanain sekitar 16-18 chapter, tapi kalau dicepetin (dengan motong beberapa adegan) bisa aja jadi 13-15 chapter. Supaya tau kalian lebih suka yang mana, kasih tau aku di review section ya! Biar aku lebih mudah juga ngatur waktu untuk update ff lain karena dunia perkuliahan yang benar-benar bikin stress (TvT).

Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview~ Seneng deh bacanya, aku yg lagi gak fit jadi semangat buat nulis :) Selamat datang juga bagi para readers baru! Gomawo udah repot" ninggalin review di ff ini! Ini adalah balasan dari review chapter kemarin. Sekali lagi gomawo! ^^

* * *

.

.

.

 **Eka Elf:** Shock banget pastinya :) Hahaha, kalo ditanyaain satu" gak bakal kelar deh ceritanya #AuthorGakJelas. Ahhh, gomawo udah kangen~ Walaupun sama ffnya, bukan sama aku~ #PLAKK. Hehe, semoga kamu suka juga baca chapter ini yaaa~ Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** Mariiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Hhaha sejak kapan manusia bisa hibernasi? Yah, aku takut 'khilaf' sih… nanti isi ff ini malah fluff semua :D. Aku juga gak tahu mau bales apa #Plakkk. Dan yep, emang tujuan aku buat cliffy, biar kalian pada penasaran semua mwhahahaha #abaikan. Your welcome Mari~ Jangan baperan dong, cukup baper buat yg itu aja *ahem* yaa~ Aww, thank you so much Mari :) See ya again~

 **Jihyerim:** Iya cliffy lagi hehe :) Ahh, apa break ini terhitung hiatus? Mianhae aku beneran lagi gak baik akhir" ini… (T^T). Ahaha, gak bakal di putus tangah jalan kok, teanang aja~ Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Nanakyu:** Aku juga sedih bacanya… (;_;). Ahh, mian yaa kelamaan (T^T). Tugas beneran gak bisa di ajak kompromi sih huhuhu. Kyu bisa bahagia sama keluarganya lagi yaa… gimana yaa… banyak" berdoa gih chingu hehe #Ditabok. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Gyuhae:** Aku kembali huhuhu… #abaikan #ngawur. Uwaa, gomawo udah kangen sama ff ini #terharu. Kangen sama aku juga gak? #plakk. Hehe becanda~ Seneng deh kalau kamu puas bacanya~ Semoga chapter yang ini juga memuaskan yaa! Thanks for reading ^^

 **Yuliyuzumaky:** Hahaha mianhae~ Apa mau dikata kalau tugas dan dosen udah bekomplot :) Hmm, gimana yaa jawabnyaa… lihat nanti aja ya chingu. Biar jadi kejutan hehe #ditabok. Gomawo udah baca!

 **Peltingrain:** Iya Kyu ketawan (;_;). Hehehe, kalau kelamaan kan nanti saya the khilaf neng #abaikan. Dan sepertinya pertanyaanmu terjawab semua deh di chapter ini. Uwaa, gomawo yaa udah pengertian! Thanks for reading ^^

 **HarinKyuKyu:** Kenapa oh kenapa… gak tau juga deh. Takdir kali yah? #PLAKK. Kalau itu sih, tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang aja chingu… gak sanggup aku jawabnya (TwT). Masalah chapter udah aku bahas di atas kan? Ditunggu ya responnya~ Sekali lagi gomawoo eonnie (bener kan ini?!) udah baca!

 **LianiSparkyu:** Gomawo udah baca! Ini udah di update~ Mianhae lama~ :(

 **Jihyunelf:** Hahaha, emang orang cenderung gitu kan? Orang lain di baikin tapi keluarga sendiri gimana-gimana…. Yah, Heehul punya alasan lain sih, jadi stay tuned aja ya! Thanks for reading ^^

 **Cho Sabil:** Ini udah dilanjut hehe :) Dan pertanyaanmu, udah kejawab kan? ^^

 **Cinya:** Iyaaaa updateeeee :) Siapa yg ketabrak.. udah kejawab kan? #tawajahat #animestyle. Kasian pake banget, dan yep! Aku sebisa mungkin ngejelasin semuanya kok :). Kan kasian kalo kalian pada bingung semua~ Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Reader:** Hehe, itu disimpen dulu yaa~ Thanks for reading!

 **Dd:** Haha iyaa udah di update~ Heechul gak jahat, percaya deh :) Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Readlight:** Udah kejawab kan siapa yg ketabrak? Hehehe~ Ahh, apa ini termasuk lama? Gak sampe sebulan kok hiks~ Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Guest:** Aigoo, imajinasimu terlalu kuat :) Gomawo udah baca!

 **Guest(2):** Waaa gomawooooooooo~ Udah kejawab kan siapaa? Thanks for reading ^^

 **Michhazz:** Hehehe, kenapa yaa? Gak ngerasain sakit tuh bisa dua arti; 1. Dia pingsan/'mati' 'digantikan' oleh seseorang. Kayaknya udah kejawab kan di atas? Hehehe~ Gomawo yaa udah baca~

 **Lee Hyera:** Aigoooo, jangan nangis dong chingu! Ahh, aku seneng deh kalau ff ini bisa 'membekas' di hatimu :) Masalah kecelakaan… kayaknya udah terjawab deh gimana reaksi Hecchul sekarang… udah eommanya yg 'pergi" karena Kyuhyun, sekarang giliran Jungsoo. Aku rasa reaksi dia wajar sekarang, yah setidaknya untuk sekarang. Hehehe, tentu boleh dong :) Hwaaaa, aku dapet eonni baru lagi *nangis bahagia* Ahhh, eonni baca A/N aku kemarin ya… hehehe, jangan khwathir dulu yaa. Aku liat respon dari readers dulu baru nentuin bakal dicepetin atau gak. Gomawo yaa eonni udah baca! ^^

 **Araaaa:** Kita adalah teman seperjuangan #nangisterharu #baper. Kalau chap kemarin kesel and gemes sama Jungsoo, di chapter ini gimanaa? Ahhh, aku memang suka banget nulis angst, syukur banget kalau angst aku bisa 'ngena' dan bikin baper #plakk. Eyy, sepertinya pertanyaanmu udah kejawab semua di chap ini kecuali ending~ Disimpen dulu yaa end-nya! Thanks for reading :)

 **Miharu Aina:** Aigoooo eonni, kayaknya udah campur aduk tuh bahasanya hehehe~ #PLAKK. Aku juga yg nulis nyesek kok eonnie, jadi kita sama huhuhu (;_;). Yahh, jangan benci Jungsoo dong~ Gitu" dia mikirin Kyu terus lhoo :( Yepp, menurut aku pribadi sih, Kyu itu mirip banget sama Heechul. Cocok banget deh jadi kakak adik. Kepribadian sama, tingkah sama, wajah unyu, mulut tajem, tapi hati mereka sebenernya baik kok ^^ Dan untuk Kyuhae, tunggu yaa di chapter depan~ Gomawo udah baca eonnie~

 **Angel sparkyu:** Doamu terbalas chingu… (;_;). Thanks for reading~

 **Nurani506:** Hehe, iya dong~ Kalo gak makin rumit nanti ngebosenin :) Ahh, kapan yaa? Aku juga gak tahu chingu~ Kita biarin ngalir aja ok? Begitu juga masalah happy end atau gak. Saran aku banyak" berdoa deh hehe #ditabokmasaa. Gomawo udah baca yaa ^^

 **KyuZet97:** Hehehe, sini ke rumah aku banyakkk banget tisu sama air mata (buatan tentunya) #PLAKK. Gatel yah? Sini biar aku garukin #abaikan #gakjelas. Thanks for reading ya!

 **Chaerin:** Aigooo, sampe 'nyut"an' yaa? Aigooooo… yg sabar yaa aku juga nulisnya nyut"an kok #baper #nangis #ngelap ingus. Yah gimana lagi, tau deh heechul keras kepala pake banget :) Hehe, gomawooooo udah baca! ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Hehehe, untung deh masih inget :) Hahaha, kalo dilamain nanti akunya khilaf lho, makanya aku end sekarang kyuchul moments-nya~ Thanks for reading yaa~

 **MinahELFin:** Hhahaha, kenapa harus ada kata update di antara kita eonni? Becanda ding~ #abaikan #gak penting #ngawur. Iya dong, sekuat apapun kyu pasti dia ada batesannya juga. Omoo, jangan kesel sama Jungsoo dong~ Masa eonni masih bisa kesel sama dia setelah chapter ini? #puppy dog eyes. Heheh, masalah ending dicepetin atau gak, aku liat respon dari yg lain juga yaa eonni~ Hehehe iyaaa, itu aku yg buat :) Ahhh, aku terharuuu… jangan muji aku terus eonni nanti aku jadi besar kepala (A.k.a yesung a.k.a megamind) hehehe~ Gomawo udah baca eonni ^^

 **MillyELF495:** Hahaha, salam kenal juga kak :) Aku gak pernah bikin review itu wajib kok~ Jadi kk tenang aja ya~ Aneh ya kka? Aku disuruh ortu awalnya masuk kedokteran, tapi aku lebih suka seni sih jadi nolak deh hehe. Aigoo, Kyuhyun mau kabur sama siapa coba kka? Hehe, bagus deh kalau pesen aku semuanya sampe di kk. Kita sama dong kalo gitu :) Sini kka ke rumah aku banyak kok tissue #plak. Hehehe, gomwo kk buat pujiannyaa #blush. Kk jangan muji aku terusss…. Aku masih pemula kok, tapi gomawooo! Pujian dr kk kayak pil penyemangat hehe~ Mianhae udah lama… Gomawo udah baca dan review di setiap chapter kk~

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Hehehe, poll banget kayaknya~ Aku juga gak tega eonni tapi mau gimana lagi… (;_;). Ahh, pertanyaan itu kayaknya udah kejawab kan di atas? Gomawo yaa udah baca :)

 **Illena Davis:** Aigoooo, obtain atuh matanya eonni! :) Wah, emang air mata punya akar? Hehehe, abaikan eonni~ Aku rasa Heechul gak ngerasa deh, atau mungkin ngerasanya telat #plak. Hhahaha masalah tbc udah kepanjangan sih makanya harus di stop~ Gomawo yaa eonni udah baca!

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Hehehe, jarang" nih panjang jadi nikmatin aja yaa~ #ditabok. Aigooo, aku juga senengnya gitu. Ini juga belun sebulan tapi chapnya panajng, karena aku gak ada kabar sebelumnya mau update lama :) Pokoknya ditunggu yaa respon buat pertanyaan aku di atas~ Yep, akhirnya kakak adik keluarga Cho bertemu dengan Donghae nyempil hehe. Your welcome :) Thanks for reading ya!

 **Okaocha:** Parah dalam konteks apa dulu chingu? :) Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Youghee:** Ommo, jangan tahan nafas dong~ Heheh, mianhae updatenya lama~ Gimana lagi kalau dosen and tugas udah berkomplot gini deh jadinya :) Thanks for reading ^^

 **Ul:** ….kejawab kan chingu :) Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Kyuhae:** Hehehe, apa yaaa? Udah kejawab kan di atas? Thanks for reading yaa~

 **L:** Udah di lanjut~ Gomawo udah baca~

 **Kyuchoco13:** Hehehe, aku ngerti kok perasaanmu :) Masalah Kyu ketabrak atau gak… udah kejawab kan? :D. Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Apriliaa765:** Ahh, aku seneng deh kalau angstnya dapet :D. Yep, aku juga nulisnya puas karena TBC-nya terasa 'tepat' buat chapter ini~ Dan Kyuhyun ketabrak…. Udah kejawab kan? Hehe, gomawooo~ Mianhae yg ini lama soalnya kesehatan gak memungkinkan :) Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Choding:** ….mianhae, tapi doamu gak terkabul (;_;). Hehehe, thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Punaispky22:** ….udah kejawab di atas kan chingu? (T^T). Gomawo udah baca yaa!

 **Dewi Leitte:** Hehehe, Kyu udah 'sembuh' kok. Walaupun dalam banyak artian :) Thanks for reading~

 **Anonim-san:** Iya panjang~ Panas banget rasanya emang~ Bisa dibilang chapter kemarin itu sebagai 'puncak'nya cerita ini. Hhahahaa, aku juga sukaaa.. tapi gimana lagi nanti kalo dilama"in akunya khilaf :( Kyuhyun kecelakaan… udah kejawab kan? Ahh, gomawo Anonim-san~ Gomawo juga udah baca ^^

 **Kyuonata:** Aku harap chapter ini juga puas yaa bacanya~ Thanks for reading :)

MissBabyKyu: Udah gak ambigu lagi kan eonni? Jawabannya adalah 'orang yg mengejar' hehehe~ Masalah heekyu moments sih bakalan banyak di chapter depan, tapi kayaknya 'pahit-manis' atau bahkan 'pedes-asin' deh #PLAKKK. Ini udah ada pencerahan, Kyuhyun akhirnya dapet donor mata… walaupun dari orang yg gak terduga hehe (-3-). Udah dramatis belum ini eonni? Hehehe, gomawo yaa udah baca! ^^

 **Anna505:** Ahhh, aku terharu huhuh #T^T. Hehe, aku hampir khilaf untung aja ada yg ngingetin #plakk. Hahaha, kayaknya takdir berkata lain… mianhae Kyu, kamu yg sabar yah #dibakar. Thanks for reading~

 **Wonhaesung:** Hehe, siapa yaa? Udah kejawab kan di atas? Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Episitimaryam11:** Hhahaha, gak papa aku ngeti kok sama sentiment itu :D. Eyy, feelingmu terbukti benar! Hehehe, kayaknya kamu esper nih :) Ahh, ini lama gak chingu? Semoga enggak yaa~ Thanks for reading~

 **Diahretno:** Mianhaeee… ini lama yaa? (T^T). Hehehe, gak rela banget get get #ngakak. Aku harap chapter ini puas yaa~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **AtikahSparkyu:** Ommo, ini tisu chingu :) Yep, walaupun mulutnya tajam dan temperamental, Heechul itu baik kok. Sebelas duabelas deh sama Kyu. Hehe, firasatmu meleset buat chapter ini, tapi udah mendekati kok :) Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Devina20:** Ahhh, gomawo buat pujiannya hiks… #terharu #baper #nangis. Hehe, seneng deh kalau cerita ini sukses bikin kamu penasaran terus :) Ahh, kamu muji aku lagii… akunya jadi malu #blush. Tenang" ini udah dilanjut kan? Semoga chapter ini juga puas bacanya yaa! Masalah siapa yg ketabrak… udah kejawab kan di atas? Hehe, gak papa santai aja~ Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Mmzzaa:** Untuk sekarang kita damai karena Heenim milik bersama :) Hahaha, emang baca ff ini9 cocoknya sama lagu galau kok. Good job hehe~ Thanks for reading :D

 **Maya kyu:** Kenapa yaaa? Emang nih hidup anak satu udah kayak benang kusut #PLAKK. Gomawo udah baca yaaa ^^

 **Retnoelf:** Siapa yaa yg ketabrak? Fufufu… udah kejawab kan? #smirk. Thanks for reading!

 **Hyunhua:** Syukur deh masih ditungguin :) Hmm, itu bisa dibilang bener sih. Setidaknya dia bisa baik sama orang lain yg mengingatkan dia sama Kyu, makanya aku tulis "Bentuk penebusan dosa yg tidak bisa ia lakukan pada orang itu" tapi kalo ceritanya ketawan itu Kyu asli, yah gini deh :( Yep, terlalu banyak salah paham di sini. Makanya aku bakalan coba satu persatu ngelurusin semuanya, biar akhirnya plong hehe. Banyak" berdoa yaa semoga mereka bisa happy end :) Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Uixalmt:** Hahaha, mianhae updatenya lama :( Nah iyaa, aku juga takutnya gitu chingu. Bukan cuman itu, kalo menurut aku pribadi ff ini masalahnya rumit banget, kalau gak ngalur nanti malah pesan yg mau disampein malah gak sampe ke readers (T^T). Tapi kalau mau dilamain juga, yah siap" hiatus sana sini karena tugas kuliah yg menumpuk… intinya sih ada plus minus semua. Aku liat respon yg lain dulu deh baru dipikirin mau pilih yg mana~ Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Tyas1013:** Hahaha, tegang banget pastinya :) Udah kejawab kan siapa yg ketabrak? Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Phn19:** Kayaknya dari chap 1 memang nyesek semua chingu :) Kalo Heechul gak tau itu Kyu, nanti malah tambah runyem deh masalah mereka. Masalah yg ditabrak… udah kejawab dong :) Thanks for reading yaa!

 **SparKyu9258EIN:** Hehe, selamat membaca~ Jangan kesel sama Jungsoo dong~ Dia kasian banget banyak di benci di sini :( Hehe, harus niat dong, kalau gak niat yah gak usa bikin ff~ Gimana pesan yg disampaikan mau sampai di pembaca kalau gak niat ^^ Yah, udah Jungsoo giliran Heechul kena hate hhahaha. Ahh, gomawoo buat pujiannya #blush. Dan pertanyaan chingu, kayaknya udah kejawab semua kan di chapter ini? Mianhae updatenya lama… kesehatan bener" gak memungkinkan… (T^T). Gomawo udah baca!

 **Desviana407:** Iya nih terbongkar :( Kalo Kyu gak ketawan" juga nanti aku khilaf hehe. Siapa yaa? Udah keahwab kan di atas? :) Thanks for reading ^^

Oke sekian dariku! Jika masih ada yang bingung atau apa, tanyakan aja lagi :) Aku gak gigit kok jadi jangan takut hehe. Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	10. for whom it may concern

_"_ _Do you know what it feels like to know that everything is nothing but a lie?  
That your whole life, your whole existence,  
Your pain, your smile, your tears, your memories;  
is nothing but a mere fabrication?"  
\- Shim Changmin ex. Cho Changmin -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Adalah keberanian untuk hari ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

(Keberanian untuk menyambut hari baru ketika Jungsoo tidak lagi bersamanya.)

Bukanlah keberanian yang sederhana. Bukan juga yang lebih kompleks. Dalam dunia yang kini ia habiskan tanpa sosok itu, harapannya hanya satu. Untuk menemukan kekuatan agar ia mampu keluar dari masa lalu yang selalu membelenggunya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat begitu jelas bagaimana ia berhasil melewati hari-hari tanpa Jungsoo di sampingnya. Bagaimana ia berhasil bertahan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah membunuh orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin, apakah masa itu sudah berakhir. Apakah ia masih terjebak dalam penyesalan yang sama?

Satu hal yang pasti, ketika ia akhirnya memilih untuk bergerak maju, Kyuhyun bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu.

(Bukan lagi dirinya yang rapuh. Bukan lagi dirinya yang lemah.)

Sejak detik ini, Cho Kyuhyun sudah mati dan digantikan dengan sosok baru yang jauh lebih tangguh; jauh lebih kuat.

 _Hyung, lihat aku. Aku pasti akan mewujudkan impianmu._

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pemuda itu dikejutkan dengan sosok Donghae yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Penampilannya acak-acakan lengkap dengan cemas tertulis di setiap gerak tubuh. "Darimana saja kau?! Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?!"

Kyuhyun mengedip; satu, dua, tiga—sebelum sebuah senyum simpul menghias sisi-sisi bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Salju memang sudah berhenti sejak dua jam lalu, tapi tubuh pemuda itu tertutupi salju dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Mian, hyung. Aku hanya lupa waktu karena salju di luar begitu indah."

"Huh? Apa yang…?" dahi Donghae lantas mengerut, pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun mengendur saat kalimat itu berhasil dicernanya. "Sejak kapan kau—"

"Sejak hari ini." potong Kyuhyun cepat, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Ia menarik lengan Donghae, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam _lobby_ rumah sakit yang hangat. "Hyung, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, ada apa ini? Kau terlihat aneh." katanya sambil menaikkan alis. "Tidak biasanya kau begini. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya berubah sendu. Namun detik kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"…Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ani." senyum Kyuhyun melebar. "Tidak ada yang terjadi."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rasa sakit membuatmu lebih kuat.  
Rasa takut membuatmu lebih berani.  
Sesak di dada membuatmu belajar,  
kalau jantung tidak bisa berdetak sendiri.  
Dan penyesalan; penyesalan membuatmu menghargai,  
tiap jengkal waktu yang kau punya.  
._

 _._

 _._

 _Begitu pula tiap nafas yang terhembus,  
darimana kau pikir mereka berasal?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter nine  
_ for whom it may concern

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan cermin, menatap bayangan yang terpantul di sana dalam.

Hal yang selanjutnya datang cukup mengejutkan. Tangannya terangkat ke udara dengan sebuah hentakan, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menampar dirinya keras di sisi kiri wajahnya. Entah untuk apa ia melakukan ini. Mungkin untuk membangunkan dirinya?

(Tapi bayangan di depannya masih orang yang sama. Kyuhyun masih melihat dirinya sendiri.)

Seolah-olah itu tidak cukup, ia kembali menampar wajahnya; kali ini dua kali lebih kuat. Yang ini mungkin untuk menemukan dirinya. Menemukan dirinya yang baru.

 _Lee Hyunsoo, di mana kau?_

Di cermin, Kyuhyun mencari-cari sosok yang akan ia kenakan mulai hari ini. Ia sudah bersusah payah selama tiga bulan terakhir. Lelah dan pedih tercetak jelas sepanjang garis mata dan bibirnya, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Pemuda itu menatap cermin lama, dan lima detik kemudian sebuah senyum miris menghias wajahnya. Kyuhyun berbalik, punggungnya menghadap cermin, tidak sekalipun lengkungan senyum pudar dari bibirnya.

"….apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Jika bisa, ingin ia tidak menjawab tapi yang berbicara padanya adalah Donghae. Pemuda itu berhak untuk mempertanyakan pilihan Kyuhyun puluhan – bahkan ratusan – kali, walalupun akhirnya hanya jawaban yang sama dia terima.

"Tentu saja hyung." Pemuda itu pura-pura mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku belajar di bawah pengawasanmu? Apa nilai-nilaiku masih kurang memuaskan untuk memenuhi standar seorang dokter handal sepertimu?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Mendengar namanya disebut begitu lirih membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, hyung. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya, jadi tolong jangan hentikan aku."

"Sesuatu pasti terjadi kan?" tanya Donghae. "Sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahu padaku. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hyung."

"Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan saat kau kembali, hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah memintaku untuk mengubah akta kelahiranmu." kata Donghae. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku?"

" _Hyung_."

"Aku berusaha untuk memaklumi. Aku berusaha untuk menutup telinga dan hatiku tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!" lanjutnya tanpa memedulikan panggilan memohon dari Kyuhyun. "Apa keberadaanku tidak ada artinya bagimu? Apa kau bahkan menggangapku sebagai—"

 ** _BRAK_**

Mata Donghae melebar ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dengan hentakan keras. Bahu pemuda itu sedikit bergetar, namun Donghae tidak dapat menangkap wajah apa yang sedang dikenankannya karena posisi Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Saat aku kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga, semuanya menjadi jelas." ia memulai dengan suara serak. "Hal-hal yang tidak aku katakan. Hal-hal yang tidak aku lakukan. Kesempatan yang seharusnya aku ambil. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya aku rasakan. Semuanya seperti memukulku kuat."

"Kyuhyun…"

"Aku selalu berpikir kita memiliki seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia, tapi nyatanya tidak." Ia menggeleng, tangan mengepal dalam sebuah tinju. "Aku selalu berpikir kita mempunyai _[selamanya]_ , tapi ternyata itupun terlalu singkat. Dan sekarang—sekarang sudah terlambat."

Ia berbalik menatap Donghae.

"Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi dua kali, hyung."

(Senyum sedih.)

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi."

 _—_ _tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit dan dipastikan ia akan terlambat.

"Sialan!"

Changmin mengancingkan seragamnya dengan tergesa. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah jarum jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul delapan. Sebuah umpatan meluncur dari bibir, dan gerakannya makin bertambah cepat; makin tidak beraturan.

Ia mengutuk ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol meja nakas. Sebuah kotak persegi berlapis beludru bergeser hingga ke tepi, sebelum akhirnya jatuh. Dari dalam keluar beberapa lembar foto yang sudah sedikit menguning dimakan waktu. Ada kalimat tertulis di balik tiap lembaran, yang kini tintanya sudah memudar menjadi abu-abu.

Changmin membeku saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan selembar foto usang yang tergeletak di lantai. Ada tiga senyum di sana; dari seorang pria dan wanita dengan anak kecil di pangkuannya. Wajah-wajah yang cukup familiar meskipun sudah belasan tahun tidak ia lihat secara langsung.

Matanya bertumpu pada sosok wanita yang menopang sebuah senyum lembut pada bibir. Changmin sangat merindukan senyum milik wanita yang kini menatapnya bisu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa tak akan didapatkannya lagi, senyum itu. Pandangannya beralih pada sang pria yang memeluk pinggang wanita lembut. Jujur saja sampai sekarang pun, ia tidak tahu harus memanggil pria itu apa.

 _(Keluarga adalah keluarga Changmin-ah_ , pria itu selalu berkata padanya. _Keluarga tidak ditentukan oleh sertifikat perkawinan, surat cerai, ataupun dokumen adopsi. Keluarga selalu dibuat dan bermuara di hati. Karena itu jangan pernah berkata kalau kita bukan lagi keluarga, karena_ —)

Matanya terasa panas; dadanya sesak.

 _Appa… pantaskah aku memanggilmu begitu?_

Kembali pada masa di mana ia masih bisa tertawa lebar dengan baris gusi dan gula-gula erat dalam genggaman, rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan tanpa beban. Ingin ia tekan tombol _replay_ – jika memang ada – dan membiarkan masa itu mengalir dalam benak. Berharap kalau dirinya yang sekarang bisa menghidupkan kembali rasa hangat pada kulit saat dua pasang tangan melingkar di tubuh mungilnya. Ingin ia hidup kembali dalam setiap potongan memori dan membekukan tiap adegan dalam aliran darah, walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan sisa hidupnya pada lekang waktu.

 _Hentikan, Shim Changmin. Tidak ada gunanya memkikirkan orang itu._

Changmin mengehela nafas. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun memang pilihan yang buruk, karena pemuda itu membuatnya mengingat hal yang telah ia kubur sejak lama. Sudah cukup ia berangan-angan seperti orang sinting tiga bulan belakangan ini. Upacara kelulusannya hanya menghitung bulan. Ini adalah tahun terakhir sebelum ia tenggelam dalam rumitnya dunia universitas. Setidaknya Changmin harus melakukannya dengan sunguh-sungguh. Jika bukan untuk dirinya, untuk orang itu.

"Lihatlah aku, eomma." kata pemuda itu sambil membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat tadi. Diangkatnya kotak beludru itu dengan pelan, lalu diletakkannya dalam laci nakas. Changmin terdiam di sana cukup lama, sebelum baris bibirnya membuka;

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu bangga. Tetap awasi aku dari surga, arra? Aku pergi!"

Pintu menutup dan sosok Changmin menghilang ditelan kejauhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit dan bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Ini adalah langkah kedua dari _bucketlist_ nya. Pemuda itu sudah mempersiapkan diri selama tiga bulan penuh untuk mengejar materi yang ia abaikan selama ini. Jujur saja ia sangat bersyukur karena dikaruniai otak yang cerdas, dan ditambah lagi mata pemberian Jungsoo benar-benar mempermudah dirinya untuk menelan materi lebih cepat. Tapi apakah itu cukup? Apakah itu cukup untuk menjamin kehidupannya di tempat asing ini?

(Bagimana jika mereka tidak menerimanya? Bagaimana jika mereka membencinya? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa berbaur di antara mereka? Bagaimana jika—)

Memang benar Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan hal ini hingga ratusan – bahkan ribuan – kali, tapi tetap saja rasa cemas menghantui benaknya. Membuatnya ingin melarikan diri.

"Ani!" Kyuhuyun menggeleng cepat. "Berhenti memikirkan hal bodoh!"

Pemuda itu lantas memilih untuk berkutat dengan dasi biru dengan garis-garis putih yang melingkar di kerah bajunya. Setelah itu ia beralih pada seragam yang ia kenakan, sibuk meluruskan kusut yang sebenarnya tidak ada di sana.

"Lee Hyunsoo-ssi?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "N-Ne?"

"Pengurusan surat-surat sudah selesai, kau bisa masuk sekarang!" kata pria dengan kacamata kotak itu riang. "Mari saya antar."

Ia mengganguk, mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutan dengan sebaris senyum. "N-Ne seonsaeng-nim."

 _Tuhan tolong lindungi aku._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu terbuka, hal yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah sekumpulan orang-orang asing yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

Ada sekitar tigapuluh kursi di sana, empat tidak berpenghuni, masing-masing lengkap dengan pijakan kaki dan gantungan tas sendiri. Di belakang, ia bisa melihat loker-loker berjejer di sepanjang dinding dengan nomor yang tersemat pada tiap ujungnya. Nuansa ruangan terkesan lembut dengan cat coklat muda dan aksen lantai granit serta pernak-pernik tumbuhan di beberapa titik. Kyuhyun sudah mengira-ngira dari gambar yang ia dapatkan dari internet, tapi tetap saja pengalaman melihat secara langsung akan berbeda dari sekedar melihat pada layar _handphone_.

"Hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru." ucap Yesung riang sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun, memberinya kode untuk menghadap kelas. "Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah, jarinya bertautan dalam gugup. "N-Ne. Annyeong, L-Lee Hyun—"

 ** _BLAM_**

Pintu kayu disampingnya tiba-tiba terbanting keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi melengking. Dari luar muncul seorang pemuda dengan seragam acak-acakan. Ia melangkah masuk dengan terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. "Maaf aku terlam—!"

Pemuda itu berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang.

 _Tidak... ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa orang itu ada di sini?!_

"K-Kau?!" mata pemuda itu membeladak lebar. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?!"

"….Shim Changmin." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau…"

"Ah? Kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya." Yesung yang semula memandang mereka heran berbalik menampilkan senyum 100 wattnya. "Kabar baik! Sepertinya Changmin bisa menemanimu berkeliling, Hyunsoo-ssi!"

"M-MWO?!" protes melayang dari masing-masing bibir pemuda. "Seonsaeng-nim!"

"Huh?" Yesung memiringkan kepala, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Saya tidak sudi ditemani dengan orang sepertinya!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Dia terlalu berisik!"

"YA! Siapa juga yang mau menemanimu!" balas Changmin tidak terima. "Lebih baik aku berbicara dengan dinding daripada denganmu! Dan sejak kapan namamu beru—mpffftknmh!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Shim Changmin." desis Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan bekapanya. Changmin balas menatapnya tajam, mulutnya tidak berhenti bergerak. Bekapannya makin erat, dan saat itulah Changmin menyerah dan mengangguk; mengiyakan ancaman Kyuhyun.

"Gah!" pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sedetik setelah tangan Kyuhyun lepas dari mulutnya. "Dasar alien gila!"

"Ah, ternyata kalian sudah akrab." Yesung bertepuk tangan, matanya berbinar-binar senang. Pria yang masih berstatus sebagai guru pengganti itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan horror yang diarahkan padanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu!"

"Siapa yang akrab dengannya?!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal alien itu!"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil alien?!"

"Kau! Ada masalah?!"

"Ya dasar bocah—"

Dan hari mereka berlangsung begini; saling beteriak dan mengatai satu sama lain hingga suara habis sementara si guru polos menggangap mereka tak lebih dari dua sahabat karib yang sedang bertengkar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menuntutmu suatu hari nanti." gerutu Changmin sambil menekan-nekan pel di tangannya kuat. Berharap noda di bawah kakinya bisa segera menghilang seperti sihir. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dihukum semenjak aku bersekolah di sini!"

"Coba saja, Shim." kata Kyuhyun angkuh, sebuah senyum mengejek tertera pada bibir pucatnya. Walaupun senyumnya tampak mengerikan, dengan kain pel dan handuk putih di leher, Kyuhyun terlihat menggelikan sama seperti Changmin. "Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengancamku."

" _Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengancamku_." ulang Changmin dengan suara yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kembali menekan kain pelnya kuat ke lantai sambil menggerutu. "Dasar alien."

"Diam bocah!" bentak Kyuhyun gerah. "Kupingku gatal mendengar suaramu yang seperti ulat bulu itu!"

"Ya! Suaraku ini bagus! Aku ini _ace_ -nya klub musik, asal kau tahu!"

"Mereka pasti kekurangan orang makanya memilihmu!"

" _YA!_ Berhenti menghinaku!"

"Kau juga berhenti memanggilku alien!"

Hening tercipta. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan nafas putus-putus sambil bertukar pandangan membunuh.

"Ya, siapa guru menyeramkan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Itupun tidak berhasil menututpi rasa penasaran pemuda itu atas sosok yang telah menghukum mereka untuk mengepel koridor sekolah yang ukurannya luar biasa ini.

"Itu Jung seonsaeng-nim." jawab Changmin serak. Sepertinya semua teriakan dan umpatan sudah memacung pita suaranya. "Guru mata pelajaran matematika, benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau jadwalnya masuk tepat sehabis Kim seonsaeng-nim!"

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika melihat mata Changmin yang biasanya menantang kini redup akan ketakutan yang mendalam. "Aku suka matematika, tapi sepertinya aku tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Hmph. Memang tampangnya saja yang bagus."

Mereka terdiam lagi, saling memandang dalam sunyi. Changmin menghentikan usaha sia-sianya dan memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga mata kaki cukup lama.

"Kau… tampak lebih baik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." gumam Changmin tiba-tiba. "Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Dengan apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Ia bisa saja menyapu semua kosa kata yang ada di benak dan menumpuk mereka dalam suatu kalimat. Bait seperti _[aku baik-baik saja]_ dan _[tidak perlu khawathir]_ sudah terlalu sering ia ucapkan sampai-sampai terasa memuakkan. Dan kata-kata seperti _[ini sakit sekali]_ juga tidak jauh berbeda. Luka di hati tidak akan pernah tunduk pada Bahasa kecuali terhadap mereka yang sudah merasakan hal yang serupa. Karena itu ia memilih untuk melemparkan senyum padanya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku baik." kata Kyuhyun. Senyumnya melebar; nampak tulus di luar namun palsu di dalam. "Pertanyaan yang aneh, sama sepertimu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat seakan-akan dia bisa melihat isi hati Kyuhyun.

"Senyum itu," mulainya pelan, sinar matanya kembali meredup. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Jangan pernah tunjukkan senyum palsu itu lagi di hadapanku. Aku sangat membencinya."

Kyuhyun mengedip. Senyumnya mulai terasa menyakitkan tapi ia harus tetap mengenakannya agar pedih di hatinya tidak terlihat. "H-Huh?"

"Senyum milikmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." katanya dengan suara tercekat. "Orang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui."

"…keluargamu?"

Jeda membentang lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan atmosfir yang berat seakan-akan mereka sedang memikul dunia dengan seluruh keburukannya. Namun saat Changmin tersenyum padanya – senyum yang tenang, tanpa makna, dan hampir terasa jauh – Kyuhyun refleks memalingkan muka.

"Keluarga, huh?" lirih Changmin. "Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

Sesuatu dalam dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit saat ia kembali menangkap senyum pahit yang tergores di wajah pemuda itu. _Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?_

"O-Oi," Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah." Changmin mendengus kecil, senyumnya kini pudar dari wajah. "Aku juga tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu merapat ke dinding kaca sambil menyesap segelas _vodka_ dingin. Titik-titik air mengembun pada permukaan gelas, meluncur jatuh hingga memercik di lantai. Dari bilik ruang kerjanya yang luas, ia bisa memantau pemandangan kota _New York_ yang kini sarat dengan jingga; mungkin bias dari matahari yang kini mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Mobil-mobil berderet di jalan. Jutaan pejalan kaki membaur antara satu dan yang lain. Suasana yang cukup familiar, mengingat sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia habiskan di kota _big apple_ itu setelah sebelumnya menetap di Korea.

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan benak pria itu.

" _Sir, may I come in_?" sebuah suara menggema dari luar.

Pria itu membenahi pakaiannya sebelum ia menyahut, " _Yes you may_."

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas rapi masuk dengan langakah ringan. Setelah hanya berjarak beberapa meter, ia membungkuk sopan. " _Sir, I have obtained the information you asked_." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Bukannya menggambil amplop tersebut, pria baya itu hanya tersenyum. " _Is he well_?"

" _Yes sir_."

" _Eating well_?"

" _Yes sir_."

 _"…_ _is he happy_?"

" _I…_." pemuda itu mengedip, raut wajahnya yang semula dingin berubah keruh. Namun ia langsung memantapkan pandangannya lagi, suaranya keluar dengan lantang. " _I don't think he is, sir_."

" _Is that so_?" senyum di wajah pria itu sedikit memudar. Sekelebat emosi melintas dalam matanya sebelum ia menggeleng. " _Ah, even though I expected it, I can't help but a tad disappointed._ "

" _I'm sorry, sir_." Pemuda itu membungkuk makin dalam. " _I'll make sure to—_ "

 _"_ _Oh please, stop with the formalities, Kibum-ah."_ pria itu mengibaskan tangannya. " _You know how much I hate it. Do speak casually with me, will you?"_

Kibum mendengus. " _I don't think I can do that, sir_." katanya datar. " _Unfortunately we're still in the office so it would be in my best interest to speak formally to my boss, sir_."

"Yah, Kibum-ah! Sejak kapan kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?!" Pria itu lantas memakai taktik lain sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir. "Benar-benar…"

Kibum lantas mendongak, katupan bibirnya membuka tipis. "Saya hanya menjalankan kewajiban, _sajangnim_." katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama.

"Aish, kewajiban apa!" Pria itu melotot. "Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, Kibum-ah. Tidak perlu bersikap formal denganku, arra?"

"Baiklah, presdir Yoo." Kibum menghela nafas. "Apa ada hal yang yang kau inginkan? Jika tidak segera katakan. Aku sibuk."

"Ya. Kibum-ah." Heeyeol mendelik. "Saat aku berkata tidak perlu bersikap sopan bukan ini yang kumaksud."

"Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, presdir Yoo." kata Kibum. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. "Jadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Tetap lakukan tugasmu seperti yang sudah kuperintahkan." balasnya ringan, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. "Besok kau akan berangkat ke Korea, benar?"

"Pada pernerbangan pertama." angguk Kibum. "Kau tidak perlu khawathir. Aku sudah memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Baguslah, Kibum-ah." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"D-Dasar aneh." Kyuhyun pura-pura mendengus. Dirampasnya botol minum di tangan Changmin lalu meneguk isinya tanpa izin. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukkan padanya sama sekali. Hatinya terlalu kacau untuk menganggapi rutukan kemarahan dari bibir pemuda itu. "Bagaimana bisa begitu. Kalau kerluarga, katakan keluarga! Jangan memakai kalimat ambigu dan membuat orang salah paham."

"Itu kenyataan." balas Changmin ketus. "Ya! Jangan kau habiskan!"

"Terserahku." Kyuhyun mencebik. "Aku haus!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum kau merasakannya!" kata Changmin menggurui sebelum mulutnya membuka dalam protes. "Sekarang kembalikan! Aku juga masih haus!"

"Merasakan apa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala.

Changmin menghentikan percobaan merampasnya, matanya yang semula bersinar kini redup. Ada yang membayang di sana; emosi yang familiar dan asing pada waktu yang sama. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memikirkan satu kata pun untuk menggambarkan jenis kesepian yang ada di mata Changmin. Rasanya begitu berbeda dari kesepian yang ia miliki.

(Ini adalah jenis kesepian yang memerlukan bahasa yang sama sekali berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memanggilnya dengan apa.)

"Rasa hangat saat dipeluk orang yang dekat denganmu tapi tidak di saat yang sama?" Changmin mengatakan hal itu seperti angan-angan. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menyeritkan dahi lucu. "Walaupun dia ada di sampingmu, dia terasa jauh sekali. Seperti berada di balik layar yang berbeda dari duniamu. Apa kau tahu perasaan itu?"

Kyuhyun terpekur, tegukannya pada air putih yang kini tinggal sepertiga tiba-tiba berhenti. Jika dipikir-pikir, Kyuhyun juga punya seseorang seperti itu dulu. Seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga, namun tidak demikian. Ia tahu kalau orang itu hanya suruhan keluarganya. Tapi entah mengapa rasa hangat yang dulu ia rasakan terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan palsu.

 _Suster Lee… bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_

"Aku juga punya orang seperti itu." ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia membeberkan masa lalunya dengan mudah pada seseorang yang baru ditemui. Tapi saat dihadapkan dengan Changmin mulut Kyuhyun refleks membuka begitu saja. "Tidak tahu harus memanggil apa. Tapi rasanya begitu dekat."

"Begitukah?" Changmin memandangnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia baca. Sesuatu yang kabur; tidak memiliki arti yang jelas. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung?"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Ia bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengekspresikan diri dan cenderung menyimpan perasaannya dalam sudut hati. Memang ada saat-saat di mana perasaan itu sudah terkumpul terlalu banyak hingga meluap keluar. Tapi sekarang, saat kata-kata terus mengumpul di balik bibirnya, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan, Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat.

"Ya! Berhenti melamun!"

Kyuhyun memelototinya tajam. "Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!"

" _Terserahku_." ejek Changmin sambil meniru gaya bicara Kyuhyun, _lagi_. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung? Itu jauh lebih mudah daripada harus mengira-ngira seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

 _Menanyakannya langsung?_

"Aku rasa mustahil." jawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan. "Sudah tujuh tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Aku yakin dia sudah melupakanku sekarang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Heeyeol menyesap _greentea_ yang masih mengepul hangat, jari runcingnya meringkuk anggun di sekitar telinga cangkir. Kibum menyaksikan pria baya itu menghabiskan tehnya tanpa menyentuh miliknya sendiri; segelas penuh _earl grey_ , ia tebak. Heeyeol tidak pernah menyukai rasa _earl grey_. Pria baya itu pernah mencoba untuk meminumnya sekali, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, tetapi sekarang untuk menyentuhnya saja ia tidak sudi. Rasa teh yang semula manis kini hambar; hanya tersisa jejak pahit pada lidahnya yang selalu membuatnya mual.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan mengunjungi makam Park Jungsoo, presdir Yoo?" tanya Kibum sambil memutar-mutar sendok tehnya. "Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pemakamanya."

Heeyeol meletakkan gelasnya kembali pada tatakan di meja. "Aku ingin, Kibum-ah. Tentu saja aku ingin." ucapnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam. "Tapi kau tahu kalau aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki di Korea seumur hidupku."

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal." kata Kibum datar. Genggamannya terlepas; sendok teh miliknya tenggelam hingga menyentuh dasar cangkir. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk memegang janji sepihak itu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau sekarang."

"Hush. Berhenti berkata begitu." tegur Heeyeol. Pria itu menatap Kibum seperti dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. "Kau terdengar mengerikan, Kibum-ah."

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Mendengar kalimat peringatan itu hanya membuat Kibum mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, perjanjian itu sudah tidak _valid_ semenjak ia menolak untuk membagi informasi tentang Kyuhyun."

Heeyeol mendadak terdiam, pandangannya berubah sendu. Bau _greentea_ yang kini tinggal setegah kembali mengusik indra penciumannya. Entah mengapa rasa manis di lidahnya kini berubah menjadi pahit. "Itu sepenuhnya salahku, Kibum-ah."

" _Sajangnim_?"

"Sepenuhnya salahku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _10 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Dingin_

xxx

"Ini akan jadi permintaan pertama dan terakhir dariku." Jungsoo menatap nanar ke depan. "Tolong gantikan aku menjaga Kyuhyun."

"A-Apa maksudmu Jungsoo-ah?" tanyanya dengan terbata. "Kenapa kau—"

"Jangan salah paham." katanya singkat. "Perjanjian kita masih berlaku. Jangan pernah sekali-kali berani menampakkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jika bisa jangan pernah menapakkan kaki di Korea seumur hidupmu. Carikan orang lain. Aku percaya seorang presdir sepertimu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan seseorang untuk menjaga Kyuhyun."

"Jungsoo-ah…"

"Pastikan dia orang yang benar-benar baik." Jungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia baca. Namun Heeyeol bisa melihat permohonan terselip di antara iris matanya. "Lembut, pengertian, pintar—carikan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Seseorang yang bisa berbagi keluh kesah dengannya. Pastikan Kyuhyun bahagia. Jika dia terluka sedikitpun, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu."

Jeda membentang. Mereka berdua terus berpandangan sampai Jungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Mulai besok aku tidak akan berada di Korea lagi." kata pemuda itu setengah berbisik. Sesuatu melintas dalam matanya; sesuatu yang seakan menjerit _[tolong hentikan aku]_ tapi entah mengapa Heeyeol tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikitpun. "Mungkin untuk lima tahun kedepan, aku tidak bisa mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa?" ia memaksa berbicara, walau suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

Emosi yang ia lihat tadi makin jelas; makin membuat Heeyeol ingin menghentikannya; membuatnya tinggal. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, emosi itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa ia terima selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku padanya." jawab Jungsoo setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kyuhyun pasti bisa menungguku."

"Menepati janji? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Park Jungsoo?" Heeyeol menatapnya lekat; mencoba menerka isi hati pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran?"

Jungsoo berjengit. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mempertanyakan tujuanku! Ingat kalau ini semua adalah akibat perbuatanmu, _Cho_ Heeyeol. Jika bukan karena kau, keluargaku tidak akan jadi begini. Jika bukan kau, Kyuhyun tidak akan tersiksa sampai seperti ini!"

Atas tuduhan telak itu, Heeyeol bungkam. Memang betul semua ini adalah salahnya; rantai kepedihan ini dimulai dari perbuatan bodohnya di masa lalu. Tapi walaupun begitu, hatinya tetap saja terasa sakit saat diingatkan atas kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Terlebih oleh orang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

 _Apa aku bukan lagi keluargamu, Jungsoo-ah?_

"Kau pikir dengan membayar biaya perawatan Kyuhyun semua kesalahanmu akan terhapuskan? Kau pikir dengan membiayai hidup kami bisa membuatku memaafkanmu?" dengus Jungsoo kasar, bibirnya membentuk sebaris senyum mengejek. "Maaf saja, presdir Cho. Urat kesabaranku tidak cukup untuk itu."

Sakit di dalam dadanya kian menjadi. "Jungsoo-ah… kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud—"

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi." potongnya buru-buru. "Yah, setidaknya kau mengambil tanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun. Aku rasa hal itu patut disyukuri."

"Jungsoo—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _sajangnim_." Jungsoo membungkuk hormat. "Aku rasa hanya ini. Aku permisi."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 tahun lalu  
Seoul, Musim Gugur_

xxx

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku!" teriak Jungsoo berang. Tangannya mengepal erat dalam tinju; giginya yang bergemertak mengelurkan bunyi berisik. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hah? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?!"

"Jungsoo tolong dengarkan penjelasan—"

"Penjelasan apa?!" potongnya penuh amarah. Pemuda itu lantas membanting tangannya ke meja kayu di hadapannya. Kuat sekali hingga menimbulkan retak. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya saat aku tidak bisa! Tapi kenapa jadi begini?!"

Heeyeol meringis. "Jungsoo-ah jebal—"

"Apa kau buta? Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang?!" kata Jungsoo lirih, genggamannya sedikit melemah. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi! Di mana dongsaengku yang selalu tersenyum? Di mana dongsaengku yang kuat?"

"Jungsoo-ah tolong mengeritlah…"

"Apa kau bilang? Mengertilah?" Jungsoo menahan umpatan yang memaksa keluar hingga nafasnya terdengar putus-putus. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku kembali?! Jika tahu begini aku—"

"Aku sudah mencoba!" kini giliran Heeyeol yang membentak Jungsoo kasar. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak menghiraukan satupun panggilanku! Di mana kau selama ini saat Kyuhyun menderita? Di mana kau saat ia sedang terpuruk?!"

"A-Aku—" Jungsoo memucat. "A-Aku tidak—"

"Kaulah yang membuatnya begini!" bentak Heeyeol keras. "Apa kau tahu betapa terlukanya dia saat kau pergi tanpa kabar? Apa kau tahu betapa susahnya membuka kunci hatinya setelah satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya pergi meninggalkanya? Apa kau tahu perasaanku melihatnya menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun? Apa kau tahu perasaanku Park Jungsoo?!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya. " _S-Samchon_ …"

"Aku sakit, Jungsoo!" katanya serak. "Aku sakit melihatnya begitu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengawasinya dari jauh? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ia membuka matanya lagi, berharap kalau potret dunia nyata bisa segera menghapus wajah bersalah Jungsoo dari benaknya. Tapi sepertinya wajah itu sudah dibekukan dalam darah; sudah dijahit dalam tiap jengkal otaknya; sangat sulit untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"Aku sudah melanggar janjiku padanya." lirih Heeyeol lemah. "Walaupun kematian Suster Lee adalah sebuah kecelakaan, tetap saja aku sudah membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Setelah dibuang oleh keluarganya, setelah ditinggalkan Jungsoo, anak itu bahkan harus kehilangan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Aku sudah membuatnya menderita."

Heeyeol tersenyum miris. Sekarang ia paham arti pesan dari mendiang ayahnya dulu. Pada satu titik atau yang lain, semua orangtua akhirnya akan merusak anak-anak mereka. Ini adalah hal yang tidak dapat dibantah. Anak-anak ibarat kaca murni yang selalu mengikuti cetakan penangannya. Beberapa orangtua menorehkan noda, beberapa membuat retak kecil sana-sini, dan beberapa bahkan sanggup menghancurkannya tanpa ragu. Menggilasnya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang mustahil untuk diperbaiki lagi.

(Lucunya, apa yang ia lakukan jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada itu.)

"Karena perkataanku, Jungsoo bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah dongsaengnya tepat di mata dan akhirnya mereka harus menghabiskan sepuluh tahun terpisah dari satu sama lain." Heeyeol berkata seperti tercekik. "Karena kebodohanku, Hanna harus mendekam di rumah sakit dan Heechul—anak itu harus menderita tiap kali ibu yang telah melahirkannya tidak mengenalinya lagi. Dan Changmin—" ia menggeleng lemah. "—karena kesalahanku di masa lalu, Changmin harus menerima kenyataan kalau appa yang selama ini ia banggakan tak lebih dari seorang pecundang."

Heeyeol tertawa kecil; sebuah tawa yang kosong dan tidak bermakna.

"Dan karena harga diriku," lirihnya dengan suara parau. "—karena diriku yang egois ini, kakak yang aku hormati terluka begitu dalam hingga merubahnya menjadi monster."

(Kibum tidak bersuara.)

"Karena itu jangan salahkan Jungsoo." katanya sambil tersenyum pedih. "Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Padahal aku adalah pamannya, tapi lihatlah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap mereka dari balik layar. Menyaksikan bagaimana mereka melukai diri mereka dan tenggelam dalam penderitaan masing-masing."

(Masih tidak bersuara.)

"Dan sekarang—sekarang keponakanku sudah mendekam enam kaki di bawah tanah sementara maaf darinya pun tidak aku punya." Heeyeol kembali tertawa miris. "Ah, aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan."

(Hening, lalu—)

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat menyedihkan, ahjussi." kata Kibum. "Bagiku kau terlihat keren. Selalu."

Heeyeol menatap Kibum sejenak, pandangannya melembut. "Gomawo, Kibum-ah. Aku rasa aku membutuhkan itu."

Mereka terdiam, menikmati sunyi yang berkepanjangan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kibum membungkukkan tubuh dalam, memberikan penghormatan kepada orang yang sangat berjasa di hidupnya itu. "Mulai besok saya tidak akan ada di sini, sajangnim." katanya dengan pelan, namun ada sedikit getaran di antara kalimatnya yang kaku dan datar itu. "Saya harap Anda ingat pesan saya."

Heeyeol menaikkan alisnya pada perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini, namun akhirnya ia tertawa juga. "Ne, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." katanya lembut. "Jaga mereka untukku, Kibum-ah. Aku bergantung padamu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi."

"Hm."

"Oiii~"

"Hm."

"Oi, alien."

Perempatan terbentuk di dahi Kyuhyun.

"YA BERISIK!" geramnya marah. "Berhenti memanggilku alien!"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ini sejak awal, tapi selalu lupa. Aku menyalahkanmu dan tingkah alienmu yang membuatku jadi tidak fokus." tutur Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun ringan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang diarahkan padanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersekolah di sini? Bahkan sampai berganti identitas? Kau pikir kau itu apa? Agen rahasia?"

"Ya! Mana aku tahu!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Donghae-hyung yang membuatku terdampar di sini! Jika aku tahu kalau aku akan bertemu dan _sialnya_ lagi sekelas denganmu, apa kau pikir aku akan bersekolah di sini?!"

"Donghae-hyung?" Changmin memiringkan kepala. "Apa itu namja cantik yang tadi aku lihat di kantor kepala sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mengedip. "Donghae-hyung? Cantik? Apa kau tidak salah lihat? Walaupun ia kurang zat besi dan sedikit bodoh, ikan itu tampan!"

"Tapi orang itu benar-benar cantik! Jika aku tidak mendengar suaranya, aku pasti tidak tahu kalau dia namja." ucap Changmin sambil bergidik ngeri. "Lagipula hanya kau satu-satunya anak pindahan hari ini, jadi siapa lagi dia kalau bukan walimu?"

"Sudah kukatakan hyungku tidak cantik!" kata Kyuhyun ketus. "Kau pasti salah orang."

"Benarkah?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa dia sekarang menuju kemari?"

Bibir Kyuhyun terkatup rapat. Entah mengapa rasanya tubuhnya tidak digerakkan. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. "M-Menuju kemari, kau bilang?"

"Hm, dia sedang berjalan ke sini. Mungkin beberapa langkah lagi sampai." Changmin mengerutkan alis saat matanya menangkap peluh yang mulai mengumpul di pelipis Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begini?!"

"A-Ani." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "A-Aku melupakan sesuatu, a-aku pergi!"

Namun sebelum ia dapat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebuah suara menghentikannya telak.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tetap ditempatmu."

Kyuhyun membeku.

 _Heechul-hyung…._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdiri; di ketinggian yang begitu menyesakkan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, pada bentang aspal dan baris sepeda yang disusun rapi memanjang. Lalu lebih jauh; pada jalanan kota Seoul yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki dan kendaraan bermotor. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, namun tetap menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Kotoran dan kerikil beringsut di bawah sepatunya saat ia melangkah. Ada suara bising dari lalu lintas di sebrang yang sedikit teredam oleh ketinggian dan jarak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian suara bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun memulai dengan tercekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Heechul tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk menatap pemuda itu lama, cengkramannya pada sebuah amplop coklat mengerat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memakai ekspresi seperti apa saat menghadapi sosok yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau menangis saat melihat kebencian yang tertera pada kedua manik sewarna musim gugur itu. Manik mata yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang kini sudah tidak lagi bersamanya.

"Heechul-hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. "Jawab aku."

Suara dengusan memenuhi relung telinga Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak untuk mendapati Heechul tersenyum sinis padanya. "Kau berani bertanya untuk apa aku datang kemari, bocah? Tidakkah kau punya rasa malu?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Perkataan Heechul langsung menusuk dalam. Ia membiarkan kata demi kata terkubur dalam tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya sebelum memalingkan muka. Jarinya menancap begitu dalam ke dalam kulit telapaknya yang mulai memerah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi kau dan sifat keras kepalamu itu tetap saja menolak untuk menerima kenyataan." katanya merendahkan. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita bukanlah keluarga—dan _selamanya_ tidak akan jadi keluarga. Jadi jangan pernah berusaha untuk berhubungan denganku lagi."

 _Hentikan._

"Entah dengan apa lagi aku harus menyakinkanmu." ucap Heechul sambil tertawa kecil. "Uang? Apa kau membutuhkan uang? Aku akan memberikanmu sebanyak yang kau inginkan jika memang itu tujuanmu, tapi jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi!"

 _Hentikan. Hentikan. Henti—_

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau membuatku menjadi wali sahmu, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!" teriaknya marah. Dibantingnya amplop coklat itu ke tanah hingga isinya berhamburan keluar diterbangkan angin. "Kau lihat ini? Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi walimu! Aku tidak pernah menandatangani apapun! Jadi kenapa aku terdaftar sebagai walimu huh?"

 _—_ _kan._

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun jawab aku!"

 _"_ _KARENA JUNGSOO-HYUNG SUDAH MENINGGAL!"_

 ** _Tes_**

Butir pertama hujan jatuh begitu saja dari langit. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari mendung yang bersembunyi dari balik awan sedari tadi. Bunyi berisik mulai terdengar dari bawah di mana orang-orang sibuk menemukan tempat berlindung. Beberapa bahkan rela merapat ke bawah pohon untuk terhindar dari hujan tetapi kebanyakan hanya tidak peduli. Terus berjalan menyusuri lalu lintas kita Seoul yang padat. Tangan terkatup rapat. Tubuh meringkuk. Namun pandangan mantap ke depan; tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

 _ **Tes**_

Tawa putus asa merangkak naik dari dasar perutnya. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir mengapa hujan selalu turun pada waktu yang tidak tepat dan membuatnya semakin tertekan.

 _ **Tes**_

 _Kenapa selalu hujan?_

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Menggelikan…." kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Karena Jungsoo-hyung sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini… karena kau adalah _satu-satunya_ keluarga yang aku punya sekarang… karena kau adalah _hyungku_! Apa kau masih membutuhkan alasan lain? Huh?"

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku bukanlah hyungmu!" raung Heechul naik pitam. "Aku bukan lagi bagian darimu ataupun Jungsoo, jadi jangan pernah menganggu hidupku lagi!"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tak satupun dari mereka merasa sanggup untuk memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar—getaran yang mungkin tidak disebabkan oleh hujan. Mungkin dari perasaannya yang kini tidak menentu. Mungkin juga dari perih yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. Tapi—

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

"Kenapa…?" bisiknya lemah, berharap suaranya terdengar di antara rintik hujan yang kian memburu. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Angin bertiup semilir, menghembus hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Kyuhyun mulai menggigil, bahunya bergetar hebat. Namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa karena aku terlahir cacat? Karena aku bukan adik yang sempurna untukmu? Karena aku tidak bisa kau ajak bermain _baseball_ saat musim panas ataupun berlarian di padang rumput dengan bebas? A-Atau karena kau malu memiliki adik yang buta sepertiku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "Apa kau p-pikir aku minta dilahirkan seperti ini?! A-Apa kau pikir aku minta dilahirkan dalam keluarga sempurna kalian?! Huh? Jawab aku hyung!"

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menelan kembali isakan yang berusaha menembus deret giginya. Pemuda itu mengedip saat panas mulai membakar kelopak matanya. Perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya; sesak yang sedang menderanya ini terasa begitu berbeda dari tahun-tahun lalu. Bahkan berbeda dari hari berhujan di mana Jungsoo pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kau tahu, h-hyung? Lebih dari s-sepuluh tahun aku tidak punya sosok yang bisa aku panggil keluarga. W-Walaupun kalian masih ada di dunia—walaupun _kau_ masih ada di dunia, aku bahkan tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan bebas... Kata seperti a-appa dan eomma, kata seperti _h-hyung_ —" suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat. "—sudah sangat lama sekali keluar dari mulutku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, matanya otomatis memejam saat rintik hujan jatuh dan mengecup kulitnya yang pucat. Setelah beberapa lama, katup matanya terbuka. _Bahkan langit_ , pikirnya, _tampak berbeda_. Tidak ada goresan biru pada kanvas putih lagi. Sudah hilang; mengabur di balik nuansa kelabu yang sungguh ia benci.

"Bagiku, kata-kata itu seperti tersendat di tenggorokan, tidak bisa kukeluarkan dengan bebas." Kyuhyun tertawa parau. "K-Kadang aku iri pada mereka di luar sana yang bisa memanggil keluarga mereka lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sehari, dan aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan…?"

"Cho Kyuhyun…" wajah Heechul mengeruh. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan laju ucapan Kyuhyun yang terus datang seperti deret kereta api. Pemuda itu menunggu sampai napas Kyuhyun mulai stabil dan getaran pada tubuhnya berhenti. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau bersikeras melakukan ini semua?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ia memaksakan sebuah tawa miris. "Tapi tolong beritahu aku ini; apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menerima maaf darimu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau sudi menggangapku sebagai adikmu?"

"Kau—"

"Apa dengan melemparkan tubuhku dari gedung ini akan membuatmu senang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membentangkan tanganya ke bawah, ke arah aspal yang berkilau tertimpa guyuran hujan. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan senyum pahit saat memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia berakhir di sana dengan tubuh remuk dan darah yang menggenang. Tapi saat ini rasanya sakit sekali; _lelah_ sekali. "Apa dengan menghilangnya aku dari dunia ini bisa membuatmu memaafkanku?"

"Y-Ya! Apa yang sebenarnya—" Heechul bergerak perlahan, namun Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu balas menatapnya tajam. Bulatan coklat kembar itu seolah-olah mengancam agar Heechul tidak bergerak mendekatinya.

"Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan melakukannya." bisiknya lemah. "Aku akan melakukannya jika itu berarti kau akan mengakuiku sebagai adikmu. Walaupun hanya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir." _di pemakamanku_. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya. Mengapa hati dan benaknya begitu kacau hingga ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Tapi saat ini; detik ini; pemuda itu tidak bisa melawan gerakan kakinya yang terus membawanya mendekati pagar pembatas.

(Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun tidak _sanggup.)_

"YA! HENTIKAN!" teriak Heechul saat setengah tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada di luar pagar pembatas. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hantaman hujan yang kian deras lalu mulai berlari kencang. "Cho Kyuhyun jangan—!"

Namun ia terlambat, karena dua detik sebelum Heechul mencapai tangan kurus itu, kaki Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan pijakkannya. Hal yang terakhir Heechul lihat adalah bulatan karamel Kyuhyun yang memandangnya penuh ketakutan. Lalu—

" _CHO KYUHYUN_!"

—hening.

(Kau tahu? Bahkan di tengah-tengah itu semua, hujan masih tetap turun.)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

Eyy, I'm back~ Mianhae lama… (T^T). Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan fanfiction dan ujian mid yg menyita waktu… selain itu, kabar buruk… Aku masuk rumah sakit lagi hehehe jadi mian kalau lamaa~ Oh well, sesuai dengan keputusan dari reviews kemarin, ff ini akan diupdate sebulan sekali dengan words 7-10k+ kecuali kalau aku lagi punya waktu lebih dan selesainya lebih cepet (kayak gini, berhubung dapet surat izin dokter) hehe~ Gimana? Chapter ini lebih cerah kan dari chapter kemarin? Habis gelap terbitlah terang~ #peace. Yep, _bucketlist_ Kyuhyun = permohonan Jungsoo. Udah ketebak pasti kan~

Karena udah biasa liat Kyu sama Changmin bff, di ff ini mereka musuhan dulu ya :) Gak pantes dibilang musuhan sih. Aku ingin membuat hubungan mereka serealistis mungkin. Untuk yg kangen sama Heekyu dan Kihyun, antisipasi chapter depan ya~

Dan karakter baru, ada Yesung, Kibum, dan Yoo Heeyeol! Well, karakter Yesung itu hasil eksekusi detik" terakhir tapi karakter Heeyeol dan Kibum udah ada di _masterboard_ sejak chapter awal fufufu~ Bagi kalian yang kangen sama Kibum, nih udah dimunculin _snow white_ nya~ Aku memang simpen dia lama, tapi sekarang udah dikeluarin nih. Kalau untuk karakter Heeyeol, gak banyak ngomong, aku suka banget interaksinya sama Kyu. Maniss :D Aku harap karakternya di sini gak OOC hehe~ Dengan chapter ini, aku udah nebus setengah hutangku :) Bentar lagi semuanya terkuat kok, jadi tunggu aja~

Btw, aku selalu pengen nanya ini dari awal. Apa ada yg susah ngikutin ff ini? :v Aku nyadar pake banget kalau baca ff ini butuh tenaga ekstra buat mikir akibat bahasaku yang kadang acakadul/ambigu/tersirat/dsb. Belum lagi kalimat yg panjangnya minta ampun dan paragraf" yg… ah, gitu deh. Mohon pengertian dari kalian semua karena itu adalah style aku dari awal nulis di ffn. Aku termasuk tipe orang yg suka nulis adegan dengan sedetail mungkin, supaya pembaca juga bisa ngerasain apa yg terjadi di dalam cerita karena itu butuh waktu yg lama untuk bikin chapter yg 'matang'. Gak bisa dijelasin pake kata" sih, kalau udah terbiasa nulis gini yah mau diapain lagi (T^T). Semoga gak ada yg terbebani ya :)

Sedikit konfirmasi:  
1\. Marga asli Heeyeol (di ff ini tentunya) adalah Cho, dan dia adalah paman dari Jungsoo, yang berarti masih kakak adik dengan Younghwan. Sekarang menetap di New York City. Seorang pengusaha ternama.  
2\. Suster Lee adalah perawat Kyuhyun a.k.a 'orang suruhan keluargaku' yang disebut" di chapter 1 hehe. Aku juga singgung lagi tentang dia di chapter 1, dan udah kasih hints (abal") tentang identitasnya di chapter 3, cuman gak tau ada yg nyadar atau nggak hehe~ Setidaknya udah paham kan sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun menutup diri sampai segitunya? :D  
Intinya, semua karakter di sini saling berhubungan antara satu sama lain. Jadi pinter" memahami hints yg udah aku tebar dimana" :)

Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview! Aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua! Selamat datang juga bagi para readers baru :) Semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaa~ Ini balasan untuk reviews chapter 9! Enjoy~

* * *

.

.

.

 **PeltingRain:** Hahaha, ini tisu chingu~ Nah lo, kenapa kata meninggalnya pake kutip segala XD. Waaaa, aku terharuuu! Gomawo udah mikirin kesehatan aku unnie (bener kan?!) aku jadinya baper nih #hiks #Nangis. Semoga chapter ini bisa membayar rasa penasarannya yaa! Thanks for reading hehe ^^

 **HarinKyuKyu:** Ahhh, mau gimana lagi plotnya udah gini dari awal… (TTATT). Jangan dong diidupin lagi, nanti dia jadi zombie hehe #abaikan #garing #hiks. Hahaha, udah kayak penyakit aja ff ini bisa bikin gejala" gitu~ Ini udah dilaksanakan yaa! Semoga sukaa~ Gomawo udah baca :)

 **Jihyerim:** Hehe, emang aneh yaa? Aku suka sih sama plot twist kayak gini~ Masalah game yang bakal mereka mainin, tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Michhazz:** Ahhh, gomawooo :) Sayangnya aku memang mudah banget sakit, jadi gini deh hiks (T^T). Hehe, soal permainan kayaknya udah jelas kan? Masalah Kyunie ganti nama juga rasanya udah aku bongkar di atas. Hohoho, masalah itu rahasia yaa~ Aku juga buat ff ini sambil dengerin lagu" Kyu kok~ Sumpah cocok pake banget! Waaahh, gomawooo udah ngertiin aku :) Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Illena Davis:** Huwaaa, mianhaee~ :( Hahaha, emang kalau lagi hujan feelsnya bikin mau nangis mulu (TwT). Kayaknya banyak deh yg gak rela dia mati :) Waaa…. Gomawo yaa! Aku pasti jaga kesehatan kok~ Gomawo udah baca! ^^

 **Lee Hyera:** Hehehe, mianhae eonni~ Aku memang tabitatnya selalu di genre angst sih :) Eh, serius eonnie? Masak baru pertama kali? Memang sih kematian salah satu pemeran utama itu jarang banget, tapi pasti ada kok, salah satunya ff ini hehehe. Ah, masalah Jungsoo, apa eonni masih mikir gitu habis baca chapter ini? Aku udah tekankan di awal sih, masalah hidup Jungsoo itu sad end atau bad end tergantung pada presepsi masing". Sebagai manusia, aku rasa wajar buat dia bertingkah gitu… tapi memang bener harusnya dia lebih berani untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya daripada harus sembunyi kayak pengecut… Waaa! Iya nih… sebulan ini tugas beneran numpuk sama mid jadi otomatis drop deh :( Gomawo yaa udah ngertiin! Thanks for reading~

 **Chaerin:** Hehehe, kenapa yaaa? Aku juga gak tau #PLAKK. Gomawo udah baca! ^^

 **Angel sparkyu:** Ahh, beneran gak nyangka? Syukur deh berarti ceritaku gak ketebak :) Banyak berdoa aja yaa supaya evil kecil bisa menang dari evil besar~ Thanks for reading!

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** MARIIIIII~~ Hehehe, mianhae. Tapi mau gimana lagi akunya memang suka angst :(:( Hahaha, apa setelah baca chapter ini masih penasaran? Aku harap udah terjawab ya sebagian dari pertanyaanmu. Aww, thank you so much! Hehe I will so don't worry! It's just really busy here and you know how university works… please wish me luck! :) Iyyaa, aku juga mikirnya kalau dicepetin jadi gak jelas. Untung banyak yg setuju dengan pendapatku~ Gomawo yaa uda baca! ^^

 **MinahELFin:** Memang selalu ada kata tbc eonnie~ Kalau gak ada mau sepanjang apaa ff ini jadinya? Wkwkwkwk~ Ini chapter sembilan eonnie~ Dan kenapa Jungsoo matinya tragis aku juga gak tau hehe :) Iyaa eonnie, biasa deh tugas numpuk terus jadinya aku drop. Waaa, gomawoooo! Semoga chapter ini memenuhi ekspetasi yaa~ Thanks for reading ^^

 **Kyuchocho13:** Uwaa, apa aku harus seneng liat kalian nangis atau malah baper? #abaikan #gakjelas. Hehehe, masalah Jungsoo, banyak yaa yg terungkap di chapter ini. Aku udah usahain jelasin kronologi dari kejadian 10 tahun lalu, semoga sosok Jungsoo semakin dan mudah di pahami yaa~ Hehehe, aku usahain yaa! Gomawo udah bacaa :D

 **:** Hahaha, enggak kok~ Aku gak bakal setega itu deh soalnya aku udah bikin dia buta (dulu), penyakitan, hampir sekarat, dsb. Masak mau dibuat gila jugaa :) Hehehe, kayaknya dilemma semua nih. Semoga chapter ini bisa memenuhi standar yaa! Thanks for reading~~

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Hehehe iyaa~ Gomawo yaa udah baca :)

 **Uixalmnt:** Yepp, aku emang rencananya mau bikin sekitar di nomor itu~ Hehehe, kalau masalah hiatus sebisa mungkin gak bakal aku lakuin kecuali emang ada masalah yg gak bisa ditunda :) Ahh, kalau kapan ff ini end, tergantung sih. Soalnya kan udah deket liburan nih, kali aja bisa cepet updatenya *Ahem* #akutariklagi #awasphp. Hahaha, iyaa Jungsoo memang udah 'meninggal' di sini tapi critanya belum selesai kok :) Yah, kalau sih Kyu mah, antara dia mau menata hidup atau tambah bikin berantakan juga masih dipertanyakan (?) Stay tuned aja deh pokoknya :) Waaaa, gomawoooo! Thanks yaa udah baca! ^^

 **Mmzzaa:** Hehehe, pasti karena Jungsoo 'meninggal' nih #PLAKK. Waaa, kamu juga nonton? Sumpah dua episode terakhir bikin aku banjir air mata huhuhu… (TTATT). Ini udah dilanjut~ Moment Heekyu antisipasi chapter depan ya! Thanks for reading~~ ^^

 **Apriliaa765:** Wah, pasti karena efek 'kematian' Jungsoo hehehe~ #ditabok. Kalau masalah Heechul sm Kyu sih… antisipasi chapter depan ya! Kayaknya bakalan seru deh fufufu~ Ahh, ini udah panjang kok :) Semoga puas ya bacanya! Gomawo udah bacaa!

 **Nanakyu:** Ahh, cheonmanaeyo~~ Waaaaa, gomawo buat pujiannyaaa! #tersipu #baper #nangis. Aku seneng deh kalau ff-ku bisa bikin readers-nya ikut merasakan tiap scene yg ada di cerita :) Hehehe, masalah itu, antisipasi chapter depan yaa! Hae disimpen dulu, sekarang waktu Changmin untuk bersinar :) Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Desviana407:** Iyaa, Jungsoonya aku 'tamatin' di chapter Sembilan hehe~ Hiks kita samaa, aku udah tugas numpuk ditambah mid lagi~ (TvT) Gomawo udah baca! Fighting! ^^

 **Younghee:** Hehe, gomawo yaa karena udah rela nunggu ff ini :) Ahh, aku usahain gak lama" banget kok, kecuali ada urusan mendadak. Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Tyas1013:** Yepp, nggak ketebak ya? Hehe, mianhaee~ Mau gimana lagi akunya beneran suka angst :) Waaaaa.. gomawo yaa udah ngertiin! Kalau bisa emang ff ini gak usah di-end tapi nanti bosen kaliannya~ Ini udah dilanjut yaa, semoga puas bacanya! Sekali lagi gomawoo~ ^^

 **Miharu Aina:** Ehhh? Jadi aku harus panggil apa? (T^T). Yep, siapa yg tahu kalau bukan dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan? Karena itu komunikasi diperlukan :) Hehehe, malaikat juga gak pure" amat, bisa ngelakuin salah juga, bisa khilaf juga, tapi tentunya pingin yg terbaik buat kita #sokbijak #abaikan #hiks. Masalah appa Cho dan Changmin, coba bikin koneksi aja yaa~ Nanti semuanya bakal jatuh ke satu titik loh. Masalah menyesal atau enggak… hmm, tunggu aja deh hehe~ Antisipasi chapter depan yaa buat Heekyu moments! Gak ppa kok panjang aku malah suka bacanya :D Wahhh, gomawoo! Jaa mata nee~~

 **Cho sabil:** Kenapa yaa? #PLAKK. Hehehe, gomawooo~ Thanks yaa udah baca :)

 **Readlight:** Hehehe, kayaknya aku kemarin lagi semangat"nya nulis~~ (?) Semoga mengejutkan dalam arti baik yaa :) Gomawoo udah baca! ^^

 **Yuliyuzumaky:** Hahaha, mianhae udah nunggu lama :) Masalah angst, no comment deh :) Aku emang sukanya angst~ Dilanjut pasti dong~ Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Samaaa, aku juga campur aduk pas nulis chapter kemarin huhuhu… #baper. Hehe, masalah game masih kabur kayaknya, semakin lama makin jelas kok mau Kyuhyun apa :) Antisipasi chapter depan yaa buat Heekyu moments :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **Kodok:** Hehehe, thanks for reading yaa~ ^^

 **Anonim-san:** Hehehe, hal baik dong gak ketebak :) Ahh, bisa dilihat gitu juga yaa :) Sayagnya masih banyak yg harus Kyu selesain, dan masak hidupnya gitu aja sih… kan kasian hehe. Waaaa, gomawo udah ngertiin~ Antisipasi chap depan yaa buat Kyuchul moments~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Jihyunelf:** Hmmm, apa yaa? #PLAKK. Ditunggu aja yaa, thanks for reading~ ^^

 **Nurani506:** Hhaha, ini syok dalam arti baik atau buruk? :) Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Eka Elf:** Kalau udah mutusin sesuatu, yakin deh bakal dia lakuin. Keras kepala banget sihh Kyu itu :) Maksudnya…. Apa ya? #ditabok. Spekulasi aja duluu, tebak" berhadiah. Waaa… aku jadi malu :) Thanks for reading yaa ^^ (Log in atau nggak gak masalah kok :) Semangat!)

 **Ailedachangkyu:** Aku juga baperrrrrr….. kenapa oh kenapa? #PLAK #gakjelas #abaikan. Siapa sebenarnya sosok Chwang… tebak" aja dulu yaa :) Snow whitenya udah di munculin tuh. Mianhae aku nyimpennya lama, soalnya aku ini pemilih sama penempatan karakter d Kibumnya cocok banget sama yg satu ini~ Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Choding:** …aku jga sedih (T^T). Hehehe, yg suka Heekyu kayaknya harus bersabar diri deh :) Waa, gomawoo! Thanks for reading yaa~~

 **Atik1125:** Hehe, sebenernya makin menderita juga nggak, mungkin bisa dibilang ini titik balik dari hidup Kyu? Masalah Changmin, udah banyak kan clue-nya?Coba deh spekulasi siapa tau tebakanmu bener :) Waaa…. Aku seneng deh kalau ff ini berhasil bikin kamu 'masuk' dalam ceritanya #baper #nangis. Ahh, masalah update mianhae :( Banyak yg milih chapter panjang dengan waktu lama (kira" sebulan). Semoga tetep minat baca ff ini yaa! Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Hehe, iyaa banyak yg setuju sama plot awal :) 'Cara istimewa' banget dong~ Tapi karakter Jungsoo masih lanjut kok, masih ada yg belum diungkapin tentang dia jadi stay tuned aja~ Waaaaa… gomawo buat pujiannyaa~ #blush #baper #hiks. Thanks for reading yaa!

 **MissBabyKyu:** Hehehe, bagus dehh kalau gitu~ Iyaa akunya juga jadi rindu sama Jungsoo :( Tapi tenang aja dia tetep bakal muncul kok walaupun selip sana-sini karena masih ada yg belum terungkap tentang masa lalu mereka. Ahh, masalah Heekyu sama Changkyu, pelan" yaa, nanti semuanya bakal terungkap kok :) Huwaaaa…. Gomawo unnie :):) Hehe, kalau moment Heekyu antisipasi chapter depan yaa~ Gomawo udah bacaa~ ^^

 **Cinya:** Yah, kayaknya Kyu terusan dibenci deh sama keluarganya apapun yg dia lakuin :( Hehehe, game apa yaa? Tebak" deh kali aja dapet piring cantic! #PLAKK #gak jelas #abaikan. Changmin tentunya korban dong~ Sama seperti (future) bestfriendnya. Thanks for reading :)

 **Reader:** Masalah Jungsoo sih tergantung presepsi kita masing" :) Dan alasan kenapa dia gak berani, pasti udah paham kan abis baca chapter ini (TvT). Kyu nantangin Heechul buat apa yaa…? #PLAKK. Ahh, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya! Nanti juga kebongkar~ Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Devina20:** Hii jugaa hehe~ :) Huwaaa… gomawo buat pujiannya! #blush #baper #nangis. Hehehe, abis baca chap ini, apa julukannya masih sama? :D Cieee, biarkan semua mengalir… super sekali *ahem*sensor*ahem*. Aminnn, pasti dilanjut sampai end kok, jadi tenang aja ya! Hehehe, aku pasti bales semua review, jangan sungkan, ok? Thanks for reading~ ^^

 **Dewi leitte:** ? Bikin kamu apa? Kayaknya kepotong dehh… wkwkwkwk. Yah, mau gimana lagi Kyu ujung"nya pasti jadi kambing hitam :( Masalah Changmin… sedikit kejawab kah? Semoga iya yaa :) Mianhae lama updatenyaa (TvT). Gomawo udah baca!

 **Simahiro:** Iyaa, dia dirawat dua belas tahun lalu jadi umurnya kira" 5/6 tahun waktu itu bertepatan dengan keluarnya Jungsoo dari rumah :) Hehe, udah kejawab kayaknya pertanyaannya~ Mianhae lama (T^T). Ahh, nggak papa kok! Tenang aja~~ Aku pasti jawab semua pertanyaan yg masih buat kalian bingung. Kalau masalah clue memang udah aku tebar sana sini, tapi seperti biasa kalimat dan paragrafku beneran membingungkan jadi butuh kerja ekstra buat paham hehe~ Nggak heran deh kalau masih banyak yg bingung dan salah presepsi :) Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Sparkyubum:** Kenapa yaaa? Aku juga bingung… #PLAKK #gakjelas #abaikan. Hehehe, kayaknya harus banyak berdoa deh biar jadi kenyataan! Gomawo udah bacaa :)

 **Phn19:** Semoga dalam artian baik yaa :) Masalah Heekyu sih, antisipasi chapter depan ok? Thanks for reading!^^

 **Aesongie:** Apa yaa? Hehehe, gomawo udah baca~ ^^

 **Hyunhua:** Huwaaa, gomawoo :) Hehe, masalah Kyu malang atau enggak, tergantung presepsi deh. Bisa dibilang miris, tapi bisa dibilang bagus juga karena akhirnya dia bisa 'bergerak maju' dari tempatnya sekarang. Aku awalnya mau buat mimpi, tapi akhirnya gak jadi karena itu terlalu klise… di dunia nyata sih semuanya gak bisa di filter (T^T), karena itu aku mau buat serealistis mungkin~ Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Episitimaryam11:** Ahh, nggak papa kok santai ajaa :) Iya dongg, masak Kyuhyun yg ketabrak ckckckck~ Hehe, gimana yaa~ Tunggu aja yaa chapter selanjutnyaa #ditabok. Iya nih harus banyak berdoa biar Heekyu bisa rukun kayak di chapter 7-8 hehe~ Gomawo udah bacaaa! ^^

 **Rangeralone:** Hehehe, gomawoo~ Ini udah dilanjut :) Thanks for reading yaa :D

 **Yolyol:** Hahaha, kita sama kok chingu :) Aku penggemar angst sejati dan selalu suka sama cerita" tragis bin nyesek #gakjelas #abaikan. Ahh, masalah itu sih, tergantung presepsi masing" dan cara menghadapinya :) Hehehe, Heechul sama Jungsoo kan hanya manusia. Begitu juga sama appa dan umma Cho, jadi wajar mereka melakukan kesalahan. Jangan benci mereka dong (T^T). Gomawo udah baca!

Oke sekian dariku! Jika masih ada yang bingung atau apa, tanyakan aja lagi :) Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	11. a solitary haven for us sinners

_"_ _And by his self, I mean the thing he was to himself—  
it – the thing – was quite unknown to me.  
I created him solely in relation to myself like a work of art,  
beautiful and pure in the sunlight; it was an object corresponding to the ghost inside me.  
It was a picture of my (forgotten) little brother."  
\- Kim Heechul ex. Cho Heechul -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Baginya, ada banyak tingkatan dari rasa kehilangan.

Yang pertama masih konstan; rasa sakit yang diterima masih baru; masih segar. Ingatan tentang sosok itu selalu mucul dalam benak, membuatnya tersiksa. Pada tahap ke dua sakit itu mulai surut dan mengalir dengan waktu; kadang terlupakan, terkubur di dalam sudut otak bersamaan dengan pergantian hari. Lalu di tahap ketiga, harapan dan keputusasaan menjadi musuh dalam selimut. Membuatnya rindu akan sosok yang sudah lama pergi. Merintis harapan di hatinya hingga ia tidak dapat lagi membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana realita.

 _Lalu sekarang, apa aku masih berada di dalam mimpi?_

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai terdorong ke belakang, kakinya kehilangan pijakan dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah melayang di udara. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Rasa sakit di dadanya kini hanya tinggal denyut tumpul; hampir tidak terasa.

 _Jungsoo-hyung, aku lelah. Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang?_

Mata Kyuhyun perlahan menutup.

 _Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi._

Namun satu detik kemudian, bulatan karamelnya membuka lebar.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun?!_

 ** _SRAK!_**

"Argh!" Kyuhyun meringis ketika tulang keringnya menghantam dinding kuat. Sebelum ia terjun bebas ke bawah, Kyuhyun segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggir gedung. Tubuhnya yang kurus bergelantungan di sana hanya dengan bermodalkan topangan tangan.

"—HYUN! YA! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?!"

Kepala Kyuhyun otomatis mendongak; wajah cemas Heechul menyambutnya dari atas. Kemudian ia menengok ke bawah, di mana orang-orang mulai berkerumun. Menatap mereka dengan khawathir. Kyuhyun mengutuk ketika menyadari kalau suara teriakan mereka pasti sudah menyentak seisi sekolah.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun kembali mendongak saat Heechul berteriak padanya. "Cepat berikan tanganmu!"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan keras. Sesuatu mulai membara di dalam dadanya. "J-Jangan—"

Heechul melotot tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan hah?! Cepat pegang tanganku!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" raungnya kuat saat Heechul makin menjulurkan tangannya agar berada di radius genggaman Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan, terlebih dari orang yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. "Aku bisa sendiri!"

"YA! Dasar keras kepala!" bukannya menarik tangannya kembali, pemuda itu masih bersikeras untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk berakting sok kuat! Cepat pegang bodoh!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

"YA! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!

"Ya! Kenapa kau benar-benar keras kepala?!"

"Karena jika bukan diriku sendiri, tidak akan ada artinya!"

Segala sesuatunya hening, yang terdengar hanya bunyi nafas yang memburu dan bisikan-bisikan yang datang dari bawah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keduanya dan memilih untuk fokus pada pinggiran pagar yang sedikit menjorok keluar. Dengan tangan gemetar, segera ia raih patahan besi itu. Berusaha begitu keras agar beratnya tidak membebani benda itu teralu banyak.

Heechul menatap pemuda itu terkejut ketika ia mulai menarik dirinya ke atas, melewati pagar pembatas yang licin akibat air hujan. Walaupun butuh waktu lama, belum lagi ditambah dengan raut kesakitan yang tertera pada setiap gerak tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berhasil melewati pagar pembatas dan mendarat dengan selamat tepat di samping kaki Heechul.

"Kau…." Heechul terperangah dengan nafas tersengal. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya begitu bodoh. "Sebernarnya apa yang salah denganmu? K-Kau benar-benar…"

Tidak ada tanggapan, dan Heechul kembali memandanginya dalam diam. Setelah beberapa kali mengatur nafas, Kyuhyun langsung mengamati telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi berdenyut sakit. Banyak luka tersemat di sana, mulai dari goresan kecil hingga luka mengaga yang mengeluarkan darah. Cedera yang ia alami tidak terlalu serius untuk ukuran perbuatan gila yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mendunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dibalik tirai coklat kehitaman. Bahu pemuda itu sedikit bergetar. Awalnya Heechul mengira Kyuhyun sedang menangis, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh ketika sebuah tawa membelah keheningan. Melambung tinggi di udara lalu menusuk tulangnya dalam.

"Jeongmal…" Kyuhyun menyeka matanya yang berair. "Aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan."

"Bocah…" Heechul bergumam, pandangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak dari sosok di hadapannya ini. "Kau—"

"Kau pasti senang 'kan melihatku begini?" hardiknya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Ah, tentu saja kau senang. Ini tontonan yang _jauh_ lebih menarik ketimbang memandangi mayat dengan disfigurasi dari atas gedung, ne, _Kim uisa_?"

Mulut Heechul otomatis membuka dan menutup. "A-Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." potong Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kau membenciku. Kau ingin melihatku menderita. Yada yada yada." katanya dengan nada merendahkan. "Aku mengerti, sungguh. Kau membenciku. Ya, membenciku setengah mati."

"Kau…" bisik Heechul pelan. "Kau mengatakan semua omong kosong ini, tapi apa kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu?"

Mulut Kyuhyun otomatis menutup, sorot matanya meredup. "Karena Jungsoo-hyung? Karena Younghwan-ssi? Atau karena… eomma?" ucapnya setelah beberapa detik. "Di rumah sakit… kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang kecelakaan… Apa aku yang sudah menyebabkan eomma begitu? Apa karena perbuatanku, eomma jadi kehilangan ingatannya?"

Heechul tersenyum miris. "Apa kau mempercayai kata-kataku?"

Tawa kembali menyelip di suatu tempat di tenggorokan Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk mengatupkan bibir rapat. Pemuda itu memandangi Heechul sejenak, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi.

"Entahlah, hyung. _Kau_ beritahu aku. Apa itu adalah kebenaran?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa aku pahami lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku membedakan apakah kau sedang berbohong atau jujur jika semua yang kau tujukkan padaku hanyalah kebencian?"

Heechul terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

 ** _BRAK!_**

 _"_ _YA! Segera buka pintu ini sekarang!"_

Gedoran yang bercampur teriakan dari pintu menyadarkan mereka dari benak masing-masing.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan." gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah oleh peluh dan hujan. "Baru hari pertama, dan masalahku sudah bertambah saja. Ini hari yang sial."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat darah merembes pada seragamnya. Diusapnya jejak kemerahan itu dengan punggung tangan, namun itu malah membuat noda makin besar. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, _lagi_ , sebelum berbalik menghadap Heechul.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini, hyung." Kyuhyun segera membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan. "Mereka sudah menungguku di luar. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Jung seonsaeng-nim menghukumku lagi." pamitnya sambil tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan, namun satu meter dari pintu, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ah, sebelum aku pergi." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan. "Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk menjadikanmu sebagai wali sahku. Ini bukan bagian dari _game_ yang akan kita mainkan, hyung. Kau tahu, aku bukan tipe yang suka memakai _cheat_ sepertimu."

Heechul meringis, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

 _Cho Kyuhyun…_

"Hm, aku rasa itu saja." katanya lagi, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Pemuda itu lantas memutar _knob_ pelan hingga mengeluarkan bunyi klik yang samar. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu!"

 _…_ _apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau sudah sejak lama berhenti di sana,  
menunggu untuk diselamatkan,  
menunggu untuk pengampunan.  
Namun kejamnya realita teralu kuat untuk kau tepis.  
Karena itu tiap kalimat yg terlontar dari bibirmu,  
akan selalu bertanya;_

 _._

 _._

 _Bisakah kita kembali—  
pada kebahagiaan yang telah berlalu?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter ten  
_ a solitary haven for us; sinners

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam diceramahi atas tindakannya yang, menurut mereka, ' _sangat bodoh dan luar biasa gila_ ' Kyuhyun akhirnya dibebaskan dari kekang ruang konseling. Pemuda itu menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah terseok. Pegal sudah memacung semua sendinya, yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah pulang dan tidur. Ia benar-benar lelah, ditambah lagi ia sama sekali tidak melihat Heechul di manapun, bahkan ketika ia keluar dan mencari-cari sosok itu di gedung sekolah yang sekarang sudah sepi.

 _Ah, apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan?_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Setengah jam setelah kekacauan yang hampir membuat satu sekolah gempar, Heechul seperti menghilang ditelan angin. Sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Para guru yang berniat meminta keterangan malah dibuat kebingungan karena sulitnya melacak keberadaan pemuda itu. Setelah satu jam mencoba dan tetap nihil, mereka akhirnya menyerah. Memilih untuk menelan Kyuhyun bulat-bulat selaku 'tersangka' yang tertinggal di tempat kejadian.

Pemuda itu mengecek jam di koridor yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Donghae tidak akan pulang sebelum pukul tujuh karena ada operasi yang harus ia tangani. Harusnya dokter muda itu ikut menemaninya di ruang konseling untuk menerima _sedikit_ – ahem – teguran dari pihak sekolah. Untung saja para guru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian ini karena kebohongan manis yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

( _Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset karena hujan seongsang-nim_ , katanya dengan pandangan memelas. _Ini hanya kecelakaan, dan lihat, aku baik-baik saja! Tolong maklumi keadaan Heechul-hyung. Ia menghilang karena dapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit. Aku harap kau tidak menggangunya, dia sangat sibuk_. _Ne_ , _seonsaeng-nim?_ )

Kebohongan manis, dan fakta kalau mereka tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas akibat hujan yang turun begitu deras.

 _Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa berterimaksih pada hujan._

"Heh. Katakan saja okupasi mereka sebagai dokter spesialis rumah sakit ternama, dan mereka langsung percaya begitu saja." geleng Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. "Bagaimana bisa mereka menelan kebohongan seperti menelan air?"

Karena masih kesal, Kyuhyun terus menggerutu sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Orang asing itu mengenakan _coat_ tebal dan syal rajut yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah, ditambah lagi dengan sepasang kacamata kotak membingkai matanya yang makin membuatnya tampak misterius. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun lama; menarik matanya atas setiap gerak tubuh pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dengan langkah pelan.

"Ahhh, hari yang sangat melelahkan!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangan liar. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa pegal. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju lantai dua dengan malas, tentu masih dengan gerutu yang keluar dari katup bibir. "Aigoo… kenapa sekolah ini tidak dipasang lift atau elevator?"

Langkahnya serta merta berhenti ketika pintu bertuliskan 3-A mucul dalam sudut pandang. Didorongnya pintu perlahan. Sebuah senyum tercetak di wajah ketika mendapati tasnya masih tergeletak di tempat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Pemuda itu membuka isinya, lega karena tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang.

Sehabis memastikan kelengkapan barangnya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tasnya dari meja. Sesuatu jatuh bersamaan dengan tarikannya ke lantai. Kyuhyun lantas menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Dipungutnya benda itu, dahinya berkerut. "Siapa yang meletakkan plester dan kompres di sini?"

Kyuhyun rasa, ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang luka lecet pada telapak tangannya. Guru-guru memang sudah berusaha menyeretnya ke klinik, namun pemuda itu menolak mati-matian dengan alasan kalau lukanya hanyalah luka kecil. Jadi—

 _…_ _siapa?_

 ** _BRAK!_**

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika suara debuman keras tiba-tiba meraung dari balik pintu. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

 _Jangan-jangan—_

"Argh molla! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dengan langkah seribu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan diri satu detik setelah kereta mulai bergerak. Karena lelah, Kyuhyun lantas memejamkan mata sambil memijit keningnya. Ia membiarkan suara dari pengeras menggema begitu saja; kalimat demi kalimat mati ketika sampai di telinganya. Benaknya terlalu sibuk berfikir tentang insiden yang baru saja ia alami. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya sampai seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun segera terlonjak dengan mata masih setengah tertutup. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "H-Huh? Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kau – menjatuhkan – sesuatu."

"Ah." Kyuhyun mengedip ketika melihat tasnya sudah tergeletak di bawah, isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana. Para penumpang lain di sekitarnya, terutama gadis-gadis yang memakai seragam, terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun refleks menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, ia masih belum terbiasa menerima perhatian orang banyak kepadanya.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, Kyuhyun kembali menengok ke samping. Matanya menyapu wajah rupawan dengan kulit pucat yang entah mengapa tampak familiar. Pemuda asing itu menyilangkan kaki layaknya seorang bangsawan, sepasang earphone menggantung di leher. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk berterimakasih, namun terdiam saat menyadari kalau seragam yang pemuda itu kenakan sama sepertinya. Ia menajamkan mata. _Kim Kibum_ ; tertulis di sana.

"Kau," mulainya dengan penasaran. "—sekolah di tempat yang sama sepertiku?"

Kibum – pemuda itu – hanya melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Uh, terima kasih sudah membantuku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ini adalah pertama kali ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Biasanya ia yang menghiraukan orang lain, bukan sebaliknya.

"Hn."

"Um, apa kau juga dalam perjalanan ke rumah?"

"Hn."

"Kau turun di stasiun mana?"

Kibum melirik lagi, alisnya bertautan. "Bukan urusanmu." katanya dingin. Namun sesuatu sempat melintas di matanya sebelum ia berbalik, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Sudut persegi serta merta terbentuk di dahi Kyuhyun.

 _Benar-benar tidak sopan!_

"Ya! Kau ini punya mulut tapi dipakai sembarangan!" bentaknya dengan nyaring. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya menegur. Bagimanapun juga, ini adalah tempat umum. "Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun?!"

Atas tuduhan itu, Kibum mengerlingkan matanya bosan. "Hn."

"Hn. Hn. HN!" tiru Kyuhyun sambil memelotot lucu. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya di udara, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu mucul jika ia kesal. "Apa kau tidak lulus tk? Apa kosa katamu begitu terbatas sampai-sampai hanya dua huruf itu yang kau gunakan? Huh?"

" _Hn_." kata Kibum, _lagi_. Kali ini dengan penekanan.

Ubun-ubun Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan asap. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Tadi pagi ia harus bersabar menghadapi si bocah Changmin dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi manusia kutub tidak lulus tk. Apa yang sebenarnya salah dengan hidupnya? " _YA!_ Aku beritahu padamu—!"

" _Perhatian. Perhatian. Kereta akan segera tiba pada Stasiun Seocho dalam lima menit. Saya ulangi, kereta akan segera tiba—"_

"Ah," Kalimatnya berhenti seketika. Jika saja bukan karena pengumuman itu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengoceh habis-habisan. Sepertinya ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. "Itu stasiunku."

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut. Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya, bersiap-siap untuk turun bahkan lebih cepat pemuda itu. Pintu kereta membuka bersamaan dengan suara desis mesin yang melengking. Kibum langsung melangkah keluar, namun sebelum ia melewati batas pintu, pemuda itu memberikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini." katanya datar. "Lain kali jangan di buang."

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun meremang. Ia memandangi plester dan kompres di tangannya yang bergetar, lalu berbalik memandangi Kibum dengan mulut menganga. Namun pemuda itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya melepaskan pandangannya satu detik sebelum mencari-cari sosok pemuda itu lagi.

 _Apa dia penguntit?! Mahkluk halus penguntit?!_

"A-Andwae." geleng Kyuhyun, keringat dingin mulai mengembun di sisi pelipisnya. " _A-Andwae_!"

Sudah bisa dipastikan, ia tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Lee uisa!"

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Saya permisi!"

Donghae melepaskan _scrub_ yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan ia masih belum juga berada di apartemen. Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan makan sebelum ia pulang.

Mereka memang sudah pindah ke sebuah blok apartemen lima menit dari St. Mary sejak satu bulan lalu. Donghae rasa sudah cukup belasan tahun Kyuhyun habiskan di antara dinding putih rumah sakit. Sekarang pemuda itu bisa melihat, Donghae ingin menunjukkan dunia yang sebenarnya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Ia bukannya memutuskan ini dalam sehari. Melihat kesehatan Kyuhyun yang makin membaik dari waktu ke waktu, tidak ada salahnya bagi pemuda itu untuk menikmati hidup selagi dia masih diberikan kesempatan.

Donghae tidak akan mengekangnya lagi jika itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Ah, Lee uisa." Donghae berbalik untuk mendapati seorang dokter senior tersenyum padanya. "Kau terlihat lelah. Apa operasinya berjalan lancar?"

"Ne, sunbaenim." katanya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Pasien sempat mengalami _shock_ ringan, tapi kami bisa mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Kerja bagus." pujinya tulus. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan seperti mendiang ibumu."

Donghae membeku. "S-Sunbaenim mengenal ibu saya?"

"Tentu saja, kami cukup dekat saat dia masih bertugas di rumah sakit ini. Hyangsook-ssi orang yang supel, sangat sulit untuk tidak berteman dengannya." katanya sambil menahan senyum. "Dia wanita yang benar-benar keras kepala dan punya pendirian kuat. Wajahnya rupawan tapi tingkahnya kadang kekanak-kanakan." ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan. "Rasanya masih bisa kuingat jelas walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya."

"Ah…" sorot mata Donghae meredup. "Begitu…"

"Ibumu itu bukan seorang jenius sepertimu." potongnya sambil tersenyum maklum. "Dia sangat ceroboh dan pelupa, sangat aneh mengingat profesinya sebagai suster yang membutuhkan ketelitian tinggi. Tapi disamping itu, Hyangsook-ssi memiliki hati yang baik dan lemah lembut. Semua orang sangat menikmati dirawat olehnya."

 _Eomma…_

"Ah," Dokter itu menyentikkan jari saat teringat sesuatu. "Tapi dari semua pasien ibumu, aku rasa ada satu orang yang paling berkesan."

Menanggapi ini, Donghae hanya bisa mengedip bingung. "Huh?"

"Omo, aku lupa kalau ini adalah rahasia." Shindong tersenyum canggung. "Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa memberitahumu. Kau anaknya, tentu saja kau berhak tahu."

"Sunbaenim…"

"Beberapa tahun sebelum kecelakaan maut itu terjadi, Hyangsook-ssi pernah bertugas sebagai suster pribadi. Pasiennya seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang mengidap penyakit yang serupa seperti mendiang ayahmu. Aku rasa karena itu dia dipilih. Terlepas itu, aku bisa melihat kalau dia sangat menyayangi pasiennya itu. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu dan anak."

"Benarkah?" bisik Donghae. "Kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, keberadaan pasien memang dirahasiakan saat itu karena beberapa alasan menyangkut keselamatannya." tutur Shindong. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti karena waktu itu kami bertugas di bangsal yang berbeda."

"Ah… begitukah…"

 _Eomma… apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?_

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Raut wajah Donghae berubah keruh. Shindong yang menyadari ini langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Um, Donghae-ah." panggil Shindong. "Jika kau mau, aku masih menyimpan beberapa foto di laci nakasku. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menerimanya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang semula diwarnai dengan senja berganti menjadi kelabu. Siluet malam menyusup dari balik kumpulan awan _nimbostratus_ yang muncul makin banyak. Pemuda itu merapatkan _cardigan_ nya erat saat hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk. Angin semakin gencar menerpa bumi, sesekali dengan hentakan keras yang membuat pakaian setengah tersingkap. Heechul bisa mendengar orang-orang di jalan menggerutu kesal. Uap yang timbul dari bibir mereka berbaur dengan kabut tipis yang terbentuk akibat gerimis.

"Sebentar lagi aku yakin hujan deras akan turun." kata Heechul sambil memasukkan kedua tangan dalam kantong. Bisa ia rasakan butir air menghujam kulit di balik lengan _cardigan_ nya "Argh, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan."

Dengan malas-malasan, ia menyusuri trotoar yang kini diterangi dengan pendar lampu jalan. Heechul menatap pemandangan itu datar. Hal yang semula terlihat begitu memukau sekarang tampak mati. Ia tidak lagi menemukan warna-warni yang tercetak pada aspal dan genangan air indah. Baginya warna-warna itu sudah luntur, hampir tidak berbeda dengan hitam dan kelabu.

Mungkin ini terdengar menyebalkan, namun Heechul sudah terlalu muak melihat dunia yang tidak henti-hentinya bergerak ini. Dunia yang bergerak begitu cepat; cepat sekali hingga ia tidak yakin bisa mengikuti kecepatan yang rasanya di luar akal tersebut.

 ** _BRUK!_**

"Ah! Mianhae!" Heechul mengedip ketika tubuhnya limbung, sebelum ia jatuh dengan hentakan keras. Ringisan keluar dari bibirnya saat pantatnya mencium aspal. Melihat ini, pemuda yang tadi menabraknya segera membantunya berdiri. "Mian! Aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru!"

Entah apa yang merasuki Heechul, pemuda itu hanya diam. Tidak satupun kata lolos dari bibir; rasa-rasanya ia tidak memiliki energi yang cukup untuk sekedar meneriaki orang asing di hadapannya ini. "Hn."

"Jeongmal mianhae, ahjumma!" teriak pemuda itu lagi sambil membungkukan badan. "Lain kali aku akan menaktrikmu teh sebagai tanda aku benar-benar menyesal!"

"A-Ahjumma?" guman Heechul syok. "YA! SIAPA YANG KAU PANG—"

Heechul mengedip, lagi.

 _B-Bagaimana—? Kapan—? Hah—?_

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Arghh! Ini benar-benar hari yang sial!"

Heechul mengutuk. Ia tahu penampilannya hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan cardigan _oversize,_ pemuda itu tahu kalau ia terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk dipandang. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak berarti siapapun memiliki hak untuk memanggilnya ahjumma!

"Siapa yang kau panggil ahjumma ha? Akan kutunjukkan ahjumma!" teriak pemuda itu emosi sambil membanting tas designer miliknya. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Tidak sampai satu detik, Heechul langsung menengok lagi ke bawah. Dipungutnya benda itu lalu dibersihkannya dengan sayang.

"Mianhae. Aku sedang emosi." pemuda itu berbisik dengan suara menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak akan pernah membuangmu, _chagi._ "

Ketika ia bangkit berdiri, sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah menyita perhatiannya. Ada selembar kertas yang sudutnya sudah mulai menguning di makan waktu. Pemuda itu mengapit lembar itu diantara jari, alisnya saling bertaut dalam bingung. "Huh? Apa ini?"

Karena tidak melihat apapun, ia lantas membalik kertas itu. Matanya langsung membeladak ketika ia menemukan potret sebuah wanita dengan seorang anak kecil di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua menatap kamera dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar hingga membuat Heechul meringis.

Matanya turun ke bawah. Tepat di sudut foto itu, tertulis;

 _Suster Lee dan Kyuhyun! Tidakkah kami terlihat seperti ibu dan anak? Hehe :)_

"….bagaimana bisa?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil bergelung dalam selimut tebal di sofa, manik karamelnya menatap langit-langit kamar bosan. Sepuluh menit lalu, gerimis memaksanya untuk menghidupkan pemanas ruangan karena udara yang begitu dingin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa seperti diremas. Sudah pukul delapan, dan Donghae belum sampai juga.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa dia tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku sekarang? Demi tuhan aku baru saja bertemu dengan hantu! Dua kali!"

Ia lantas memejamkan mata, mencoba mengusir perasaan takut yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Setelah insiden tidak menyenangkan di kereta tadi, pemuda itu merasa tidak tenang walaupun sudah berada di rumah sendiri. Ia tahu kalau ceritanya terdengar konyol, dan juga perihal yang ditemuinya adalah manusia atau bukan, Kyuhyun juga masih juga menimbang. Tapi _demi Tuhan_ , bagaimana bisa kebetulan terjadi dua kali dengan adegan yang sama?

 ** _BLAM!_**

"Omo!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, kepalanya membentur bantalan sofa. "S-Siapa?"

Setelah menenangkan diri dan mengenakan _cardigan_ rajut untuk menghalau hawa dingin, Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju ruang tamu. Di sana ia menemukan Donghae berdiri dalam keadaan basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan bibir yang mulai membiru.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi?!" bentak Kyuhyun khawathir. "Lihat dirimu! Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan? Kau harus segera mandi air hangat jika tidak mau sakit—!" ocehan Kyuhyun berhenti begitu saja ketika mata mereka bertemu. "…h-hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae yang semula terdiam mulai memandang Kyuhyun, lama sekali, sebelum ia tersentak dari episode kecilnya. "A-Ah, ne. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung…?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Entah mengapa ia merasa Donghae sedang berbohong kepadanya.

Melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memandangnya, Donghae lantas tersenyum. Namun senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan di mata Kyuhyun. _Terlalu_ dipaksakan. "Gwaenchana, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung hanya lelah. Operasi tadi cukup menguras tenaga."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos ke dasar perut. Ada perih yang bersemayam di dadanya, membuatnya sesak.

 _Senyum itu lagi._

Kyuhyun memaksakan tawa. "Ya! Kalau begitu kau harus segera mandi! Kajja!"

 _Senyum palsu, kenapa kau mengenakannya di depanku?_

"Ne, ne. Aku akan mandi wahai Ya Mulia Kyuhyun." balas Donghae jahil.

 _Apa kau tahu betapa bencinya aku dengan senyum itu?_

"Hmph. Bersyukur kau punya dongsaeng baik hati sepertiku." katanya sombong. "Kajja! Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu!"

 _Karena itu tolong—_

"Ne," senyum Donghae pudar sedikit, menampakkan perih yang bersemayam di balik lengkungan bibirnya. "Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah."

 _—_ _jangan tunjukkan senyum itu di hadapanku._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan milik mereka cukup luas dengan dinding berpanel kayu serta baris jendela tinggi yang dibingkai brokat hitam. Meja makan minimalis yang terbuat dari kayu _ek_ terletak di dekat balkon kaca. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dengan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan yang masih mengepul hangat di hadapan dan segera mengambil sendok. Ia memang tidak memiliki nafsu makan, namun perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Donghae duduk di sisi yang lain, bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, lalu kemudian secara bersamaan mereka saling bertukar cerita. Hanya sebaris atau dua baris kalimat dan tawa di beberapa bagian; hanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

Kyuhyun menatap ke jendela di mana titik-titik air mengumpul lalu meluncur jatuh. Kini kalender sudah mulai memasuki bulan juli. Musim semi sudah mati bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga _cherry_ di taman kota, kelopaknya memudar dari merah muda menjadi coklat rapuh. Menggantikan musim semi adalah musim penghujan, lengkap dengan udara dingin menusuk dan rintik air yang terus datang dari balik langit. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai hujan. Orang-orang yang ia kasihi selalu pergi meninggalkannya saat hujan. Hujan selalu membawa nasib buruk pada kehidupannya.

(Selalu membuat semua menjadi sulit.)

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Donghae pelan, menyentak pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Dia bergerak gelisah pada bangkunya, sesekali melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "A-Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" gumamnya dengan mulut penuh. Pemuda itu segera menelan makanannya lalu meneguk air putih dengan cepat. "Tentu hyung. Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau… mengenal seseorang yang bernama Lee Hyangsook?" tanya Donghae. Nada bicaranya santai, tetapi Kyuhyun menangkap getaran emosi dalam gema suaranya.

"Lee… Hyangsook?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala. Nama itu terdengar familiar, namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat dari mana ia pernah mendengarnya "Ani. Aku rasa tidak. Memang dia siapa, hyung?"

Donghae terdiam, matanya jatuh pada telapak tangannya yang terkatup di paha. Pemuda itu sama sekali menolak untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

"Ne." angguk Kyuhyun pelan. Entah mengapa kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Dadanya juga terasa sesak seperti ada yang menghimpit paru-parunya kuat. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin membuat Donghae khawathir, dipaksakannya sebuah senyum untuk menghias bibir. "Satu-satunya orang bermarga Lee yang aku kenal hanyalah kau dan—"

Rasa sakit itu kian menjadi, memukul-mukul tulangnya dengan ganas. Kyuhyun terdiam sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Dan siapa… Kyuhyun-ah?" bisik Donghae lagi, masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"D-Dan…" Kyuhyun mengedip. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. "Dan s-suster Lee… suster yang dulu pernah merawatku. T-tapi kami sudah l-lama tidak bertemu… terakhir kali… terakhir kali kami—"

Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

 _Huh? Terakhir kali apa yang terjadi?_

Sorot matanya berubah kosong.

"…a-apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"S-Suster Lee… a-aku…" Rasa mual merangkak naik dari dasar perut, bercampur dengan sesak yang makin menekan tulang rusuknya. Sup asparagus yang baru ia telan beberapa menit lalu terasa seperti gumpalan pahit di kerongkongan; membuatnya ingin muntah. "H-Hyung—"

"K-Kyuhyun?" Donghae yang menyadari ini langsung mendongakkan kepala. Dia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi dan dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin. Bibirnya bahkan sudah mulai membiru. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tergesa. "Kyuhyun-ah? Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dalam tinju, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa sakit itu menjauh. Tapi yang didapatnya, rasa sakit itu malah makin menjadi. "H-Hyung… s-sesak—"

"Kyuhyun-ah! I-Ikuti perkataanku, arrachi?" perintah Donghae panik. "Hem—hembuskan nafasmu sesuai dengn hitung—"

"S-Sesak—hyu –ng…" potong pemuda itu dengan nafas satu-satu. "—sa – kit."

"K-Kyuhyun-ah!"

Pemuda itu memejam saat perih menghujam dadanya. Air mata mulai mengumpul di mata, membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia mencoba untuk mengunci mata Donghae dengan miliknya, namun bernafas saja ia sudah tidak sanggup. Rasa sakit di dada dan kepalanya terlalu berat untuk ia tahan, dan terakhir yang Kyuhyun lihat, adalah gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kyuhyun-ah!" sebuah suara nyaring disusul dengan pelukan hangat membuat Kyuhyun ototmatis berjengit. "Mau menemani suster jalan-jalan bersama putra suster?"_

 _"_ _H-Huh?" bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Bibirnya bergetar kecil hingga kalimatnya muncul sedikit terbata. "B-Bersama putra suster? Kemana?"_

 _Pelukan pada tubuhnya mengendur. Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut sebelum ia ditarik dalam gendongan."Mencari kado ulang tahun! Kajja!"_

 _Kyuhyun kecil menggeleng lemah. "T-Tapi Kim ajusshi—"_

 _"_ _Ey, jangan pikirkan apapun!" potong wanita itu. "Hari ini, Kyunie harus bersenang-senang, arra? Suster akan mengenalkanmu pada Donghwa, putra suster yang paling besar! Aku yakin dia pasti senang memiliki tambahan dongsaeng manis sepertimu."_

.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Suara-suara dan perasaan yang kini menyerbu kepalanya terasa begitu asing dan menyakitkan. Walaupun dalam ingatannya Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagian, walaupun dalam ingatannya ia merasakan kehangatan, entah mengapa kali ini hanya perih yang bisa ia kecap.

.

 _"_ _Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil wanita itu sambil tetap melihat ke depan. Di samping kiri dan kananya ada dua bocah lelaki yang menggandengnya erat. "Apa kau senang hari ini?"_

 _Bocah yang masih belum genap tujuh tahun itu tersipu ketika ia merasakan Donghwa – anak suster Lee – memandanginya. Pipinya yang tambun memerah menahan malu. Hari ini ia benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pasangan ibu dan anak itu. "N-Ne… sangat.. senang."_

 _Suster Lee tidak berkata apa-apa padanya, namun wanita itu kembali mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. Kyuhyun menikmati tiap elusan itu sambil tersenyum, sebelum sebuah tangan menepis miliknya dari genggaman suster Lee._

 _"_ _K-Kyuhyun-ah?" sebuah suara yang familiar menggema. "Apa itu kau? Ini eomma nak, ini eomma!"_

 _Entah kenapa suara suster Lee tiba-tiba terdengar cemas. "N-Nyoya Cho, bagaimana bisa Anda di sini?"_

 _"_ _Kau!" hardik orang asing itu keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Apa kau yang sudah merebut Kyuhyunnie dariku?!"_

 _._

Hembusan nafasnya mulai terdengar satu-satu akibat sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya kuat hingga kukunya menancap dalam sampai melewati piyama yang ia kenakan. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin melintang di sepanjang pelipisnya, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.

Ia menggeliat saat sesak itu makin menjadi. Paru-parunya yang terhimpit berteriak meminta udara dan ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdentam kencang. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk mengambil nafas lebih banyak, namun hal itu tetap saja tidak membuat sesak di dadanya memudar.

.

 _Suara decit ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal membuat telinga Kyuhyun sakit. Bocah itu duduk meringkuk dalam pelukan Suster Lee, telapaknya ditekan erat ke telinga agar suara-suara mengerikan itu tidak menggangunya lagi._

 _"_ _Nyonya Cho!" ia mendengar Suster Lee berteriak. "Tolong hentikan! Pikirkan keselamatan anak-anak!"_

 _"_ _E-Eomma…" isakan pilu datang dari samping Kyuhyun. Bisa ia rasakan Donghwa bergetar di sampingnya menahan tangis. "A-Aku ta – kut…"_

 _"_ _Diam! Kalian semua diam!"_

 _Dari luar kaca jendela, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang kehilangan kendali sebelum Suster Lee membungkusnya dengan tubuhnya erat, membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun selain kehangatan._

.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya; _sedikitpun_ tidak. Hanya hening yang membuat suara-suara di otaknya makin jelas terdengar. Dan tiba-tiba saja, adegan itu terpotong bersamaan dengan berkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari belakang retinanya.

.

 _Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun rasakan, adalah bau amis yang menusuk hidungnya. Bocah itu lantas menekan hidungnya sambil terisak. Suara sirene ambulan yang mengaum dari kejauhan benar-benar membuatnya takut._

 _"_ _Adik manis." Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika sesorang menyentuh kepalanya lembut. "Tidak perlu khawathir, arra? Kami akan mengobatimu. Katakan mana yang sakit?"_

 _Menanggapi itu, Kyuhyun menggeleng. Teriakan kembali menggema dari kejauhan, membuatnya menangis makin keras._

 _"_ _Ya! Hyangsook-ah! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi ambulans—"_

 _"_ _S-Sajangnim—" suara batuk disusul dengan muntahan darah keluar dari bibir wanita muda itu. "D-Donghwa—K-Kyu – hyun—"_

 _"_ _M-Mereka baik-baik saja!" bisik pemuda baya itu parau sambil menahan tangis."Kau harus bertahan. Kau dengar aku Hyangsook-ah? Tetap berpegang, arra?!"_

.

Kyuhyun merasa seolah-olah ada lubang besar di perutnya. Air mata mengucur deras di antara bulu matanya sebelum jatuh membasahi pipi. Suara-suara itu masih tetap melintas seperti gulungan kaset rusak. Cahaya putih terus berkedip-kedip hingga membuatnya pusing sebelum menghilang di kejauhan, digantikan dengan pekat hitam yang membelenggu mata.

(Sekali lagi, suara-suara itu menggema.)

.

 _"_ _Kami berhasil mengeluarkan Hanna-ssi dengan selamat, tapi pendarahan di otaknya cukup parah. Kami tidak bisa menanganinya di sini jadi—"_

 _"_ _Tolong Selamatkan dia!"_

 _"_ _T-Tolong Anda tenangkan diri terlebih dahulu—"_

 _"_ _Aku mohon padamu selamatkan dia!"_

 _"_ _T-Tuan—"_

 _"_ _E-Eomma! Eomma jangan tinggalkan Chullie!"_

.

Bersaman dengan teriakan pilu itu, badan Kyuhyun menegang. Ia mulai meronta-ronta hebat hingga hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Suara isakan keluar dari baris bibirnya yang bergetar. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram kepalanya sambil sesekali terisak, memohon agar rasa sakit itu segera hilang. Memohon agar suara teriakan itu berhenti.

 _Sakit! Ini sakit sekali!_

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

Kyuhyun membeladakkan mata lebar saat sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun menoleh; pandangan kosong seakan tidak sanggup berpikir jernih untuk menerima keberadaan pemuda itu di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae menatapnya khawathir. "G-Gwaenchana?"

Ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Donghae, badannya bergetar hebat. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, melewati sudut-sudut bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tiap butir turun lebih deras hingga membasahi piyama hijau miliknya. Sepasang tangan kurus meringkuk di sekeliling punggung Donghae, mencari berkas-berkas kekuatan untuk menopang dirinya yang seakan hancur. Kyuhyun menangis saat pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tekanan samar jari-jari hangatnya terasa begitu familiar; begitu _nyata_ hingga membuatnya bernostalgia.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hanya mimpi." bisik pemuda itu pelan, kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun erat. Memastikan pelukannya cukup kuat sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa melarikan diri. "Semua hanya mimpi…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar.

 _Mengerikan. Takut._

"Hyung ada di sini…" bisiknya lagi. "Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Kyuhyun mengedip.

"J-Jeongmal?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar rendah dan serak sampai-sampai ia bertanya apakah itu sungguh suaranya. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Donghae dalam, mencoba mencari kebenaran di balik sepapsang manik karamel tersebut. "H-Hyung… janji t-tidak akan m-meninggalkanku?"

"Ne, hyung akan selalu di sini." katanya sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun. "Karena itu jangan takut. Hyung pasti akan selalu berada di sisimu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk termangu di depan jendela apartemennya yang kini terbuka lebar. Benaknya melayang pada kecelakaan maut tujuh tahun silam tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Masih bisa ia ingat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Bagaimana mobil yang ditumpangi Hanna dihantam oleh truk tronton sebelum meledak, memercikan lidah api yang menyala terang. Potongan-potongan logam dibakar oleh api, lalu terbanting ke tanah akibat gravitasi. Heechul hanya bisa menonton adegan itu dalam diam, tubuhnya membatu; mati rasa.

Masih bisa ia ingat bagaimana ia ditarik menjauh dari tempat kejadian ke gedung terdekat, di mana dinding pencakar langit mungkin bisa menyembunyikan pemandangan mengerikan itu darinya. Melalui matanya yang berkaca-kaca, Heechul menatap pilar-pilar asap menjulang naik ke langit kelabu. Di telinganya suara siren terdengar seperti lagu pengiring kematian. Seakan-akan berteriak padanya kalau seharusnya ia turut berada di sana, berada dalam mobil itu, harus mati menggantikan tempat eommanya tapi—

 _Tapi_ semua yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menonton bagaimana tubuh penuh darah diangkut satu persatu dari balik kobaran api. Bagaimana tim paramedis berteriak begitu kuat hingga membuat telinganya berdenging. Bagaimana bau amis menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya. Bagaimana eomma yang begitu ia kasihi meregang nyawa.

Yang tidak ia ketahui saat itu, bukan hanya eommanya yang meregang nyawa dalam kecelakaan maut itu. Bukan eommanya yang akhirnya berakhir terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah, melainkan seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, remaja yang ditemukan bersama wanita itu, ikut menyusulnya ke alam baka.

(Heechul tidak bisa menahan isi perutnya saat ia tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang ibu dan anak.)

Diusapnya wajah kasar. Pemuda itu menunduk, matanya meluncur pada sebuah liontin perak dalam genggaman; lalu pandangannya beralih. Di pangkuannya, sebuah kotak bernoda darah bertengger dalam diam.

Ia mengambil foto yang ia temukan lalu meletakkannya di atas kotak, tepat di sebelah kartu ucapan yang sejak lama menggangu pikirannya.

 _Untuk anakku yang paling tampan, Donghae. Selamat ulang tahun;_ di sana tertulis.

"Lee Donghae…" bisik Heechul. "Apa mereka orang yang sama…?"

Dipandanginya lagi kartu ucapan itu lebih lama, ekor matanya meyapu tiap kata dan huruf dengan seksama. Ada satu nama di sana yang sangat ia kenal; nama dari seorang bocah yang baru saja ia temui pagi ini.

"Kyuhyun…" kata pemuda itu lambat dan penuh kehati-hatian seakan baru mengucapkan nama itu untuk pertama kali. "Apa pemuda itu masih akan tinggal di sisimu jika semuanya terbongkar?"

Heechul meraba wajah bahagia Kyuhyun yang dibekukan oleh waktu, sebaris senyum sinis terpeta di wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Heh. Aku rasa tidak."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Heeyeol mengedarkan pandangan pada satu vas penuh dengan bunga _carnation_. Kelopaknya yang merah muda kini sudah mulai menggulung dan berubah kecoklatan. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak memperdulikan apapun. Ia hanya berangkat ke pagi-pagi sekali, berkerja hingga petang menjelang, lalu pulang seperti pekerja kantoran pada umumnya. Heeyeol tidak lagi gemar menyesap teh sambil memandangi matahari terbenam. Tidak lagi merawat bunga yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu duduk termangu, memikirkan hal yang harusnya ia lakukan tapi tidak.

Karena memikirkannya pun tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Hanna masih mendekam di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun masih harus berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Sudah tidak bisa ia ubah lagi takdir yang menunggu mereka di kemudian hari.

"Jika saja dulu aku lebih berani untuk meminangmu, semua tidak akan jadi begini." bisiknya lembut. "Jika saja dulu aku tidak memenuhi permintaan Hyemi-ah untuk menikahinya, kita bisa saja menjadi keluarga yang bahagia sekarang."

Heeyeol membelai kelopak bunga itu lembut, lalu menarik keluar sehelai kelopaknya.

"Apa kau ingin aku beripikir begitu? Hm?" monolognya. "Maafkan aku, Hanna-ya... tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Hyemi yang waktu itu sedang terluka dan menderita. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi appa yang dibanggakan Changmin meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Dan aku—aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal melihatmu dan hyung mengucapkan janji suci di altar. Tidak pernah."

Dengan perlahan, ia meremas kelopak itu erat.

"Karena aku tahu, dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu untukku."

Dipandanginya kelopak itu dengan seksama. Warna yang semula cerah kini makin menghitam akibat remasannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Yang aku sesali adalah kebodohan kita yang tidak bisa jujur pada perasaan masing-masing. Aku tahu di suatu tempat di hatimu, kau mencintai Younghwan-hyung seperti dia mencintaimu. Tapi di sisi lain, kau masih tidak bisa melepaskan perasaanmu padaku. Begitupula denganku."

Pria baya itu kembali mengatupkan jari-jarinya erat. Kelopak _carnation_ di telapaknya kini tak lebih dari lembaran rusak; tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Karena itu maaf. Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu, tapi jika aku harus memilih antara kebahagiaanku atau hyung, aku akan selalu memilihnya." bisiknya dengan suara tercekat. "Apa kau membenciku, Hanna-ya? Karena sudah menikah dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkanmu? Karena sudah memutuskan kontak denganmu? Karena sudah merelakanmu untuk mejadi milik orang lain?"

Setelah beberapa lama, genggamannya perlahan membuka.

"Aku tahu ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Semuanya sudah terlambat." pria baya itu tertawa miris. "Malam itu harusnya adalah yang terakhir kali. Harusnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kembali pada keluarga bahagia kita masing-masing. Tapi aku tidak bisa, dan begitu juga kau. Karena perbuatan kita malam itu, karena dosa kita malam itu, banyak orang yang akhirnya harus terluka. Kyuhyun bahkan harus menanggung dosa orangtuanya dan hidup dalam penderitaan sampai detik ini." katanya pelan. "Apa kau masih mengingatnya, Hanna-ya?"

Heeyeol tersenyum simpul saat kelopak itu jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dari sudut matanya.

"Aku harap kau masih mengingatnya, bahkan sampai detik ini."

 ** _Drrt_**

Heeyeol terlonjak dari lamunannya dan mendapati layar _smartphone_ di atas meja bergetar. Nama _Kim Kibum_ berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Mungkin, secara tidak sadar, ia selalu takut menerima kabar dari Kibum. Heeyeol menatap ponselnya sendu, menggengamnya di antara jari yang bergetar, namun tidak menekan tombol jawab walau sudah lima detik berlalu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat Kyuhyun. Mengingat senyum gemetar dan wajah penuh air mata saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Heeyeol langsung menyambungkan panggilan. " _Hello?_ "

" _President Yoo_." suara Kibum mengalun dari speaker.

"Kibum-ah." katanya pelan, genggamannya pada ponsel mengerat. " _What's the matter_?"

Jeda membentang beberapa detik sebelum dia menjawab. " _Something happened to Kyuhyun. I think you need to know about this_."

Raut wajah Heeyeol langsung berubah gelap. Pria baya itu lantas mendudukan dirinya di kursi, kedua tangan menumpu pada meja.

" _I'm listening_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin berpangku tangan dalam diam. Dilahapnya _sandwich_ dengan pelan dan penuh penghayatan. Pemuda itu mengunyah tiap gigitan sesuai dengan anjuran dokter gigi langganannya tanpa protes Hal ini tentu saja sangat bertolak belakang dengan gaya makannya yang terkesan _barbar._ Pemuda itu tidak paham kenapa, tapi ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Masih mengunyah gigitan yang sama, Changmin kembali terdiam. Semenjak insiden di atap yang membuat satu sekolah gempar, alien itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak masuk sekolah. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Changmin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun membuatnya terjaga sepanjang waktu. Karena sungguh, tidakkah tingkah alien itu benar-benar berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu?

Kyuhyun memang terkesan lebih terbuka dan banyak omong dibandingkan dirinya di pemakaman tiga bulan silam, namun emosi yang terbentuk di dalam matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepedihan yang dia pendam. Dan lagi, kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengganti namanya menjadi Lee Hyunsoo?

 _Bukankah itu benar-benar aneh?_

Changmin merasa pernah membaca tentang hal ini di suatu tempat. Sesuatu tentang ego dan kepribadian dan reaksi formasi? Ia tidak terlalu ingat sampai mendetail, tapi jika ia tidak salah sebutannya adalah—

 _Defense mechanism._

"Yep." Pemuda itu mengganguk samar. "Aku yakin mereka menyebutnya begitu."

Tidak sampai dua detik kemudian, Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

 _Kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan alien itu?_

"Andwae, andwae!" gelengnya sambil mengguman kecil. "Mungkin dia _sedikit_ mirip dengan orang itu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memikirkannya 24 jam. Memang dia siapa? Yeojachinguku?"

Sakin sibuknya ia dengan dunianya sendiri, Changmin sampai tidak menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Shim Changmin?"

Changmin mengedip, pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun buyar seketika. Ia menyipitkan mata, keningnya berkerut. Dipandangnya orang asing itu dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki, namun seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, otaknya sama sekali tidak mengenali orang di hadapannya ini. Kening pemuda itu makin berkerut ketika menyadari kalau seragam yang pemuda itu kenakan sama sepertinya.

 _Dia bersekolah di sini?_

"Shim Changmin?" panggil pemuda itu lagi. "Namamu Shim Changmin, benar?"

"Ne?" katanya sambil mengangkat satu alis. "Kau siapa?"

Pemuda asing itu lantas tersenyum, namun di mata Changmin senyum itu tampak menyeramkan.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

.

.

.

 **T-R-I-V-I-A**  
(a.k.a) hal-hal yang aku selipkan dari chapter awal sampai chapter ini yang mungkin membutuhkan sedikit penjelasan lebih detail :)

*Korea memiliki empat musim, yaitu musim hujan dan musim panas di pertengahan tahun (musim hujan akhir Juni – pertengahan Juli, musim panas Juli – Agustus) , musim gugur September – November, musim dingin November – Maret, dan musim semi akhir Maret – awal Mei.

*Selain _pneumothorax_ dan PPOK, Kyuhyun juga mendertia _Ablasio Retina_. Kondisi ini banyak dialami bayi prematur. _Ablasio retina_ adalah kondisi di mana retina lepas dari tempat perekatanya. Hal ini menyebabkan mata tidak bisa mengangkap cahaya yang masuk dan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyalnya ke otak sehingga objek yang ada di depan mata tidak tampak.

*Ablasio Retina _tidak_ otomatis membuat pasien buta permanen. Penyakit ini bisa diobati dengan operasi dan konsumsi obat-obatan. Namun, dalam satu kasus, konsumsi obat-obatan tertentu yang mengendap di lapisan kornea bisa merusak kornea. Jika kornea sudah rusak, tidak akan bisa dipulihkan lagi, akibatnya penglihatanpun akan terganggu seumur hidup (buta permanen). Hal ini hanya dapat diatasi dengan transplantasi kornea.

*Selain menggunakan tongkat, tuna netra juga bisa menggunakan anjing penuntun yang sudah terlatih. (Sebenarnya draft awal aku maunya gitu, tapi karena Kyu takut anjing… batal deh T^T)

* _Amnesia anterograde_ sangat berkaitan dengan kondisi psikologis seseorang. Namun bisa juga disebabkan karena gegar otak atau cedera otak. Komplikasi sehabis operasi otak juga bisa menyebakan penyakit ini. Ada beberapa kasus amnesia anterograde yang _irreversible_ (tidak bisa disembuhkan/permanen). Untuk yang disebakan oleh trauma emosional atau psikis, harus diterapkan terapi khusus untuk kesembuhan.

*Seribu Bangau Kertas ( _Zenbazuru_ ) adalah kumpulan origami yang berbentuk bangau yang dipercaya bisa mengabulkan satu permohonan, biasanya yang berhubungan dengan umur atau kesehatan. _Zenbazuru_ juga menjadi simbol perdamaian dunia melalui kisah Sadako Sasaki, seorang gadis jepang yang mencoba berjuang melawan penyakit leukemia yang dideritanya sebagai dampak radiasi ledakan bom atom di Hiroshima ketika PDII.

*Hyungsoo berarti [panjang umur].

* _Defense Mechanism_ adalah suatu strategi pertahanan yang diperankan oleh ego yang dimiliki seseorang untuk berhadapan dengan kenyataan dan mempertahankan citra-diri. Mekanisme tersebut diperlukan saat terjadi konflik dalam diri atau bila ada ancaman dari luar yang dihadapi ego.

*Bunga bakung melambangkan _new beginning_ atau [awal yang baru] dalam Bahasa bunga. Lily putih melambangkan simpati, pengabdian, dan persahabatan. Anyelir merah muda melambangkan [aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu] dan _mother's love_. _Sweet Pea_ melambangkan [selamat tinggal] dan [terimakasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan]. _Hydrangea_ melambangkan [terima kasih] dan pengertian. _Hyacinth_ melambangkan [maafkan aku] dan kepedihan ( _sorrow_ ). Hampir setiap chapter aku selipkan Bahasa bunga, yg matanya jeli pasti ketemu deh :)

*Apartemen baru Kyuhyun dan Donghae terletak dekat rumah sakit St. Mary di distrik Seocho yang masih satu lingkungan dengan apartemen Heechul yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Jadi jangan heran kenapa mereka bisa berpapasan :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

Hohohoho… aku kembali dengan chapter baru~ Tidak dalam satu bulan seperti yg sudah dijanjikan, karena ternyata rumah sakit itu sangat membosankan. Jadi deh aku ngelanjutin chapter 10 yg penuh dengan rahasia ini :) Well, dengan chapter ini aku melunasi _hampir_ semua hutangku, aku harap sudah sedikit nyambung yaa hehe~ Tapi kalau masih gak konek juga, feel free to leave a comment or two~ Pasti aku bales dengan senang hati :)

Seperti biasa, aku gak suka sama jalan cerita yg klise. Jadi jangan harap Kyuhyun diselamatin oleh Heechul terus mereka balikan deh jadi keluarga. Nope~ Jadi sabar" aja yaa readers, nanti bakalan ketemu titik terang kok :) Intinya coba tebak-tebak aja dehh, pasti ada satu atau dua yg sama. Aku baca dari review kemarin, beberapa udah ada yg nyambung walaupun hanya bermodalkan hints abal-abal yg aku tebar di chapter" sebelumnya. Chukae bagi yg tebakannya benar~ Daebak! :P/"

Masalah update, harus klarifikasi lagi. Gini aja, update gak ditentuin berapa lama, bisa satu minggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu, bahkan sebulan. Tapi kalau udah lebih dari sebulan dan aku belum update" juga, itu baru perlu dipertanyakan hehe. Ff ini akan segera end beberapa chapter lagi, jadi siapkan hati dan mental yaa. Ahh rasanya singkat banget padahal udah hampir 4 bulan... Well, this is chapter 10~ Hope that you like it~ (P.S: Kayaknya aku harus banyak belajar nulis adegan komedi... ternyata sudah banget ya nulisnya T^T)

Seperti biasa, gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview! Review kalian di chapter kemarin panjang" dan sukses bikin aku senyam senyum sendiri hehe…. Jadi keinget sama ff aku yg lain hiks. Btw selamat datang bagi para readers baru :) Ini balasannya~

* * *

.

.

.

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Tentu enggak~ Kalau dia mati berarti ff ini tamat dong :) #ditabok. Hehehe, masalah Heeyeol udah agak nyambung belum? Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **Illena Davis:** 'Sedikit' cerah seperti perkataanku hehehehe #PLAK. Hhahaha, terluka sih nggak… dia cuman lagi kumat aja :) Hehe becanda~ Masalah dia disiksa lagi atau nggak… rahasia ok? #digampar. Gomawo buat pujiannya! Thanks for reading ^^

 **Kyuonata:** Hehehe, mianhae kalau ff ini bikin gula darah naik :( #baper #hiks. Masalah hubungan dari tokoh udah mulai terkuak kan satu" di chapter ini~ Semoga udah sedikit nyambung yaa. Gomawo udah baca :)

 **Mr12:** Aigoo, gak ppa atuhh. Aku gak pernah maksa review kok :) Itu kan tergantung readernya mau review atau enggak hehe. Whaaaaaa…. Pujiannya terlalu banyakkk #tersipu #blush. Hehehe, seneng deh kalau ff ini gak mudah ditebak :) Thanks for reading ya!

 **Karina:** Kayaknya udah nunggu" Kibum nih :) Semoga rasa rindunya terbalaskan yaa~ Hehe, gomawo buat kata" penyemangatnya! #sujud #peluk. Wahh, kayaknya ff ini masih belum bisa disamain sama novel deh :) Aku rasa masih banyak kesalahan dan error yg tersebar di mana". Tapi gomawo buat pujiannya! Thanks for reading too :D

 **Chaerin:** Hehehe, Heechul kan memang terkenal evil :) Gomawo ya udah baca ^^

 **PeltingRain:** Kenapa yaaaa? Aku aja authornya juga gak tahu hehe #PLAKK. Wah, tebakan eonni bener soal Heeyeol! Daebaakk! Padahal aku udah takut kalau hints yg aku kasih gak cukup… syukurlahh #nangis #baper. Waaa….. aku seneng deh kalau eonnie berpikiran gitu :) Semoga puas ya baca chapter ini. Thanks for reading!

 **Cho Sabil:** Untuk sementara sih, belum ada rencana soalnya karakter Yesung beneran hasil eksekusi terakhir hehe #PLAK #gak jelas #abaikan. Ini udah di lanjut~ Gomawo udah baca~

 **SparKyu9258EIN:** Iya eon, kayaknya lagi sibuknya sampe gak sempet ngecek hape :) Huwaaaa… aku seneng kalau eon gak benci karakter Jungsoo lagi… rasanya bener" puas hehe. Hehehe, ok eon~ Hhahaha, nyerah dalam rangka apa dulu ini eon? Iyaa, walaupun awalnya aku gak niat buat serumit ini, ujung"nya jadi terlalu semangat hehe #PLAK. Wah, tebakan eonnie bener! Congratulation hehehe~ Gimana chapter ini udah seru belum? #ngarep #kepo. Gomawo udah baca yaa ^^

 **Miharu Aina:** Ook kka :) Hehehe, Heeyeol itu memang baru aku masukin di chapter kemarin kok, tapi hintsnya sudah aku sebar di beberapa tempat. Secara keluarga, Changmin dan Kyu memang sepupu, tapi kalau hubungan darah.. mereka sama sekali gak ada hubungan kok :) Hehehe, kan enak kak baca cerita yg kayak gado"~ Semua rasa dapet and nyampur jadi satu! #PLAKK #gakjelas #tolongabaikan.

Wah wah! Tebakan kka tepat sasaran! #salut #keren #wowww. Aku terharu…. (T^T). Sepertinya kka baca tiap paragraf dengan cermat sampe semua hints ketangkep… #banjir #nangis. Tentang Changmin dan Heeyeol tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Semuanya pasti terungkap kok! Ini gak sebulan kka~ Aku coba deh buat gak lama" amat, tapi sekali lagi tergantung yaa~ Hehehe gomawo kka! Please take care of your health too :) Thanks for reading ^^

 **Cinya:** Dia beneran lompat kok, tapi akhirnya sadar kalau apa yg dia perbuat itu bodoh pake baget hehe :) Heechul sih, walaupun benci sama Kyu masak mau jadi pembunuh? Hehehe, masalah Heeyeol kunci atau nggak, sebenernya bermuara ke Kyuhyun kok :) Hampir semua masalah berhubungan dengan dia, jadi bisa di bilang kunci tersembunyi? #senyum misterius. Ahh, aku memang mudah banget sakit karena imun tubuh aku rendah :( Belum lagi anemia dan maag… yah, aku sih udah pasrah kena opnam terus :) Hehehe tebak lagi dong~ Kalau Kyu berhasil aku culik, nanti kita bagi dua deh~ #evil laugh. Gomawo udah baca yaa :D

 **Lee Hyera:** Hohoho, mianhae eon, tapi aku emang suka banget main sama emosi di setiap cerita yg aku buat :) Ah, benarkah? Padahal aku rasa dari semua sunbae yg Kyu 'gaet' Heeyeol itu salah satu yg interaksinya paling aku tunggu. Apa bayangan eonni udah mendekati benar? #justasking #hehe. Wahhhhhh, eon baik baget hiks #nangisbombay #terharu. Gomawo eon! Thanks for reading yaa :)

 **Micchazz:** Bunuh diri nggak yaa~~ #hehe #gakjelas #abaikan. Tentang suster Lee.. udah terungkap kan siapa :) Kalau Kibum sih, udah fix sekolah di tempat yg sama dengan Kyu, tapi masalah mereka sekelas atau nggak, tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Wahh, gomawo :) Aminn. Hehe aku udah biasa kok sakit gini~ Gomawo udah baca hehe :p/"

 **MinahELFin:** Memang selalu tbc eon :) Sekarang rasa penasarannya udah kejawab belum nih? #kepo #hehe. Heeyeol… kenapa yaa? Coba tebak" aja eon, kali aja bener trus dapet piring cantik deh~~ Hehe, walaupun menusuk hati, jangan benci dia ya eon :) Iyaa nih eonni, seperti biasa aku drop akibat tugas menupuk hehe. Waaa…. Aku terharu hiks… Gomawo eon udah baca! ^^

 **Jihyerim:** Hehehe, sepupu nggak ya? #PLAK. Udah terkabul deh harapanmu, mereka satu sekolah tuh :) Gomawo udah nunggu ff ini~ Wahhhh, gomawo buat pujiannya! #tersipuparah #blush. Aku seneng kalau kamu gak merasa terbebani. Thanks for reading!

 **Ayame:** Hehehe, gomawo buat semangatnya! :) Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Readeer:** Paham apa? #kepo #gakjelas #abaikan. Hehehe, orang di balik layar? Tenang, Kyu cuman lagi kumat. Toh dia sudah kembali ke jalan yg benar kan (?). Hehe ok dokie~ Gomawo ya udah baca :D

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** Ending yg keren dan bikin deg"an hohohoho~ #PLAK. Yah, udah cerah mah ini atuh. Coba bandingin sama chapter 9, suram banget kan? #ditabok #lagi. Hehe, Changkyu ada hubungan darah emang? Kata siapaaa? #gakjelas #abaikan. Wah, tebakanmu yg satu ini bener banget Mari. Akhirnya temenku yg lola satu ini konek juga #plakkkk. Mian, mian~ Candaa~ Wah wah, sepertinya kamu esper :) Siapa juga yg hobi masuk rs Mariii~ Kamu gak tau betapa menderitanya aku di sini hiks (T^T).Thanks for reading yaa!  
P.S: Bener juga yaa, udah punya pengalaman sih kamu baca Semper Memento dan ff aku yg lain (Walaupun beda Bahasa). Tenang deh aku hehe :)

 **HariKyuKyu:** Hahaha, emang angst ada tarifnya yaa :) Wah wah, tebakanmu yg satu ini tepat sasaran! Daebak! Omona…. Detail banget taunya… aku terharu deh kalau gini (T^T). Keliatan bangetb kalau kamu menghayati tiap chapter huhuuhu…. Hahaha, aku juga suka. Waktu Heeyeol's Sketchbook kan? Sumpah bikin aku diabetessss #gigitbantal. Well, sepertinya Kyuhyun berhasil nyelamatin dirinya sendiri~ Huwaaa…. Gomawo buat pujiannya! Aku harap chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan"mu ya! Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Miruko:** Thank you :) Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **Eka Elf:** Kenapa ya? Hehehe, udah sedikt kejawab kan di chapter ini? :D. Omo, jangan kesel sama Chullie dong~ Yakin deh dia benci pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa :) Penyesalan Hee kayaknya masih lama nih, namanya juga kepala batu. Jadi yg sabar yaa nunggunya! Thanks for reading :)

 **Angel Sparkyu:** Kyu gak jatuh kok :) Gomawo udah baca yaa~ ^^

 **Yolyol:** Hehe, secara darah sih nggak, tapi kalau secara keluarga, mereka memang sepupu :) Wah, itu bener lho. Kalau dipikir" Kyu memang terlahir di keluarga yg 'sempurna' sementara dirinya sendiri 'nggak sempurna'. Kebencian Heechul pasti ada alasan yg kuat, udah seikit nyambung kan setelah baca chapter ini? #ngarep #hehe. Hhaha masak mereka bertengkar di bilang seru :) Hehehe, walaupun Jungsoo mati, bukan berarti peran dia di hidup kyu berakhir. Memang Kyu terluka, tapi karena itu kan dia bisa menata hidup lagi? :) Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Apriliaa765:** Huwaaa…. Gomawoo buat semua pujiannyaa :) #tersipu #blush #baper. Hehe, tenang deh kalau kamu nggak terbebani baca ff ini~ Masalalu mereka masih belanjut kok, jadi sabar" yaa menunggu akhir dari ff ini. Hhahahaha, moment heekyu kayaknya masih asem pahit dulu untuk chapter ini, tunggu ya sampai mereka manis lagi kayak chapter 7-8. Gomawo udah baca! ^^

 **Diahretno:** Ehh.. malahan bentar lagi ff ini mau end :) Mungkin sekitar 4-5 chapter lagi perkiraan aku. Hahahaha, kompleks yaa? Semoga gak bikin bingung yaa #ngarep. Omo, kok baca kalimat ini akunya yg nyesek (memang aku author kejam… #hiks). Thanks for reading :D

 **LiuChen1994:** Hehe, nggak papa kok santai ajaa :) Yah, sebenernya nggak semua salah Heeyeol sih. Masing" pihak punya perannya sendiri dalam masalah ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga… jadi di antara mereka nggak ada yg bener" salah tapi nggak ada juga yg bener" suci. Iyaa, karakter Heeyeol kayaknya baru ada di ff ini yaa? #ngarep #abaikan. Wah wah wah, tebakanmu hampir mendekati benar! Tapi hebat lho bisa konek sama hints abal" gitu~ Salut deh aku sama kamu. Hehe, thank you for readingg ^^

 **Masya25:** Enggak dua"nyaa hehehe~ #PLAK. Gomawo yaa buat dukungannya! Gomawo juga udah bacaa~ (P.S: Udah bener kok, salam kenal jugaa #hugs #hehe)

 **Dewidossantosleite:** Hehehe, iyaa Kyu udah bisa liat berkat kornea Jungsoo sekarang :) Heechul benci Kyuhyun karena ada alasan kuat tentu aja. Masalah dia nanti nyesel atau nggak, kita liat aja yaa nanti~ #ditabok #gakjelas. Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Anonim-san:** Hhahaha, rollercoaster? Apa aku harus bangga atau sedih nih? #ngakak. Hmmm, kyubum moment yaa… pasti ada dong :) Yg di atas masih kurang? Pengen nambah lagi? Tunggu chapter depan~ #PLAKK #gakjelasbanget #aneh. Hhohoho, gimana Kyuchul-nya? Masih bikin nyesek? Hehehe, gomawo udah baca yaa :D

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Selamet dong pastinya~ #senyuminosen #hehe. Heechul sih tau gimana~ Kepala batu kayak dia butuh waktu yg lama buat luluh sama perjuangan Kyuhyun :( Thanks for reading yaa~

 **Wonhaesung Love:** Ini udah di next~ Thanks for reading!

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Hehehe, apa yaa? #PLAK. Beberapa udah terungkap, tapi yg lain masih menunggu untuk ditayangkan~ Gomawo udah bacaa :)

 **Nurani506:** Hehe, secara keluarga, mereka memang sepupu… tapi kalau secara darah, hmmm… #senyummisterius. Hhahaha, tenang~ Kyu cuman lagi kumat aja. Toh dia udah sadar dan kembali ke jalan yg benar (?). Wah antara sayang sama benci itu tipis, jadi gak bisa dikira deh perasaan tuh Cinderella satu. Hhaha memang chapter" kemarin nangis terus yaa? Ini moment kihyun nya~ Gimana? Masih kurang? #kepo. Ini udah di update cepet :) Thanks for reading!

 **Readlight:** Sepertinya begitu :) Bener, disarankan jangan, nanti malah tamba mumet karena konflik yg rumit bak benang kusut #eahhh #gakjelas #abaikan #hehe. Hohoho, memang aku mah gini orangnya :P/" Sabar" aja yaa baca ff ini, memang menguras emosi dan tenaga~ Hohoho, aku tahu ff ini ajaib~ Ini udah di lanjut kok~ Karena aku bosen, jadi deh otak jalan. Kurang apaan nih? Hhahaha, aku harap masih waras yaa setelah baca chapter ini~ Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Sparkyubum:** Hehehe, iyaa Kyuhyun yg sekarang bukan lagi Kyuhyun yg dulu~~ #nahlo #eh #gakjelas #abaikan. Kalau penderitaan udah kayak harga mati buat Kyu #PLAK. Kayaknya nggak tuh… siap" aja yaa buat chapter depan #peace #hehe. Gomawo udah baca~

 **Ahsanriri:** Wahh gomawoo~ :) Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Gyuhae:** Makin rumit pastinyaa~ Kalau masalah Heeyeol itu 'kunci' atau bukan.. hmmm… gimana yaaa #PLAK #gakjelas #abaikan. Wah wah wah, untuk bagian itu kamu bener chingu! Congrats yaa~ :) Hhaha, seneng deh kalau dianggap tantangan. Gomawo ya udah baca!

 **Jihyunelf:** Hehehe, dia cuman kumat kok~ Ini udah kembali ke jalan yg benar (?). Thanks for reading :)

 **Jnonk:** Kyu nggak bakal mati kok :) Gomawo yaa udah baca! ^^

 **LianiSparkyu:** Hehehe, memang tujuan aku biar makin panas #PLAK. Hhaha iya nyut banget pasti, tapi tenang Kyu sadar kok kalau yg dia lakuin itu bodoh. Hehe, gomawo buat semangatnya! Ini udah diupdate semoga puas yaa bacanya~ Thanks for reading :D

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Hhaha, alur ff ini memang bikin greget dan berpotensi menyebabkan pusing", muntah", laper, dan darah tinggi (?) #gakjelasbanget #hohohoho. Heechul sih keras kepala, butuh waktu buat bikin dia cair~ Gomawo udah baca yaa :p/"

 **Phn19:** Ahh, Kyu emang rada kumat di chapter kemarin tapi dia udah tobat kok sekarang~ #PLAK. Wahh, untuk adegan itu kayaknya nggak bakal terjadi deh, tapi Kyu baik" aja kok :) Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Kodok:** Ah, gomawoo~ #tersipu #blush. Ini nggak lama kan? #ngarep. Untuk changkyu moments tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **:** Eh, baru di omongin dia udah kolaps aja di chapter ini hohoho~ :) Huwaaa…. Gomawo buat pujiannya! #baper #nangis. Pasti selalu dijaga :) Thanks for reading hehe~

 **Hyunhua:** Hohoho, sepertinya udah sadar nih kalau hubungan Heeyeol-Kyu-Chwang itu beneran rumit :) Well, kalau masalah kenapa dia 'mengganti' dirinya dengan Hyunsoo itu semacam defense mechanism (strategi psikologis untuk berhadapan dengan kenyataan dan mempertahankan citra-diri). Kyu nggak jatuh kok tenang :) Hohoho mungkin dia bisa gila mungkin juga nggak~ Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **MissBabyKyu:** Hhahaha eon parah banget ngarepnya Kyu jatuhh #ngakak. Kayaknya udah error banget eon, abis ngapain nih? #kepo #abaikan #hehe. Hhahaha, eon kayaknya eror beneran ini, udah eon istirahat aja dulu kasian aku liatnyaa :) Hehe, udah diselipin tuh moment kihyun nya di atas~ Kalau masih kurang, tunggu chapter depan yaa! Ya ampun eon tobatttt~ # for reading^^

 **Evayesiu12:** Hehehe, semoga dengan chapter ini udah nggak bingung lagi yaa~ #ngarep. Belum dong~ Untuk chapter ini, masih rahasia… aku nunggu saat yg tepat buat meng'ekspos' penyakit kyu fufufu~ #evillaugh. Hhaha, nggak sebulan kan ini? :) Gomawo udah baca~

 **KateGyu11:** Hehe gomawooo~ #tersipu. Ahh, alasan kenapa Heechul benci sama Kyu udah sedikit jelas kan? #ngarep #kepo. Huwaaaaaa…. Pujiannya banyak banget…. Nanti aku besar kepala… (T^T). Tentu dong, pasti ff ini dilanjut sampai tamat! Thanks for reading yaa :)

 **HyukRin67:** Hahahaha, semoga setelah baca chapter ini bingungnya udah sedikit berkurang yaa #ngarepbanget #huhuhu. Gomawo buat pujiannya :) Gomawo juga udah baca! ^^

 **Guest:** Gomawo buat pujiannya hehe~ Pasti dilanjut dong. Thanks for reading ya :)

Oke sekian dariku! Jika masih ada yang bingung jangan takut buat nanya~ Aku gak gigit kok :) Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	12. our little house of cards

_"_ _There are two kind of people you'll meet in your life.  
One will run straight into the definition of perfection and quickly judge you.  
The other will take his or her time reading through every single one of your chapter,  
and maybe fold corners of you that inspired them the most.  
So, which one of the two are you?"  
\- Lee Hyunsoo ex. Cho Kyuhyun -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kyuhyun pertama kali memahami apa arti keluarga saat ia mendengar hantaman pada retak dinding yang menggema dari ruang tamu.

(Adalah pertama kalinya ia paham kalau kasih sayang dan cinta tidak selalu datang dalam bentuk yang indah.)

" _Ternyata aku benar,"_ appanya mendesis tajam. _"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku Hanna-ya?! Aku mencintaimu!"_

Saat itu Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda dan masih buta. Kakinya juga masih terlalu pendek untuk menyentuh lantai di mana ia duduk menunggu santapan makan malam. Di hadapannya satu mangkuk penuh sup _asparagus_ mengepul hangat, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hyungnya masih belum pulang dan dirinya yang saat itu baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun masih belum mampu mengurus dirinya yang cacat.

Karena itulah Kyuhyun menunggu. Terdiam di ruang makan mereka yang tidak seberapa sambil mencengkram ujung _sweater_ nya yang kebesaran.

 _"_ _M-Mianhae… mianhae yeobo! A-Aku tidak pernah bermaksud—A-Aku... benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu… Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menghancurkan keluarga kita… Aku m-mohon yeobo, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya!"_

Bahkan jika ia lapar, eommanya tidak akan bisa menyuapinya. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk menekan tangannya ke mulut untuk menghentikan laju isakan yang terus mengalir. Kyuhyun bisa menebak dari suara-suara yang masuk dalam relung telinganya kalau malam ini adalah malam spesial di mana eomma dan appanya kembali menyeruakan cinta mereka antara satu dan yang lain.

 _"_ _Maaf katamu? Dia adik kandungku Hanna-ya! Adik iparmu! Heeyeol sudah memiliki istri dan anak! Apa kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan maaf yang terlontar dari bibirmu? Apa kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah aku melihat betapa menjijikkannya dirimu? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"_

Jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memberikan sebutan apa atas tiap teriakan dan tangisan yang saling mereka lemparkan. Karena itu ia berhenti pada kata cinta. Mereka selalu menyelipkan kata cinta di setiap bait kalimat yang keluar dari bibir. Dan lagi untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga, bukankah mereka harus mencintai satu sama lain?

 _"_ _Tapi aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai Heeyeol! Kau adalah satu-satunya untukku karena itu jebal—jebal yeobo jangan lakukan ini padaku! Jangan cera—!"_

(Jadi salahkah jika Kyuhyun menyebutnya sebagai cinta?)

 ** _PLAK!_**

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika suara ayunan telapak tangan tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret sunyi dalam rumah sederhana mereka. Bocah itu langsung menyentuh pipinya yang terasa berdenyut, jari-jari mungilnya menari-nari di atas kulit pucat yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Saat itu Kyuhyun pikir, apakah cinta itu begitu pekat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakannya tanpa menyentuh?

 _"_ _Y-Yeobo… kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"_

Ketika ia menurukan tangan dan menumpu mereka pada lututnya yang sedikit bergetar; eommanya mulai menangis. Berteriak namun terdengar seperti meracau, dan suaranya terus terangkat perlahan. Teriakan dari appanya juga tidak berhenti tapi sebaliknya makin mengecil; makin menyeramkan.

 _"_ _Kau wanita rendahan, Hanna-ya. Aku menyesal sudah menikah denganmu."_

Untuk menyaksikan cinta yang terlalu nyata seperti ini, orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk bertanya kenapa ia sangat membenci kata tersebut. Kenapa ia membenci cinta sampai-sampai mengucapnya saja ia tidak sanggup. Semuanya tak lebih karena cinta yang ia kenal dan pahami datang dalam baris-baris kalimat menyakitkan dan air mata.

 _"_ _Y-Yeobo… yeobo aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku…"_ ucap wanita itu dengan suara serak. _"Aku akan melakukan apapun—apapun agar kau tidak menceraikanku! Aku mohon!"_

Appa dan eomma selalu menyatakan cinta dengan tamparan dan teriakan. Mereka suka menimbulkan luka pada satu sama lain dan menanamkannya pada kulit agar tidak hilang dimakan waktu. Mereka suka mendengar tangis masing-masing dan berpikir kalau tiap isakan; tiap air mata; tiap pandangan memohon; adalah sebuah _bukti_ cinta.

 _"_ _Apapun? Kau bilang apapun, Hanna-ya?"_

Sebuah presepsi yang rumit dan menggelikan, bukan? Di satu sisi Kyuhyun ingin membantah pernyataan itu. Membantah kalau _tidak_ , appa dan eomma tidak suka bertengkar. Tapi isakan yang makin memuncak membuatnya mundur dan menerima kenyataan sebagai bagian dari memorinya yang hitam putih.

 _"_ _Aku akan melakukan apapun karena aku sangat mencintaimu! Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati!"_

Mata Kyuhyun mengedip; satu, dua, tiga.

 _Lagi-lagi cinta?_

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Pada usia muda ia dirampas dari hak yang kedua hyungnya miliki; dari hak yang _harusnya_ ia miliki. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertanya pada orang yang ia panggil keluarga. Tidak ada TV kabel untuk film dan kartun disney. Tidak ada buku cerita bergambar di atas nakas maupun dongeng sebelum tidur karena ia tidak memiliki satu dan karena ia tidak pernah _berani_ untuk meminta satu. Hidupnya memang menyedihkan seperti itu.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu lenyapkan anak itu untukku."_ Ah, untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun pikir suara appanya kali ini sangat lembut; lembut sekali. _"Kau akan melakukan apapun kan? Habisi dia dan aku berjanji padamu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."_

Kyuhyun mendengar eommanya tersentak, mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali. Satu dua kata lolos kemudian bercampur dengan isakan. Kalimatnya pilu dan menyesakkan hingga memaksa Kyuhyun menekan telapaknya ke telinga. Kali ini saja, ia menolak untuk mendengar lebih.

 _"_ _Y-Yeobo… bagaimana bisa kau memintaku melenyapkan darah dagingku sendiri?"_

Appanya mendengus. Bahkan dari sela-sela jarinya, Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap berkas tawa merendahkan yang pria itu bunyikan.

 _"_ _Jika kau tidak sanggup melakukannya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, Hanna-ya."_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyeretnya dari atas kursi hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

 _"_ _Y-Yeobo!"_

Bocah itu memberontak, menggerakkan tubuhnya liar berharap agar cengkraman pada lengannya mengendur. Namun sebaliknya cengkraman itu makin kuat, makin menyakitkan dan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau melemas. Membiarkan tubuhnya diseret dengan kejam di atas ubin yang membeku.

 _"_ _Diam di tempatmu atau aku akan menceraikanmu detik ini juga!"_

Lantai yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya terlalu dingin; terlalu menusuk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Terlebih dadanya—sakit sekali hingga rasanya mau mati.

 _"_ _Aku pulang—"_

Kyuhyun merasakan appanya membeku tiba-tiba, meninggalkan tubuhnya melentang di atas ubin. Tidak jauh dari mereka, pintu membuka untuk menampilkan seorang pemuda yang tidak asing. Dari suaranya, Kyuhyun bisa langsung tahu kalau Jungsoo-hyungnya sudah pulang. Ia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat datang, namun cengkraman pada tangannya membuat kata-kata itu tertahan.

 _"_ _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DONGSAENGKU?!"_ suara teriakan dari hyung malaikatnya menyentak Kyuhyun. _"Appa jebal lepaskan dia! Aku mohon jangan lukai Kyuhyun lebih dari ini!"_

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu. Bocah sepertinya tahu apa? Yang bisa ia pikirkan saat itu adalah Jungsoo-hyung yang sedang marah dan terluka. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai mendendang-nendang tidak sabaran. Dan dengan sebuah sentakan, ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman appanya kemudian bergegas ke sumber suara yang ia yakin tidak akan melukainya.

 _"—_ _YA! KEMBALI KE SINI!"_

Namun tidak sampai lima detik, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak sesuatu lalu jatuh terduduk pada kedua lutut. Wangi lavender yang mengusik lubang hidungnya terasa familiar; terasa seperti _rumah_. Sepasang tangan mulai merangkak naik ke tubuhnya sebelum mencengkram lengannya kuat. Bocah itu melenguh ketika titik hangat menyentuh pipinya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong ke belakang.

 ** _BAM!_**

Dan kemudian, rasa sakit datang.

 _"_ _KYUHYUN-AH!"_

Lalu, gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak, kita tidak akan bertahan.  
Tidak, kita tidak akan hidup bahagia.  
Tidak, kita tidak pernah memiliki cinta yang tulus.  
Pondasi dari sebuah rumah kertas, apa yang kau harapkan?  
Kita akan jatuh; jatuh dan runtuh dan hancur ke pelosok dunia yang dalam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan dari sana, dari perut jurang yang memuakkan itu,  
kita akan menyadari seberapa rapuhnya,  
ikatan keluarga yang kita bangun ini._

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter eleven  
_ our little house of cards

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun selalu merasa ia melupakan banyak hal.

Mulai dari hal-hal yang umum seperti cara tertawa atau menangis. Bagaimana rasanya mengecap asin pada lidah dan panas yang membakar pada mata. Bagaimana hangatnya dipeluk dan diusap kepalanya. Bagaimana rasanya disayangi dan dicintai dan bahagia karena sudah terlalu lama – _lama sekali_ – ia tidak merasakannya hingga terasa asing.

Awalnya ia berpikir kalau melupakan adalah hal yang wajar. Bertahun-tahun ia habiskan tanpa kejadian yang berarti, tentu saja memorinya akan berkarat dan rusak selayaknya mainan yang sudah lama tidak dimainkan. Namun satu hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan, adalah kemungkinan bahwa ia melupakan semuanya karena ingatan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk disaksikan kembali.

Dan sekarang; sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat karena ingatan itu kembali dan menghantamnya sepuluh kali lebih kuat.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae muncul dari balik pintu kamar masih dengan mata setengah tertutup. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil sesekali tersandung pada langkahnya, bahunya yang lebar mengetuk dari dinding ke dinding hingga menggetarkan _frame_ yang terpajang di sepanjang lorong. Memasuki dapur hangat yang disinari cahaya temaram, Donghae lantas menjatuhkan diri ke bangku _stainless_ di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin sekolah hari ini? Aku bisa meminta pihak sekolah untuk memperpanjang izin sakitmu jika kau mau." tawarnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana?"

"Ani." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekolah. Sudah seminggu aku tidak masuk."

"Kau yakin ingin sekolah?" tanya Donghae lagi, memastikan. "Benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku baik hyung. Aku benar-benar sudah baik."

"Benarkah? Apa kau—"

"AKU BAIK HYUNG! BERHENTI BERTANYA!"

Mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang satu-satu. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Tiap hembusan oksigen yang ia tarik seperti membakar tenggorokannya. _Bernapas_ — _aku harus bernapas_ , pikir Kyuhyun. Ia _harus_ bernapas. Pemuda itu lantas memejamkan mata sambil menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, namun sekali lagi bisikan lirih dari Donghae membuat sakit itu kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah… bisakah kau mengatakannya sambil mentapku?"

Pemuda itu bungkam, matanya menerawang ke depan tanpa satupun benda terpantul dalam iris matanya. Dua bulatan sewarna musim gugur itu tampak hampa; sulit untuk diselami, terasa begitu jauh walaupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka tidak seberapa.

"Sekali ini saja?" pinta Donghae lagi dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis. "Hyung tidak tahu apa yang sedang menggangumu, tapi hyung sungguh sangat rindu melihat wajahmu. Melihat senyummu. Mendengar tawamu…. bisakah kau menatap hyung tepat di mata Kyuhyun-ah? Tolong jangan menutup diri lagi, hyung mohon."

Kyuhyun meringis. Ia sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun rasanya pedih mendengar Donghae – hyungnya yang kuat, yang tegar, yang _tangguh_ – memohon padanya seperti sudah putus asa dan kehilangan harapan padanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menatap Donghae jika tiap kali ia melakukannya bayang Suster Lee selalu mengambil bentuk nyata dan muncul menggantikan pemuda itu?

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini?_

"Hyung, ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh." tolak Kyuhyun halus sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada _strap_ tasnya. "Aku akan terlambat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang. Aku pergi!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar lalu membanting pintu apartemen mereka dengan kuat. Nafasnya yang semula stabil kini memburu dan ada sensasi panas pada matanya. Saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melintasi pipinya, Kyuhyun segera menggeleng kuat. Mencoba untuk mengusir rasa sakit itu pergi. Mencoba untuk bersembunyi di balik sosok Lee Hyunsoo yang jauh – _jauh_ – lebih tangguh darinya.

Namun air mata itu tidak bisa ia hentikan. Dan dengan langkah yang setengah terseret, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumah.

 _Maafkan aku, Donghae-hyung._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Ah, Hyunsoo-ssi…." Yesung mengerjapkan mata seakan-akan tidak percaya atas sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau sudah baikan? Apa walimu sudah mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?"

"Ne seonsaengnim." balas Kyuhyun datar sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali _strap_ tasnya. Lebih dari apapun, pemuda itu merasa begitu gugup berada di ruangan ini setelah satu minggu lebih tidak mengikuti pelajaran. "Saya sudah merasa cukup sehat."

"B-Begitu?" Pria itu mengedip lagi, sebelum sebuah senyum kaku muncul di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya pada tingkah laku yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu, namun selain itu, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa."Ah, kau boleh duduk… kau masih ingat tempat dudukmu kan?"

"Ah, ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, sebelum ia melangkah ke arah kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan murid-murid lain dan memilih untuk fokus pada susunan keramik yang ia pijak. Rasanya sedikit risih memiliki puluhan pasang mata terpaku pada sosoknya, namun dengan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana, Kyuhyun berhasil menyeret diri ke bangkunya lalu duduk dengan tangan bertumpu di meja.

 _Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu?_

Sebuah jeda membentang untuk beberapa saat, lalu Yesung, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Tatapan yang terarah padanya mulai berkurang satu persatu, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan meninggalkan satu pasang mata yang terus memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menyadari ini, tentu saja. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan itu dan memilih untuk memandang kosong ke depan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Yesung menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dan murid-murid lain yang berbincang dengan suara pelan. Di sebelahnya, tepat pada jendela yang menghadap ke taman, Kyuhyun bisa melihat langit biru yang berhiaskan awan _sirrus_ yang melengkung di sisi-sisi horizon.

 _Langit biru, huh?_

Ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat langit. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat langit biru persis seperti yang digambarkan oleh anak-anak kecil yang bermain di depan jendela kamarnya dulu. Bentang biru cerah ini asing bagi Kyuhyun yang selalu memandang langit kelabu. Rasanya benar-benar sangat ironis melihat langit yang membentang di atasnya selalu mengambil warna mendung dan hujan, seperti halnya iris matanya dulu.

"Baiklah anak-anak," suara berat Yesung menyentak Kyuhyun dari benak. "Pelajaran kita akhiri sampai di sini. Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang."

Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit membuka, matanya mengedip lucu saat otaknya sibuk memproses hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau kelas sudah berakhir?

Walaupun ia masih terjebak dalam nostalgia, Kyuhyun menyadari bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya melihatnya sejenak sebelum berlari keluar seakan-akan Kyuhyun membawa sosok mengerikan di pundaknya. Satu persatu mereka mulai mengosokan kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru, bahkan beberapa ada yang berlari, hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang—

"Oi."

—atau mungkin _dua_ orang.

Kyuhyun memantapkan matanya ke depan, sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke samping di mana suara itu berasal.

 _Dari semua orang, kenapa harus dia?_

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." lanjut pemuda itu lagi, kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. "Aku tahu kau tidak tuli, karena itu bisakah kau membuka mulutmu? Rasanya seperti berbicara pada dinding jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu."

"Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, namun meringis ketika suaranya terdengar begitu serak seperti habis menangis.

"Tidak banyak." balasnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dengan langkah lambat, Changmin menghampiri bangku di mana Kyuhyun duduk. Setelah sampai, pemuda itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun, kedua tanggannya menggengam pinggiran meja dengan erat. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjawab dengan jujur."

Permintaan itu sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Beritahu aku, apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kim Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menyeritkan dahinya. Nama itu familiar, dan Kyuhyun sepertinya pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, seperti sebuah _echo_ yang terus memenuhi relung telinganya. Mungkin ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat; mungkin ia pernah membacanya; tapi disamping itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas rupa dari pemilik nama itu.

 _Itu berarti aku tidak mengenalnya 'kan?_

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Untuk beberapa detik pemuda itu terlihat seperti akan membantah Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengela nafas dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Sebagai balasan karena sudah jujur, biarkan aku memberitahumu satu hal."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Salah satu murid di sekolah ini pernah menyaksikan suatu kejadian di rumah sakit _Gangnam Severance_ beberapa bulan lalu." mulai Changmin dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang tabu. "Awalnya dia tidak yakin kalau yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang sama, namun setelah kejadian di atap seminggu lalu, ia benar-benar yakin kalau yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, dan Kim Heechul-ssi, adik kandung dari mendiang Park Jungsoo, salah satu _Ophthalmologist_ terbaik Korea Selatan yang meninggal enam bulan lalu."

Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak, ia segera membeberkan apa yang ia lihat pada teman-temannya. Tidak butuh lama, seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu. Satu atau dua orang bahkan bertanya pada orangtua mereka yang bekerja di rumah sakit Gangnam, dan seperti yang kau lihat, rumor ini berkembang pesat. Aku tidak heran kalau semua orang sudah mendengarnya sekarang. Kau… paham rumor apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, 'kan?"

 _B-Bagaimana bisa—_

"Untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, aku sarankan kau berhenti datang kemari, Kyuhyun-ssi." kata Changmin. "Rumor adalah rumor, tapi kau tahu bagaimana kejamnya orang-orang bisa menjadi. Seoul itu sempit, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mengetahui segalanya. Sepintar apapun kau menyembunyikannya, akhirnya semuanya akan terkuak juga. Statusmu di sekolah ini benar-benar sudah rusak, Kyuhyun-ssi. Terlebih lagi kau menghilang selama lebih dari satu minggu tanpa mengkonfirmasi apapun sehingga rumor yang berkembang semakin liar. Apa kau tahu sebutan mereka padamu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam; bibirnya kelu, kaku. Tak satupun kata lolos dari baris bibirnya yang bergetar.

 _Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin_.

"Tidak waras. Pengidap gangguan mental. Lalu—" Changmin berhenti sejenak, raut wajahnya penuh dengan kesakitan. "Pembunuh keluarga sendiri… begitu mereka menyebutmu."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar tidak percaya.

"Kau… mengerti 'kan kalau kembali ke sini bukanlah pilihan yang baik?"

 _Kenapa?_

"A-A—" pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahya kuat ketika otot dadanya mulai meremas paru-parunya hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Tidak butuh waktu lama, rasa sesak yang semula muncul di dada mulai menguasai tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menahan air mata yang siap jatuh, lalu merampas tasnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…."

 _Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?_

Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang masih tersisa pada kedua kakinya, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar. Membiarkan dirinya ditelan rasa sakit dan air mata yang menggenang hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat di kejauhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya terdiam di depan sebuah gedung rumah sakit yang familiar. Interior bangunan yang megah sekaligus kaku menyambutnya di mulut pintu dengan nuansa putih khas rumah pesakitan. Langkah kakinya yang pelan dan teratur membuat gema berirama pada ubin putih di sepanjang koridor. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan atasnya kuat hingga kukunya menancap dalam.

 _Apa dia akan takut padaku seperti mereka?_

"149…" guman Kyuhyun sambil melirik pintu-pintu yang berjejer di kanan dan kiri. "Kamar nomor 149... di mana kau?"

 _Apa dia akan memandangku seperti mereka? Apa dia akan membenciku seperti mereka karena sudah membunuh Jungsoo-hyung?_

Langkahnya serta merta terhenti ketika tepat di ujung koridor, sebuah pintu berpelitur kayu menangkap arah pandangnya. Pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat di sana, menonton wajah-wajah asing melewati tubuhnya yang mematung.

 _Apa aku bisa berharap kalau dia akan menerima keberadaanku dengan tangan terbuka?_

Saat ia menengok ke dalam, untungnya Kyuhyun tidak menemukan sosok Heechul di mana-mana. Dengan tangan gemetar, digesernya pintu kamar perlahan, meninggalkan decit yang bergema dalam ruang persegi itu. Wanita yang semula menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah langit yang hitam mendung, kini berbalik menatapnya tepat di mata.

"…siapa?"

Sesuatu menghujam dada Kyuhyun kuat. Apa dia sudah melupakannya dalam enam bulan terakhir ini? Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih ingin diingat oleh wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Meskipun hanya sebagai pasien seorang Kim Heechul. Itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan tidak dianggap seperti ini.

 _Apa datang ke sini benar-benar pilihan yang terbaik?_

Wanita itu tersenyum; sebuah senyum yang lembut dan hangat dan sangat, amat, _familiar_. "Apa kau perlu sesuatu, anak muda?"

Rasa sakit kembali menghujam dadanya.

 _Apakah seperti ini rasanya tidak dianggap?_

Kyuhyun memaksa kakinya untuk tetap melangkah walaupun lebih dari apapun, pemuda itu sangat ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

 _Dia tidak membenciku, tapi dia juga tidak mengingatku._

"A-Ani." Kyuhyun menelan gumpalan di belakang tenggorokannya, memaksa agar suaranya keluar. "A-Aku hanya—"

 _Apa aku harus harus tersenyum atau menangis sekarang?_

Bibirnya lantas terkatup rapat ketika tidak satupun alasan ia temukan.

 _Karena sungguh, untuk apa sebenarnya aku datang ke sini?_

Ringisan keluar dari bibirnya saat Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk datang kemari. Apa itu karena orang-orang sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa karena ia tidak kuat melihat tatapan penuh ketakutan dari teman sekelasnya ataupun tatapan kasihan dari Changmin? Apa ia datang kemari karena berharap wanita ini tidak akan menatapnya seperti mereka menatapnya?

 _Apa aku benar-benar datang kemari karena berharap dia tidak akan membenciku?_

"Anak muda? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu khawathir. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter untukmu?"

 _Tapi bagaimana bisa ia membenciku kalau mengingatku saja dia tidak bisa?_

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dadanya terasa sesak hingga air mata mengumpul dan memaksa turun dari kelopaknya. Ia mencoba – _sungguh_ – mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan, tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba kata demi kata mati bahkan sebelum mencapai lidahnya. Apa ia harus minta maaf karena sudah membuatnya begini? Apa ia harus marah karena wanita itu sudah membuat hidupnya seperti neraka? Apa ia harus membencinya karena sudah melahirkannya ke dunia? Karena melahirkannya, sebuah kesalahan yang harusnya tidak ada, ke dunia yang timpang tindih ini?

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja…" kata Hanna sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak butuh bantuan dokter, anak muda?"

 _Beritahu aku._

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sekujur tubuhnya berdenyut sakit, paru-parunya terhimpit sesak dan kepalanya seperti dihantam palu berulang kali. Namun lebih dari itu, hatinya remuk. Hancur dan berserakan di dasar perutnya; kini hanya berupa kepingan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

 _Eomma, eomma, eomma—_

"Maaf…" lirih pemuda itu akhirnya. "Maafkan aku…"

Sehabis kata-kata itu menembus lengkung bibirnya, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik sebelum melewati pintu dengan langkah cepat. Tidak diperhatikannya lagi orang-orang yang memandangnya menegur, yang saat ini pemuda itu inginkan hanyalah menjauh dari sini. Menjauh dari semua rasa sakit ini.

 _Salahkah jika aku membencimu, eomma? Aku sungguh membencimu karena setelah semua yang kau lakukan, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang berharga. Aku sungguh membencimu karena aku tidak pernah sanggup benar-benar membencimu. Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, aku membencimu, tapi—_

Bahkan sebelum mencapai batas gerbang Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan berlari dan ia _tidak tahu mengapa_. Yang ia tahu saat itu kakinya tidak mau berhenti – _tidak bisa_ berhenti – dan terpaan angin pada kulitnya terasa menyakitkan dan menyegarkan pada saat yang sama. Tiap ia melangkah bantalan sepatunya menghantam aspal dan menimbulkan bunyi putus-putus sambil sesekali menggema. Jujur itu membuatnya pusing, namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun menanggalkan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya dan terus – _terus_ – berlari.

 _—_ _tapi lebih dari membencimu, aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri._

Kyuhyun berlari hingga mencapai sebuah persimpangan yang begitu familiar dan melihat lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. Untuk beberapa saat ia tergoda untuk melintasi jalan tanpa memperdulikan puluhan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di hadapannya dan mengulang lagi hari berhujan setengah tahun lalu, namun ia tahan hasrat itu dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari sana. Kyuhyun paham kalau kali ini tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyelamatkannya. Ia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri, sekarang.

 _Aku yang lemah ini tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya membencimu ataupun mereka._

Dengan sekali lompatan, Kyuhyun melewati rambu-rambu pembatas yang menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun bukanlah pelari yang cepat, terlebih semua gerakan ini membuat dadanya sesak dan nafasnya putus-putus. Namun itu tidak menghentikannya dan sebaliknya membuat pemuda itu makin gencar menapak kaki. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, paru-parunya menyerah dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menghentikan pelariannya sejenak. Pemuda itu menumpu telapaknya pada kedua lutut, kepala tertunduk dalam, mulut dan hidungnya sibuk menarik oksigen masuk sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tiap hembusan dan tarikan membuat tenggorokannya terbakar namun terus ia hirup oksigen itu.

 _Walaupun menyakitkan, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Walaupun sulit, aku harus tetap hidup._

Kyuhyun tidak lagi mendengar suara berisik kendaraan, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain debaran jantungnya dan tarikan nafasnya yang kasar. Perlahan, ia berbalik ke belakang dan untuk pertama kali semenjak ia berlari pemuda itu menyadari berapa jauh jarak yang telah ia lalui. Mungkin beberapa kilometer atau mungkin hanya satu, yang penting ia sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat menyesakkan itu.

 _Jika saja melarikan diri dari kenyataan semudah ini._

Seberkas senyum pahit muncul pada wajah pucatnya.

 _Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah lengkingan guntur yang menyetak Kyuhyun dari benak.

Iris karamelnya membuka. Penglihatannya dikelilingi oleh sinar lampu temaram dan semburat merah dari matahari terbenam. Untuk waktu yang lama, ia berdiri tanpa gerakan yang berarti di sana; di hadapan sebuah pintu bercat merah. Perasaan sesak yang sedari tadi membingkai dadanya masih mengikutinya sampai saat ini. Keputusasaan dan ketakutan dalam hatinya tampak selaras dengan jajaran awan gelap mengepung langit senja.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Kyuhyun harus segera kembali ke apartemen sebelum pukul delapan. Walaupun rasa takut masih membekas dalam benaknya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menekan bel juga.

 _Jangan menjadi pengecut, Cho Kyuhyun._

Tidak menunggu lama, sosok berantakan Heechul menyapa dari dalam. Mata pemuda itu sedikit melebar, mungkin karena terkejut atau mungkin karena takut? Sama sepertinya? Namun secepat emosi itu datang, secepat itu pula mereka mereka pergi, menyisakan tatapan dingin yang sudah biasa ia terima akhir-akhir ini. "…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu?"

"Dengan mata yang bukan milikmu?" balas Heechul sambil menaikkan alis. "Tidak pernah berpikir kalau tindakanmu terlalu egois?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Mungkin aku egois. Tapi aku rasa kau lebih egois dariku hyung."

Heechul menajamkan matanya. "Berani sekali lagi mengatakannya bocah? Aku egois? Tidak pernakah kau berdiri di depan kaca dan menatap dirimu lekat-lekat?"

Sunyi menyapu begitu lama. Heechul tidak mempedulikan jeritan memohon yang melintas di mata Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menatapnya tajam seakan-akan pemuda itu tak lebih dari seekor serangga yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

 _Ah, dia benar-benar tidak menggangapku sedikitpun._

Detik itu juga, dada Kyuhyun kembali terasa sesak.

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk membenciku, tapi kau tetap melakukannya." mulainya dengan suara serak menahan tangis. "Perceraian appa dan eomma bukan salahku. Kecelakaan yang menimpa eomma bukan salahku. Kematian Jungsoo-hyung bukan salahku."

Heechul menggeram. "Kau—"

"Aku bertemu eomma hari ini." potong Kyuhyun sambil menatap Heechul lekat-lekat. "Dan rasanya sakit sekali karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Aku pikir dengan menemuinya, aku bisa memastikan apakah aku pantas di benci olehmu. Bahkan sebelum itupun, aku _berusaha_ membenci diriku sendiri karena seperti perkataanmu; _aku_ lah penyebab semua rasa sakit ini. Sepuluh jam, hyung. _Sepuluh jam_ aku habiskan untuk memikirkannya dan tiap kali satu bagian dalam hatiku ingin mengaku kalau _ya, itu adalah kesalahku;_ bagian yang lain selalu membantahnya _._ "

"Tapi saat mengingat wajah eomma kembali, saat membayangkan tatapan matanya yang lembut; aku sadar kalau itu bukan!" raungnya sambil menggeleng kuat. "Itu bukan kesalahanku! Aku tidak pernah mengingikan semua ini terjadi, lalu kenapa… kenapa kau melimpahkan semuanya padaku?! Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?!"

"Karena lebih mudah untuk membencimu daripada menerima keberadaanmu."

Kyuhyun membeku.

"Tidakkah rasanya memuakkan?" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum miring. "Membencimu adalah alasanku untuk tetap bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan aku masih belum siap untuk melepaskan kebencian itu. Panggil aku pecundang, tapi dengan membencimu lah seorang Kim Heechul bisa terus hidup. Karena itu, lupakan _game_ konyolmu dan kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing sebelum kau menyesal."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Heechul mulai berbalik, namun Kyuhyun menahan lengannya agar tidak pergi.

"Hyung," bisiknya lirih. " _Kajima_."

Heechul tidak bereaksi. "Lepaskan."

"Hyung, jebal." mohonnya dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya agar Heechul mau berbalik dan menatapnya, tapi meliriknya saja pemuda itu tidak mau. "M-Mari menjadi keluarga seperti dulu. Aku—Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menyiksaku atau menghinaku, t-tapi biarkan aku tinggal b-bersamamu. A-Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana lagi… aku tidak bisa menghancurkan hidupnya lagi… aku… aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya tepat di mata. Karena itu biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu _, jebal_."

"Apa kau gila?!" Heechul berbalik lalu menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Makian demi makian terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum ia mendorong pemuda itu ke belakang hingga terbanting ke tanah. "Cepat pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!"

" _Hyung, j-jebal yo_." geleng Kyuhyun sambil tetap berpegang pada ujung celana Heechul. "A-Aku benar-benar tidak punya tempat untuk pulang sekarang—"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?!" desis Heechul tajam. Digerakkannya kaki liar sampai genggaman Kyuhyun terlepas dari kakinya. "Cepat pergi!"

Kyuhyun meringis ketika tubuhnya kembali menyentuh tanah, sebelum ia merangkak ke pintu secepat yang ia bisa. "Hyu—!"

 ** _BLAM!_**

Air mata tumpah begitu saja menyusuri lekuk pipinya ketika pintu bercat merah itu tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi grendel yang perlahan mengunci dari dalam. Pemuda itu menelan kembali isakan yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya, dan kembali berteriak;

"Hyung! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat air mata makin banyak jatuh. Dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut seragam tipis, Kyuhyun menyederkan tubuhnya pada keping pintu, berharap sosok Heechul akan muncul dan menggiringnya masuk.

 _Hyung… kenapa harus begini?_

"Heechul-hyung… berhentilah membenciku…." isak Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. "Bagaimana bisa aku mewujudkan impian orang itu jika kau terus membenciku seperti ini?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan kosong. Sudah tiga jam berlalu, dan Kyuhyun masih juga memegang perkataannya dengan teguh.

Langit mulai menghitam. Semburat ungu menggeser rona _oranye_ dan _pink_ menjauh hingga lenyap di balik cakrawala. _Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi_ , pikir Kibum. Hujan selalu turun tiap sore menjelang malam akhir-akhir ini. Udara makin dingin menusuk. Bahkan di balik jas tebalnya, Kibum masih bisa merasakan sengatan es menyusup masuk ke dalam tulang.

Matanya bergeser pada sosok Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di lantai.

" _Stupid_." keluhnya sambil menghela nafas.

Tanpa peringatan, tubuh Kyuhyun mulai oleng ke samping lalu jatuh dengan debuman kecil. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kibum segera berlari mengampiri sosok ringkih itu dan menariknya dalam rengkuhan. Bisa ia rasakan kulitnya yang dingin membeku. Tarikan nafasnya juga makin lama makin kasar disertai peluh yang melintang di sekujur pelipisnya.

 _Aku tahu ini akan terjadi!_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar – kenapa mereka bergetar? – Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, berharap pemuda itu mampu membuka matanya yang kini tertutup rapat. Pada tepukan ketiga, kelopaknya perlahan membuka; menampilkan sepasang iris karamel yang berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Kibum.

"…s-siapa?" lirih pemuda itu sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Kibum hanya bisa bungkam saat telapak Kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin; telapaknya dingin sekali seperti es.

" _It's me_." jawab Kibum sekenannya.

"…putih…" gumamnya pelan dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis. "Kau… m-malaikat?"

"Berhenti bicara." Kibum mengalungkan syal dan jas tebalnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil sebelum tangannya memencet tombol 119 dengan cepat. "Simpan nafasmu."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kibum dan sebaliknya ia tersenyum; senyum yang miris sekali. "K-Kau tahu malaikat? Aku… s-sangat lelah…"

"Cho Kyuhyun—"

"H-Hidup t-ternyata sang – at… sulit. Di sini…" pemuda itu menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan bergetar. "S-Sesak… sa – kit… kenapa r-rasanya sangat menyik – sa?"

Entah kenapa mata Kibum terasa panas, seperti ada kobaran api yang membara tepat di belakang kelopaknya. Ia menekan smartphonenya makin erat ke telinga, berharap seseorang – siapapun itu – segera menjawab panggilannya sebelum terlambat.

"M-Malaikat…" Kibum tersentak ketika sebuah rintihan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang membiru. "Apa kau d-datang untuk menjem – put… ku?"

Kibum menelan gumpalan di belakang tenggorokannya dengan keras. Panas yang membakar matanya makin menjadi, dan _demi Tuhan_ , rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan melihat pemandangan miris di hadapannya ini.

"M-Malaikat… a-apa kau mendengar… ku?" lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Pemuda itu mengedip, dan seberkas air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipinya yang pucat. "A-Apa kau akan m-membawaku… ber – temu J-Jungsoo – h-hyung…?"

 _Kenapa? Kenapa selalu kau yang terluka, Cho Kyuhyun?_

Kibum bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah melintasi pipi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk merangkul Kyuhyun erat.

" _Save your breath, okay?"_ bisiknya pelan dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis. _"I promise everything will be alright_."

Kyuhyun mengedip lagi, sebaris senyum kecil terpatri pada bibirnya yang biru. Walaupun Kibum yakin pemuda itu hanya mengerti sepenggal dua kata yang ia ucapkan, Kyuhyun seperti memahami dan menyimpannya ke hati. Nafasnya yang satu-satu mulai melambat menjadi tarikan halus sebelum matanya menutup kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu, panggilannya terjawab dengan baris-baris intruksi yang segera ia tanamkan pada otak. Kibum mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun lalu bergegas ke arah lift dengan langkah memburu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam.

Tiga jam semenjak ia meninggalkan bocah itu di luar tanpa mengecek keadaannya sekalipun.

Setelah berendam dalam sebak penuh air panas, Heechul berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, matanya tidak mau menutup. Tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Dan benaknya—benaknya terus dipenuhi dengan ide-ide liar yang entah mengapa membuatnya takut.

 _Bocah itu tidak mungkin masih menunggu kan?_

Satu menit dan puluhan erangan kemudian, Heechul mendapati dirinya berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

 _Dia pasti sudah pulang kan?_

Pemuda itu memutar _knob_ pintu perlahan—

 _Apa bocah itu masih menunggu?_

—lalu menghela nafas lega saat tidak mendapati sesuatu menyender pada pintu maupun dindingnya.

 _Tunggu, lega?_

Alis Heechul bertaut.

 _Kenapa aku harus merasa lega?_

"Argh, molla!"

 ** _BLAM_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"L-Lee uisa!"

Donghae menatap suster yang sedang menangani Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penampilannya yang kacau dan memilih untuk fokus pada keadaan dongsaengnya yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"A-Ah, m-menurut diagnosa sementara pasien hanya menderita _hypotermia_ ringan karena terekspos terlalu lama pada udara dingin." jawab perawat muda itu dengan tergagap. "Suhu tubuh pasien 31.9̊ C saat dibawa ke mari. T-Tapi terakhir kali kami cek suhu tubuhnya sudah naik kembali walaupun belum mencapai batas normal. Produksi _sputum_ dan tarikan nafasnya juga tidak lagi menghawhatirkan. Pasien hanya perlu istirahat sampai kondisinya pulih kembali."

"Syukurlah…" Donghae langsung merosot ke lantai, air mata menggenang pada sudut matanya dan siap untuk jatuh membasahi pipi. Ia benar-benar besyukur pada Tuhan – _sungguh_ – karena Kyuhyun tidak mengalami masa _eksaserbasi_ saat ia sedang sibuk membedah paru-paru seseorang di meja operasi. "S-Siapa yang membawanya ke sini?"

"Saya yang membawanya." Seseorang berkata dari belakang Donghae. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju sedang menatapnya datar lalu membungkuk sopan. "Perkenalkan, Kim Kibum imnida. Saya teman satu sekolah Kyuhyun."

"A-Ah." Donghae hanya bisa mengganguk menanggapi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memiliki teman di sekolahnya, terlebih seseorang berperawakan dingin seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini. "G-Gomawo sudah membawa Kyuhyun kemari."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa senyumnya begitu familiar di mata Donghae. "Saya hanya tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun-ssi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di gedung apartemen tempat saya tinggal."

"G-Gedung apartemen?" manik karamel Donghae membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya yang lemas kini mulai bergetar, dan getaran itu bukan karena udara yang saat itu sangat dingin. "A-Apa kau tahu kenapa dia berada di sana? Apa kau tahu dia menemui siapa?"

"Ah," Kibum menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu sejauh itu, tapi Kyuhyun-ssi pingsan di depan kamar no. 399. Kamar itu milik seseorang bernama Kim Heehul-ssi, kalau saya tidak salah ingat."

Jantung Donghae berhenti berdetak.

"K-Kim Heechul… kau bilang?"

 _Bajingan satu itu—!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menghabiskan coklat panasnya dalam sekali teguk, namun tidak butuh tiga detik ia berteriak kesal ketika sensasi panas membakar kerongkongannya. Ia segera berlari ke dapur untuk merampas segelas air dingin dari kulkas lalu meminumnya dengan liar. Pemuda itu sungguh tidak tahu apa yang salah darinya. Semenjak ia tidak menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartemennya, benak Heechul tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tak peduli berapa banyak coklat panas yang sudah ia minum. Biasanya dengan satu gelas saja, pemuda itu sudah terkapar di ranjang dan tidak akan bangun sebelum matahari bersinar terang di wajahnya. Tapi sekarang—

"Argh," pemuda itu mengumpat. "Aku bisa gila kalau begini!"

Dengan langkah terseret, ia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Perasaannya sama kacau seperti halnya hujan deras yang sedang berlangsung di luar. Ditenggelamkannya wajah pada bantal, tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut tebal setengah melintang di lantai berkarpet. Ia hampir saja berteriak keras-keras jika _handphone_ di meja tidak berdering dan menghentikan niatan bodohnya.

Heechul mengusap layar _touchscreen_ itu malas, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Pemuda itu terlalu lelah untuk mengecek nama yang terpampang di sana sampai tidak menyadari deretan angka asing yang menyala-nyala dalam remang lampu. "Yoboseyo?"

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar bajingan Kim Heechul."_

Hanya satu – _satu_ – kalimat terlontar dan emosi Heechul langsung memuncak. Digabungkan dengan keadaannya yang kacau, kalimat itu terasa seperti semburan minyak tanah pada tubuhnya yang sudah terbakar.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut bajingan orang asing?!" geram Heechul marah. "Dasar brengsek!"

 _"_ _Kau yang brengsek! Berani sekali kau membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini!"_

Mendengar nama itu membuat Heechul membeku. Otaknya berputar-putar mencari jawaban sementara mulutnya bungkam. Rasanya berjam-jam lewat sebelum ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Jika ada satu orang yang bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, itu adalah—

"….Lee Donghae," kata Heechul setengah tidak percaya. "Kau—kau Lee Donghae?"

Donghae menghindari pertanyaan Heechul dan sebaliknya melanjutkan makiannya dengan suara dingin menusuk. _"Kau adalah mahluk paling rendah yang pernah aku temui, Kim Heechul. Aku harap kau senang karena sudah membuatnya begini."_

"Omong kosong apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?!" desis Heechul tidak terima.

 _"_ _Membunuhnya perlahan, benar-benar menyeramkan."_ lanjut Donghae sambil tertawa miris. _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan darimu, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi seumur hidupmu jika yang kau lakukan hanya melukainya!"_

"Aku tidak pernah menemuinya!" balas Heechul sengit. "Dia yang selalu datang padaku! Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"

Donghae terdiam beberapa saat. _"Kalau begitu aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi seumur hidupmu."_

Hening. Tidak satupun dari mereka berbicara, dan jeda itu bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum Donghae membuka mulutnya.

 _"_ _Selamat bersenang-senang dengan hidupmu, Kim Heechul-ssi."_ kata Donghae. _"Aku harap kau bahagia karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun hampir mati."_

Heechul mendengus. Walaupun dalam hati ia benar-benar cemas mendengar acaman Donghae, ia dengan santainya menepis perkataan itu dengan kalimat meremehkan. "Dia tidak akan mati karena menunggu di luar untuk beberapa jam. Berhenti memanjakan bocah itu."

 _"_ _Ah, di situ letak kesalahanmu."_ kata Donghae dengan miris. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, Heechul bisa merasakan pemuda itu sedang menatapnya kasihan _"Kyuhyun bisa saja menemui ajalnya karena menunggu di luar untuk beberapa jam seperti yang kau katakan, dan kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Yang kau tahu, besok pagi akan ada mayat membiru di depan pintu apartemenmu."_

Hatinya mencelos begitu saja ke dasar perut. Perasaan yang semula ia tahan kini kembali ke permukaan. Heechul mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih. "…apa maksudmu?"

 _"_ _Jika kau membencinya, benci saja. Jangan membuatnya mati perlahan."_ balas Donghae dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Kenapa pemuda itu menangis, Heechul tidak tahu. Tapi anehnya mata Heechul ikut terasa panas. _"Aku akan memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan berada dalam radius satu meter darimu. Jadi aku mohon jangan menyetuhnya lagi satu jaripun."_

"Aku tanya apa maksud dari perkataanmu?!" bentak Heechul cemas. Perasaannya benar-benar kacu sekarang. "Kau—"

 ** _Pip_**

Panggilan terputus. Heechul menatap layar hitam di telapaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dadanya sesak dan matanya terasa panas sekali, dan ia tidak tahu _mengapa_.

 _Apa sebenarnya yang tidak aku ketahui?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tersentak ketika sebuah tepukan menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda itu mengerang pelan ketika sendi-sendinya berbunyi, sebelum matanya membuka dalam kesadaran. Sesaat pandangannya masih berupa bitnik hitam putih, sebelum akhirnya bercak-bercak warna mulai masuk dalam korneanya. Dibutuhkan waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia mampu menangkap wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" senyum Donghae melebar, namun Kibum bisa melihat gurat lelah di balik lengkungan bibir itu. Dan sisa-sia kemarahan, jika matanya tidak mengelabuhinya. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kibum-ssi. Pulang dan istirahatlah, aku yakin kau membutuhkannya saat ini. Aku dan suster Kwon akan menjaga Kyuhyun."

Kibum menatap Dognhae sejenak, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang sedang terbaring di depannya. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan bocah ini begitu saja?

"Saya baik-baik saya, Donghae-ssi." jawab Kibum sopan. "Saya kebetulan sedang menunggu seseorang, jadi biarkan saya menjaga Kyuhyun-ssi sebentar lagi."

Mata Donghae melembut. Ia mengacak rambut Kibum pelan. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu berbicara formal denganku, Kibum-ah. Panggil aku hyung, arra? Gomawo karena sudah menjaga Kyuhyun."

"Ah, ne." Kibum mengedip. Ia benar-benar tidak biasa dengan perlakuan hangat yang ditunjukkan Donghae padanya. "Cheonmaneyo."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada pasien yang harus kutangani." kata Donghae lagi. "Jaga Kyuhyunnie untukku, Kibum-ah!"

Tidak menunggu balasan dari Kibum, Donghae langsung melesat ke luar kamar dengan langkah seribu. Kibum hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan datar, lalu berbalik pada sosok yang sedari tadi menghuni setiap sudut dalam benaknya.

"Kau benar-benar masih bocah, huh?" mulainya sambil menyibak poni Kyuhyun ke samping. Ditatapnya wajah pucat miliknya yang kini mulai mendapatkan rona merah. "Kau tidak bisa menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan berharap seseorang akan bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja ataupun menyadari kalau kau tidak sebahagia yang kelihatan. Jika terus begini, kau akan mendorong dirimu dalam kegilaan, bodoh. Aku tidak sedang menasehatimu atau mencibirmu, dan mungkin kata-kata ini terdengar menggelikan saat datang dari mulutku. Tapi percayalah, membuka diri itu penting. Terlebih untukmu yang keras kepala, tolong perhatikan perasaanmu baik-baik."

Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari bibirnya dan lucunya ia hanya mengoceh pada udara kosong. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. " _Shit_. _What the hell is wrong with me_?"

Setelah puas tertawa, ia segera menarik _smartphone_ yang sedari tadi ia biarkan di atas meja nakas. Beberapa deret angka menyala atas layar _touchscreen_ , dan tanpa menunggu Kibum langsung mengusap tombol hijau yang muncul beberapa saat kemudian.

"Changmin-ssi?" katanya sesaat sambungan tersambung. "Aku rasa ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk memulai."

Ia terdiam, mendengarkan kata demi kata yang dilontarkan dari seberang dengan sabar. Kalimat Changmin sedikit terbata, ditambah lagi kecemasan yang pekat pada setiap pelafalannya. Kibum yakin pemuda itu masih belum yakin atas rencana yang sudah mereka tetapkan sejak dua hari lalu.

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjenguknya dan berkata kalau kau menghawatirkannya. Tidakkah kau ingin memastikan keadaanya terlepas hanya formalitas atau bukan?" kata Kibum datar. "Aku rasa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, akan sangat mudah untuk membuatnya bergantung padamu."

Balasan lain dari ujung. Kali ini kalimatnya mulai tertata rapi dan hilang sudah kecemasan yang semula mewarnai tiap kata. Namun menggantikan itu, Kibum bisa menangkap beberapa ancaman yang terselip di sana. Mau tidak mau, Kibum melepaskan sebuah senyum tipis.

" _Just think of it as a game_ , Changmin-ssi." balas Kibum santai. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil ketika Changmin menggeram kesal. "Ingat kesepakatan kita. Buat Cho Kyuhyun mempercayaimu dan aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

Untuk sementara, hanya hening dari ujung yang lain. Kibum menunggu sebelum Changmin membuka mulutnya lagi. Yang pemuda itu katakan hanyalah satu kalimat singkat, namun jelas dan penuh makna.

 _Interesting._

"Ne." bibir Kibum kembali membentuk senyuman. " _I'm waiting_ , Changmin-ssi."

Panggilan terputus. Kibum menatap layar _handphone_ nya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Satu bulan, huh?" monolognya pelanas. "Dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa satu bulan cukup?"

Kibum mendengus. Ia menjejalkan benda persegi itu dalam sakunya. Senyum yang semula menghias wajah tampannya kini pudar.

" _Heh, whose I'm kidding_? _It's a month or never._ "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyportermia  
** *Kondisi medis yang terjadi ketika tubuh kehilangan suhu panas dibanding kemampuannya memproduksi suhu, menyebabkan suhu tubuh rendah yang berbahaya. Suhu tubuh normal manusia berkisar 37˚C dan Hypothermia terjadi ketika suhu tubuh turun dibawah 35˚C.  
*Orang mungkin waspada tapi tidak sadar jika dia sendiri sudah terkena hypothermia. Menggigil, tangan dan kaki menjadi dingin, berkurangnya kemampuan bergerak, dan rasa sakit karena hawa dingin adalah beberapa gejalanya.  
*Penyebab utamanya adalah terekspos pada suhu dingin, baik karena hujan deras, angin, ataupun air yang dingin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

I'm back~ Anyone missed me? #ngarep #hehe. Ah, mianhae update ny lama, seperti biasa tugas kuliah dan dosen sangar kembali berkomplot ditambah lagi deadline(s) yg makin banyak plus tugas besar… hidup anak kuliahan emang merana ya (TTATT).

Btw, dua hari ini Kyu gelar konser yaa~ Sumpah hepi bgt liat dia menuhin TL dgn tingkah uniknya hampir setiap menit :) Ditambah lagi hyung dan dongsaeng Kyu yg dateng… HeechuL, Yesung, Siwon, Changmin, RV hari pertama, terus Donghae, Ahn Jaehyun, Kenzie-noona dan bahkan temen2 sma ny di hari ke dua… ah, inner shipper akhirnya terpenuhi juga #plak. Awalnya aku bingung knp Ahn Jaehyun tiba2 dtg ke konser Kyu, eh baru inget mereka satu variety show ckckck. Nggak nyangka bgt kalau Kyu udah akrab aja sama Ahn Jaehyun, padahal mereka baru syuting NJTW berapa minggu lalu cobaa… aku terharuu Kyu daebak TT…. Ah, seeing Jaehyun fanboying over Kyu is truly heaven… the 2hyun duo, I'm looking forward to see their interaction in the future~ ^^

Ooookayyyyyyy, cukup fangirling ny hehe :) Untuk angst di awal cerita, mianhae baget. Moodku benar" buruk akhir" ini, mungkin karena itu kadar angst di chapter ini sedikit melebihi batas hehe. Belum lagi beberapa adegan di ff ini based of true story, jadi mungkin aku terlalu semagat buat nulisnya :)

Adegan di awal adalah titik tumpu dari psikis Kyuhyun di ff ini. Settingnya itu pas Kyuhyun berumur 7 tahun, ada yg inget sama adegan ini? Kalau gak inget, coba cek di chapter awal deh~ Alasan kenapa dia menjadi Kyuhyun yg sekarang bermula dari sini. Bisa dibilang sebagai turning point-nya Kyu. Chapter ini cocok baget buat dibaca sambil denger lagu mellow terus diresapi deh tiap kalimat. Aku udah coba nulis perasaan Kyu sesuai dengan kemampuanku, semoga bisa ditangkep tiap emosinya :)

Perkiraanku, ff ini akan tamat di chapter 17/18, just a few more to go and we'll finish this journey~ Ah, rasanya campur aduk deh, seneng iya cemas iya sedih iya gak rela iya hehehe. Sebentar lagi Heechul bakal tau penyakit Kyu dan entah apa reaksinya, ada yang bisa menebak? Donghae udah tau belum ya kalau Kyu penyebab kecelakaan eommanya… Rencana Changmin sama Kibum terlalu misterius… peran merek di sini protagonist/antagonis, silahkan tebak-tebak juga hehe~

Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mereview, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua~ Selamat datang bagi para readers baru, atas fav dan follownya, lots of thanks hehe :) Special thanks buat yang udah nyempetin review setiap chapter ff ini dalam sekali kebut, komen dari kalian beneran sukses bikin aku senyam senyum sendiri hehe. Ini balsannya~ Sekali lagi gomawo yaa!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ailedachangkyu:** Hhahaha, iya dong~ Mereka kn masih belum kenal satu sm lain :) Hubungan Changkyu udah sedikit jelas kan? Ini udah dibanyakin Kyubum nyaa~ Thanks for reading!

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Di balik sosok dingin Kyu, dia masih bocah bgt sih :) Masalah sebutan itu, sebenernya ada cerita ny knp sbutan Kyu 'alien', but it's a story for another time hehe~ Ah, masalah Hae ninggalin Kyu… kayaknya malah sebaliknya ya? #plak. Yepp, 100 buatmu~ Yah, Heeyeol bukan 'appa'nya Kyu secara sah sih, tapi bisa deh dikatakan gitu :) Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **Ayame:** Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Evayesiu12:** Hhahaha, membingungkan bgt yaa? Nanti d akhir semuanya jelas kok, sabar2 aja yaa~ Ah, masalah itu sih… kayaknya malah Kyu yg ninggalin Hae (?). Sabar2 bentar lagi tuh Cinderella bakalan nyesel pake bgt kok. Gomawo udah bacaa :)

 **Angle sparkyu:** Yeppppp~ Apa sama sekali nggak ketebak? Aku udah kasih hints kok :) Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Karashi:** Iyaa hehe~ Gomawo udah baca yaa :)

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Ah, gimana yaa… statusnya sih Hae belum tau semua kebenaran, tapi kayaknya dia udah ngira2 sendiri… akhirnya malah Kyu yg inisiatif ninggalin dia diluan #nah lho. Yah, liat aja nanti kedepannya yaa :) Thanks for reading!

 **Atik1125:** Hhahaha kayaknya greget bgt baca partnya Donghae-Heechul :) Kayaknya Hae udah kdeluanan sm Kyu deh #plak. Hae sih belum 'yakin' bgt sama hal yg dia tau, tapi dia kan pinter jadi pasti udah nebak2. Masalahnya apa peran Kyu dalam kecelakaan eommanya udah ketebak sm dia? #wahh #pusing #gak jelas #abaikan. Peran Kibum… coba tebak dulu yaa! Gomawo udah baca~

 **Kodok:** Hohoho iyaa soalnya bosen sih di rs gak ada kerjaannn :) Ahh, kalo dipikir2 mirip yaa, mungkin aku tersugesti(?) buat adegan ny gitu? Gak tau deh tapi aku murni kok mikir kalo Kyu lebih pantes nyelametin diri ny sendiri daripada orang lain~ Hhaha, kayaknya malah Kyuhyun yg diluan kabur dari Hae~ Liat kedepan ny ya nasib mereka gimana. Thanks for reading!

 **Ahsanriri:** Kebanyakan yaa misterinya? TT. Semoga udah mulai ketebak yaa alur kedepan ny~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **KateGyu11:** Iyaa, aku rasa gak mngkin Heechul benciiii bgt sm Kyu kalo gak ada alsan yg kuat :) Hhahaha, memang menerima kenyataan itu susah bgt sihh #nah lho #gak jelas #abaikan. Ahh, kayaknya malah tebalik tuh. Kyu yg ninggalin Hae akhirnya~ Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **SparKyu9258EIN:** Hhaha, aku awalnya sempet bingung gimana ngatur alurn ny supaya gak kusut, untung deh akhirnya bisa jg 'dilurusin' hehe~ Gomawo eon :) Iyaa aku jg sedih tapi semangat jg buat namatin ff ini. Gomawo yaa udah bacaa~

 **PeltingRain:** Aku harap speechless dalam artian baik yaa :) Thanks for reading!

 **Mr12:** Ini kebetulan karena aku lg bosen tingkat dewa :) Masalah Hae ninggalin Kyu atau enggak… kayaknya kebalikan ny yaa #PLAK. WAHHHHHHHH, jeli bgt bisa tau semua! Wah wah sampe dibaca ulang segala… salut deh sm reader kayak kamu #hug #kiss. Hehe, ternyata ada jg yg seneng Bahasa bunga kayak aku :) Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Cinya:** Secara gak langsung, Suster Lee meninggal krna Hanna DAN Kyu :) Hmm, Hae sih belum tau semua ny, tapi berhubung dia pinter kemungkinan dia udah tau itu cukup besar :) Kalo itu sih… bisa dibilang iya, bisa jg nggak… nyadar gak kalo Hanna sedikit 'aneh'? #apaan #gak jelas. Kyu nggak mungkin dong masuk sekolah dgn keadaan ny yg kayak gini, jadi deh dia absen dan bikin Changmin uring2an setengah mati~ Hohoho, siapa yaa? Hanya Tuhan yg tahu :D Cheonmaa, semoga bermanfaat yaa~ Kalo bisa, nebak ending? #nah lho #nantangin. Hahaha, temen di rs banyaaaak kok, syang 'halus' semua wkwkwk~ Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Illena Davis:** Hhahaha, sakiiiiit bgt pasti yaa :) Pasti dong~ Kalo aku pribadi, buat cerita itu harus niat en gak boleh sebasingan~ Ahh, gimana yaa~ Setidaknya Kyu gak (belum) dibully kan sm temen2nya :) Hehe, kayaknya malah Kyu yg ninggalin Hae :) Aku sakit tipes eon~ Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Chaerin:** Hehehe, semoga dalam artian baik yaa~ Thanks for reading! :)

 **Jihyerim:** Hohoho, alur benang kusut mah ini #plakk #gak jelas. Hhaha, rumit ya? Tp gak bikin bingung kan? Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **Kyubum:** Gomawo hehe :D Ini udah dibanyakin Kyubum nyaa~ Thanks for reading ya :)

 **MinahELFin:** Seperti biasa eon ;-);) Ahh, iya jg yaa, kayak terikat benang merah gitu jadinya mereka berdua~ Hhahaha, alur ny menantang? Bagus deh jd greget baca ny :) Hohoho masalah ada atau nggak, liat aja nanti yaa~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Kyume:** Apa iya? Masa sih? Tunggu aja yaa kedepannya hehe :) Thanks for reading!

 **Lee Hyera:** Hahaha, semoga ff ini selalu bikin kamu 'greget' yaa! Huwaaaa…. Pujiannya bikin terharu~ Gomawo yaa #kisses #hugs. Hhahaha, gak tau deh maksud sih setan besar apa, tunggu aja chapter depan yaa~ Iyaa, Kyu sama Hae kayak dihubungkan sama benang merah gitu, romantic bgt gak sih? Asdfghjkl! Gomawo yaa udah baca! ^^

 **Mlulaby:** Ahh, selamat datang di ff ini :) Hhahaha, searching itu keharusan bgt buat aku, kan enak baca cerita yg sesuai sm akal d logika :) Semoga abis baca chapter ini udah nggak terlalu bingung lagi yaa~ Gomawo udah bacaa =D

 **Uixalmt:** Hhahaha, cheonmaa~ :) Iyaa, kalo aku itung2 sih sekitar 4-6 chapter lagi~ Wahhh, gomawo atas pujiannyaa TT #terharu #baper #nangis. Untuk sekarang sih belum ada rencana apa2 selain tamatin ff ini. Soal ny awal aku nulis ff ini juga sebagai selingan, nggak taunya respon ny meriah banget sampe aku baperan sendiri #plak. Aku jg masih belum pede nulis pake Bahasa Indo… belum lagi ada ff lain yg harus aku tamatin… jadi lihat nanti aja yaa :) Thanks for reading ^^

 **Nae Axelia:** Ahh, nggak pp kok, santai ajaa~ Hhahaha, kayaknya kebalikannya tuh, malah Kyu yg ninggalin Hae :) Gomawo ya udah baca~

 **Yolyol:** Sebutan yg bagus, 'benang merah'~ Hehehe, kayaknya banyak bgt yg syok sama chapter 11 akibat bnyk rahasia yg terbongkar :) Masalah Hae bakal ninggalin Kyu atau nggak, malah Kyu yg 'ninggalin' Hae akhirnya =D. Tapi wajar sih, Hae belum 'tau' kronologi yg sebenarnya, tapi dia kan pinter tuh, kemungkinan dia udah tahu sih besar. Statusnya di sini masih ambigu, siapa tau nanti dia bakalan 'benci' Kyuhyun~ Hohoho tunggu aja yaa di chapter depan! Thanks for reading ^^

 **Michazz:** Hhehehe, emang Kyu mah gitu ;( Secara kronologi, memang Hanna yg 'salah', tapi nyadar nggak kalau ada sesuatu yg aneh sama Hanna? #evil smile. Masalah itu sih, tentu bukan Kyu yg bikin Heehcul sebagai wali… dia mah mana kepikiran sampe sejauh itu :) Siapa yaaa? Masa nggak kejawab sih setelah bca chapter ini? #plak. Kenapa Hae senyum gitu… tebak2 berhadiah ok? Kita liat aja kedepannya gimana~ Ahh, detail kecelakaan nanti aja yaa dijelasin yaa dan masalah Hae-Heechul, puncaknya bukan di chapter ini :) Hahaha, iyaa selingkuh mereka, walaupun aslinya mereka pasangan, tapi status mereka waktu itu udah jadi suami/istri orang lain~ Untuk Kibum-Changmin, tunggu chapter depan yaa~ Gomawo udah baca! ^^

 **Masya25:** Hhaha, gimana yaa? Pertanyaan ny apa Hae udah tau? #smirk. Eh? Bisa bikin pusing atau nggak bikin pusing? Kalau bkin pusing sih, kayaknya bunga bakung ya? Karena biasa dijadiin kayak herbal gitu? Atau mungkin Hyacinth/Hydrangea? Ahh penasarannn :) Thanks yaa udah baca!

 **Miharu Aina:** Sejak negara api menyerang, kka :):) Harus sabar banget dong~ FF ini emang bikin kesel tapi semoga tetep dibaca yaa~ Siapa coba yg ngasih? Hayoo coba diinget lagi Kibum ngomong apa sama Kyu sebelum dia keluar dr kereta :D Gomawo udah baca yaa ^^

 **Ul:** Aku jg harap gitu… (TT). Thanks for reading yaa :)

 **Eka Elf:** Yepp, dunia aja sempit apalagi Seoul :D Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Miruko:** Thanks for reading :)

 **Guest:** Thanks for reading :)

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Hhaha, untung baget deh tuh anak sadar d kembali ke jalan yg benar :) Emang Kibum baru muncul dikit kok~ Nanti jatah dia makin banyak tenang ajaa. Eottokhae? Kyuhyun ny malah pergi ninggalin Hae (TT). Gomawo ya udah baca!

 **Anonim-san:** Dan aku mulai stress karena tugas kulia yg numpuk (TTATT). Hhahaha, bisa di bilang chapter kemarin itu 'gerbang' buat rahasia2 yg mulai terungkap~ Iya ya nggak ketebak? Hehe, mgkin karena ff ini alurnya anti-mainstream yaa, aku gak suka sama cerita cliché sih :) Wahh wahh gomawo buat pujiannya dan gomawo jugaa karena udah setia ngikutin ff ini #terharu #baper #nangis. Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Hyunhua:** Heechul labil sih~ #PLAK #gak jela #abaikan. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau bukan Kyu yg nyelamatin dirinya sendiri, ya 'nggak ada artinya'. Mungkin dia nyesel udah nyia2in hidup yg diberikan Jungsoo buat dia, atau mungkin dia gengsi diselamatin sm hyung yg udah benci dia sejak lahir. Who knows? #evil smile. Kalo Kyu sih, pasti nyalahin diri sendiri ujng2nya... karena itu yg terjadi di chapter ini malah kebalikan. Bukan Hae yg ninggalin Kyu, tapi malah Kyu yg memilih buat pergi dari Hae… ketebak nggak? :) Iya dong, Kibum itu udah kayak bodyguard ny Kyu :D. Maksud Changmin sebenernya simpel kok, Kyu mirip 'orang itu' a.k.a mirip 'Heeyeol'. Kenapa mirip? Tau kan alasannya :) Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Kuroi Ilna:** Kayaknya butuh waktu lama buat Kyu bahagia #PLAK #evil laugh. Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Apriliaa765:** Hhaha, nggak kok~ Aku nggak sekejem itu sm Kyu~ Hehehe, gomawo buat pujiannya :) Aku udah rencanain ini dari awal, tapi baru terkuaknya sekarang. Ahh, Heechul sih tinggal nunggu waktu aja… bentar lagi, saat semuanya terbongkar… pasti dia nyesel banget :( Cheonmaa~ Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Guest(2):** Iyaa, mungkin 4-6 chapter lagi end ff ini~ Banyak2 berdoa yaa biar Heechul tobat (?). Thanks for reading!

 **Reader:** Yepp, bener banget itu :) Kenapa Heeyeol nikahin Hyeri, nanti yaa diungkap nyaa~ Hehe, apa yaa? Disimpen dulu ya. Heechul memang sudah tahu, dan walaupun sebenrnya itu bukan salah siapa2, Heechul bisa nyalahin siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyu? #evil smile. Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Sparkyubum:** Hohohoho, nggak papa~ Seru kan jadi kayak berasa naik roller coaster #PLAK #abaikan. Aku beneran gak bisa nulis cerita klise, jadi deh semua adegan pasti berlawanan dari kata 'normal'. Apalagi kan Heechul benci bgt sm Kyu, masak tiba2 dia jadi sayang~ Kan gak logis bgt hehe. Ahh, kalau itu sih, kayaknya malah Kyu diluan yg ninggalin Hae :) Thanks for reading ya~

 **Dewidossantosleite:** Yahh, nama ny jg manusiaa, mudah bgt khilaf :) Banyak berdoa aja biar Kyu cepet bahagia~ Gomawo yaa udah baca :)

 **Nurani506:** Mungkin karena Kyu sudah lelah (?) #gak jelas #lol #abaikan. Iya sih, Kyu kalo dihadepin sama Heechul kayak mati Kutu… ya gimana, kan Heechul itu big evil sementara dia little eveil :D Ehh, tau nggak yaa~ Hehehe, iyaa Changmin bukan anak kandung Heeyeol… semoga dgn baca chapter ini jelas ya siapa anak siapa! Thanks for reading!

 **Kekokeko16:** Hhahaha, kayaknya banyak bgt yg greget sama Heechul di sini :) Tentang Kyuhyun pasiennya Suster Lee, udah tau dong dari foto yg di kasih Shindong, tapi masalah kecelakaan.. udah tau belum yaa? #evil smile. Gomawo udah baca yaa ^^

 **Readlight:** Thanks for reading~ :)

 **MissBabyKyu:** Hohohoho, prtanyaan ny eon, apa Donghae udah tau? #evil smile. Hehehe, tenang eon, abis ujan pasti ada pelagi~ Kyu harus susah2 dahulu baru bersenang2 kemudian (mungkin) #plak. Bagus dong kalo dua2ny gemesin, aku tau aku imut #hoek #abaikan tolong #mengerikannn. #TT #apa2an iniii. Kyubumnya udah dibanyakin eon~ Walaupun sebenarnya baru chapter depan mereka beneran ada interaksi 'langsung'. Gomawo yaa udah baca ^^

 **Wonhaesung Love:** Gomawo udah bacaa~ :)

 **HarinKyuKyu:** Hahaha, kok nangis terus sih baca ff ini? #bingung #tapi terharu #ahhh. Yep, mereka kayak udah ditakdirkan gitu~ Wah wah wah, bener tebakan mu tentang arti perkataan Kyu, salut bgt deh karena kmu bisa menghayati peran Kyu di ff ini :) Hehe, rumit yaa? Semoga gak membingungkan yaa~ Kalo masalah hati Heechul sih, siapa yg tau? #PLAK. Thanks for reading yaa!

 **Kotonoha no Mari-chan:** Mariiii~ Nice to see you again :) Hohoho, sebegitu anehkah aku update cepet? #evil laugh. Ehh, kenapa ya? Hati manusia siapa yg tau sih… tapi seperti kata Heechul, membenci Kyu itu jauh lebih mudah… bagi dia yg udah ditinggalin sama orang tersayang, dilupakan sm eomma sendiri, pasti semangat hidupnya udah nggak ada lagi.. jadi deh dia cari alasan buat terus bertahan hidup ya dgn membenci Kyu TT). Wah wah, serius gak ketebak? Padahal aku pikir kmu udah biasa sm gaya penulisanku tp ternyata memang harus diresapi bgt yaa bca ff ini XD. Ahh, kira2 5-6 chapter lagi Marii~ Aku jg gak rela, tapi semangat juga buat nulis ending ny hahahaha~ Gomawo yaa udah bacaa ^^

 **Sakurah552:** Thanks for reading~ :)

 **Adlia:** Thanks for reading~ :)

 **Tyas1013:** Ahaha, lagi sibuk yaa? Atau banyak tugas kayak aku? #kepo #abaikan. Hohoho, tenangg aku gak sekejem itu kok bikin Kyuhyun jatuh :) Ah, antisipasi trio Ki-Kyu-Chang yaa di chapter depan~ Gomawo udah baca!

 **Elf3:** Wahhhhh… gomawo buat pujiaanyaa #terharu #TT #baper. Hehehe, banyak doa aja yaa biar Kyu tabah teruss~ Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Miya Vische:** Haloo, salam kenal jugaa :) Hhaha, untuk di awal kayaknya emg banyak yg greget sama tingkah Jungsoo abisny dia plin plan pake bgt :) Maksud dari 'mreka akan menjagamu' udah ketebak kan? #wink wink. Ah, sebenernya nggak meleset sih, Hanna memang amnesia, tapi bisa dibilang dia juga 'sakit jiwa' #evil, EVIL smile. Hohoho, Changmin 'saudara' Kyuhyun kok, walaupun secara nggak langsung~ Hahaha, kenapa yaa? Heechul mah gitu, susah ditebak apa yg ada di dalem hatinyaa. Hohohohoho, aku emang kejem kayak gini, jadi yg sabar aja yaa ngadepinnya hehe~ Apa aku harus seneng liat kmu nagis? #PLAK. Wahhh, tebakanmu untuk yg satu itu 100% benerrrr~ Chukaeee! Ah iya, Kibum nongol wkwkwk. Ini udah dibanyakin kyubum nyaa, moga puas yaa. Omo, syok? Aku harap syok dalam artian baik yaa! Hehehe, aku emang suka bikin alur yg kayak gini, semuanya secara gak langsung saling berhubungan, jadi kayak butterfly effect :) Masalah Heeyeol-Kyuhyun disimpen dulu yaa! Special thanks banget karena udah nyempetin review setiap chapter ff inii! Sumvah bikin terharuuuuu…. TT. Gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Devina20:** Wah wahh, ada yg baru pindahan cieee #ahem #gak jelas #abaikann. Hhahaha, seriusan? Aku sih nggak suka aja sama cerita cliché, jadi kbnyakan adegan pasti berlawanan sama kata 'normal' hehehe~ Ahh, kalau Kyu jatoh, kan gak seru~ Terlalu klise, dan yah, rasanya jadi kayak kembali ke sosok Kyu yg dulu… nanti gak keliatan dong perkembangan karakternya :) Apa yaa yg bakal Heechul lakuin? Tunggu episode selanjutnya #PLAK. Thanks for reading yaa ^^

 **Lindakyu:** Hehehe gomawo buat pujiannyaaa #blush #TT #terharuu. Ah, tunggu aja yaa bentar lagi Heechul bakalan nyesel kok #evil smile. Banyak berdoa deh supaya Kyu dapet happy ending yaa~ Ah, masalah itu belum ada rencana sih, tapi kita lihat nanti ok? Gomawo udah baca!

 **Guest(3):** Thanks for reading~ :)

 **LittleEvil19:** Huwaaaa… baru awal2 udah bikin aku blusing ajaa #TT #terharuu #baper. Selamat datang di ff ini dan salam kenal hehe~ Arti iridescent masih disimpan dan bakalan muncul di chapter terakhir~ Tapi kalau kmu cari langsung ketemu kok artinya di google :) Ah, eomma Kyu bukan deperesi tapi… udah tau kan? #evil smile. Iyaa, semua di sini menderita kok, cuman Kyu aja yg paling enak dinistain fufufufu~ Aigoo, kalo masalah Heechul, jgn banyak berharap dehh. Wataknya itu sekeras batu, jadi bakal susah buat nembus dinding yg udah dia bangun. Jungsoo tentunya sayang bgt sama Kyu, cuman caranya aja yg sedikit *ahem* pengecut. Tapi namanya manusia, kan bisa khilaf juga :D Kyuhyun memang udah lelah, tapi karena janjinya sama Jungsoo, dia terus berjuang~ Hehehe, gomawo buat pujiannyaaa~ #kisses #hugs. Special thanks banget karena udah nyempetin review setiap chapter ff ini! Sumvah bikin aku terharuuuuu…. TT. Sekali lagi gomawo yaa udah baca!

 **Hyunpyo78:** Ahh, gak pp kok santai ajaa~:) Huwaaaaa… gomawo buat pujiannya aku terharuuu #TT #baper. Aku seneng deh kalau ff ini bisa bikin kamu 'masuk' ke ceritaa~ Thanks for reading yaa!

 **:** Ahh, Heechul memang anak Hanna kok, dan Hanna belum meninggal :) Yg meninggal itu suster Lee eomma ny Donghae~ Kalo boleh aku kutip; _"Bukan eommanya yang akhirnya berakhir terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah, melainkan seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya."_ Semoga uda jelas yaa~ Gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Sophie:** Gomawoo buat pujiaan nya #terharu #baper. Thanks yaa udah baca! :)

 **Chingu:** Hhahaha, percaya atau nggak, aku hampir inget lho setiap nama yg review ff ini karena aku selalu bales tiap review jadi mau gak mau akhirnya hafal semua deh :) Aku inget ada yg punya kodename chingu, tapi udah lama nggak keliatan di review section jadi agak lupaa~ Hehehe, gomawo buat pujiaanya! Ahh, kayaknya hampir semua chapter di ff ini kelam semua deh #PLAK. Ketawan kan Kyu anak siapa sekarang?#evil smile. Gomawo udah baca yaa~

 **Almira:** Hhaha gimana yaa? Liat aja nanti ok? #PLAK #gak jelas. Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Choding:** Yepp, semua karakter di sini saling berhubungan kok, baik langsung ataupun gak langsung~ Hhaha, nggak ppa kok tebak2, malah aku mendungkung kalau kalian tebak2 alur cerita ff ini~ Masalah Appa Hae kenal Kyuhyun dari mana, aku serahkan ke imajinasimu yaa :) Hhahaha snow white jadi cast baru meramaikan ff ini, perlukah kita mengadakan ritual penyambutan? #PLAK #apaan #gak jelas. Ahh, it's okayy~ Kenapa gak ngefeel? #kepo #abaikan. Semoga udah dapet lagi yaa feel nya! Gomawo udah bacaa ^^

 **Karincha:** Hhahaha jangan benci Jungsoo dong~ Dia kan jg manusiaaa~ Heechul jg~ Jangan dibenci~ Dia jg manusa~ #oalah #apaaan #ngajak berantem #PLAK. Thanks for reading yaa!

Oke sekian dariku! Jika masih ada yang bingung atau apa, tanyakan aja lagi :) Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^


	13. somewhere and nowhere, a getaway

_"_ _Ten years ago, I'd have said that I, myself, wanted to live a life  
that could be read by guttering candlelight in the ruins of our cities  
and still give pleasure, still have meaning.  
But now that I failed, all I want is merely to  
brush away the clouds and pierce the sky,  
to go down on my knees and beg – oh god let me beg – for forgiveness.  
So why I still can't reach the purgatory to wash away these sins?"  
\- Kim Kibum -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"_ _S-Salahku…. Harusnya semua tidak berakhir b-begini. A-Aku yang sudah—o-oh Tuhan a-aku yang m-membunuh suster Lee dan a-anaknya… A-Aku bahkan h-hampir mem – bunuh K-Kyuhyun kecil. A-Apa yang kupikirkan? Ha-Harusnya a-aku—"_

Kibum membasuh mukanya, menanggalkan piyama lusuhnya menjadi seragam, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Sebuah dapur kecil dengan nuansa minimalis menantinya di sudut lorong dengan sinar-sinar temaram dari jendela. Dua buah piring porselen dan secangkir kopi yang kini sudah mendingin; itulah yang ia jumpai sesaat langkahnya terhenti satu ubin dari mulut pintu.

 _"_ _A-Appa—aku mohon… j-jangan begini…"_

Gemerisik daun dan embun dingin merangkak pelan dari balik cakrawala, dan pagi itu, lebih dari apa pun, dunia terasa begitu menyesakkan. Begitu lambat; seperti jarum jam terus bergerak patah-patah dengan dirinya terjebak di antara pintu waktu, hanya bisa menonton dunia dari balik layar. Sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _"—_ _N-Nyonya Cho tidak boleh tahu. A-Aku mem – b-beritahunya. Karena kau… d-demi kau—a-aku… aku… salah. Aku sa – lah… a-aku pengecut. A-Aku tidak pantas hi—"_

Kibum tahu; satu bagian darinya tahu kalau sejak awal, ia hanya akan berakhir terabaikan, tidak _terdengar_. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia langsung menutup mata dan hatinya. Kibum tidak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan ketika ia mencicipi putus asa dan kesepian begitu pekat sampai-sampai tercetak rasa yang permanen di lidahnya. Karena Kibum—

 _"_ _APPA!"_

Bisa apa ia selain menatap semuanya dari balik layar?

 _"_ _A-Aku benar-benar seorang pengecut..."_

 **KRINGGGG~**

Alarm berbunyi ketika ia baru saja mengambil suapan kedua dalam sarapannya. Bunyi giginya yang saling bergemeretak berakhir dengan katupan bibir. Kibum meninggalkan segulung telur dadar yang kini hanya tinggal setengah lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang berukirkan sulur bunga _rue_ dan rambat daun. Langkahnya sedikit terseok, sebelum ia memantapkannya lagi dan meraih _knob_ pintu dengan tangan bergetar.

( _Sudah satu bulan_ , ia pikir. Satu bulan semenjak appanya keluar dari kamar itu.)

 _"_ _K-Kibummie—"_

Lima detik kemudian, sesaat setelah pintu kayu di hadapannya terbuka sempurna, hidungnya segera diserang dengan bau menyengat yang merebak dari dalam ruangan. Bocah yang belum genap Sembilan tahun itu mengedarkan matanya yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip, sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sesosok siluet yang teronggok di sudut ruangan. Kibum membatu selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia menyeret kaki kecilnya bergerak. Kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh appanya yang tergolek lemas, menyender pada dinding. Di sana, di antara jemarinya yang pucat dan dingin, tergenggam sebuah botol putih dan selembar kertas lusuh.

 _"—_ _maafkan appa."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Biarpun terasa begitu ringkas, selalu ada sesuatu yang mesti dilepas  
mungkin tak ke arah yang lebih baik, mungkin ke bentuk yang lebih buruk  
atau mungkin, ke kotak-kotak berkarat tak bersampul  
di mana kita terus menyimpan hari-hari dan mengikat mereka  
bersama dalam sedih yang menggenang di kelopak mata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena itu jangan meneteskan air mata,  
walaupun dalam doa, kita tahu, kita hanya debu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

「 **i-r-i-d-e-s-c-e-n-t** 」 **  
** _chapter twelve  
_ somewhere and nowhere; a getaway

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi; mungkin ia sedang berada dalam sebuah mimpi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, lalu mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Bintik hitam yang semula membayang di mata kini hilang, digantikan dengan warna putih yang menyilaukan dari kejauhan. Samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa melihat baris lorong-lorong kecil dengan bingkai foto yang menggantung di sepanjang dinding. Lalu sebuah sofa krem yang tersudut di ujung ruangan dengan ratusan bangau kertas bertengger di sisi-sisnya yang mulai menua. Karpet putih dan langit-langit yang membutakan juga masih ada di sana.

(Masih mimpi; masih berupa angan-angan.)

Bukanlah hal yang aneh, karena Kyuhyun sudah mengalami ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Setiap kali sakit itu tidak mampu ditopangnya, setiap kali hidup terasa begitu memuakkan, setiap kali untuk meneguk napas segenggam terasa begitu menyakitkan; ia selalu berakhir di sana. Selalu berakhir di tempat itu; selalu terdampar dalam ruang yang dulu sempat menaungi orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kadang-kadang ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bertahan, untuk duduk di muka pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dan berbicara seakan-akan siluet yang terus menghantui alam bawah sadarnya itu nyata. Kadang-kadang ia masuk, berbaring di samping tempat tidur, dan berpura-pura kalau ada orang lain di sana.

(Berpura-pura kalau ada dua orang di sana, dan bukan hanya satu.)

Kyuhyun tidak paham mengapa mimpinya semakin lama makin nyata. Hanya sebatas bunga tidur, orang-orang selalu berkata. Namun rasanya saat ia berada di sana, hangat yang menjamah kulitnya begitu nyata untuk disebut khayalan. Kyuhyun mengerti kalau orang itu sudah pergi, dan ia juga mengerti kalau hanya tinggal dirinya sekarang. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya luput dari penyesalan.

Dan ia menyesal; sungguh.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia menyesali begitu banyak hal.

(Menyesal karena tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Menyesal karena sudah membuatnya menangis dan memohon. Menyesal karena menolak kasih sayang yang harusnya bisa ia rasakan kembali. Menyesal karena sudah kehilangan tempatnya.

Dan menyesal, karena sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya bersama dengan hilangnya orang itu dari dunia.)

 ** _Tes_**

"Jangan menangis."

 _Huh?_

"Hei, kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis."

 _Siapa?_

"Karena itu berhenti menangis. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sepasang pupil hitam melebar hingga memakan seluruh iris karamelnya. Warna putih merebak dari belakang kelopak mata, dan satu detik setelah cahaya itu ia tangkap, Kyuhyun mendapati wajah asing sedang menatapnya, lekat sekali. Kyuhyun berjengit lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala; matanya yang sayu memandang Kibum takut-takut.

"K-Kau si – apa?"

Kibum mengedip beberapa kali, seperti memproses pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, sebelum bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Semudah itukah kau melupakanku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"H-Huh?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan besi menggulung atas lidahnya. "K-Kita… pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hm, bukan cuman sekali, tapi dua kali." Kibum mengenakan raut terluka yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melupakanku secepat ini."

"….huh?" kepalanya berdenyut sakit; seperti ada hentakan tumpul pada belakang tengkoraknya. Rasa nyeri menjalar begitu saja dalam nadinya hingga mencapai ujung kaki, membuatnya lumpuh sesaat karena rasa sakit yang menjadi. "A-Aku… aku tidak—"

Kibum menghela nafas pajang. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku juga tidak berharap banyak. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih terasa sakit? Aku sudah memanggil dokter beberapa menit lalu, karena itu jangan khawatir."

"…i-ini di mana?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan bisikan. Begitu serak sampai-sampai ia hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Kini giliran Kibum memandang pemuda itu bingung. "Kau tidak—apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa pun?"

Memangnya apa yang terja—?

 _"_ _Membencimu adalah alasanku untuk tetap bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."_

Nafasnya seketika tertahan saat keping demi keping memori mulai membentuk potret nyata dalam benak. Kyuhyun mengatupkan tangannya erat pada besi pegangan ranjang, bibirnya bungkam atas rasa perih yang menghujam dada.

 _"—_ _dan aku masih belum siap untuk melepaskan kebencian itu. Panggil aku pecundang, tapi dengan membencimulah seorang Kim Heechul bisa terus hidup. Karena itu, lupakan game konyolmu dan kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing sebelum kau menyesal."_

Sorot matanya meredup.

 _Ah, sekarang aku ingat._

Detik jam yang semula mengisi sunyi dengan ketukan-ketukan pelan kini terdengar seperti raungan di telinga Kyuhyun. Denyut yang menghantam kepalanya makin menjadi. Pemuda itu nyaris saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka; menampilkan sosok berantakan Donghae bersama iringan langkah-langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"KYUHYUN-AH!" pemuda itu menghambur dari muka pintu, nafasnya saling mengejar seperti habis lari maraton. "Oh Tuhan kau sudah sadar!"

Bola mata Kyuhyun yang mencuat keluar terlihat menggelikan, namun tidak dengan gemetar yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya.

"D-Donghae-hyung…"

Entah karena pemuda itu tidak menyadari pandangan penuh ketakutan yang ditunjukkan padanya atau malah berpura-pura tidak sadar, Donghae sama sekali tidak melambat dan sebaliknya malah makin mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Kyuhyun-ah—"

"J-JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Donghae membatu.

"H-Huh? Apa yang kau—"

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" teriaknya lagi ketika Donghae mulai sadar akan keterkejutannya dan berusaha untuk menyentuh pipinya yang pucat. "B-Berhenti—m-men – jauh dariku!"

"…kenapa? Kenapa kau mendorongku menjauh? " bisik Donghae lemah. "Kyu—"

"DIAM! Kyuhyun sudah _mati_!" pemuda itu meraung; meraung begitu keras seperti hidupnya bergantung pada tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "A-Aku bukan Kyuhyun! Bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu! Karena itu hentikan semua sandiwara ini!"

"A-Apa yang kau—"

 _"_ _Berhenti bicara!"_ suaranya naik hingga beberapa oktaf. Rasa takut yang kian membelenggu membuat gemetarnya tak kunjung padam. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang satu-satu agar kalimatnya bisa tersampaikan, tidak peduli perih yang menerpa setiap sudut dari tubuhnya saat ini. "A-Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun! Aku—aku tahu kalau kau m-membenciku sekarang. Karena itu kau tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi! Tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku! Aku tahu lebih apa pun kau berharap kalau aku ma—"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Dan geraman itu datang—menggelegar bersama suara hujan yang turun deras dari balik jendela. Manik karamelnya berdilatasi, tangannya yang gemetar ia bungkus dalam kepalan kuat seperti halnya ia membungkus rasa takut dibalik topeng yang telah susah payah ia bangun. Tapi sedetik pun ia tidak mampu; Kyuhyun membiarkan api di matanya padam dan menonton topeng itu runtuh. Dan dirinya, yang kini kembali menjadi sosok yang lemah, yang _hancur_ , sudah tak mampu menahan pedih itu lagi. Lantas ia biarkan saja air mata itu mengalir; jatuh membasahi pipi dan hatinya yang kering.

"Hyung… pergilah." lirihnya sambil terisak. Kyuhyun terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan kata maaf; karena baginya perpisahan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka. "A-Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu… a-aku mohon jangan temui aku… j-jangan…"

 _Jangan paksa aku untuk menelan rasa bersalah itu kembali._

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyesal mengusirnya keluar?"

 _Satu._

"Tidak berniat untuk menarik kata-katamu kembali?"

 _Dua._

"Apa kau yakin apa yang sudah kau lakukan adalah pilihan terbaik?"

 _Tiga._

"Bagaimana kalau—"

" _BERISIK!_ "

Hanya satu kata menyisip dari mulutnya terlepas puluhan – bahkan jutaan – umpatan yang tertahan di belakang bibir. Kyuhyun mengertakkan giginya kuat, mencoba mengatur emosi yang bergejolak dalam nadi agar tidak menguap keluar. Dengan satu tarikan, ia bernafas hingga udara memompa kembali paru-parunya yang kosong. Titik-titik peluh mengembun sepanjang pelipis dan pipinya, menciptakan kilat bening tiap kali remang bulan masuk dari gorden jendela yang terbuka.

 _Tenangkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun, kau bukan lagi dirimu yang dulu._

Tarik nafas.

 _Bukan lagi dirimu yang lemah._

Hembuskan.

"Ya, kau berani menggunakan nada itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali. Kyuhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan itu ketika wajah Donghae – yang hancur, yang terluka, yang pecah berkeping-keping – melintas dalam benaknya untuk sesaat, membuat dadanya sesak akan rasa bersalah karena sudah mendorongnya menjauh. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak menahan perkataannya lebih baik lagi; kenapa tidak menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap keluar; kenapa—

 _Berhenti di situ, bodoh._

Namun ketika nafasnya tak lagi memburu dan realita kalau Donghae tidak ada lagi di sini menamparnya keras; Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyesali perkataannya sedikit pun.

 _Setidaknya dengan begini dia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang._

"Kau… aku tidak menyangka kalau kau serius dengan perkataanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lagi. "Apa kau tidak bisa diam kali ini saja, orang asing?"

"Aku bukan orang asing." Kibum menaikkan alis. "Namaku Kim Kibum, kau ingat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat." desisnya pedas. Tentu saja ia ingat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan wajah yang hampir saja membuatnya trauma dan terjaga semalaman? Yang ia tidak ingat adalah bagaimana pemuda itu berakhir di sini; duduk di sampingnya seakan-akan apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal paling normal di dunia. "Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sekarang? Aku ingin sendiri."

"Kau mengusirku?" pemuda itu bertanya, tersinggung. "Setelah semua yang kuperbuat untukmu, kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Kau menyebalkan." dengus Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan mata bosan. Demi Tuhan terakhir kali ia ingat, manusia kutub yang ia temui di kereta ini hanya memiliki satu kosa kata dalam kamusnya yang terbatas itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berbicara seperti kereta yang tak berujung? "Aku pikir kau irit bicara, ternyata kau tak lebih dari keran bocor."

" _So are you."_ balas Kibum tidak terima. _"You're way more annoying than I'll ever be_."

Hening.

Kyuhyun mengedip; satu, dua, tiga, lalu—

"H-Huh?"

Kibum mengumpat dalam hati ketika manik polos Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa kedip. "Kenapa? Tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berbicara Bahasa inggris?"

"Kau," Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, matanya mengerling gelisah seakan-akan apa yang akan keluar dari baris bibirnya adalah tabu. "Uh—Kau… bukan berasal dari sini?"

" _Hyung_ , bocah. Panggil aku hyung." Kibum mendengus. Ia begitu kesal pada Kyuhyun yang sudah memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan, dan pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkutik saat di hadapkan dengan sosok polos Kyuhyun. "Kalau memang iya kenapa? Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Ani!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng cepat hingga surai kecoklatannya tak lebih dari sekumpulan benang kusut di atas kepala. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar tidak tersenyum saat menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan pemuda itu. "A-Aku hanya—uh… h-hanya…"

"Hanya?" pemuda itu menaikkan satu alis saat melihat semburat merah mulai menjalar ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat dua pipi gempalnya tampak seperti apel ranum. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berubah begitu cepat? Tidak sampai satu menit lalu Kyuhyun tak segan-segan meraung seperti singa haus darah namun sekarang ia terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan menerkammu atau semacamnya. Aku juga tidak akan menggigitmu atau memakanmu. Apa wajahku semenyeramkan itu?"

"Ani ani! Aku hanya penasaran…" gumamnya dengan suara halus; halus sekali sampai hampir tak terdengar. "Ka—H-Hyung… apa kau u-uhm… b-berasal dari Amerika atau sekitarnya?"

Kerongkongan Kibum mendadak kering saat ia menangkap sepasang bulatan karamel yang menatapnya penuh harap. Kibum tidak tahu harus menamai emosi yang terpantul di sana dengan apa, namun hal itu tidak serta merta membuat rasa gelisah yang mendesaknya hilang.

"Kalau aku berasal dari sana, memangnya kenapa?" balas Kibum pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela yang dipenuhi titik-titik hujan. Tidak ada sedikit pun emosi tertuang pada parasnya yang tampan. Namun jika saja pemuda itu menatap lebih lama; lebih _dalam,_ ia pasti dapat melihat kecemasan yang terpeta dalam manik matanya. "Punya seseorang yang kau ingin temui, hm?"

"Ah…" sinar yang semula mewarnai bulatan karamel Kyuhyun kini memudar, menyisakan bara api yang menyala redup. "A-Aku hanya… ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya h-hidup di sana. Jung… u-uh mak – maksudku s-seseorang yang aku kenal… dulu pernah tinggal di Amerika. Aku—A-Aku ingin mengunjunginya suatu hari nanti u-untuk mengenangnya…"

Sebuah jeda.

"Yah, jika belum terlambat tentunya…"

Kibum meringis ketika ia menangkap senyum yang terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Masih senyum yang sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu; masih pula senyum yang sama seperti yang ia saksikan dalam potret foto. Masih senyum yang sama, dan ia pikir butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menggantikan senyum itu dengan yang lebih tulus; lebih _nyata_.

"Apa kau yakin hanya karena itu? Apa kau tidak merasa kalau hal yang mendorongmu pergi karena kau ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini?" tanya Kibum. "Karena ingin melarikan diri dari _nya_?"

Jika memungkinkan, senyum yang Kyuhyun kenakan makin terlihat pilu sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan keputusasaan menyusup dalam raga dan tulangnya.

"Dari siapa? Kau harus lebih spesifik… karena aku melarikan diri dari banyak orang." katanya sambil tertawa lemah. "A-Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang… Aku ingin tinggal—tapi aku tidak ingin m-menghancurkan hidupnya lebih dari ini. Aku ingin d-diterima—tapi dia sangat membenciku lebih dari apapun. Aku ingin menyusulnya pergi—tapi untuk membiarkan tubuhku jatuh bebas saja aku tak mampu. A-Aku b-benar-benar p-pengecut h-huh?"

"Hah? Lelucon apa yang kau katakan?" desis Kibum tajam. "Jangan pernah berkata kalau dirimu pengecut karena demi Tuhan aku akan memukulmu keras-keras jika kau berani mengatakannya lagi. Arraso?"

Senyum pilu yang semula Kyuhyun kenakan kini tanggal begitu saja. "Hyung…"

"Istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah." katanya sambil mengusap helai rambut yang menutupi pandangannya lembut. "Aku janji akan berada di sini saat kau bangun."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Changmin memandang ke lurus depan sesekali melirik si pemuda asing. Ia meneguk soda yang kini tinggal setengah, sebelum mulutnya membuka. "Entah hanya perasaanku," mulainya dengan pelan. "Atau memang kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 _"_ _Kau benar." balas pemuda itu singkat. "Tapi aku mengenalmu, Changmin-ssi. Mengenalmu cukup baik, jika aku boleh jujur."_

 _Mendengar kalimat itu lantas membuat Changmin mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _"_ _Ah, ya. Tentu saja." katanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Namun di mata Changmin, senyum itu sungguh terlihat janggal. "Bagaimana kalau begini, aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."_

 _Bibir Changmin serta merta terkatup rapat. "A-Apa?"_

 _"_ _Hm, aku rasa kita harus menyepakatinya terlebih dahulu." usul Kibum masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Apa kau tertarik dengan tawaranku, Changmin-ssi?"_

 _"…_ _.darimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong?" selidiknya halus, penuh degan kehati-hatian terlebih ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti menjerit agar ia pergi menjauh dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Kita tidak saling mengenal, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu begitu saja?"_

 _Senyum; Kibum kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini, senyum yang tertera pada wajahnya tampak begitu kosong; tak bermakna. Pemuda itu kemudian merogoh kantong sakunya sebelum menarik selembar kertas keluar, lalu menyodorkannya pada Changmin._

 _"_ _Apa ini cukup menjadi jaminan, Changmin-ssi?"_

 _Ketika mata Changmin menangkap rupa benda yang tersemat di antara jarinya, ia hampir saja menjerit._

 _"_ _I-Ini—!" bibir Changmin membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali, sebelum matanya bertumpu pada sosok Kibum. "Kenapa – Apa – B-Bagaimana bisa kau m-memilikinya?"_

 _Bukannya sirna, senyum Kibum makin mengembang sementara iris obsidiannya berkilat-kilat ditimpa terik matahari._

" _Let's get to business, shall we_?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sana, Shim Changmin."

Changmin mendesah dalam hati. Nada perintah yang familiar itu mau tidak mau memancing kemarahan dalam dirinya, namun dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya yang tidak seberapa, Changmin menahan emosi itu kembali dan menguncinya rapat-rapat di dada. Ia hanya bisa berharap pemuda itu tidak menyadari raung kemarahan yang masih tersisa dalam matanya dan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal erat.

"Kenapa kau menahanku di sini?" Changmin mengernyitkan dahi, bibirnya sekilas tertarik ke bawah. "Kyuhyun ada di dalam, kan?"

Kibum menggeleng singkat sebelum menariknya menjauh dari pintu kamar. "Tidak perlu melanjutkan rencana yang awal. Sekarang kau hanya fokus untuk berada di sisinya sebagai orang yang bisa ia percaya. Kau bisa melakukan itu kan, Changmin-ssi?"

Manik hitamnya melebar tidak percaya. "Huh? Kenapa? Apa yang—?"

"Lupakan saja." Kibum segera memotong pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan tegas. Wajahnya yang tampan mengeras saat Changmin melemparkan pandangan kesal yang kentara. "Aku bilang lupakan, Changmin-ssi. Untuk saat ini membujuknya pergi bukan lagi prioritas utama."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu—?"

"Menurutmu apakah itu perlu?"

"Aku—" ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Persetan dengan permainanmu, Kim Kibum. Katakan kenapa kau seenaknya merubah rencana yang sudah kita susun matang-matang?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari katup bibir pemuda itu. Changmin memang tidak berharap banyak. Ia paham kalau mereka hanya sebatas orang asing bagi satu dan yang lain karena itu ia tidak pernah mendorong Kibum untuk membuka dirinya lebih jauh. Tapi ini tentang _Kyuhyun_ —dan terlepas apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah semuanya terbongkar, setidaknya Changmin ingin memastikan kalau pemuda itu tidak akan terluka melebihi batas yang ia miliki.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin capai dengan semua manipulasi ini?" tanya Changmin penuh selidik. "Apa yang ingin kau capai dengan membohongi Kyuhyun? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau dia sudah menerima terlalu banyak kebohongan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya? Apa kau dan aku harus termasuk dalam lingkaran orang-orang tersebut?"

"Kau tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun ketika aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat Kyuhyun terkucilkan dari teman-temanya. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau mempertanyakan tujuanku?" balas Kibum sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Tidakkah kau lihat seberapa munafiknya kau saat ini, Shim Changmin-ssi?"

Walaupun ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar yang terburuk, kata-kata tersebut masih terasa menusuk. "Jika kau lupa, aku _manusia_. Dan kau tahu? Manusia itu munafik—apa pun bentuknya."

"Jawaban yang menarik." Kibum menyeringai. "Ne, Changmin-ssi, mulai sekarang wajah apa yang akan kau kenakan di depannya? Apa kau ingin berada di sisinya sebagai Shim Changmin, atau _Cho_ Changmin?"

"….apa maksudmu?"

Kibum menatapnya sejenak penuh kalkulasi. "Aku sedang memberikanmu pilihan. Tinggal pilih satu, apakah itu sulit?"

"Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Changmin kuat hingga kerongkongannya perih. Sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Sebenarnya _apa_ yang kau mau dariku? _Apa_ yang kau mau dari Kyuhyun? Bahkan setelah menyuruhku untuk menyebar rumor itu, setelah membuatnya kehilangan tempat _nya,_ kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku! Kau—Apa kau tahu seberapa kacaunya pikiranku saat ini?!"

Sorot mata Kibum berubah menjadi dingin. "Changmin-ssi, aku rasa sejak awal kita sudah menyepakati ini. Tidakkah kau ingat, hm?"

"Tapi kenapa?!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan penuh penekanan. "Kenapa Kyuhyun harus pergi ke Amerika? Kenapa Donghae-ssi tidak boleh tahu menahu tentang semua ini? Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Jawab aku Kim Kibum, kenapa?!"

"Changmin-ssi—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Kenapa harus Amerika? Kenapa dalam batas waktu sebulan? Aku tidak mengerti!" raung Changmin frustrasi. "Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya!"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukainya, camkan itu." desis Kibum tajam. "Bunuh aku jika seujung jari pun ia terluka."

"Lalu apa?" suaranya turun beberapa oktaf. " _Apa_ yang kau inginkan?"

Sorot mata Kibum melemah, bibirnya membentuk sebaris senyum pahit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Changmin menyaksikan sisi manusia dari sosok dingin seorang Kim Kibum.

"Pengampunan."

"…huh?"

"Aku menginginkan pengampunan darinya, walaupun semuanya sudah terlambat."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedip, mata bulatnya melebar sampai-sampai ia takut akan mencuat keluar. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai kehadiran namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan cengiran super lebar miliknya itu.

"…Shim Changmin."

Jika bisa, cengiran namja itu makin lebar.

"Yo, Kyuhyun-ah." sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyuhyun merengut.

"...Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengalungkan lengannya mesra di pundak Kibum. "Percaya atau tidak, beruang kutub ini adalah sahabatku. Singkatnya, dia mengabariku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit dan sangat, _amat_ , membutuhkan dukungan moral dan batin. Jadi di sinilah aku, mencoba untuk menularkan energi positifku pada kalian berdua yang penuh dengan aura negatif."

Kyuhyun mengedip. Lalu beralih memandang Kibum, yang balas memandangnya datar. Bisa ia lihat kalau pemuda itu sudah benar-benar pasrah dan berserah pada kehendak Tuhan akan nasibnya sejak lama.

"Jadi," Changmin memulai, masih dengan senyumnya yang begitu lebar. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

 _Bagaimana jika kau keluar dari sini? Itu akan sangat membantu._

Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak menyuarakannya. Terlepas dirinya yang tumbuh tanpa peran orang tua yang berarti, ia masih paham untuk menjaga kata-katanya agar tidak melewati batas. Kecuali saat ia sedang murka, tentu saja. "Uh, aku pikir ti—"

" _Just… just sit here and keep him company, okay_?" sela Kibum sambil mengusap wajah kasar. Changmin menaikkan alisnya, seperti apa yang dilakukan Kibum barusan – berbicara dengan Bahasa inggirs – adalah hal yang jarang ia temui. "Aku pergi sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

 ** _BLAM_**

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit, dan dalam jangka waktu yang tak panjang itu Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk yang terburuk. Pemuda itu menunggu Changmin bertanya kenapa ia bisa berakhir di ruang _ICU_ salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan. Kenapa ia menopang ekspresi yang begitu pilu; seperti rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatinya jauh lebih besar dari sakit pada tubuhnya. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu hancur; begitu terluka dan kehilangan tujuan dan sorot matanya seperti berteriak kalau ia sudah lelah, sudah tak sanggup—

—namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak pernah datang.

"Apa dia sering melakukan itu?"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu sementara otaknya sibuk memproses pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan padanya. "M-Melakukan apa?"

"Berbicara dalam Bahasa inggris? Apa ia sering melakukannya di depanmu?"

"Uhm, bisa dikatakan begitu?" kata Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. "Mungkin sudah beberapa kali, karena itulah aku tahu Kibum-hyung bukan berasal dari korea."

"Begitukah?" alis Changmin bertaut. "Oh."

"Hm." angguk Kyuhyun.

"Jadi…" lanjutnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. "…apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alis. "Menurutmu?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat kacau." jawab Changmin polos. "Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi? Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan sulit membedakan kepalamu dan sarang burung jika kau tidak segera membenahi rambutmu."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menutupnya untukmu." desis Kyuhyun tajam. Leher, kedua pipi, kening – seluruh wajahnya terasa begitu panas dan rasanya ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepala Changmin ke dinding agar kebodohannya bisa segera disembuhkan.

"Ey~ aku hanya bercanda dasar alien." gerutu Changmin persis seperti anak kecil kurang asupan gula. "Tapi serius, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? Aku dengar dari Kibum-hyung kau pingsan di tengah-tengah hujan salju. Ya, gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa sosok asing Kim Kibum menjadi wajah yang pertama kali terpantul pada retina pasca bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Samar-samar Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat sosok menyilaukan yang menangkap tubuhnya sesaat sebelum ia menyentuh tanah. Begitu pula kata-kata penghiburan yang dibisikkan pada telinganya; menahannya agar tidak jatuh dan mendorongnya agar tidak menyerah.

 _Apa itu kau, Kibum-hyung?_

"Oi alien. Jangan bilang kau mengabaikanku."

Suara Changmin membuyarkan pikirannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. "Uh, a-apa? B-bisa kau ulangi?"

"Perasaanmu, bodoh." ulang pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

 _Huh? Perasaanku?_

Kyuhyun mengedip.

 _Dengan apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini?_

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Heechul petang lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Kyuhyun ingat, karena perkataan dan emosi yang mengisi jarak di antara mereka kala itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia kenang kembali. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menutup rapat kotak berkarat di mana ia menyimpan keping demi keping memori dan berharap mereka akan terlupakan seiring waktu berjalan. Berharap ia bisa melupakan, walaupun ia tahu butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuk menghapus rasa sakit yang telah pemuda itu timbulkan padanya.

 _Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi yang kau tulis dengan air mata ini hyung. Bagaimana jika aku tidak sanggup?_

Walaupun suara Heechul masih terngiang di telinganya, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya pemuda itu tidak ada di sini untuk menertawakan kebodohannya.

 _Menjadi keluarga seperti dulu lagi, huh? Bahkan di telingaku pun rasanya terlalu menggelikan._

"Entahlah. Aku—untuk sekarang ini, aku tidak merasakan apapun." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Apa itu aneh?"

Changmin menatap pemuda itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mulutnya membuka. "Kau tahu aku akan ada di sini jika kau ingin bercerita kan?"

"H-Huh? Uhm… k-kurasa iya?" ia bergumam sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya canggung untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Uh… terimakasih kalau begitu?"

Menanggapi ini, Changmin hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menggeliat gelisah di ranjangnya. "Kau tahu kau boleh menceritakan apa pun padaku? Seperti hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku Kyuhyun-ah," Changmin berdecak dramatis ketika Kyuhyun menyela dengan teriakan; _'Hyunsoo bodoh! Panggil aku Hyunsoo!'_. "—apa Kibum-hyung tidak melakukan hal yang, uh, aneh-aneh padamu saat aku tidak di sini?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Ya, kau ini kenapa? Pertanyaanmu itu yang aneh. Memang apa yang bisa Kibum-hyung lakukan padaku huh?"

Sebuah jeda.

"Entahlah, siapa tahu saja ia melecehkanmu saat kau tidur. _Who knows?"_

 ** _Krik_**

"…Shim Changmin, biarkan aku memukulmu satu kali saja."

"Uh, t-tidak terima kasih."

"Dasar pabo."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak Kyuhyun membuka matanya di rumah sakit ini.

Masih rumah sakit yang sama; namun kali ini yang berbeda, tidak ada sosok Donghae yang terus menempelinya sepanjang hari. Tidak ada celotehan-celotehan riang dan sepasang bulatan _chestnut_ yang selalu menemaninya ke manapun ia pergi. Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat atau usapan lembut pada kepala. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah bayang-bayang dan memori yang ia harap bisa segera hilang bersama dengan lekang waktu.

Yang berbeda adalah kehadiran sosok baru dalam hidupnya. Pada awalnya, hanya ada dirinya dan Jungsoo. Lalu ketika pemuda itu pergi, posisinya dengan cepat digantikan dengan oleh Suster Lee. Namun seperti halnya Jungsoo yang meninggalkannya, Suster Lee juga ikut menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan baru beberapa tahun setelahnya ia mengetahui kebenaran kalau wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia temui lagi. Karena dia sudah berada jauh di sana; di tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau, di tempat di mana Jungsoo berada setelah meregang nyawa di atas aspal setengah tahun lalu.

Lalu beberapa tahun setelah itu, Donghae datang dengan senyum lebarnya dan tiba-tiba saja dunia Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Dirinya yang sudah melupakan banyak hal mulai merasakan kembali perasaan-perasaan yang harusnya sudah ia buang jauh. Hidupnya mulai dihampiri warna setelah bertahun-tahun tak lepas dari awan kelabu. Namun ketika masa lalu mulai mengejarnya lagi, Kyuhyun dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit bahwa ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sejati.

(Tidak saat semua orang terus berbohong kepadanya dan berkata kalau semua itu adalah untuk kebaikannya.)

Dan saat itu juga, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk. Tidak Donghae; tidak pula Kibum yang beberapa hari ini mulai membuat tempat di hatinya.

 _Aku lebih baik sendiri… karena saat aku sendiri tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaiku._

 ** _Klik_**

Ketika pintu kamarnya membuka pelan, Kyuhyun mendongak untuk mendapati sosok Kibum yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau kembali, Kibum-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau bisa pulang dan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi?"

"Hyung, bocah." kata Kibum penuh penekanan. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju ranjang di mana Kyuhyun terbaring. "Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilku hyung?"

"Ugh, terserah apa katamu, hyung." Kyuhyun balas menggerutu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Pulanglah. Pihak rumah sakit akan mengurusku."

"Setelah pemeriksaan sore ini, mereka akan melepaskanmu, kau tahu?" tanya Kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku _stainless_ _steel_ satu ubin dari tiang infus. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat pihak rumah sakit mengusirmu keluar?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memohon untuk tinggal lebih lama." balasnya acuh. Lagipula ia yakin kalau Donghae tidak akan pernah membiarkan pihak rumah sakit mengeluarkannya secara paksa. "Rumah sakit ini mempunyai begitu banyak ruang yang tidak terpakai, mereka tidak akan keberatan jika aku menggunakan satu."

Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aish, kau benar-benar keras kepala…"

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" hardik Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang, hanya rumah sakit inilah yang tersisa. Lagipula aku sudah menghabiskan hampir sepuluh tahun di tempat ini, beberapa tahun lagi tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

"Kau serius mengatakan itu?"

"Entahlah, hyung." gumamnya pelan. "Jika kau menjadi aku, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan minta maaf pada Donghae-ssi dan mendesaknya agar menerimaku kembali." jawab Kibum tanpa ragu-ragu. "Tapi untukmu, hal itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri, hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa." lirihnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana, walaupun aku ingin."

"Kalau begitu ikut bersamaku."

Alis Kyuhyun naik beberapa senti. Mata dan bibirnya membuka begitu lebar sampai-sampai terlihat menyeramkan. "…huh?"

 _Apa yang baru saja aku dengar?_

"Jika kau memang tidak bisa kembali ke sana, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang."

 _Oh Tuhan tolong katakan dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya._

"…kau pasti bercanda." dengus pemuda itu sambil menggeleng. "Lelucon yang bagus, hyung."

Kini giliran Kibum menaikkan alisnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Donghae-hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu." cibir Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidah. Berusaha menyembunyikan hatinya yang mulai berdetak kencang. "Kau harus melangkahi mayatnya dulu sebelum membawaku pergi."

"Oh, begitukah?" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum miring, manik _onyx_ nya berkilat-kilat tajam. Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci sinar menyebalkan yang tercetak jelas di sana. "Untuk informasimu, aku sudah meminta persetujuan dari Donghae-ssi dan dia sudah memberikan izinya."

Kyuhyun membeku.

 _Tidak mungkin Donghae-hyung—bagaimana bisa dia menyetujui hal bodoh ini?!_

"Kali ini kau kalah, Kyuhyun-ah." senyum Kibum mengembang menjadi seringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap sekarang, hm?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Silau yang tiba-tiba mengusik matanya mendorong Kyuhyun ke depan, mengikuti lembar-lembar cahaya datang dari sebuah kamar berlapiskan cat biru muda. Ketika telapaknya menyentuh lantai parket yang dingin, dan ketika ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, Kibum bahkan tidak berkedip. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar, namun dengan sedikit kelembutan di antara irisnya yang kelam. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melangkah maju sampai ia akhirnya berdiri di dekat jendela, di mana matahari masuk dari sela gorden yang diterbangkan angin, Kibum masih menatapnya seakan-akan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sini – di apartemennya – adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kau bisa menempati kamar ini untuk sementara waktu." kata Kibum sambil meletakkan koper yang berisi pakaian Kyuhyun di sudut ruangan. Entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkannya, firasat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Donghae mengambil peran dalam semua ini. "Kamar mandi ada di dalam, dan jika kau lapar atau haus, tinggal ikuti lorong yang mengarah ke barat, dapur terletak tepat di ujung dekat balkon."

Bentang kamar – yang selama beberapa hari ke depan akan menjadi miliknya – berukuran cukup luas sampai-sampai ia merasa seperti akan tenggelam di dalamnya. Terdapat satu ranjang yang diletakkan tepat di bawah jendela, sebuah meja berpelitur kayu menempel pada sudut ruangan, lalu dua buah lemari yang berukuran sedang. Di sebelah lemari, terdapat rak-rak yang padat akan buku-buku dalam berbagai Bahasa. Terlepas ukurannya yang masif, ruangan ini terkesan lebih sederhana dan hangat dari apa yang biasa ia tempati.

Kyuhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan dinding-dinding rumah sakit yang menjulang dan saling menghimpit. Dan bahkan saat tinggal dengan Donghae pun, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama dalam satu kamar yang tidak seberapa terlepas ukuran apartemen mereka yang luas. Baginya jauh lebih nyaman untuk memiliki seseorang dalam jangkauan tangan, tapi ia tidak mungkin meminta itu pada Kibum.

(Bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanyalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain.)

"Lalu ini," ujar Kibum lagi sambil menyodorkan beberapa tumpuk buku yang terlihat cukup berat. "—aku berikan untukmu. Kau juga bisa menggunakan yang ada di lemari, tapi aku sarankan habiskan seri ini dulu sebelum melanjutkan ke sana."

Kyuhyun menatap tumpukan buku di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut. Matanya bisa menangkap beberapa judul yang tak asing, namun hal itu tidak serta merta membuatnya untuk tidak bertanya. "…apa ini?"

"Kamus. Dan beberapa buku tips cepat belajar Bahasa Inggris." balas Kibum sekenannya. "Jika impianmu benar-benar untuk pergi ke Amerika, langkah pertama yang harus kau ambil adalah menyempurnakan kemampuan berbahasamu."

Matanya yang semula bertumpu pada tumpukan buku kini menatap Kibum tanpa berkedip. Ketika Kibum menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama, Kyuhyun pikir itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan yang tak perlu di ambil ke hati. Ia benar-benar berpikir kalau dirinya akan kembali tinggal di rumah sakit setelah dengan kejamnya mendorong Donghae menjauh. Dan jujur saja ia sudah pasrah – dan mungkin tidak peduli – pada hidupnya. Tawaran Kibum terdengar terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan, karena itu ia tidak terlalu menganggapnya serius.

Bayangkan keterkejutannya saat Kibum membawanya ke sini, ke aparteme _nya_ , dan bahkan memberikannya barang secara cuma-cuma saat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

 _Aku tidak mengerti…_

"Wae geurae?" dengan suara yang bergetar, Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. "Kenapa menolongku? Kenapa membiarkanku tinggal? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia menghela nafas. "Apa aku memerlukan alasan untuk bersikap baik pada seseorang?"

"H-Huh?" mata Kyuhyun membulat. "A-Aku tidak—"

"Apa aku bersalah sudah menolongmu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Karena sudah menawarkanmu sebuah tempat untuk menenangkan diri?"

"….hyung." lirih Kyuhyun. "K-Kau… a-aku bahkan tidak—"

"Jangan memikirkan semuanya terlalu keras, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak semua hal di dunia ini datang dalam hitam putih." kata Kibum dengan pandangan lurus, matanya tak sekalipun berkedip. "Jadi berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak pantas di tolong, karena setiap orang di dunia berhak untuk menerima pertolongan—sesederhana apa pun itu. Walaupun hanya sebatas tempat untuk berteduh dan beberapa lembar selimut, aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

Mereka terdiam lagi; mungkin karena masing-masing sudah kehabisan kata untuk diucapkan. Atau mungkin juga, karena mereka tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kibum-hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun kecil.

"Hn?"

Mulut Kyuhyun membuka selama sepersekian detik sebelum menutup kembali. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan tangannya meremas ujung pakaiannya cukup keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"….sal sudah menolongku."

Kibum berhenti sejenak ketika suara lemah Kyuhyun gagal mencapai telinganya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sebuah jeda lagi, dan Kyuhyun masih menolak untuk menatap Kibum tepat di mata.

"A-Ani…" bisiknya lemah. "Lupakan saja."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu; sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak ia menerima tawaran Kibum untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dengan sebuah hentakan keras, nafas tertahan meninggalkan bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. Manik karamelnya terpejam, lentik bulu mata mengecup lembut kedua pipinya yang bersemu. Bersamaan dengan hela nafas yang kedua, ia meremas dadanya dari balik _sweater_ tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Ada sesak di sana; di antara jari yang kuku-kukunya mulai kehilangan rona merah muda yang semula mewarnainya. Menjalani hari tanpa sosok Jungsoo memang menyakitkan; namun hari tanpa Donghae jauh lebih menyiksa.

(Jungsoo sudah pergi; jauh sekali ke sana, ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau. Dan seberapa keras pun ia coba untuk menggapainya, pemuda itu selamanya hanya akan terkenang sebagai memori hitam putih. Sebagai ingatan yang ingin ia hapus, namun tak bisa di saat yang sama.)

Karena Donghae masih di sini. Masih berpijak di dunia yang selalu berjalan begitu cepat. Masih berupa tulang dan kulit dan suara yang bisa ia sentuh dan rasakan keberadaannya, tak peduli berapa kilometer mereka habiskan menjauh. Karena itu rasanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih berat, rasanya benar-benar menyiksa, untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang masih belum berupa angan-angan itu.

Dan Kibum—

Kim Kibum, orang yang sudah memberikannya tempat untuk tinggal itu, aneh.

Satu minggu yang mereka habiskan bersama diisi dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang jujur saja sedikit personal—jika Kyuhyun bisa mengaku. Berbalikan dengan asumsinya, Kibum bukanlah sosok yang dingin seperti yang dia berusaha tunjukkan. Sedikit cuek, ya—namun tidak dingin. Bagi Kyuhyun, sosok Kibum terasa hangat. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan pemuda itu membuatnya tenang. Kyuhyun merasa seperti terlindungi ketika berada di dekatnya. Awalnya ia sedikit canggung berhubungan dengan orang asing seperti Kibum; namun entah kenapa, seperti Changmin, keberadaan Kibum sama sekali tidak terasa janggal. Seperti mereka pernah bertemu di tempat yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda.

(Seperti pernah mengenal namun tidak menatap.)

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kibum-hyung?_

"Oi."

Kyuhyun tersentak, manik karamelnya membuka begitu lebar hingga bola matanya mencuat keluar. Dengan cepat, ia menengok ke samping, ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Cepat pakai syal dan mantelmu." perintah Kibum dari mulut kamar, tangannya melipat di depan dada; menciptakan kesan arogan yang tak kentara. "Jika lima menit lagi kau tidak ada di luar, aku akan menyeretmu paksa tanpa ampun, arraso?"

Mendengar ini membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir sambil melayangkan sebuah pandangan menusuk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka diperintah seperti anak kecil, terlebih dari seseorang yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Menanggapi ini, Kibum hanya mengerling mata bosan, sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar tanpa mengucap satu katapun.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak makin maju.

 _Ya, benar-benar menyebalkan. Katakan lagi kenapa aku mau tinggal bersama mahluk kutub ini?_

Lalu disusul oleh decihan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Lagipula mau dibawa pergi kemana aku malam-malam begini? Apa dia bergabung dalam sindikat perdagangan manusia dan berniat menjualku?_

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyumpahiku di dalam hatimu Cho Kyuhyun."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu.

 _Omo, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?!_

"Aku bukan peramal, bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran." dengus Kibum saat melihat tatapan penuh horror yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Wajah pemuda itu begitu pucat seperti darah sudah terkuras dari pembuluh darahnya. " _But if you don't get your ass here in in two minute tops – it's six-thirty now – God help me I will not hesitate to drag you with my bare hands, understood?_ "

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

 _Benar-benar menyeramkan…_

"Ya! Berhenti melamun dan cepat bergerak!" suara Kibum kembali menggema. "Aku dan Changmin menunggu di bawah! Kau hanya punya waktu satu menit lagi sebelum aku menyeretmu!"

Heol, makan apa pemuda itu hari ini hingga dia bertingkah seperti ahjuma-ahjuma kurang belaian?

"N-Ne! Aku akan segera ke sana, hyung!"

Lupakan hasrat untuk membenturkan kepala pemuda itu ke dinding, Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup. Dan jika menjadi anjing patuh – minus bulu dan ekor tentunya – bisa mengurangi peluang dirinya menjadi objek dari kekesalan dari seorang Kim Kibum, ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"…taman bermain."

"Tidak, ini kuburan." dengus Changmin lucu. "Tentu saja ini taman bermain!"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya lagi, kalau-kalau pemandangan di depannya tak lebih dari fatamorgana semata. Namun kerumunan massa yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya itu nyata; begitu pula deretan tenda warna-warni dan wahana bermain yang ia tangkap di kejauhan. Alunan musik khas karnaval mengalun lembut dari pusat taman, berbaur bersama celotehan ringan pengunjung dan teriakan para korban yang menaiki wahana yang memacu jantung.

"Kalian… membawaku ke taman bermain?" kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Malam-malam begini?"

"Ne!" seru Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"…boleh aku tahu ide gila siapa ini?"

Senyumnya makin lebar. "Kibum-hyung!"

"Ya! Shim Changmin apa yang kau—" kalimat Kibum terhenti ketika sepasang iris caramel berbalik menatapnya polos, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah ia menghayal atau apa, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi pemuda itu. "Jangan katakan apapun dan cepat berjalan!"

"Siap bos!" Changmin memberi hormat sebelum ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu mungil saat disandingkan dengan miliknya. Sebesit emosi terlintas di wajahnya, sebelum senyum kembali menghiasi sudut bibir. "Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak!"

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah ketika Kyhyun berbalik untuk memohon dengan matanya. "Ikuti saja semua kemauannya jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Tatapan horror segera mengambil tempat di wajah pemuda itu saat Changmin mulai menyeretnya mendekat ke arah alun-alun yang ia curigai sebagai area bermain anak. "Ya! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sana?!"

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang pabo." Kata Changmin. "Kajja!"

"Apa yang kau—Ya lepaskan! Lenganku seperti mau copot asal kau ta – oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk—KIBUM-HYUNG TOLONG AKU _ARGH!"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kekesalan yang semula Kyuhyun rasakan menguap begitu saja. _Poof_ ; hangus diterbangkan angin dan menghilang di kejauhan. Sama sekali tidak bisa ia rasakan sedikitpun, dan hal itu membuat hatinya yang penuh beban menjadi lebih ringan.

 _Di luar dugaan… ini benar-benar menyenangkan._

Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika angin malam menerpa wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi syal. Di balik helaian kecoklatannya, Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang saat ini sedang melambai heboh padanya. Pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu menghambur ke depan, meninggalkannya dan Kibum begitu saja yang masih bersandar pada kursi taman, meluruskan kaki yang sedikit pegal akibat berjalan terlalu lama. Terhitung puluhan jenis atraksi sudah mereka nikmati; setengah karena ia ingin, dan setengah lagi karena ditarik dengan semena oleh teman – apa ia bisa memanggilnya teman? – sekelasnya itu.

Tanpa bisa Kyuhyun hentikan, senyuman miliknya melebar.

 _Ah, dasar manusia pabo satu itu._

(Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu damai; seperti beban yang selama ini menghimpitnya menghilang entah kemana. Rasanya seperti—)

"Tidak merengut lagi, hm? Kau terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin."

"H-Huh?" Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati Kibum sedang menatapnya dalam. "Uh, a-aku…"

Bibir Kibum sedikit melengkung, membuat kesan samar seperti senyum. "Yah, aku lega karena tidak perlu melihat wajah jelekmu yang sedang meratapi nasib lebih lama lagi."

"Kau…" kalimatnya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan dirinya, sebelum ia melanjutkannya lagi. "Kau mengajakku ke sini untuk menghiburku?"

Kibum terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu berbalik untuk memandang jauh ke depan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya melakukannya karena kau terlihat jelek saat sedang murung." gumamnya pelan. "Kau lebih cocok tersenyum, walaupun itu membuatmu tampak bodoh."

 _Apa aku… tersenyum?_

Kyuhyun mengedip, berpikir begitu keras kenapa rasanya ia tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Tangannya terangkat perlahan, lalu kuncup jarinya meraba-raba garis bibir yang tertoreh pada wajahnya lembut.

 _Sudah berapa lama_ _sejak terakhir kali aku melakukan ini_ _?_

"Berhenti memikirkan segala sesuatu terlalu keras. Lihat," Kibum memandang ke depan, telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada roda biangala yang sedang berputar malas. "—itu pemberhentian terakhir untuk malam ini. Cepatlah naik, namja pabo itu sudah menunggumu."

Seketika benak Kyuhyun kembali bergerak maju, tiap kepingan-kepingan yang melintas terus menghapus kepingan lama sebelum memudar seperti halnya riak di atas air. Di kejauhan, bulatan sempurna biangala berdiri kokoh atas topangan-topangan baja berat. Menjadikannya sebagai objek labuhan, Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya juga sama seperti halnya biangala itu; yang terus berputar dan berputar tanpa peduli pada dunia di mana ia berpijak.

Dan roda biangala, yang kemudian membawa manusia ke puncak lalu membawa mereka turun sebelum mengangkat mereka lagi, akan terus mengulang rutinitas yang sama. Ia akan menaikkan mereka ke angkasa hingga lupa daratan, sebelum menjatuhkan mereka kembali ke tanah; di mana mereka lahir dan tumbuh dan _hidup_.

Kyuhyun selalu merasa seperti diseret bersama siklus memuakkan tersebut. Saat ia berada di puncak, saat ia _berbahagia_ , entah kenapa rasanya terlalu cepat momen itu berlalu sebelum air mata kembali berurai. Sebelum hatinya yang hanya berupa kepingan remuk hingga menyisakan debu; pecahannya terlalu halus untuk ia bangun kembali.

Tapi kehidupan; bukannya mereka memang selalu berputar seperti halnya roda biangala?

(Jadi salahkah jika ia menumpuk berkas-berkas kesedihan ini dengan rasa bahagia yang terlalu rapuh dan sesaat? Salahkah jika ia mengunci rapat-rapat kenangan yang sudah berkarat ini dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru? Salahkah jika ia mampu mengukir senyum setelah semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat?)

 _Salahkah?_

"Aku tidak tahu entah apa lagi yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi tersenyum itu bukan sebuah kejahatan Kyuhyun-ah."

Alunan suara berat membuyarkan lamunannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada dua bulatan onyx milik Kibum.

"Kau berhak tersenyum. Tersenyum sepuasmu. Hiraukan saja mereka yang berteriak dan mencemooh, tutup telinga dan matamu karena kau tahu? Hidupmu hanyalah milikmu seorang." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Bahkan seorang yang paling berdosa pun tidak akan dirampas dari haknya untuk tersenyum. Karena itu jangan pernah merasa bersalah hanya karena kau merasa bahagia."

"Hyung…"

 _"_ _Everything_ _is_ _going to be alright, I promise."_ bisik pemuda itu pelan; pelan sekali. _"So you have to keep on smiling. Even when it's hard, please don't lose your smile."_

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dalam. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu familiar; kata-kata itu. Seperti ia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat yang lain, di waktu yang lain pula. Ia terus berpikir keras, sampai-sampai melupakan apa yang terpenting. Dan ketika memori itu tiba-tiba memukulnya kuat, Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan perasaan hangat yang kini menjalar di dalam dadanya.

 _Ah, sekarang aku ingat._

Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kibu—"

"—Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Changmin dengan nafas tersengal beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah lelah menunggu dan akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kajja! Antriannya sudah dimulai!"

"Ne! Aku akan segera menyusul" Kyuhyun menyahut keras, lalu kembali berbalik menghadap pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Kibum-hyung."

Walau pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan suara yang terlampau halus, Kibum masih bisa menangkap alunan _baritone_ itu dengan jelas.

" _You_ ," katanya setengah berbisik. " _—are an angel after all_."

Sebaris seyum dengan deret gigi putih kembali ia tampilkan, sebelum ia berbalik ke depan lalu berlari menyusul Changmin yang sudah hampir mencapai antrian biangala. Dan detik itu juga, Kibum tidak tahu mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa hangat, seperti ada api kecil yang membara di dalam kekang tulang rusuknya dan menghangatkannya dari dalam.

 _Ternyata kau mengingatnya…_

Hangat itu terasa asing baginya yang terbiasa dengan dingin, namun Kibum menemukan dirinya menerima kehangatan itu dengan tangan terbuka.

" _I'm no angel, Kyuhyun._ " gumannya sambil menatap langit penuh bintang dengan sendu. " _Just an ordinary human struggling so hard to make amends_."

Ia menutup matanya perlahan, sebelum membukanya kembali. Di kejauhan, ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Chagmin melambai heboh ke arahnya hingga ia khawatir kalau-kalau lengan mereka terputus dari engselnya dan berakhir di tanah.

 _An Angel, huh?_

Kibum ingin berteriak, mengatakan sesuatu, atau mungkin melambai sambil berseru kalau _hey, kau salah,_ _kau salah Kyuhyun-ah_ —tapi hatinya yang berderu seperti mengambil suaranya dalam setiap ketukan. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, pemuda itu mengusap wajah beberapa kali sebelum ia bernafas dan bernafas dan _bernafas lagi_ sampai rasanya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain. Lekuk matanya hanya mampu mengikuti garis cahaya di mana Kyuhyun berdiri; masih dengan kepala setengah tertunduk, tangan merapat dalam gelisah, menatap dia yang selalu menghantui tiap jengkal dalam mimpinya. Tanpa bisa ia hentikan, sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di wajahnya yang pucat.

" _But for you_ ," bisik Kibum. " _For you, I think I'll try to be one_."

Suara kembang api pecah di kejauhan. Kibum mengambil langkah pertama. Lalu kedua; lalu ketiga; keempat; kelima—

 _Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu—_

—kesepuluh, kesebelas, keduabelas, ketigabelas, lalu berhenti.

 _Apapun untuk menebus dosa ini._

Saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dalam genggaman dan Changmin merangkul bahunya, Kibum melupakan beban yang ia pikul selama ini dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun, ia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memelintir rambutnya bosan sambil sesekali menguap kecil. Hampir sepuluh menit mereka habiskan terjebak di lampu merah akibat jalan yang tertutup salju tebal. Changmin sudah sejak lama terlelap di jok belakang, merenggangkan kakinya yang jenjang hingga menutupi seluruh permukaan kursi. Gumaman-gumaman pelan keluar dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi terus membuka menutup, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh beberapa kali saat ia menangkap kata-kata seperti; gula-gula, berbahaya, sakit perut, dan bom waktu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberinya gulali saat dia mulai bertingkah menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, kali ini dua kali lebih keras dan matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Kau ingin meracuninya?"

"Aku ingin memberikannya _pelajaran_." koreksi Kibum dengan senyuman jahil. Pegangannya pada kemudi terlepas dan tangannya mendarat pada pangkuan. "Ekspresinya saat gula-gula itu mulai mengobrak-abrik system pencernaannya benar-benar _priceless_."

"T-Terserah apa katamu, hyung." balas Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Tapi kau benar, e-ekspresinya benar-benar _top_!"

Tiga detik setelah tawa Kyuhyun mereda, warna merah di kejauhan mengedip hijau. Kibum kembali mengeratkan pegangan pada setir kemudi, sebelum kakinya perlahan melepaskan rem dan membiarkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergerak maju. Mereka kemudian jatuh dalam sunyi ketika tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka suara. Namun kali ini sunyi yang tercipta sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

(Kali ini, sunyi di antara mereka terasa begitu nyaman.)

"Kibum-hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Hm."

"Kibum-hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu baik padaku?"

Kibum mengerlingkan mata bosan, namun tetap mulutnya membuka untuk menjawab. "Entahlah. Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap waktu?"

"Ani." seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gelengan mantap. "Aku akan terus bertanya sampai hyung memberikan alasan yang masuk akal."

"Apa aku harus mempunyai alasan untuk bersikap baik pada seseorang?" tanya pemuda itu balik, berusaha begitu keras agar Kyuhyun melupakan semua keanehan pada dirinya dan berhenti bertanya. "Sebaiknya kau bersyukur saja atas pertolonganku. Itu tidak terlalu sulit 'kan?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, lidahnya yang merah _cerry_ menjuntai keluar sebelum menyapu sisi-sisi bibirnya yang pucat. "…entahlah. Kau aneh, hyung."

"Huh?" Kibum mendengus. _"_ Jadi menurutmu, aku ini aneh _._ Sebuah berita baru untukku. _"_

" _Bagiku_ kau aneh hyung." balas Kyuhyun sengit. "Benar-benar aneh, jika boleh aku katakan."

Kyuhyun mencibir ketika suara dengusan Kibum kembali mencapai telinganya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menganggap pernyataan seriusnya sebagai lelucon?

" _Weird how_?"

Alis Kyuhyun naik begitu tinggi melewati garis rambutnya. Bukan hanya menganggapnya lelucon, pemuda itu bahkan membuatnya menjadi sebuah lelucon. "…apa kau sedang mengetes kemampuan berbahasa inggrisku hyung? Atau kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal?"

" _Maybe. I don't know_." bibir tipis Kibum membentuk sebuah seringai. " _Up for challenge, kid?_ "

 _"…_ _.fine. And I'm not a kid, duh_." jawab Kyuhyun setelah menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi aku peringatkan, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Hanya hitungan bulan, hyung. Kau bisa berkata kalau aku belajar kilat, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kupingmu panas mendengar semua grammatical error yang akan keluar dari mulutku."

Kibum membalasnya dengan mengedikkan bahu acuh. " _So, back to topic. You think I'm weird, hm?_ "

 _"_ _Yeah, you are weird."_ Kyuhyun mengganguk semangat ketika pengucapan miliknya tidak terdengar buruk di telinga. Ia mungkin sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Kibum, namun itu bukan berarti ia akan menolak les cuma-cuma yang pemuda itu berikan. _"Like, pretty weird."_

 _"_ _Is that so?"_ tanya Kibum. _"Care to elaborate?"_

Mulut Kyuhyun segera membuka, namun sialnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

Baginya sosok seorang Kim Kibum terlalu rumit untuk ia pahami. Mereka adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain, terlepas adanya perasaan janggal setiap kali mereka bertemu tatap. Tapi entah mengapa semua ikatan yang berhubungan dengan Kibum akhirnya juga akan berujung padanya. Mereka seperti dihubungkan atas sesuatu yang kasat mata, dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi kebetulan – yang sebenarnya terlalu _klise_ untuk disebut kebetulan – ini.

(Tapi jika itu benar hanyalah kebetulan semata, apa itu berarti Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup tanpa kebohongan?)

Sekali lagi Kibum adalah orang asing. Terelapas auranya yang begitu familiar, Kim Kibum selamanya hanya akan menjadi orang asing di mata Kyuhyun yang sudah mengalami begitu banyak perpisahan dan sakit hati.

Lantas mengapa pemuda itu bersedia untuk menolongnya yang sudah siap untuk menyerah?

" _You…"_ mulai pemuda itu dengan suara kecil. _"The first time we met… you show me kindness, even in such an annoying way._ _And then, when I was in the verge of breaking, when I was about to give up… you—y-you held me without a-asking."_ suaranya sedikit tercekat di sini; seperti sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak pecah berkeping-keping saat itu juga. " _I'm—well, I'm not… used to kindness. In my life, there's no such thing as a random people in the street helping me back up to my feet and I... I really don't think it'll start now."_

"Hm."

 _"_ _But you know what?"_ sorot matanya jatuh pada pangkuan, di mana kedua tangannya bertautan dalam sikap berdoa. _"I'm used to the memories, the bad and good ones alike, but there's also you. And I ask this, day after day, hoping for an answer, hoping for the magic words to cross over my ears but—but… they get lost somewhere between my head and my heart. All t-tangled up in every meaning and every explanation I want to hear, because it's like I have seen you somewhere... but at the same time, nowhere too_."

Mata Kyuhyun meninggalkan bentang telapak tangannya, dan berbalik menatap Kibum dalam.

" _It's like I know you, but at the same time I don't. Isn't that weird?"_

Dalam sekali seperti ingin memperangkap pemuda itu.

 _"_ _So please tell me… who are you?"_

Kyuhyun menelan kembali kata-katanya bersama suara decit ban yang tiba-tiba bergesekan dengan aspal. Dan ketika ia berbalik untuk menghadap Kibum, ia merasa seperti seluruh nafas yang ia kumpulkan kini tak lebih dari debu yang tertiup angin. Pegangan pemuda itu pada roda kemudi terlalu erat, terlalu kuat; seperti halnya raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Kibum menatap ke depan, ke arah kaca yang penuh titik-titik putih dengan intensitas yang membuat relung hatinya ditekan oleh rasa bersalah yang kentara—walaupun Kyuhyun sungguh tak _mengerti_ mengapa ia harus merasa bersalah kepada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Untuk seseorang yang baru belajar dalam tempo waktu tiga setengah bulan, kemampuanmu tidak terlalu buruk, bocah." kata Kibum datar, matanya seperti menghindar dari milik Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya intens.

"Aku bukan bocah!" bantah Kyuhyun. "Argh, lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam ketika pandangan Kibum berubah kosong. Namun detik kemudian, Kibum tersenyum. Hilang sudah kelam yang mewarnai iris matanya, dan pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun, menatap dalam hingga menembus raga; seperti ingin mengoyak terbuka hatinya dan menalar tiap emosi yang berada di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau percaya pada takdir?"

"…huh?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum.

(Akhir-akhir ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah senyum yang ia kenakan benar adanya atau hanya sebagai tameng untuk menutupi semua kebusukan yang ia simpan di balik tiap jengkal kulit. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia tersenyum tulus dari hati atau gores pada bibirnya tak lebih dari topeng yang telah ia bangun selama sepuluh tahun ini.)

"Hm, tadkir. Apa kau percaya kalau pertemuan kita adalah bagian dari takdir?"

Lampu lalu lintas yang semula menyala hijau kini berganti merah, memaksa mobil yang mereka tumpangi untuk berhenti sekali lagi di persimpangan yang sepi akan pejalan kaki.

"…Kibum-hyung?"

Lampu-lampu dan gemerlap kota menimbulkan refleksi yang menajubkan pada jendela mobil. Titik-titik jingga dan violet berpendar pada permukaan kaca, berbaur dengan butir salju yang meleleh hingga menimbulkan bias warna-warni. Meskipun disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah, kedua pemuda itu memilih untuk menatap satu dan yang lain dalam. Namun akhirnya, Kibum memecah keheningan dan berkata;

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana jika aku kau ikut bersamaku ke Amerika, hm?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

Maaf. Maaf sekali baru bisa update sekarang. Terhitung dua bulan ff ini terlantar begitu saja tanpa ada kabar. Dan aku, sebagai author _, benar-benar_ minta maaf karena nggak mampu memberi kabar yg pasti. Puluhan pesan aku terima di inbox, mulai dari yg pendek sampai yg berparagraf, udah aku balas satu per satu secara personal… bagi yg bertanya lewat guest box, maaf karena tidak membalas. Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Sekali lagi, mianhae… *bow*

Uh, aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa… karena well, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku ambil break tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Masih adakah yg nunggu ff ini? #ngarep #abaikan #duh. Bagi yg masih ingat sama ff ini, I hope you have a great time reading this chapter… aku upayakan nulis sebaik mungkin, tapi karena seklai lagi pembuatan chapter ini dikejar waktu, mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan dan error di sana sini hehe. Bagi yg udah sempet2nya nanyain kabar dan kasih semangat lewat pm, terutama yg udah kayak buat cerita sampai berparagraf2, seriously guys thank you so much! I really, REALLY, appreciate it~ ^^

Bagi yg sempat 'meminta dengan sedikit kasar' lewat PM dan guest box (yg udah aku apus tentunya), aku harap udah jelas yaaa. Dari awal aku nulis ff ini, nggak ada maksud untuk menelantarkan di tengah jalan kok. Terlebih ceritanya hampir menyentuh kata fin, kan sayang banget kalau nggak dituntaskan… Apa pernah, dari dua belas chapter yg ada, aku update lebih dari jangka waktu 1 bulan tanpa ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu? Nggak kan? Nggak dong :) Kira2 kalau udah gitu, rasanya sakit nggak kalau dibilang 'nggak niat nulis'? Sakit dong. Sakit banget malah… (TTuTT)

Bayangin coba, kalian udah meluangkan waktu untuk nulis cerita yg sebenernya susah banget dan bisa dinikmati dengan gratis, tapi bukan kata 'terima kasih' atau 'ceritanya menarik' yg kalian dapet, tapi malah pesan2 desakan yg di mana salah satunya aku kutip, " _Kok nggak update sih thor udah berapa bulan nih? Ayo dong kalau niat nulis tunjukkan dengan update!_ " atau yg lebih singkat tapi lebih ngejleb, _"Thor, update!"_

Nah lho, ada berapa tanda seru tuh #baper #huhu. Mirisnya lagi, kebanyakan pesan2 desakan datang dari mereka yg bahkan aku nggak tahu baca ff ini… Aku selalu rajin membalas tiap review yg masuk satu persatu, jadi mau nggak mau aku udah hafal sama siapa2 yg selalu meninggalkan pesan di kolom review lho… nggak perlu sebut nama ok? #peace. Yah, aku sih dibawa senyum aja. Maaf bagi yg mungkin belum tahu, aku juga punya kehidupan dan kesibukan sendiri lho. Belum lagi setiap chapter yg aku update selalu panjang, bisa 8k-10k per chapter, ngetiknya itu lama belum lagi mikirnya belum lagi proof-reading nya… wah bisa sampe berhari2 bahkan berminggu2 buat satu chapter aja terlebih aku belum terlalu terbiasa nulis pake Bahasa Indo. Masih kurang niat apa coba aku huhuhu (TTvTT)

Untuk kenapa nggak update sampai 2 bulan… well, tentu aja ada alasan yg kuat. Masalahnya personal, dan bener2 menyita perhatian aku akhir2 ini. Alasan lain kenapa aku nggak update2, yg udah mainstream tentu universitas. Terlebih untuk jurusan arsitek yg mahasiswa/i nya terkenal banget suka begadang dan lupa makan; tugas akhir dan ujian semesternya _dahsyat_ (T^T). Sekali lagi mohon pengertiannya ya… terutama karena keluarga yg saat ini lagi nggak dalam keadaan baik, aku benar2 harap kalian sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Tolong jangan nerror aku ya lewat PM/review. Ngirim pesan sekali dua kali boleh, tapi jangan spam ya :) Ending sudah ada sejak awal buat ff ini kok, jadi jangan khawathir ff ini bakal berhenti di tengah jalan... banyak berdoa saja semoga kita bisa sama2 liat ending dari ff ini secepatnya :)

Akhir kata, gomawo untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview/fave/follow ff ini, aku benar-benar senang saat membaca pesan-pesan dari kalian semua! Selamat datang juga bagi para readers baru! Maaf ya nggak bisa balas satu2 seperti biasa, tapi tahu kalau aku benar2 menghargai tiap pesan dari kalian! Seriously, they make my heart so warm :) Jika masih ada yang bingung atau apa, jangan takut buat bertanya :) Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulisan dan typos yang menjamur. Saran dan kritik kalian selalu _welcome_. RnR? ^^

P.S: Dalam kamus seorang Kim Kibum, 'Hn' bisa berarti 'apa' dan 'Hm' berarti 'ya' :)  
P.S.S: Namun dalam beberapa kasus, 'Hn' juga bisa berarti 'Jangan ganggu aku.' atau 'F*ck off' hehe  
P.S.S.S: Abaikan semua pesan di atas, dan nikmati saja jalan ceritanya :)

[ **s** * **p** * **e** * **c** * **i** * **a** * **l** **t** * **h** * **a** * **n** * **k** * **s** ]

 **Cuttiekyu94** / **Nurani506** **/ susu coklat** / **angel sparkyu** / **yuniimnida18** / **AtikahSparkyu** / **uixalmt** / **michhazz** / **dewidossantosleite** / **Wonhaesung Love** / **Miharu Aina** / **MissBabyKyu** / **Apriliaa765** / **kyuchoco13** / **Miya Vische** / **Eka Elf** / **Sophie** / **Merry** / **PeltingRain** / **SparKyu9258EIN** / **mrs12** / **chaerin** / **Elf3** / **Sparkyubum** / **Kuroi Ilna** / **Nae Axselia** / **karincha** / **Lee Hyera** / **Choding** / **dewisparkyu** / **kodok** / **jihyunelf** / **Anonim-san** / **yolyol** / **MinahELFin** / **HarinKyuKyu** / **Illena davis** / **Ahsanriri22** / **li** / **yuyu** / **Jihyerim** / **KateGyu11** / **Isvana dewi** / **Kotonoha Mari-chan** / **devina20** / **cinya** / **guest(1)** / **kekokeko16** / **LittleEvil19** / **Kira Kim 19** **/ Fitri MY** / **guest(2)** / **Hyunhua** / **UL** / **Sofie** / **julia dewi** / **guest(3)** / **guest(4)** / **tirah25** / **kaasihhime** / **denias** / **auliaMRQ** / **alicehamy** / **Yxxx1106** / **KimAhra92** / **Ahsanriri22** / **Nada Sparkyu** / **meimeimayra** / **pcydelight27**

 **And last, have a (late) M*E*R*R*Y C*H*I*R*S*T*M*A*S & (late) H*A*P*P*Y N*E*W Y*E*A*R!**


End file.
